


Erkenntnisse und Entscheidungen

by split



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Der Weg nach Hause, Eli ist ein Held, Hurt/Comfort, Ich meine eine wirklich langsame Entwicklung, M/M, Nahtod, Neue Aliens, Slashinhalt irgendwann im Laufe der Geschichte, Staffel 3, Ungewöhnliche Allianzen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 91,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny erreicht die nächste Galaxie und Young und Rush erwachen aus der Stasis, doch etwas stimmt nicht. Eli's Kapsel ist leer und die Zeitangaben des Schiffs können einfach nicht stimmen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der verlorene Stern 1/3

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Findings and decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026153) by [split](https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split)



> So, das ist also meine erste offizielle FF. Seid gnädig ^^°  
> Ich wollte immer eine 3. Staffel. Mal sehen, wie weit ich komme. Ich versuche auf jeden Fall in sich geschlossene Episoden zu fabrizieren.  
> Auch wenn das Ende des 1. Kaps etwas fies aussieht, ich bin chronisch Happy End süchtig, also haltet durch und lasst euch nicht gleich abschrecken.  
> Danke an jolinarjackson für die Beta.  
> Mag mir wer beim Übersetzen ins Englische helfen?

Als Colonel Everett Young die Augen öffnete, fühlte er sich kein bisschen erholt. Camile und er hatten noch darüber gewitzelt, dass drei Jahre im Kälteschlaf mehr als genug Erholung sein würden. Doch die Stasiskapsel hatte offenbar nicht nur seine körperlichen Funktionen, sondern auch seine Erschöpfung eingefroren. Es schien, als hätte er sich eben erst von Rush und Eli verabschiedet.  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schüttelte er ein leichtes Gefühl von Verwirrung von sich, die das Erwachen aus dem Kälteschlaf mit sich brachte, und trat aus der kleinen Kammer. Es war still um ihn herum und nur seine Stasiskapsel und die Notbeleuchtung spendeten ein dämmriges Licht.  
Waren sie bereits da?  
Wieso war er als einziger wach?  
Sollte das Schiff nicht erst alles hochfahren, bevor sie erwachten?  
Es hatte eine festgelegte Reihenfolge für das Erwachen gegeben.  
Eli hatte doch die Programmierung...  
Eli!  
Youngs Herz stolperte und schlug dann schneller, als er sich an den jungen Mann erinnerte, der überzeugt von seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten den Platz in der letzten Kapsel übernommen hatte. In dem Wissen, dass ein Versagen sein Tod bedeuten würde.  
Hatte er es geschafft?  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ging Young zu der Kapsel die zuletzt übrig gewesen war.  
Zu der Kapsel, in der Eli sein sollte.  
Zu der Kapsel, die leer und offen stand, als er davor trat.  
War Eli vor ihm aufgewacht? Aber dann hätte er Young doch begrüßt mit seinem typischen Grinsen und einem seiner üblichen Sprüche. Er würde energiegeladen hier herumlaufen und aufzählen, was alles zu tun war. Und sich darüber freuen, dass sie es geschafft hatten, dass er Recht behalten und sie alle gerettet hatte.  
Suchend schweifte Youngs Blick über die Innenseiten der Kapsel, als könnte Eli sich dort irgendwo verstecken, doch alles was er im schwachen Licht der Notbeleuchtung entdeckte, waren kleine Kristalle an der Außenseite, die aussahen, als wären sie durchgebrannt. Durchgebrannt und unbrauchbar.  
„Nein! Verdammt!“ Mit einem wütend hilflosen Aufschrei schlug Young gegen den Rahmen der toten Stasiskapsel, spürte den Schmerz kaum. Er hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass Eli allein zurückblieb. Das war nicht seine Aufgabe gewesen. Er hätte warten müssen, hätte zum Schluss derjenige sein sollen, der draußen blieb. Doch er hatte sich von Elis Entschlossenheit überzeugen lassen und er hatte selbst nicht sterben wollen, wenn es diese kleine Hoffnung gab.  
Young atmete zittrig ein, aus, dann wieder ein und noch einmal aus, auch wenn es schwer fiel. Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und nahm nun auch das fliegende Auge wahr, das vor ihm am Boden lag. Er hob die kleine Kugel auf und ging zu der Stasiskapsel, in der sich Rush befand. Der Mann stand noch genauso dort wie vor einigen Augenblicken, als sie das Gerät eingeschaltet hatten. Einige Augenblicke, die Jahre zurück lagen. Mit geradem Rücken und erhobenem Kopf. Das braune Haar aus der Stirn gestrichen und Wangen und Kinn von einem stoppligen Bart bedeckt, der von grau durchzogen war. Die Destiny hatte sie alle älter gemacht und die Anspannung, die Rush kontinuierlich ausstrahlte, hatte er selbst in dieser Situation beibehalten.  
Im Glas der Kammer konnte er auch schwach sein eigenes Spiegelbild erkennen. Noch immer waren seine schwarzen Haare eine Handbreit zu lang, sodass sie wild gelockt nichts mehr mit einem Militärschnitt zu tun hatten. Seine schwarze Uniform war abgetragen von der Zeit auf der Destiny und er fühlte sich so müde, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als ein Bett.  
Young atmete erneut tief ein, um sich zu sammeln und wurde dabei daran erinnert, dass die Destiny nur langsam erwachte, denn die Luft war schwer und kühl. Aber es war nicht eisig, also war die Lebenserhaltung schon einige Zeit vor seinem Erwachen angegangen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sonst funktionierte und was als nächstes passieren würde, außer dass sie hoffentlich gerade einen Stern ansteuerten, sollten sie denn tatsächlich ihr Ziel erreicht haben.  
Es half nichts. Er brauchte Rush und so beendete er den Kälteschlaf des Wissenschaftlers genau so, wie Eli es ihm gezeigt hatte. Ein leises Zischen erklang, das Licht in der Kapsel ging an und das Glas klärte sich. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sie sich und Rush schlug die Augen auf. Kein Blinzeln, kein Taumeln. Er stand einfach nur regungslos da, schien sich zu besinnen und zu sammeln.  
„Wir leben noch.“ Es sollte wohl nur eine kühle Feststellung sein, aber Young konnte Verwunderung und auch Erleichterung in den Worten hören. Ihm entging auch das leicht amüsierte Zucken der Mundwinkel nicht.  
Er nickte nur knapp, während Rush aus der Kapsel trat und sich umsah. „Wir sind die ersten, nehme ich an. Gut. Ich muss als erstes in den Interfacekontrollraum und unseren Status herausfinden. Die anderen müssen noch warten.“ Rush war während seines Monologes zu der defekten Stasiskapsel gegangen und betrachtete sie nun misstrauisch. „Wo ist Eli?“  
Zur Antwort hielt Young das fliegende Auge hoch. „Er war nicht da. Nur das hier. Ich muss...“ Young räusperte sich bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich möchte mir das hier erst ansehen, bevor wir weiter machen und alle anderen wecken.“  
Rush nickte langsam, sein Gesicht zu einer neutralen Maske verschlossen. „Statuskontrolle, dann die Aufnahmen.“

Der Weg in den Kontrollraum kam Young wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Als sie ihn schließlich im Licht der Notbeleuchtung erreichten, machte Rush sich sofort an die Arbeit während Young sich verwundert umsah. Unter den Konsolen lagen Decken, eine Matratze und unzählige Dinge verstreut. Unter anderem Medizin und Verbände, offenbar aus TJs Vorräten. Auch ein Raumanzug lag in der Ecke. Es wirkte, als hätte Eli die meiste Zeit hier drinnen verbracht. Der Raum war ein einziges Chaos. Young schluckte Fragen diesbezüglich, die Rush sicher auch nicht beantworten konnte, und sah ihm stattdessen dabei zu, wie er ein paar Eingaben an einer der Konsolen machte.  
„Wie sieht es aus?“, wollte Young ungeduldig wissen, als Rush von sich aus nichts sagte.  
„Auf den ersten Blick gut“, kam schließlich die etwas zögerliche Antwort. „Alle Systeme arbeiten planmäßig. Lebenserhaltung, Antrieb... Wir sind auf direktem Weg in einen Stern und sollten ihn in etwa vier Stunden erreichen. Nur...“  
„Was nur?“  
„Diese Zeitangabe kann nicht stimmen und das Energielevel auch nicht. Aber wir sind definitiv am Rande der angesteuerten Galaxie.“  
„Was ist mit der Zeitangabe?“, fragte Young sofort alarmiert nach.  
„Es sind nur 27 Monate vergangen, gerade einmal mehr als zweidrittel der berechneten Zeit. Und unsere Energie ist bei weitem nicht so verbraucht, wie wir es kalkuliert hatten. Ganz ehrlich, Colonel, diese Angaben machen keinen Sinn.“ Rush sah ihn offen an und Young wusste nicht, ob Rushs deutliche Verwirrung ihn beunruhigen sollte oder nicht.  
„Vielleicht ist hier eine Antwort drauf.“ Er reichte dem Wissenschaftler das fliegende Auge, der es wortlos entgegen nahm und die Daten herunter lud.  
Young stellte sich schweigend neben ihn, während der Monitor flimmerte und dann Elis fröhliches Gesicht erschien. Er wirkte müde aber enthusiastisch. Genauso, wie Young ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte.

// „Tag 1. Rush und Young sind vor etwa einer Stunde in Stasis gegangen. Destiny ist vollkommen still und es ist fast ein wenig gruselig, so allein hier zu sein.“ Eli sah kurz nach links und rechts und lehnte sich dann verschwörerisch näher bis sein leicht rundliches Gesicht den ganzen Monitor ausfüllte. „Und jeden Moment tauchen fiese Killeraliens aus dem Nichts auf und übernehmen die Kontrolle.“ Er sah sich noch einmal hastig um, schüttelte sich und sprach dann normal weiter. „1700 Seiten! Das soll wohl ein Witz sein. Tja, Zeit an die Arbeit zu gehen...“ //

Das Bild wechselte und Eli sah müde aus, als er erneut in die Kamera sprach.

// „Tag 3. Ich habe kaum gegessen und geschlafen und ich habe gerade einmal etwas mehr als die Hälfte geschafft. Bisher war noch keine Lösung für mein Problem dabei. Diese technischen Abhandlungen lesen sich aber auch nicht gerade wie ein Bestsellerabenteuer. Bei meinem Glück steht es irgendwo auf den letzten 50 Seiten... Es ist ganz schön einsam hier und hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass diese Stille gruselig ist?“ //

Das Bild wechselte erneut und Eli grinste in die Kamera, die Müdigkeit noch deutlicher zu erkennen als zuvor. Unter seinen Augen lagen deutliche Schatten. Er saß am Boden der Stasiskapsel, umgeben von Kristallen und Einzelteilen.

// „Tag 6. Hiermit bin ich offiziell der größte Experte in Sachen Antikerstasiskapseln im ganzen Universum... na okay, zumindest unter den Menschen. Ich will nie wieder in meinem Leben Text sehen. Nur noch Zahlen. Zahlen sind toll. Zahlen sind super. Aber ich hab das Problem endlich gefunden. Ich habe die anderen beschädigten Kapseln dieser Sektion untersucht und keine von denen wäre reparierbar, aber zumindest aus einer konnte ich ein Ersatzteil ausbauen und wenn alles funktioniert, bin ich schon in Kürze genauso Tiefkühlkost wie alle anderen...“//

// „Tag 9. Es hat länger gedauert, als ich gedacht habe, aber jetzt ist es Zeit, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Die Stunde der Wahrheit ist gekommen. Ich hab das Diagnoseprogramm ein paar Mal drüber laufen lassen und getestet ohne Ende, aber alles sieht gut aus. Das System ist stabil und ich liege noch super im Zeitplan. Ich werde jetzt alles abschalten und tja, hoffen, dass alles gut geht und ich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt mit allen anderen aufwache. Wenn es doch nicht funktioniert... Wow, ich bin nervös. Aber hey, ich bin ein Genie. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Alles wird super laufen, ein Kinderspiel. Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite...“ //

Der Monitor erlosch und Young sah zu Rush, der genauso überrascht wirkte, wie er selbst. Wenn Eli in Stasis gegangen war, wieso war er dann jetzt nicht hier? Young bezweifelte, dass Eli vor ihnen aufgewacht war und jetzt irgendwo auf dem Schiff herumlief, ohne sich zu melden.  
Mit etwas Verspätung flimmerte der Monitor erneut und Eli erschien noch einmal, ein Ausdruck der Angst im Gesicht.

// „Tag... keine Ahnung.“ Er fuhr sich in einer müden Geste durch die wirren Haare und wirkte abgelenkt. „Der FTL-Antrieb ist aus und meine Stasiskapsel hatte einen Kurzschluss. Das System ist durch geschmorrt und ich kann von Glück reden, dass ich nicht mit gegrillt wurde. Kaum zu glauben, aber wir befinden uns auf dem Weg in einen Stern.“ Eli dirigierte das fliegende Auge von sich weg, so dass man erkennen konnte, dass er auf dem Observationsdeck stand. Jenseits des großen Panoramafensters befand sich nicht nur die Dunkelheit des Alls, sondern auch ein Stern. Dann schwenkte die Kamera wieder zu Eli. „Das da hinter mir ist ein Ausreißerstern. Ich werde ihn nutzen, um noch einmal unsere Energiereserven komplett aufzuladen und dann... muss ich einen Weg finden, das Problem mit der Stasiskapsel zu lösen, denn die, die ich repariert habe, ist jetzt wirklich unbrauchbar. Ich weiß, ich sollte Sie wecken, irgendwen, aber...“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach dem fliegenden Auge und das Bild erlosch kurz, bevor es Eli an einem anderen Ort zeigte. Mittlerweile wirkte er vollkommen erschöpft und es war mehr als deutlich, dass er nicht genug gegessen hatte.  
„Okay, das war es dann also. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Wenn alles funktioniert, dann werden sie sich gerade wundern, warum wir schon da sind. Vielleicht haben sie auch schon Destinys Logs durchgesehen. Ich mach es kurz: Ich schätze, Destiny wurde von der elektromagnetischen Strahlung einer Sonneneruption des Sterns beeinflusst, auf den wir getroffen sind. Was auch immer die Ursache für das Abschalten des FTL-Antriebs war, so viel Glück kann keiner haben.“ Elis Blick wanderte kurz zur Seite, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und weiter sprach. „Ich habe die letzten Wochen damit verbracht, ein paar Reparaturen am Schiff zu erledigen, wie schon erwähnt, Destiny erneut voll aufzuladen und den FTL-Antrieb neu zu programmieren. Wir sollten jetzt doch um einiges schneller da sein. Sie werden sich sicherlich fragen, wieso ich niemanden geweckt habe. Aber dafür gibt es verschiedene Gründe. Vielleicht...“ Erneut wanderte sein Blick zur Seite, während er mitten im Satz abbrach. Irgendetwas schien ihn abzulenken.  
„Na ja, jedenfalls ist jetzt alles getan, was ich tun konnte, doch mein Hauptproblem der Stasis bleibt. Auch mit der erneuten Aufladung kann ich nicht für den Rest der Strecke wach bleiben. Und ehrlich, ich glaube, das würde ich auch gar nicht durchstehen. Aber ich habe eine Lösung gefunden... zumindest hoffe ich das. Es ist meine letzte Chance, so wie ich das sehe...  
Bei meinen Arbeiten in den letzten Wochen habe ich eine weitere Stasissektion gefunden. Sie hat nur wenige Einheiten und liegt in einem abgelegenen Technikbereich, der ebenfalls vor unserer Ankunft beschädigt wurde. Der Teil des Schiffes hat einen Riss in der Hülle, der noch nicht repariert wurde und den ich auch nicht reparieren konnte. Es gibt also keine Atmosphäre. Aber eine der Kammern funktioniert definitiv. Nur ist dieser Teil nicht mehr mit dem System verbunden. Finden Sie mich. Holen Sie mich da raus, denn ich werde nicht automatisch mit ihnen aufwachen...“ //  
Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und flüsterte ein schwaches „Viel Glück“ bevor das Bild erlosch und auf dem Monitor nur noch die üblichen Diagramme und Daten zu sehen waren. Es gab keine weiteren Aufnahmen im Speicher.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Young war sprachlos, dann wandte er sich an Rush. „Können Sie ihn finden?“, wollte er von dem Wissenschaftler wissen, der sofort begann, auf der Konsole herum zu tippen.  
„Was zum Teufel hat Eli da nur die ganze Zeit getan? ... Ich hab’s.“ Rush rief eine Karte des Schiffs auf und zeigte auf eine weit abseits gelegene Sektion. „Dort muss er sein. Bis dahin sind wir nie gekommen, aber es gibt eine schwache Energiesignatur von dort, die da vorher eindeutig nicht war und es ist ein beschädigter Bereich.“  
„Helfen Sie mir in den Raumanzug und lotsen Sie mich dort hin. Ich werde Eli suchen, in der Zeit wecken Sie die erste Sektion und schicken TJ, Greer und Scott zu mir. Die anderen sollen Ihnen hier helfen.“  
Rush prüfte kurz, ob der Raumanzug aufgeladen war, dann half er Young hinein.  
Sie verließen gemeinsam den Raum, doch nach kurzem trennten sich ihre Wege. Während Rush wieder zu den Stasissektionen ging, folgte Young den Anweisungen, die er bekommen hatte.  
Die Luft wurde langsam besser, je länger die Lebenserhaltung in Betrieb war. Das Atmen fiel leichter. Young verspürte den Drang zu rennen, was der schwere Anzug jedoch effektiv unterband. Es gab auch keinen Grund, sich zu beeilen. So lange Eli in Stasis war, war alles in Ordnung und wenn er es nicht geschafft hatte, dann spielte Zeit auch keine Rolle mehr. Doch gerade diese Ungewissheit war es, die Young zur Eile trieb. Er musste wissen, dass es dem jungen Mann gut ging, dass sie es alle geschafft hatten. Nicht wegen des Opfers eines einzelnen.  
Während er die Gänge im Licht der Notbeleuchtung durchquerte, machten seine schweren Schritte die Stille um ihn herum nahezu greifbar. Es schien erneut eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen ehe er ein verriegeltes Schott erreichte. Mit Kreide war ein großes Kreuz darauf gezeichnet. Dahinter musste sich die beschädigte Sektion befinden.  
„Rush, hier ist Young. Ich hab es gefunden und geh da jetzt rein.“  
„Warten Sie kurz...“, kam prompt eine Antwort über das Funkgerät.  
Es gab eine kleine Pause, dann erklang TJs Stimme. „Colonel?“  
„TJ, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, soweit gab es keine Komplikationen beim Aufwachen. Greer und Scott sind auch hier.“  
„Gut, lassen Sie sich von Rush alles erklären und den Weg zeigen. Warten Sie am zweiten Schott vor der verriegelten Sektion. Ich rufe Sie, sobald ich zurück bin.“  
„Verstanden, Sir.“  
Young schaltete das Funkgerät ab und verstaute es sicher, bevor er den Helm aufsetzte und die Magnetschuhe einschaltete, weil er nicht wusste, ob es auf der anderen Seite Schwerkraft gab. Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass alles funktionierte, schloss er das Schott hinter sich und öffnete jenes vor sich. Sofort setzte ein starker Sog ein, der erst nachließ, als die Atmosphäre entwischen war. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er hatte sich bereits auf eine Suche eingestellt, doch Eli hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Entlang der Wand zog sich eine weiße, wackelige Kreidelinie. Das machte Young Sorgen. Genauso wie der Zustand der Sektion. Der Riss, der im Boden klaffte, war riesig und die Schäden im Inneren waren ebenfalls nicht zu übersehen. Hier gab es keine Energie mehr und damit auch keine künstliche Schwerkraft. Die Stasiskapseln mussten also autark funktionieren, sonst hätten sie Eli nichts genutzt.  
Mühsam schritt er voran, eine Hand immer an der Wand, dem weißen Strich folgend bis dieser schließlich an einer halb geöffneten Tür abbrach. Der Spalt war gerade breit genug, dass er im Anzug hindurch kam. Der Raum dahinter war klein und enthielt exakt vier Stasiskapseln. Nur an einer von ihnen leuchteten die Kontrollkristalle schwach. Als Young davor trat, musste er seinen Blick jedoch erst nach unten korrigieren, um Eli zu entdecken. Die Raumanzugverhüllte Gestalt des jungen Mannes hockte halb zusammengesunken am Boden der Kapsel. Das sah nicht gut aus. Aber er hatte auf der letzten Aufnahme des fliegenden Auges auch nicht mehr sonderlich kräftig gewirkt. Was in den Wochen, in denen Eli wach gewesen war, wohl alles passiert war? Offenbar hatte er auf jeden Fall an den Nahrungsrationen gespart.  
Doch es brachte nichts, darüber zu rätseln. Er musste Eli jetzt da einfach nur raus holen und dann konnten sie später alle Fragen klären. Youngs Herz schlug viel zu schnell, als er den Schalter fand und die Stasis beendete. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, dann fuhr das Gerät herunter. Die Kammer öffnete sich und Elis Körper wurde von der Schwerelosigkeit erfasst. Die Kammer hatte offenbar ihr eigenes kleines Schwerkraftfeld generiert.  
Young griff sofort nach dem Jüngeren und hielt ihn an den Armen. „Eli. Eli! Sind Sie wach?“  
„Colonel, ... mich gefunden“, erwiderte der schwach und kaum verständlich, ein kraftloses Grinsen auf den Lippen hinter dem spiegelnden Visier des Raumanzuges.  
„Ja, ich hab Sie. Halten Sie durch. Können Sie laufen?“  
Eli schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Er musste mit letzter Kraft in diese Kapsel gekommen sein.  
„Okay, kein Problem. Wir kriegen das auch so hin. Halten Sie einfach noch ein wenig durch.“  
Eli nickte, die Augen halb geschlossen. Dank der Schwerelosigkeit zog Young Eli mit wenig Mühe aus dem kleinen Raum und brachte ihn zurück zum Schott. Unterwegs funkte er Rush an. „Ich hab Eli. TJ soll sich bereithalten. Stellen Sie die Atmosphäre wieder her sobald ich das Schott hinter mir geschlossen habe.“  
„Verstanden.“  
„Eli, reden Sie mit mir. Bleiben Sie wach.“  
„Hmmm. Bin müde“, nuschelte der nur zur Antwort und sagte sonst nichts weiter.  
Young war erleichtert, als er das Schott endlich erreichte und es hinter sich schließen konnte. Er ging in die Knie und zog Eli mit sich zu Boden.  
„Jetzt, Rush!“ Die Schwerkraft setzte wieder ein und aus den Belüftungsschlitzen war ein lautes Zischen zu hören. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis er das Geräusch des sich öffnenden Schotts hörte.  
„TJ!“  
„Ich bin hier.“  
Young löste seinen Helm und dann auch Elis, noch bevor die blonde Frau zu ihm getreten war.  
„Eli, können Sie mich hören? Was ist passiert?“, wollte die Sanitäterin dann an den Colonel gewandt wissen, während sie sich neben ihn kniete und an Elis Hals nach einem Puls suchte.  
„Keine Ahnung. Wir müssen ihn aus dem Anzug bekommen und zur Krankenstation bringen. Scott! Greer!“  
„Ja, Sir!“ Die beiden jungen Männer waren direkt hinter TJ gewesen und traten nun näher. Gemeinsam richteten sie Eli vorsichtig auf und befreiten ihn von dem Raumanzug.  
„Alles okay, nur müde“, nuschelte Eli dazwischen immer wieder, hatte aber offenbar keine Kraft bei dem Unterfangen zu helfen. Er konnte kaum die Augen offen halten.  
Young trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete das ganze aufmerksam, während er begann sich aus seinem eigenen Anzug zu schälen.  
Eli war am Leben. Alle hatten die Reise überstanden, aber etwas stimmte nicht. Das konnten nicht nur Müdigkeit und zu wenig Nahrung sein. Als Elis linker Unterarm von dem Anzug befreit wurde, wurde das noch viel deutlicher. Die Haut war von den Fingerspitzen bis zum Ellenbogen rot, von Brandblasen überzogen und teilweise verschorft.  
„Oh mein Gott.“ TJ schlug erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. Greer und Scott bemühten sich, sich zu beeilen und gleichzeitig so vorsichtig wie nur möglich zu sein, nicht wissend, was Eli noch an Verletzungen trug. Young riss sich von dem Anblick los und schälte sich endlich vollends aus seinem eigenen Anzug und ließ ihn zu Boden sinken. Die konnten sie später holen, wenn sich alles beruhigt hatte.  
„Young, bitte kommen.“ Rushs Stimme erklang über das Funkgerät, das sich an TJs Gürtel befand. Young ließ es sich geben und antwortete, während sie sich endlich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation machten. Greer und Scott stellten zum Glück erst einmal keine Fragen, während sie Eli zwischen sich trugen.  
„Young hier.“  
Eine kurze Pause entstand, dann kam wieder Rushs Stimme. „Haben Sie ihn?“  
„Ja, aber er ist in keinem guten Zustand. Wir bringen ihn auf die Krankenstation.“  
„Überlassen Sie das den anderen und kommen Sie wieder her. Das dürfte Sie interessieren. Rush over.“  
Young verdrehte die Augen und seufzte ungehört. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Alles war beim Alten.  
„Verstanden, over.“ Er schaltete das Funkgerät aus und gab es TJ zurück.  
„Wie ist er da runter gekommen und woher stammen die Verbrennungen?“, wollte sie wissen, während sie immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu Eli warf.  
„Wenn ich das wüsste. Während wir geschlafen haben, ist wohl einiges passiert. Kümmert euch um ihn. Vielleicht wird er wach genug, um ein paar Antworten zu geben.“ Young trennte sich nur widerwillig von der kleinen Gruppe, doch bei TJ war Eli in guten Händen und er konnte für den jungen Mann auch nichts weiter tun. Begleitet von der Stille der leeren Gänge lief er zum Interfacekontrollraum zurück um sich mit Rush zu treffen.  
„Also, was gibt es?“  
„Ich habe die Zeit genutzt und im Log recherchiert. Zumindest habe ich jetzt eine grobe Zusammenfassung aus Sicht der Destiny.“  
„Und?“, wollte Young ungeduldig wissen.  
„Wir hatten die letzte Galaxie hinter uns gelassen und etwa zu einem Viertel die Strecke zur nächsten geschafft, da hat eine Störung den sowieso schon lädierten FTL-Antrieb überlastet. Offenbar handelte es sich um Sonnenwinde eines Sternes der laut den Daten der Vorhutschiffe dort gar nicht sein sollte.“  
„Ein Ausreißer?“ Young erinnerte sich an den Begriff, den Eli in seiner Aufnahme erwähnt hatte.  
„Ja, ein Ausreißer. Ein Stern der sich schneller als seine Nachbarn bewegt und sich schließlich sogar von seiner Muttergalaxie löst. Jedenfalls haben dessen elektromagnetische Felder Energieschwankungen in der Destiny verursacht. Eine Energiespitze hat Elis instabile Stasiskammer zu einem Kurzschluss gebracht und ihn wohl geweckt. Danach war Eli offenbar extrem beschäftigt: Er hat Reparaturen an ein paar Systemen vorgenommen, die Destiny erneut zu hundert Prozent aufgeladen, neue Kursberechnungen eingegeben und weitere Reparaturen mit Hilfe der Roboter unternommen. Bevor er in Stasis gegangen ist, hat er noch Anweisungen für Planeten eingegeben: Nahrung, Wasser, Rohstoffe.“  
„Wie lange war Eli draußen?“  
„Laut diesen Eingaben? Sieben Wochen mindestens, aber ich kann es nicht genau sagen.“  
„Das erklärt, warum wir schon da sind, aber nicht, warum Eli in so einem schlechten Zustand ist.“  
„Was für ein Zustand?“, wollte Rush wissen und Young erkannte offene Sorge in der Stimme des Wissenschaftlers.  
„Er hat starke Verbrennungen und war kaum ansprechbar. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie er es so geschafft hat, in die Stasiskammer zu kommen. TJ kümmert sich jetzt um ihn.“  
„Gut, hoffen wir, dass es ihm bald besser geht. Nur er kann uns sagen, was er die ganze Zeit getan hat.“  
„Ja. Gibt es sonst noch etwas? Was ist mit den anderen, die schon wach sind?“  
„Ich habe sonst nur Chloe geweckt und sie war vorhin auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Mit den anderen sollten wir wirklich warten, bis wir den Ladeprozess hinter uns haben.“  
„Einverstanden. Dann werde ich jetzt Kontakt mit der Erde aufnehmen.“  
„Jetzt?“, wollte Rush skeptisch wissen.  
„Ja, es ist noch Zeit, bis wir da sind und es dauert nicht lange. Sie sollten wissen, dass wir bereits wach sind und Sie wollen doch sicher auch wissen, ob in der Zwischenzeit ein neuer Ikarusplanet gefunden wurde und wie der Stand der Dinge allgemein ist.“  
„Sicher“, entgegnete Rush.  
Young wandte sich ab und hatte den Raum schon halb verlassen, als Rushs Stimme noch einmal erklang. „Aber wissen Sie was seltsam ist, Colonel? Elis Aufnahme zeigt den Moment als er aus der Stasis kommt und kurz bevor er in die nächste geht, doch nichts dazwischen. Man sollte meinen, dass bei seiner stoischen Dokumentation auch Material über die Wochen dazwischen existieren sollte.“  
„Ja, sollte man meinen.“ Young wusste worauf Rush hinaus wollte. Das Auge, das sie gefunden hatten, war sicherlich nicht das einzige. Aber gerade jetzt hatten sie keine Zeit dafür und Eli würde ihnen sicherlich später alles erklären. Jetzt musste er erst einmal zur Erde.  
Er zog sein Funkgerät aus seiner Halterung und schaltete es ein.  
„Scott, Greer, bitte kommen.“  
„Ja, Sir?“, erklang kurz darauf Scotts Stimme.  
„Wie geht es Eli?“  
„Lässt sich schwer sagen, aber er ist stabil und schläft. TJ kümmert sich um die Wunden. Chloe ist ebenfalls hier und hilft ihr dabei.“  
„Gut. Nehmen Sie Greer und treffen Sie mich im Kommunikationslabor.“  
„Verstanden, Sir.“  
Als er den besagten Raum erreichte, lag dieser genau so still wie alles andere auf der Destiny. Greer und Scott trafen nur kurz nach ihm ein.  
„Sie nehmen Kontakt zur Erde auf?“, wollte Scott wissen und Young nickte kurz.  
„Wir sollten Sie zumindest wissen lassen, dass wir wieder wach sind. Da ich allerdings nicht weiß, wer am anderen Ende ist, brauche ich sie zur Überwachung. Sollte irgendetwas nicht stimmen, brechen Sie die Verbindung sofort ab. Ich sollte maximal eine Stunde fort sein. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie der Flug durch einen Stern die Kommunikationssteine beeinflusst. Sollte ich nicht die Verbindung unterbrechen, tun Sie es.“  
„Ja, Sir“, kam die zweistimmige Antwort und Young ließ sich an dem Tisch nieder, auf dem das Gerät stand. Er holte es aus seiner Hülle, schaltete es ein und legte nach nur kurzem Zögern einen Stein auf die leuchtende Plattform. Nichts geschah.  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Scott wissen und Young zuckte leicht mit einer Schulter.  
„Nichts, offensichtlich.“ Er nahm den Stein wieder runter, wischte ihn sauber und schaltete das Gerät aus.  
„Glauben Sie, es ist etwas passiert, auf der Erde?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Dafür kann es dutzende Gründe geben und es bringt nichts, darüber jetzt zu spekulieren. Wir probieren es noch einmal, wenn wir auf der anderen Seite des Sterns sind. Machen Sie eine Bestandsaufnahme der Nahrungsmittel und ruhen Sie sich dann aus. Bis wir aufgeladen haben, bleibt nicht viel zu tun.“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Wegtreten.“ Die beiden Männer verließen den Raum und Young blieb noch einen Moment sitzen. Er war müde. Es gab tatsächlich unzählige Gründe, warum die Verbindung eben nicht funktioniert hatte. Das Gerät auf der Erde war gerade aus. Niemand erwartete sie, also gab es auch keinen Grund, es ständig an zu haben. Aber würden sie dann ein Jahr warten müssen, bis das Heimatplanetenschutzkommando wieder mit ihnen rechnete und jemanden an die Steine setzte? Der Krieg gegen die Luzianer Allianz konnte aber auch für ihre Seite schlecht laufen und es gab gar kein Kommando mehr. Es brachte wirklich nichts, sich mit dieser Frage verrückt zu machen. Sie mussten es später einfach wieder versuchen.  
Mit nur noch wenig Energie ging Young zur Krankenstation, um nach Eli, Chloe und TJ zu sehen. Die beiden Frauen saßen links und rechts eines Bettes in dem Eli lag und unterhielten sich leise, während Eli schlief oder noch immer bewusstlos war. Seine linke Hand war bis zum Ellbogen bandagiert und sein merklich schlanker gewordener Körper steckte unter einer dünnen Decke. Auf seiner Stirn lag ein feuchter Lappen, während an seiner rechten Hand eine Infusion hing.  
Als Young eintrat, sahen Chloe und TJ sofort zu ihm.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“  
„Schwer zu sagen. Neben den Verbrennungen hat er einige kleinere Schürf- und Schnittwunden, leichtes Fieber und er hat offensichtlich ziemlich abgenommen. Er ist dehydriert und erschöpft genug um immer noch bewusstlos zu sein. Wir werden mehr wissen, wenn er aufwacht, aber ich denke, dass er wieder gesund wird.“  
„Gut. Das ist gut.“ Young lächelte erleichtert, sah dabei aber weiter auf Eli. Sein Gewissen würde sich wohl erst beruhigen, wenn Eli wieder grinsend vor ihm stand.  
„Sie sehen erschöpft aus“, kommentierte Chloe nach einer Weile des Schweigens, was TJ dazu brachte ihn prüfend zu betrachten.  
„Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal geschlafen, Colonel?“  
„Wir haben gerade zwei Jahre geschlafen, TJ.“  
„Ich meinte richtig geschlafen, nicht eingefroren.“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Dann gehen Sie jetzt. Rush hat gesagt, dass wir die nächsten Stunden eh nichts machen können. Also schlafen Sie endlich.“  
Young setzte zu einem Widerspruch an, aber ihm fiel kein Argument ein. Also schwieg er und nickte zustimmend.  
„Zwei Jahre? Sollten es nicht drei sein?“, fragte Chloe etwas verspätet und sah ihn verwirrt an. Das zeigte ihm, wie erschöpft er war, denn eigentlich hatte er das noch nicht preisgeben wollen. Aber es brachte nichts, das zu verheimlichen, es würden sowieso alle erfahren.  
„Wir sind unterwegs unerwartet auf einen Stern gestoßen, der vorher nicht zu sehen war. Eli hat es geschafft, die Destiny aufzuladen und unsere Reise zu beschleunigen. Mehr wissen wir bisher aber auch nicht.“  
Der Blick der beiden Frauen wanderte verwundert zu Eli. Der würde auf jeden Fall unzählige Fragen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, sobald er wieder wach war.  
„Ich werde mich eine Runde aufs Ohr hauen. Wenn irgendetwas ist, wecken Sie mich.“ Er deutete in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo Betten durch dünne Trennwände separat lagen. Im Moment wollte er nicht zu seinem Quartier. Dafür müsste er erst durch das halbe Schiff und am Ende würde er doch wieder hierher zurückkehren. Den Weg würde er sich sparen.  
Eine bleierne Schwere erfasste seinen Körper, sobald er lag und unter den leisen Stimmen der anderen dauerte es nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war, obwohl seine Gedanken rotierten.  
-  
Young erwachte vom Klang verschiedener Stimmen. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich besser, eher wie erschlagen. Als er die Augen öffnete, stand TJ neben ihm und lächelte matt.  
„Hey, du siehst immer noch fertig aus“, meinte sie leise und vertraulich und Young seufzte.  
„Ja. Wie lange hab ich...?“  
„Etwa sechs Stunden. Nicht annähernd genug, aber Destiny ist aufgeladen und wir sind zurück im FTL. Rush will wissen, wie es weiter gehen soll.“  
„Okay, ich komme. Gib mir nur ´ne Minute.“  
„Lass dir Zeit.“ Sie verschwand wieder und Young streckte sich unauffällig. Definitiv, der Schlaf hatte nur wenig gebracht, obwohl er auch schon mit weniger ausgekommen war. Seine Reserven waren restlos aufgebraucht.  
Als er schließlich hinter der Trennwand hervor kam, waren TJ, Rush, Chloe, Scott und Greer um Elis Bett versammelt, der noch immer nicht wach war. Sie sahen auf, als er zu ihnen trat.  
„Wie sieht es aus?“, fragte er allgemein in die Runde und Scott antwortete als erster.  
„Eli hat offenbar eine Liste seines Verbrauchs geführt. Verglichen mit den Listen, die vor der Stasis gemacht wurden, hat sich unser Bestand nur minimal verringert. Das Problem, das wir in naher Zukunft Nahrung und Wasser auffüllen müssen, besteht nach wie vor.“  
„Destiny steuert die nächst möglichen Kandidaten an. So lange muss eben rationiert werden. Es hilft sicher auch, wenn wir nicht gleich alle aus der Stasis holen. Nur das nötigste Personal“, warf Rush ein und Young musste ihm Recht geben, wenn auch widerwillig. Der Gedanke, die Leute einfach in Stasis zu lassen, behagte ihm nicht, aber im Moment ging es wirklich nicht anders. Wenn sie alle wach waren, würden ihre Vorräte einfach zu schnell schwinden, egal wie sehr sie rationierten.  
„Okay, machen sie eine Auflistung, wen Sie brauchen.“  
„Außerdem erklären die Aufzeichnungen zumindest zum Teil, wieso Eli in so einem schlechten Zustand ist, wenn sie vollständig sind. Er hat schon am Anfang gerade einmal das nötige Minimum zu sich genommen und in den letzten Tagen hat er dann fast gar nichts mehr gegessen“, fügte TJ hinzu.  
„Er wusste nicht, ob er das Stasisproblem in den Griff bekommt und nachdem zumindest die Energie kein Problem mehr war, hat er versucht, es so irgendwie zu schaffen. Er wollte so lange wie möglich durchhalten“, erklärte Rush trocken, was neue Fragen aufwarf.  
„Was für ein Stasisproblem?“, sprach Greer aus, was allen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
„Als bereits alle schliefen und nur noch wir drei übrig waren“, Young machte eine Handbewegung, die Rush, Eli und ihn selbst umfasste, „stellte sich heraus, dass eine Kammer einen größeren Defekt hatte, als die anderen. Eli ist draußen geblieben und hat sie repariert. Was danach passiert ist, kann nur er beantworten.“  
Betretenes Schweigen trat ein, das schließlich durch Rush gebrochen wurde. „Wir sollten uns an die Arbeit machen. Mit etwas Glück wird es bis zu unserem nächsten Halt hoffentlich nicht allzu lange dauern und dann sollten wir ein funktionierendes Team bereitstehen haben.“  
„Rush hat Recht. TJ, gehen Sie mit ihm und überwachen Sie alles. Greer und Scott, haben Sie die Raumanzüge schon geholt?“  
„Nein.“  
„Gut, dann holen Sie diese und prüfen Sie sie. Sie sollten einsatzbereit sein. Danach kommen sie wieder zu den anderen. TJ, Sie helfen Rush. Chloe bleibt bei Eli. Wenn sich etwas an seinem Zustand ändern sollte, melden Sie sich sofort bei TJ.“  
Er bekam von allen Seiten Bestätigungen und der Raum leerte sich. Am liebsten wäre er selbst bei Eli geblieben, um ihn zu wecken. Er wollte wissen, was passiert war, wollte sich entschuldigen, dass er das zugelassen hatte und er wollte von Eli selbst hören, das alles in Ordnung war. Und zwar von einem Eli, der nicht halb weggetreten war, sondern der klar denken konnte.  
Mit einem letzten Blick zu dem ohnmächtigen Mann verließ er den Raum, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was er machen sollte. Schlafen stand nicht zur Debatte. Er sollte wohl das Erwachen der anderen mit überwachen. Immerhin mussten sie auch Militärpersonal wecken. Wenn es auf einen Planeten ging, war das unverzichtbar. Aber seine Füße trugen ihn unbewusst in eine andere Richtung, was er erst bemerkte, als er sich bei Elis Quartier wiederfand. Es sah unordentlich aus, aber halbleer, denn immerhin befand sich der Großteil des Inventars noch im Interfacekontrollraum. Bei allem, was passiert sein musste, hatte Eli sicher anderes im Kopf gehabt, als Ordnung zu halten. Er war eben doch noch ein Junge, egal wie sehr er sich in der Zeit auf der Destiny entwickelt hatte.  
Rushs Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Gab es vielleicht ein weiteres fliegendes Auge, auf dem alles aufgenommen war, was Eli in der gefundenen Aufnahme weggelassen hatte? Oder hatte er einfach nicht daran gedacht, diese einsamen Wochen zu dokumentieren? Letzteres schien ihm fast unmöglich. Selbst unter den stressigsten Umständen schien er immer daran zu denken.  
Young ließ seinen Blick noch einmal genauer durch den Raum gleiten, doch da lag keine der kleinen Kugeln. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich hier überhaupt nicht aufgehalten. Selbst wenn es irgendwo Aufnahmen gab, es war Elis Privatsphäre. So neugierig er auch war, so lange es keine Auswirkungen auf die Destiny und die Menschen an Bord hatte, musste er diese respektieren.  
Abrupt wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kommunikationslabor. Er würde erneut versuchen, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er hatte Pflichten zu erfüllen und konnte sich nicht mit Dingen befassen, die er jetzt nicht ändern konnte.  
Mit dem Funkgerät kontaktierte er Scott. „Scott, bitte kommen.“  
„Ja, Sir?“  
„Wie ist Ihr Status?“  
„Wir haben die Anzüge zurück gebracht. Sie sehen gut aus, aber einen genauen Check-up müsste Park übernehmen... oder jemand, der sich da genauso gut auskennt. Außerdem haben wir den dritten Anzug gefunden. Da klebt eine Notiz dran, dass er defekt ist.“ Scott hatte offenbar für einen Moment vergessen, dass die Wissenschaftlerin nach ihrer Erblindung nur noch bedingt einsetzbar war.  
„Verstanden. Gehen Sie jetzt zu TJ und wählen Sie fünf unserer Leute aus, damit Rush nicht nur Wissenschaftler weckt. Und schicken Sie Greer zu mir ins Kommunikationslabor.“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
Als Young bei den Steinen ankam, war Greer bereits dort und wartete auf ihn.  
„Wenn etwas nicht stimmt, schalten Sie sofort ab“, mahnte er noch einmal, dann legte er einen Stein auf das eingeschaltete Kommunikationsgerät. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, doch diesmal funktionierte die Verbindung. Als er blinzelnd die Augen öffnete, fand er sich auf der Erde wieder. Zumindest sah es so aus. Er saß auf einem Stuhl, irgendwelche Berichte vor sich auf dem Tisch, daneben das Kommunikationsgerät und ein Monitor. Offenbar steckte er im Körper eines jungen Sergeants.  
Die Wache an der Tür war auf sein verändertes Verhalten aufmerksam geworden. „Identifizieren Sie sich.“  
„Colonel Everett Young.“ Er nannte seine Kennnummer und stand langsam auf. Verwunderung zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Wachmannes ab, bevor er seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle bekam.  
„Ich muss mit Colonel Telford sprechen“, forderte Young, während er hoffte, dass der Mann tatsächlich noch hier war.  
„Warten Sie bitte einen Augenblick.“  
Der Wachmann verschwand und kehrte kurze Zeit später zurück, um ihm anzudeuten, ihm zu folgen. Young kannte den Weg, denn er war ihn schon öfter gegangen und offenbar hatte sich hier nichts geändert.  
Der Wachmann führte ihn durch einige Gänge, benutzte den Fahrstuhl und deutete schließlich auf eine offen stehende Tür, die zu einem Büro führte. Doch dort saß nicht wie erwartet David Telford sondern General Jack O’Neill über einem Stapel Papiere. Als Young hereinkam, schob er die Unterlagen beiseite und stand auf, um ihn zu begrüßen. Er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren kaum verändert. Graue, kurze Haare, ein rundliches Gesicht vom Bürojob. Für ihn war die Zeit da draußen im Einsatz vorbei, doch Young war sich sicher, dass O’Neill noch immer ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner wäre.  
„General.“  
„Everett, sind Sie das wirklich?“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Setzen Sie sich. Was ist passiert? Ist etwas schief gelaufen? Wir haben Sie frühestens in einem Jahr erwartet.“  
Young ließ sich auf dem freien Stuhl am Schreibtisch nieder, während O’Neill sich ebenfalls wieder setzte. „Schief gelaufen würde ich es nicht nennen. Wir haben die nächste Galaxie erreicht.“  
„Wirklich? Ich dachte, die drei Jahre wären das Minimum, was sie benötigen würden.“ O’Neill zeigte deutliche Verwunderung und Young konnte es nachvollziehen. So wirklich verstanden hatte er das alles auch noch nicht.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die defekte Stasiskammer erwähnen sollte und ließ das Thema erst einmal weg. Das war nicht wichtig für die Erklärung. „Eli... Mister Wallace wurde durch einen Kurzschluss seiner Stasiskammer frühzeitig geweckt. Destiny hat im leeren Raum einen Stern gekreuzt, der ursprünglich von den Vorhutschiffen nicht aufgezeichnet wurde. Ihm ist es gelungen, alle Energiereserven noch einmal vollständig aufzufüllen und Reparaturen am Antrieb vorzunehmen, für die vor dem Sprung keine Zeit blieb. Dadurch konnte er die Effizienz erhöhen und den Sprung beschleunigen. Das ist zumindest das, was wir den Aufnahmen eines fliegenden Auges entnehmen konnten. Mister Wallace ist momentan auf der Krankenstation und nicht bei Bewusstsein. Dr. Rush, Lt. Johannsen und Lt. Scott sind damit befasst ein Team aus Wissenschaftlern und Militär zu wecken, welches sich mit weiteren Reparaturen an der Destiny und dem Auffüllen der Vorräte befassen wird. Sobald dies geschehen ist, werden wir auch die restliche Crew aus der Stasis holen.“ Young endete seine kurze Zusammenfassung und sah O’Neill offen an.  
„Da hatten Sie mehr als nur etwas Glück, Everett. Mister Wallace wird eine Menge Fragen zu beantworten haben, wenn er wieder wach ist.“  
„Ja, Sir. Das wird er. Was ist in der Zwischenzeit auf der Erde passiert? Wie ist die Situation mit der Luzianer Allianz?“  
„Wir konnten ihnen einige schwere Schläge verpassen und sie zurückdrängen. Leider haben sie noch lange nicht aufgegeben und man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen, aber es ist leichter geworden“, entgegnete O’Neill, wirkte dabei aber angespannt.  
Young stutzte. „Und die Nachschublinie?“  
„Ich will ehrlich sein, da sieht es nicht ganz so positiv aus. Langara verweigert nach wie vor jegliche Kooperation in diese Richtung. Es wurde zwar ein neuer potenzieller Ikarus-Planet lokalisiert, aber die Bedingungen auf dem Planeten sind extrem, weshalb es nahezu unmöglich ist, eine Basis zu errichten. Andere Kandidaten wurden in dieser Galaxie noch nicht gefunden.“  
„Was ist mit der Pegasus-Galaxie?“  
O’Neill zögerte, schien etwas abzuwägen und zu einem Entschluss zu kommen. „Vor etwa einem halben Jahr hat man Atlantis wieder in die Pegasus-Galaxie geschickt. Das Wraith-Problem besteht dort nach wie vor und wir bekommen es nur langsam unter Kontrolle. Doch die Gelder die in dieses Projekt fließen, wurden stark begrenzt und zusätzlich bei Ikarus gekürzt. Atlantis ist zurzeit nur mit wenigen Wissenschaftlern besetzt und die haben mit anderen Projekten alle Hände voll zu tun... Wie gesagt, wir haben sie erst frühestens in einem Jahr zurückerwartet.“  
Sie starrten einander einige Augenblicke an, bis O’Neill schließlich als erster weg sah.  
„Die haben beschlossen, es auszusitzen und abzuwarten, ob sie überhaupt wieder von uns hören. Sie haben uns aufgegeben, weil ein paar Politiker beschlossen haben, dass wir das Geld nicht wert sind“, stellte Young trocken fest, nur wenig überrascht. Ein Gefühl des verraten Seins machte sich unerwünscht in ihm breit.  
Dass O’Neill ihm nicht gleich antwortete, bestätigte seine Worte deutlich genug.  
„Everett, wir haben Sie nicht aufgegeben. Aber uns sind die Hände gebunden. Sie wissen, wie Politiker sind. Die denken an Wahlkämpfe und ihr Ansehen. Jetzt wo Sie sich zurück melden, kann man das sicher neu verhandeln.“  
„Sicher, und wie lange wird das dauern?“ Young hob eine Augenbraue und stand auf. „Dass wir eine Verbindung erreicht haben, war reines Glück, nicht wahr? Sie haben nicht mit uns gerechnet, schon gar nicht jetzt. Die Steine waren nicht wegen uns eingeschaltet.“  
O’Neill schwieg und Young rieb sich erschöpft über die Stirn. Das war nicht das, was er hatte hören wollen, aber es war besser als all die anderen Szenarien, die er sich im Bezug auf die Luzianer Allianz ausgemalt hatte.  
„Ich muss zurück. Sie wissen jetzt, dass wir da sind und erhalten später einen ausführlichen Bericht.“  
O’Neill nickte und sagte auch weiter nichts, offenbar wohl wissend, dass es nichts gab, was an der Situation etwas ändern konnte.  
Young salutierte minimal und ließ sich von der Wache vor dem Büro zu den Steinen zurück bringen.  
Als er die Verbindung beendete, fand er sich in seinem eigenen Körper auf der Destiny wieder. Greer saß ihm gegenüber und sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Ich bin zurück. War irgendetwas?“  
„Nein, Sir. Alles ruhig.“  
„Gut. Gehen wir zurück zu den anderen.“  
-  
In der Stasissektion war außer Brody und Volker niemand anzutreffen. Die beiden standen an einer Konsole und waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, als Young und Greer den Gang betraten. Ein Großteil der Kammern war geöffnet. Camille gehörte zu denen, die noch schliefen. Young überlegte, sie ebenfalls wecken zu lassen, aber sie war im Moment mit ihren Fähigkeiten nicht wirklich von Nutzen. Sollte sie ihm das Übel nehmen, konnte er sich damit später immer noch beschäftigen. Jetzt galten andere Prioritäten.  
„Wo sind Rush und die anderen?“, wollte Young wissen, nachdem er die beiden Männer begrüßt hatte und sicher war, dass auch sie unter keinen Nachwirkungen der Stasis litten.  
„Rush ist auf der Brücke, da gehen wir auch gleich hin. Scott hat sein Team ausgesucht und ist mit denen irgendwo auf dem Schiff unterwegs“, meinte Brody.  
Young schloss sich den beiden Wissenschaftlern an und gesellte sich direkt zu Rush, der an einer Konsole irgendwelche Eingaben machte.  
„Sie waren auf der Erde?“, wollte Rush leise wissen, während die anderen beschäftigt waren und für einen Moment niemand auf sie achtete.  
„Ja“, entgegnete Young knapp. Er überlegte, was er sagen sollte, doch zuletzt hatte sich die Offenheit zwischen ihnen ausgezahlt. Und früher oder später würde Rush sowieso alles erfahren, genau wie alle anderen an Board.  
„Schlechte Nachrichten?“  
„Relativ. Die Luzianer Allianz scheint so weit unter Kontrolle zu sein, aber wie erwartet haben sie nicht mit uns gerechnet. Um genau zu sein, haben sie uns abgeschrieben. Sie haben zwar einen potentiellen Ikarus-Planeten gefunden, aber er eignet sich nicht für die Errichtung einer Basis. Außerdem hat der Senat den Geldhahn abgedreht und eine weitere Suche wurde ausgesetzt.“  
„Wieso wundert mich das nicht?“, meinte Rush gelassen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Konsole. „Was passiert jetzt?“  
Young brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Er hatte sich immerhin den ganzen Weg hierher Gedanken machen können „Vorerst wohl gar nichts. Die wissen jetzt, dass wir wieder da sind. Wir werden sehen, was sie mit der Information tun. In der Zwischenzeit machen wir weiter wie bisher. Wenn wir nach Hause wollen, müssen wir selbst einen Weg finden. Letztlich lief es doch schon die ganze Zeit darauf hinaus. Selbst mit einem Ikarus-Planeten wäre die Verbindung eine Einbahnstraße. Wir hätten die Versorgung gebrauchen können, aber wir sind jetzt in einer neuen Galaxie. Hoffentlich in einer, in der wir nicht auf feindliche Außerirdische stoßen. In dem Fall können wir uns also ganz darauf konzentrieren, uns selbst zu versorgen und das Schiff zu reparieren. Und zwar so zu reparieren, dass eine Anwahl der Erde wieder möglich wird. Als es darum ging, die Stasiskammern zu reparieren, brauchten wir nur das richtige Material zu besorgen. Das sollte doch mit einem Großteil des Schiffs machbar sein. Für all die Systeme müssen sich doch Anleitungen in der Datenbank finden.“  
„Sicherlich nicht für alles, aber das meiste sollte dort zu finden sein, ja. Der Plan gefällt mir.“ Rushs Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch nach oben.  
„Das dachte ich mir.“  
Sie wurden unterbrochen, als sich der FTL-Antrieb abschaltete. Das bereits bekannte Gefühl, das damit einherging, war noch immer seltsam.  
„Planet?“, wollte Young knapp wissen und Rush zuckte mit der Schulter.  
„Sieht so aus. Finden wir es heraus.“  
Sie gingen direkt in den Torraum, wo sie auf Scotts Team trafen.  
Corporal Barns stand an der Kontrollkonsole. „Es wird nur ein Tor angezeigt, Sir.“  
„Wählen Sie und schicken Sie ein fliegendes Auge durch.“  
„Ja, Sir.“ Gespanntes Schweigen machte sich breit, während Chevron für Chevron aufleuchtete, eine Verbindung hergestellt wurde und das fliegende Auge im Ereignishorizont verschwand. Young und Rush traten zu Barns, als die ersten Daten und Bilder geschickt wurden.  
„Sauerstoff, Kohlendioxid, Wasserstoff... Das Verhältnis ist nicht optimal, aber es ist atembar, keine Toxine. Kalt ist es allerdings ziemlich. In den Raumanzügen wäre es wohl am angenehmsten.“  
„Die sind momentan keine Option. Wir müssen uns einfach warm anziehen und dürfen nicht zu lange bleiben. Varro, James, Greer, Johns gehen mit mir durch. TJ, Sie überwachen alles von hier. Scott hat das Kommando.“  
„Es gibt Vegetation, also wird gerade so etwas wie Winter sein. Neben den Wasservorräten sollten Sie auch Ausschau nach Essbarem halten. Es könnte sein, dass es Lebewesen gibt“, meinte Rush mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf die Videoaufnahmen.  
„Okay.“ Young deutete Barns an, das Tor abzuschalten. Sie mussten erst alles zusammen suchen. Das dauerte zum Glück nicht lange. Eine halbe Stunde später befand er sich mit einem kleinen Team auf dem Planeten in Mitten einer Winterlandschaft wie aus einem Bilderbuch. Die Luft war merklich dünner als sie es gewohnt waren, aber es würde eine Weile gehen. Sie würden Pausen einlegen müssen.  
Der Himmel über ihnen war mit grauen schweren Wolken verhangen, aus denen es weiche Flocken schneite. Doch es gab definitiv Tageslicht. Die Frage war nur, wie lange, das so sein würde.  
Sie testeten den Schnee direkt am Tor, der dort in einer halben Meter dicken Schicht lag. Tatsächlich erhielten sie brauchbares Wasser.  
„Greer, bleiben Sie hier und koordinieren Sie den Transport. Mit jeder Ladung wird das Team getauscht. Achten Sie auf TJs Anweisungen. Ich will niemanden unnötig auf der Krankenstation haben.“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Varro, Sie kommen mit mir. Wir werden uns in der näheren Umgebung ein wenig umsehen.“ Er bekam ein bestätigendes Nicken von dem geübten Fährtenleser. „Haben Sie hier irgendwelche Spuren entdeckt?“  
„Nein, noch nicht. Aber wenn es hier schon die ganze Zeit so schneit, dann hat das wenig zu bedeuten. Leichte Spuren verschwinden darunter sehr schnell.“  
„Okay.“ Young warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde. Sie waren umgeben von verschneiten Bäumen und befanden sich an einem leichten Hang. Abgesehen von der Lichtung, auf der sich das Stargate befand, sah alles gleich aus.  
„Bergauf oder ab?“, wollte Varro wissen. Ohne Spuren war es fast egal.  
„Bergauf“, entschied Young und ging los. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, da sie immer wieder in den tiefen, lockeren Schnee einsanken. Es war schon seltsam, wie ähnlich diese Planeten der Erde waren, obwohl sie sich am anderen Ende des Universums befanden.  
„Wie geht es Ihren Verletzungen?“ Young hatte gar nicht mehr an die Folgen des grauenvollen Sturzes auf Novus gedacht. Erst jetzt, wo er sah, dass Varro sich noch nicht wieder ganz so geschmeidig bewegte wie sonst, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Vielleicht hätte er ihn nicht mitnehmen sollen. Andererseits ging er davon aus, dass Varro erfahren genug war, um zu sagen, wenn er der Meinung war, eine Mission zu behindern.  
„Die Schulter ist noch ein wenig steif, aber der Rest ist wieder in Ordnung. Tamara hat mich gut zusammengeflickt“, entgegnete Varro ohne zu zögern.  
„Das ist gut. Sie haben uns da einen verdammten Schrecken eingejagt.“  
„Ja, und ich schulde Ihnen was dafür, dass Sie mich da nicht liegen lassen haben.“  
„Sie haben TJ mittlerweile mehr als einmal gerettet und sind ein Teil der Crew geworden. Sie schulden mir nichts.“  
Varro erwiderte darauf nichts, so ließ auch Young das Thema ruhen, obwohl ihm wegen TJ noch einige Fragen auf der Zunge lagen. Aber das konnte auch warten.  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde blieb Young schließlich stehen. „Wir sollten bald umkehren. Hier finden wir nichts.“ Der ganze Ausflug war Zeitverschwendung gewesen, wie es schien. Aber trotz der Kälte und der schweren Luft, war Young froh darum, denn die Chance vom Schiff zu kommen, hatten sie selten.  
„Ja, das...“ Varro unterbrach sich und lauschte. „Hören Sie das?“  
Young lauschte und konnte es dann tatsächlich hören. Ein leises Rauschen, gedämpft durch den vielen Schnee. „Ein Fluss?“  
„Könnte sein. Sollen wir uns das noch anschauen?“  
„Ja, vielleicht schwimmt da unser Abendessen.“  
„Wäre nicht zu verachten.“  
Sie liefen weiter und folgten dabei dem Geräusch, das stetig lauter wurde. Bald klang es eher wie ein Tosen und als sie einige Bäume hinter sich brachten, konnten sie schließlich die Quelle erkennen. Direkt vor ihnen brach der Boden in einem steilen Hang ab und zu ihrer rechten ergoss sich ein halb unter Schnee und Eis verdeckter Fluss in den Abgrund.  
Young ging vorsichtig näher. Durch den Schnee war es fast unmöglich, den Boden richtig einzuschätzen. Schließlich war er nah genug an der Kante, um den Fuß des Hanges zu erkennen. Es ging höchstens zehn Meter nach unten. Varro trat vorsichtig neben ihn.  
„Mit Seilen käme man da unter normalen Umständen ziemlich leicht runter, aber der Aufwand bei diesen Bedingungen ist zu groß. Ich spüre die ungewöhnliche Luft langsam. Wir sollten umkehren.“  
„Ja, dieser Planet hat wenigstens unsere Wasservorräte aufgefüllt. Nahrung bekommen wir hoffentlich auf dem nächsten.“  
Young wandte sich um und sah nur kurz aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung, bevor alles ganz schnell ging. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, eine Warnung zu rufen. Er stieß Varro beiseite und fühlte im nächsten Moment einen harten Aufprall. Er wurde in die Luft geschleudert und sein Verstand schrie, dass er zu nah an der Kante war. Er hörte Schüsse, das wütende Brüllen ihres Angreifers, die Luft, die an seinen Ohren vorbeirauschte, während er fiel. Dann raubte ihm der harte Aufprall fast alle Sinne. Schmerz flutete seinen Körper, eisige Kälte drang in seine Haut und herab rutschende Schneemassen nahmen ihm den Atem. Schließlich wurde alles schwarz um ihn und er verlor das Bewusstsein.


	2. Der verlorene Stern 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elis Zeit allein...

Eli öffnete die Augen und blinzelte verwirrt. Etwas stimmte nicht. Er hatte Destiny klare Anweisungen gegeben für das Erreichen der nächsten Galaxie: Lebenserhaltung hochfahren, Licht an, bestimmte Crewmitglieder wecken. Doch es war stockdunkel bis auf die Kontrollleuchten der Stasiskapseln und die Luft war stickig und eisig kalt. Außerdem schien seine Kapsel als einzige offen zu sein. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.  
Eli versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er tastete halbblind um sich und ging langsam in die Knie. Schließlich fand er die Taschenlampe und den Raumanzug. Beides hatte er dort hingelegt, für den Notfall. Das hier konnte man wohl als Notfall bezeichnen.  
Mit einem leisen Klick schaltete er die Taschenlampe an und leuchtete um sich. An seiner Stasiskapsel waren alle Kontrollleuchten aus. Das Gerät schien tot zu sein. Er sah genauer hin und entdeckte ein paar verdächtig dunkel aussehende Kristalle.  
Durchgeschmort.  
Ein Kurzschluss?  
Das war definitiv nicht gut.  
Kurz überlegte er, den Anzug anzuziehen, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken. Sauerstoff und Energie darin waren begrenzt und es gab nur drei von ihnen. Er musste sich genau einteilen, wie er sie benutzen wollte. Und auch wenn es kalt war, im Moment schien er ohne auszukommen.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch sah er sich weiter um. An allen anderen Kammern leuchteten die kleinen Lämpchen so wie sie es sollten. In dieser Sektion war tatsächlich keiner außer ihm aufgewacht. Fröstelnd lief Eli durch alle Sektionen und kam zu einem ernüchternden Ergebnis. Er war der einzige, der wach war und das sollte wohl auch erst einmal so bleiben, bis er herausgefunden hatte, was passiert war. Oder wo sie gerade waren und wie viel Zeit vergangen war.  
Um sich aufzuwärmen, joggte er zum Interfacekontrollraum und musste dort erst einmal tief durchatmen. Ohne Lebenserhaltung würde ihm früher oder später auf jeden Fall die Luft ausgehen. Wohl eher früher. Doch soweit wollte er jetzt noch nicht denken. Zuerst musste er Destiny dazu bringen, ihm dringend benötigte Daten zu geben.  
Er schaltete eine der Konsolen ein und griff auf die Sensoren und den Log des Schiffes zu, darauf bedacht, so wenig wie nur möglich von den Energiereserven zu beanspruchen. Die Ergebnisse waren nicht nur verwirrend, sondern auch beunruhigend. Destiny stand still. Sie waren nicht mehr im Hyperraum, nicht einmal der Sublichtantrieb war an. Sie trieben einfach irgendwo im leeren Raum. Laut dem Log hatten sie gerade einmal ein Drittel der geplanten Strecke zwischen den Galaxien hinter sich gebracht, ihre Energie war noch lange nicht aufgebraucht, also gab es keinen Grund, dass sie hier waren. Außer diesem kleinen Punkt, den die Sensoren als Stern identifizierten.  
Eli stutzte. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie waren mitten im leeren Raum, da gab es keine Sterne und die Vorhutschiffe hatten auch nichts in dieser Hinsicht aufgezeichnet, sonst hätten sie ihren Kurs entsprechend geplant und diesen Stern auf jeden Fall als Halt eingerechnet. Als Halt zum Energie Auftanken.  
Das hier war zu gut, um wahr zu sein.  
Halluzinierte er?  
Träumte er?  
Letzteres konnte kaum der Fall sein, da die Stasis keine Träume zuließ. Man war komplett eingefroren.  
Mit der Taschenlampe bewaffnet lief Eli zum Observationsdeck und sah hinaus ins All. Es sollte absolute Dunkelheit herrschen, doch direkt vor ihm befand sich tatsächlich ein Stern.  
„Das ist unmöglich“, wisperte Eli während er zurück zum Kontrollraum ging und die Sensoren genauer einstellte, die Systeme hochfuhr. Das da vor ihnen war tatsächlich ein reeller Stern, ein brauner Zwerg um genau zu sein. Er mochte nicht gerade heiß sein, aber laut Destiny war er auf jeden Fall geeignet, um sich darin aufzuladen.  
„Wieso bist du aus dem Hyperraum gefallen, hm?“ Eli sprach nur leise aus, was er dachte und prüfte dabei weiter die Daten. Recht bald fand er die nötigen Informationen. Ein Sonnensturm. Die elektromagnetischen Felder mussten das lädierte Schiff mit voller Wucht getroffen haben. Das würde auch die geschmorten Kristalle in seiner Stasiskammer erklären. Die Energieschwankungen hatten das System überlastet und Destiny ein wenig durcheinander gebracht. Aber das war nichts, was sie nicht wieder hinbekommen würden. Er musste nur Rush und Young wecken und vielleicht Brody und...  
Eli stockte. Und was dann? Sie weckten Destiny, luden die Energiereserven auf und brachten sie zurück auf Kurs. Klar, aber Young und Rush würden sich sicher nicht darauf einlassen, ihn draußen zu lassen, wenn nun offensichtlich war, dass die Kammer nicht mehr zu reparieren war. Nein, er musste das hier allein schaffen und niemand musste erfahren, was passiert war. Nicht, bevor es vorbei war.  
Vorsichtig testete Eli ein paar Systeme und Destiny reagierte tatsächlich auf ihn. Er gab dem Autopiloten einen neu berechneten Kurs für den Flug in den Stern ein und hoffte, dass das Schiff sich wieder voll aufladen würde. Mit dem Sublichtantrieb würde es eine Weile dauern, bis sie den Stern erreichten. Genug Zeit, um ernsthafte Pläne zu machen. Ja, Zeit, davon hatte er jetzt jedenfalls mehr als genug, denn ihnen waren keine Außerirdischen mehr auf den Fersen und eine Energiequelle hatte er direkt vor der Nase. Was blieb also zu tun? Dank der Notbeleuchtung und der Lebenserhaltung konnte er sich jetzt problemlos bewegen.  
Nachdenklich ging er zurück zur Stasissektion und stellte sich dort vor Rushs Kammer. Was würde der Mann jetzt tun? Das offensichtlichste war die Energie, aber das war ja schon geregelt.  
„Was noch?“, wollte er wissen und legte eine Hand gegen das Glas, spürte das kühle Material unter seinen Fingern, während die Lebenserhaltung die Raumtemperatur langsam auf ein erträgliches Maß steigerte.  
Sie hatten überlegt, einen kleinen Bereich abzutrennen und nur dort die Lebenserhaltung aufrechtzuerhalten, als sie noch dachten, es müssten acht Mann draußen bleiben. Das sollte er vielleicht tun und wenn er sich außerhalb dieses Bereiches bewegen wollte, dann konnte er die Anzüge benutzen. Außerdem konnte er vielleicht ein paar Reparaturen ausführen. Destinys Datenbank konnte ihm dabei sicher weiterhelfen. Er konnte die Roboter an der Hülle und am Antrieb arbeiten lassen und ein paar geschmorte Kontakte bekam er sicher auch auf die Reihe... Gott, er musste wahnsinnig sein, das alles allein zu versuchen. So ein Schiff war dafür gebaut, von einer ganzen Crew geflogen zu werden, nicht von einer einzelnen Person. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Die Steine konnte er nicht benutzen, denn wer auch immer am anderen Ende war, hatte sicherlich nicht mehr Ahnung als er von dem Schiff und würde am Ende nur die anderen wecken. Dann könnte er sie auch gerade selbst wecken, aber das würde er nicht tun, solange es sich vermeiden ließ.  
„Ich bekomme das hin. Sie werden sehen.“ Er wandte sich ab und drehte sich zu Young, der ebenfalls vollkommen still in seiner Kammer stand. „Ich werde da sein, das habe ich versprochen und ich gedenke das auch zu halten. Sterben steht nicht auf meiner to-do-Liste.“  
Eli wandte sich ab und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es gab viel zu tun.

***

Er fühlte sich grauenvoll. Ihm war heiß, er hatte Durst und alles schien zu schmerzen. Eli atmete langsam und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Er war auf der Krankenstation. Eindeutig. Er lag auf dem Rücken, seine Hände lagen auf der Bettdecke, die über ihn gebreitet war und sein linker Arm war vom Ellenbogen bis zu den Fingerspitzen akkurat bandagiert. Nicht so notdürftig, wie er es mit nur einer Hand versucht hatte. Direkt neben ihm auf dem Bett war ein dunkler Haarschopf gebettet.  
„Chloe“, wollte er sagen, bekam aber nur ein heiseres Krächzen heraus. Es hatte jedoch den gewünschten Effekt. Der Kopf der jungen Frau schnellte hoch. Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang erschrocken an, bevor sich ein Mix aus Sorge und Erleichterung auf ihren Zügen zeigte. Sie wirkte müde.  
„Eli, Gott sei Dank! Du bist wach. Wie geht es dir?“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast und brachte ihn zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Er hatte sie vermisst, die Gespräche mit ihr. Immerhin waren sie wirkliche Freunde geworden, trotz der Dinge die passiert waren, oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihnen.  
Er versuchte erneut zu sprechen und bekam zumindest ein raues „beschissen“ hervor. War das wirklich seine Stimme? Und wieso fühlte er sich so heiß?  
Chloe hielt ihm eine Trinkflasche an die Lippen. „Trink. TJ sagt, du bist dehydriert. Du hast viel zu wenig getrunken und dann diese Verbrennungen...“ Sie brach ab und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
Eli trank einige Schlucke, davon ging es ihm aber nur minimal besser. Er fühlte sich so schwer und müde. Chloe stellte die Flasche beiseite und griff nach einem Funkgerät.  
„TJ, bitte kommen.“  
„Ich höre, Chloe.“  
„Eli ist wach. Er...“  
Mehr bekam Eli nicht mit, weil ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte und er wieder einschlief.

***

Unsicher stand Eli vor dem Kontrollinterface. Er musste nur noch diesen einen Knopf drücken und seine vorherige Programmierung würde ausgeführt werden. Er war sich sicher, dass nichts schief gehen konnte, aber die Vergangenheit hatte ja gezeigt, dass er nicht unfehlbar war.  
Nachdem er sich an seine neue Situation gewöhnt hatte, hatte er eine Liste gemacht, was alles repariert werden musste und der FTL-Antrieb stand ganz oben auf dieser Liste. Er konnte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht vollständig reparieren, aber vielleicht konnte er ihn effektiver machen, indem er schwache Teile isolierte, so wie sie es bei ihrem letzten großen Sprung getan hatten.  
Das Problem war nur, dass er das nicht allein tun konnte. Dazu fehlte ihm das Wissen. Die Kontrolle über das Schiff, die sie beim ersten Mal nicht gehabt hatten, nutzte ihm jetzt auch nur bedingt. Ein Umgehungsbefehl allein reichte nicht.  
So blieben ihm zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder las er sich durch tausende von Seiten in Destinys Datenbank, was ewig dauern würde, oder er fragte die eine Person, die sich mit dem System auskannte wie kein anderer.  
Er würde Dr. Perry aus der Quarantäne holen. Im Grunde hatte er sich längst dafür entschieden, es zu tun, sonst hätte er nicht diese Programmierung gemacht und einen Weg gefunden, zwar mit ihr zu kommunizieren, aber ihr den Zugriff auf die Schiffssysteme zu verwehren. Er tauschte nur eine Quarantäne gegen eine andere.  
Müde seufzte er. Nein, er würde sich garantiert nicht mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg durch die Datenbank lesen, wenn er es vermeiden konnte, es schneller ging. Mit diesem Gedanken startete er das Programm. Sofort begann es das Bewusstsein von Dr. Perry zu verschieben. Ein kleiner Balken zeigte ihm den Fortschritt, der trotz der großen Datenmengen sehr schnell verlief. Als der Vorgang beendet war, blieb der Monitor schwarz. Eli hatte dem Quarantänebereich Audio- und Visuellsensoren verpasst, doch Dr. Perry würde nur geschrieben mit ihm kommunizieren können - vorerst.  
„Dr. Perry?“, fragte er, als eine ganze Weile nichts passierte.  
/Eli... Nick?/, erschien die kurze Antwort auf dem Monitor. Es hatte also funktioniert.  
„Nein, nur Eli.“  
/Was ist passiert?/  
„Ich habe Sie aus der Quarantäne geholt, weil ich Ihre Hilfe mit dem FTL-Antrieb brauche.“  
/Quarantäne?/  
„Sie haben Dr. Rush fast umgebracht mit Ihrer Simulation. Erinnern Sie sich? Um sie zu beenden, musste ich Sie und Ginn vom Schiff isolieren.“  
Auf dem Monitor tat sich eine Weile nichts. /Wo ist Nick? Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen./  
„Er ist nicht hier. Sie sind alle in Stasis. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe mit dem FTL-Antrieb.“  
/Was ist passiert?/, fragte sie erneut.  
Eli seufzte und fasste die Geschehnisse kurz zusammen. Ihre Kämpfe mit den Drohnen, den Sprung zur nächsten Galaxie und der unerwartete Stern. „Ich könnte Destiny einfach so aufladen, aber ich möchte reparieren was ich nur kann, um den Sprung zu beschleunigen.“  
/Ich habe keinen Zugriff auf die Schiffssysteme. Wie soll ich da helfen?/  
„Sie müssen mir nur erklären, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß, das ist umständlich, aber ich werde Sie auf keinen Fall an die Systeme lassen.“ Eli atmete kurz durch und versuchte sich an einer freundlicheren Stimme. „Bitte helfen Sie mir. Alleine würde ich ewig brauchen, wenn ich überhaupt herausfinde, was ich tun muss.“  
/Für Nick/, meinte sie und Eli erkannte es als ihre Zustimmung.

Was danach folgte, waren drei Wochen voll konstanter Arbeit mit wenig Schlaf und wenig Essen. Und immer ließ Eli sich von einem fliegenden Auge verfolgen. Wenn alles gut lief, würde niemals jemand diese Aufzeichnungen zu Gesicht bekommen. Doch wenn nicht, dann sollten sie erfahren was passiert war. Dann gab es nichts mehr, was ihm peinlich sein musste. Nicht die Zeit, in der er vor den Kapseln stand und mit den eingefrorenen Crewmitgliedern sprach, nicht seine Überlegungen, auch Ginn aus der Quarantäne zu holen und auch nicht seine verzweifelten Versuche, mit Chloes Yogaübungen fit zu bleiben, während die Reparaturroboter beschädigte Elemente am FTL-Antrieb wieder in Ordnung brachten.  
Sie nahmen auch auf, wie er sich hier und da Kratzer und kleine Verbrennungen zuzog, während er Reparaturen an den Stromleitungen durchführte oder wie er scheinbar Selbstgespräche führte. Das hatte etwa eine Woche nach seinem Erwachen begonnen. Als ihm seine Mutter das erste Mal erschienen war, hatte er sich furchtbar erschrocken und geglaubt, bereits den Verstand zu verlieren. Als dann auch Dr. Franklin auftauchte und rätselhafte, nur selten hilfreiche Ratschläge gab, wusste Eli, dass es Destiny war. Rush hatte so etwas erwähnt gehabt. Was das Schiff damit bezweckte, war ihm nicht ganz klar, aber nachdem er geprüft hatte, ob es nicht wieder eine Simulation war, wie Colonel Young sie erfahren hatte, ließ er sie gewähren. Er hatte keine Zeit sich damit näher auseinanderzusetzen.

Dr. Perry hatte er während dieser Zeit immer auf einer tragbaren Konsole bei sich. Schon nach kurzem hatte er ihr eine Stimme gegeben, denn oft war es ihm nicht möglich, gleichzeitig ihre Anweisungen zu lesen und sie auszuführen.  
Sie hatten sich auf eine seltsame Art miteinander arrangiert.  
Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass sie Rush beinahe umgebracht hatte und er wegen ihr auf gewisse Weise Ginn ein zweites Mal verloren hatte.  
Sie hielt ihm nicht vor, dass er sie isoliert hatte und dass er ihr auch jetzt nur stark begrenzte Möglichkeiten gab. /Fast wie in meinem alten Körper/, hatte sie in den ersten Tagen einmal gesagt.  
Gemeinsam waren sie schnell und effizient. Es war das perfekte Arbeitsverhältnis. Auf diese Weise schafften sie es tatsächlich, einen großen Teil der Energielecks abzudichten und die Effektivität des FTL-Antriebes wieder zu steigern, bis sie den Stern erreicht hatten.

***

Eli schlug ein weiteres Mal seine Augen auf. Er fühlte sich nur wenig besser als bei seinem ersten Erwachen. In seinem Augenwinkel konnte er ein schwaches Leuchten neben sich sehen. „Sidus“, flüsterte er und Erleichterung überkam ihn.  
„Eli!“ Chloe stand plötzlich neben ihm, dafür war das Leuchten verschwunden.  
„Entschuldige, ich bin wohl eingeschlafen“, meinte er groggy und versuchte zu lächeln. Ihr ernster Gesichtsausdruck machte ihm Sorgen. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“  
„Es ist...“ Sie suchte scheinbar nach Worten und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Wir haben eine Torverbindung mit einem Planeten, um unsere Wasservorräte aufzufüllen. Es gab einen Zwischenfall. Colonel Young ist von einer Klippe gestürzt und wurde von einer Schneelawine begraben. Sie versuchen gerade, ihn zu bergen, aber es ist so schwierig.“ Sie atmete zittrig ein und ließ sich neben dem Bett auf einen Stuhl sinken.  
Eli schluckte schwer. So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und versuchte es schließlich mit einem leisen „Das wird schon wieder.“ Nicht nur für Chloe, sondern auch, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie waren schon in vielen scheinbar ausweglosen Situationen gewesen, Situationen, in denen der Tod so gut wie sicher schien, doch sie waren noch hier. Sie durften die Hoffnung einfach nicht aufgeben, so wie er sie nicht aufgegeben hatte...

***

Eli saß im Schneidersitz neben Colonel Youngs Stasiskapsel, seitlich gegen das kühle, gewölbte Glas gelehnt, die Augen halb geschlossen. Müde erzählte er, was alles passiert war, wohl bewusst, dass das fliegende Auge alles aufnahm. „Wir sind vor etwa einer Stunde aus dem Zentrum des Sterns gekommen und haben jetzt wieder 100% Energie. Ich werde unsere Geschwindigkeit neu berechnen und Destinys Autopilot entsprechend programmieren, sobald wir die Koronassphäre hinter uns haben. Wir sollten es schaffen, um einige Monate schneller als geplant, da zu sein. Dr. Perry habe ich zurück in die Quarantäne transferiert, zurück zu Ginn. Wie sollen wir es jemals schaffen, Körper für sie zu finden? Körper in denen sie wie normale Menschen unter uns sein können?“ Eli stockte. Dieser Gedanke war ihm nicht zum ersten Mal gekommen und es schien einfach keine Lösung zu geben. Nach einem kurzen Seufzen fuhr er fort.  
„Na ja, wenn ich Destiny programmiert habe, bleibt mir nur noch das Problem, wie ich bis zur nächsten Galaxie durchhalte. Theoretisch würde es ohne Stasis gehen, aber ein ganzes Jahr alleine auf diesem Schiff? Da werde ich wahnsinnig, ganz ehrlich. Ich führe ja jetzt schon Selbstgespräche. Dr. Franklin ist keine Hilfe dabei. Gut rationiert sollten Energie und Nahrungsmittel jedenfalls ausreichen. Ich muss eine andere Lösung...“  
Ein wildes Flackern der Beleuchtung unterbrach Eli. Hastig stand er auf und sah sich um. „Was war das?“, fragte er in die leere Luft, doch Dr. Franklin erschien nicht, also musste er sich die Antwort selbst holen.  
Das Licht beruhigte sich wieder, während er eilig zum Interfacekontrollraum rannte. Eine kurze Analyse zeigte ihm eine Energiespitze, aber es schien zum Glück keine Schäden zu geben. Nur was war die Ursache gewesen? Das Licht flackerte erneut. Wieder eine Energiespitze. Okay, das war definitiv nicht gut.  
Die Schiffssensoren zeigten ihm, dass sich die Quelle der Störung in den Technikbereichen befand, nahe des FTL-Antriebs. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht, vor allem, weil das ein gesperrter Bereich war. Dort gab es ein Leck in der Hülle. Aber er musste sich das auf jeden Fall ansehen, denn mit dieser Störung konnte der ganze Plan zunichte gemacht werden. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte er sich in einen der Raumanzüge gekämpft und machte sich auf den Weg ans andere Ende des Schiffes, eine Fernbedienung in den Händen und ein fliegendes Auge an seiner Seite. Es war nicht nur gruselig, sondern auch ziemlich gefährlich, in diesem Bereich alleine unterwegs zu sein, aber solange er niemanden aus der Stasis holen wollte, konnte er das nicht ändern. Er musste einfach verdammt vorsichtig sein.  
Ein Schritt nach dem anderen,  
Schleuse schließen,  
Magnetschuhe an,  
Druckausgleich herstellen,  
Tür öffnen.  
Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein langer Gang mit Türen und Abzweigungen wie so viele andere auf der Destiny. Doch im Boden klaffte ein langer Riss, dessen Kanten noch glühten. Unter dem Riss lag das flackernde Schutzschild der Destiny und das Licht des Sterns.  
Irgendetwas war offenbar eben erst mit ihnen kollidiert und hatte die Schilde durchdrungen. Nur was? Am anderen Ende des Ganges, wo der Riss schmaler wurde und schließlich abrupt aufhörte, lag etwas flackernd am Boden. Offenbar war das die Quelle der Störung. Die Sensoren des fliegenden Auges zeigten ihm, dass es hier ziemlich heiß war und die Temperatur nur langsam sank. Doch sie waren bereits in einem Bereich, der dem Anzug nichts ausmachte. Also bahnte er sich vorsichtig einen Weg an dem Riss entlang, immer darauf bedacht, den Kontakt zum Boden nicht zu verlieren.  
Was machte er hier eigentlich? Das war doch so bescheuert. Was wenn das Ding da Strahlung abgab, gegen die der Anzug ihn nicht schützte? Was wenn das Ding da gleich explodierte? Was auch immer es war. Oder was, wenn es irgendwelche Aliens waren?  
Eli versuchte sich zu beruhigen und schaffte es sogar, wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, als er das fremde Objekt schließlich erreicht hatte. Es war etwa so groß wie ein Tennisball und strahlte ein rötliches Licht ab.  
Um so einen Schaden anzurichten, musste es mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit und einem recht flachen Winkel eingedrungen sein.  
Langsam streckte Eli eine Hand danach aus. /Blöde Idee, blöde Idee, blöde Idee, blöde.../ Er konnte die Hitze selbst durch die Handschuhe des Anzugs spüren. Sie flackerte wie pulsierende Wellen in seine Richtung. Anfassen war also keine Option im Moment. Doch bevor er seine Hand zurückziehen konnte, wurde aus dem Flackern ein gleißendes Licht und ein brennender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Arm. Augenblicklich verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war es kein langsames Erwachen sondern ein schlagartiges Wahrnehmen seiner Umgebung. Er lag am Boden, auf seinem Rücken. Der Helm lag neben ihm und er konnte frei atmen. Seine Hand und der Unterarm brannten wie Feuer, doch er steckte noch in dem Anzug und konnte nicht sehen, wie groß der Schaden war. Er wusste nur instinktiv, dass der Anzug nicht mehr einsetzbar war.  
Jeder Versuch sich zu bewegen schmerzte unglaublich, so ließ er es vorerst bleiben. Es konnte nicht schaden, noch ein wenig hier zu liegen. Es klang zumindest nicht so, als wäre Destiny in Gefahr. Das Flackern der Lichter hatte aufgehört. Das war auf jeden Fall ein gutes Zeichen.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er das fliegende Auge erkennen. Das war ebenfalls gut, denn dann konnte er später herausfinden, was passiert war und wie er es geschafft hatte, in Sicherheit zu kommen. Er wurde von dem Gedanken abgelenkt, als das rötliche Leuchten über ihm erschien. Diesmal sanfter und ruhiger. Seine erste Reaktion war, davor zurückzuweichen. Aber außer einer intensiven Welle des Schmerzes, erreichte er damit nicht viel. Also versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen und es zu studieren. Was auch immer es war, im Moment hatte er keine Chance, sich davor zu schützen.  
Es fühlte sich nicht mehr so heiß an, auch wenn immer noch eine enorme Wärme davon ausging. Aber es war irgendwie angenehm. Endlos schien es einfach nur über ihm zu schweben.  
Eli lag nur da und tat nichts, während sich sein Körper langsam beruhigte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war, aber es musste eine ganze Weile gewesen sein, denn er fühlte übermächtigen Hunger und Durst, jetzt, wo das Adrenalin verschwunden war. Vielleicht war es doch gut, wenn er sich bald bewegte und das änderte. Nur müsste er dazu an diesem Licht vorbei. Berühren wollte er es auf keinen Fall noch einmal. Wieder versuchte er, sich zu bewegen und ignorierte dabei den aufkommenden Schmerz. Zentimeter für Zentimeter rutschte er rückwärts. Doch das Licht folgte ihm.  
„Na super“, seufzte Eli frustriert und gab den Versuch auf. Sofort ließ auch der Schmerz nach.  
„Ich hoffe, dir wird das irgendwann langweilig, denn sonst hab ich echt ein Problem. Mir ist klar, dass ich der erste Mensch bin, den du triffst und dass das alles total interessant ist – ich finde dich auch interessant – aber könntest du mich vielleicht von dort drüben studieren?“ Eli winkte mit seiner unversehrten rechten Hand vage in eine Richtung. Das Licht schien kurz auf und ab zu hüpfen, dann entfernte es sich ein wenig von ihm. Entgeistert sah Eli ihm dabei zu.  
„Du kannst mich verstehen?“ Darauf bekam er keine Reaktion. Okay, das würde lustig werden. Das war einer der Momente, wo er wirklich jemanden gebraucht hätte, der ihm half. Aber er würde das hier überstehen, genau wie die letzten drei Wochen.  
Stück für Stück schob er sich Richtung Wand, bis er sich schließlich einigermaßen aufrichten und schwer gegen sie lehnend aufsetzen konnte.  
„Aber du hast auf etwas reagiert. War es meine Hand?“, führte er das einseitige Gespräch etwas verspätet und schwer atmend weiter. Zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte hob er seine Hand langsam und winkte das Licht vorsichtig zu sich. Es reagierte tatsächlich und kam bedenklich näher, bis Eli erneut die Wärme spüren konnte.  
„Whoa, stopp, stopp. Nicht berühren. Berühren ist böse.“ Er kniff erschrocken die Augen zusammen, doch es passierte nichts. Das Licht war einfach direkt vor ihm stehen geblieben.  
„Okay, dann wäre das also geklärt. Ähm, ein aufgestiegenes Wesen bist du nicht, oder? Klar, was solltest du am anderen Ende des Universums und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass die besser kommunizieren und einen nicht halb gar kochen. Das hat übrigens scheiße weh getan, aber du hast das sicher nicht mit Absicht getan. Davon geh ich mal aus. Hm, okay.“ Eli überlegte, sich aus dem Anzug zu schälen, aber es war schon immer ein enormer Aufwand in die Dinger hineinzukommen. Sie auszuziehen schien ihm gerade nahezu unmöglich. Ein weiterer Punkt für den Hilfe durchaus wünschenswert gewesen wäre. Vorerst würde er hier also einfach sitzen bleiben und hoffen, dass er seine Kraft zurück erhielt. Die Zeit konnte er genauso nutzen, um mehr über seinen Gast herauszubekommen.  
„Ich frag mich, wo du her gekommen bist. Kamst du aus dem Stern oder wolltest du in den Stern? Was anderes gibt es hier ja nicht. Na ja, außer der Destiny gerade. Bist du mit Absicht mit uns kollidiert oder war das ein Unfall? Hast du einen Namen? Dich einfach Licht zu nennen ist irgendwie langweilig.“ Eli überlegte kurz. Es musste etwas sein, das passte und kurz war. „Du hast wahrscheinlich kein Geschlecht... hm... was hältst du von Sidus? Das ist Antiker-Sprache für Stern. Immerhin haben wir dich in einem Stern aufgelesen.“ Eli rechnete nicht mit einer Antwort, deshalb war er umso überraschter, als sich das gleichförmige Licht bewegte und sich darin Konturen bildeten. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann erkannte er sich selbst. Sidus imitierte seine Gesichtszüge.  
„Ich nehme an, das ist ein ja?“  
Es bewegte die Lippen, aber es kam kein Ton hervor.  
„Frustrierend, nicht wahr? Aber keine Sorge, es wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir es nicht schaffen würden, uns auszutauschen. Ich hoffe echt, dass du nichts Böses willst, aber selbst wenn, könnte ich wohl nicht viel dagegen tun, hm? Aber zuerst einmal brauche ich dringend etwas zu trinken und muss aus diesem Anzug raus. Es bringt wahrscheinlich nichts, noch länger zu warten.“ Eli atmete tief durch und kämpfte sich dann mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen auf die Beine. Gefolgt von Sidus und dem fliegenden Auge machte er sich auf den unendlich lang erscheinenden Weg zum Interfacekontrollraum. Dort hatte er gleich am Anfang Wasser, Essen und Material aus der Krankenstation deponiert. Dafür war er jetzt unglaublich dankbar, denn es ersparte ihm die langen Wege. Er musste nur diese eine Strecke hier schaffen und dann konnte er liegen bleiben.  
Eli wusste nicht, wie viele Pausen er machen musste und wie lange er tatsächlich brauchte, aber als er sein Ziel erreichte, stand ihm der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn, vor seinen Augen tanzten schwarze Flecken. Seine Kraft reichte gerade aus, um sein provisorisches Lager unter einer der Konsolen zu erreichen, bevor er zusammenbrach. Wieso Energie für die Lebenserhaltung in den Quartiersektionen verschwenden, wenn er sowieso fast nur hier war? Da konnte er genauso gut hier schlafen. Eli atmete durch und beobachtete dabei unter halb geschlossenen Lidern, wie Sidus einmal im Kreis durch den Raum flog.  
„Gucken, nicht anfassen“, wisperte Eli kraftlos. Was auch immer Sidus war, er konnte auf jeden Fall die Technik beeinflussen. Das hatte er an den Energiespitzen und am Flackern der Beleuchtung gesehen. Jetzt gerade war kein guter Moment, um herauszufinden, was Sidus mit den Computern der Destiny anstellen konnte. Genauer bedacht, wollte Eli das lieber gar nicht herausfinden, denn es konnte nichts Gutes sein.  
Schließlich schaffte Eli es, genug Energie aufzubringen, um nach der vollen Wasserflasche zu greifen und sie an seine Lippen zu führen. Nachdem er erst einmal zu trinken begonnen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören, bis die Flasche leer war. Es war, als würde sein Körper die Flüssigkeit wie ein Schwamm aufsaugen. Danach konnte er sich nicht länger wach halten. Er schlief einfach ein, während die Feldflasche aus seiner Hand rollte und mit einem leisen Klonk neben dem nächsten Kontrollpult liegen blieb.

Das erste, was Eli bei seinem Erwachen spürte, waren unzählige Verspannungen. In dem Raumanzug zu schlafen war nicht gerade schlau gewesen. Als nächstes spürte er den Schmerz in seiner verbrannten Hand. Um die musste er sich dringend kümmern, auch wenn es ihn davor graute, sich das genauer anzusehen. Schmerzmittel waren aber sicher keine schlechte Idee. Als drittes meldete ihm seine Blase dringenden Entleerungsbedarf. Alle drei Dinge hatten einen Schluss gemeinsam: er musste aus diesem Anzug raus.  
Es brauchte fast seine ganze im Schlaf gesammelte Energie, um das zu bewerkstelligen, doch als er sich endlich wieder freier bewegen konnte und auch seine Blase geleert hatte, ging es ihm schon etwas besser. Auch wenn der Schmerz in seiner Hand beinahe unerträglich schien.  
Die Haut war von den Fingerspitzen bis zum Ellenbogen stark gerötet und hier und da von kleinen Blasen überzogen. Es brannte so sehr, dass er es als Wunder empfand, dass er überhaupt hatte schlafen können. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur ohnmächtig gewesen. Das war sogar wahrscheinlicher.  
Hastig wühlte er sich durch die Sammlung von Mitteln, die er aus TJs Lager hatte mitgehen lassen. Zum Glück hatte sie Verwendung und Dosierung überall in einer eleganten kleinen Schrift notiert. Er schluckte eines der stärkeren Mittel und hoffte, dass es schnell wirkte, ohne ihn wieder auszuschalten. Nachdem er die verbrannte Haut mit einer seltsam riechenden, aber kühlenden Paste bestrichen hatte, legte er sich notdürftig einen Verband an und begann, auf einer getrockneten Frucht herum zu kauen, die er aus den spärlichen Nahrungsvorräten genommen hatte. Dann wandte er sich endlich wieder Sidus zu. Der war die ganze Zeit formlos ruhig im Raum geschwebt und schien einfach nichts zu tun.  
„Hey, ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht gelangweilt.“ Eli winkte ihn langsam näher und Sidus folgte der Geste. „Was ich gemacht habe, nennt man schlafen und das hier ist essen.“ Er deutete auf das Obst. „Das muss ich machen, um wieder Energie zu bekommen.“  
Sidus nahm erneut Elis Gestalt an und bewegte die Lippen. /Energie/, erklang dabei die Computerstimme, die Eli in den letzten Wochen Dr. Perry zugeordnet hatte und er erschreckte sich fast zu Tode. Hecktisch sah er sich um und entdeckte die Konsole, die er benutzt hatte, um Dr. Perry mit sich zu tragen. Doch er hatte sie bereits zurück in den Hauptspeicher geladen und alle Spuren gelöscht. Das konnte unmöglich Dr. Perry sein.  
/Kommunizieren/, erklang die Stimme erneut, während Sidus die Lippen asynchron bewegte.  
Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf Elis Gesicht aus. Offenbar hatte Sidus die Zeit genutzt, um sich ein wenig Wissen anzueignen. Es beantwortete auf jeden Fall die Frage, ob Sidus mit der Technik interagieren konnte, ohne sie dabei durchzuschmoren. Dass bei den Versuchen des Wesens alles Mögliche hätte schief gehen können, verdrängte er.  
„Ja, kommunizieren. Das ist super. Warte nur einen Moment. Ich gebe dir eine andere Stimme, weil das sonst zu seltsam ist.“ Eli angelte nach dem Gerät und machte ein paar Einstellungen, um ein anderes, männliches Sprachmuster zu wählen. Vor lauter Überschwang vergaß er einen Moment seine lädierte Hand und belastete sie. Er fluchte ungehalten und biss die Zähne zusammen. In den nächsten Tagen würde er höllisch aufpassen müssen.  
/Frequenzstörung/, erklang nun die neue Stimme.  
Eli verstand den Zusammenhang des Wortes nicht. „Kannst du das etwas ausführen? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst.“  
Aus dem Licht formte sich Elis bandagierte Hand und Sidus imitierte Elis schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. /Frequenzstörung./  
„Schmerz. Ja, das tut höllisch weh. Der menschliche Körper ist nicht für solche Temperaturen gemacht. Aber das heilt wieder, denke ich.“ Eli lächelte zuversichtlich, war sich bei seinem letzten Satz aber nicht wirklich sicher. Wenn er nicht nur enorme Hitze, sondern auch irgendwelche Strahlung abbekommen hatte, dann hatte er bald ernsthafte Probleme. Er war kein Arzt und hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade in seinem Körper vorging.  
Die Lichthand löste sich auf und Sidus Gesichtszüge wurden wieder neutral.  
„Hm, also, wo das geklärt ist, kannst du mir sagen, was du bist?“  
/Was du bist./  
„Ja.“ Eli überlegte, wie er das erklären sollte. Das war für ihn Kommunikation auf einer vollkommen neuen Ebene. Ob das überhaupt ging? Das würde noch lustig werden.

Doch ‚lustig‘ beschrieb es nicht einmal annähernd, wie Eli bald feststellte.  
Die folgenden Tage erholte er sich halbwegs von seiner Verbrennung und da er einhändig nur wenig reparieren konnte, konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf die Verständigung mit Sidus. Das Energiewesen reagierte auf Schwingungen und Schwingungsmuster, so viel erkannte Eli schon nach den ersten Versuchen. Sidus war intelligent und er lernte sehr schnell. Trotzdem funktionierte ihr Austausch anfangs frustrierend langsam.  
Eli gestikulierte förmlich mit Händen und Füßen, obwohl seine Stimme am effektivsten war, während Sidus permanent Bilder projizierte. Eli wurde zum Meister der Bilderrätsel.  
Nach und nach konnte er auf diese Art Sidus‘ Geschichte in Erfahrung bringen, wie ein Puzzle. Er kam aus der Galaxie, die vor ihnen lag und er war nicht der einzige seiner Art. In seinem Heimatstern hatte es viele wie ihn gegeben und er hatte nie etwas anderes gekannt. Dann war er mit einem Raumschiff kollidiert, wie es auch mit der Destiny passiert war. Da waren Außerirdische gewesen, fremde Wesen und Eli fragte sich, ob diese noch immer dort waren, ob sie auf sie treffen würden.  
Er verstand nicht alles, was dann passierte, aber am Ende war Sidus in einem unbekannten, wandernden Stern gestrandet. Für wie lange, war unmöglich zu sagen, denn Sidus schien kein Zeitempfinden zu haben, so wie Eli es kannte. Doch es musste eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein, wenn der Stern zu dem Zeitpunkt die Galaxie noch nicht verlassen hatte.  
Die Destiny war Sidus‘ einzige Chance jemals wieder zurückzukommen. Vielleicht war der Zusammenstoß also doch kein Unfall gewesen. Aber Eli konnte ihm das nicht übel nehmen. Jetzt waren sie beide hier und während die Tage nahezu unbemerkt ineinander übergingen, leisteten sie einander willkommene Gesellschaft.

***

Chloe und Eli hatten sich ein wenig unterhalten, aber schließlich waren sie schweigend und angespannt dazu übergegangen, das Funkgerät anzustarren, in der Hoffnung, Neuigkeiten zu bekommen. Aber die letzte Nachricht war schon wieder eine Weile her und es sah nicht gut aus. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in Elis Magen breit.  
Plötzlich erschien Sidus in seiner einfachen Form über seinem Bett und Chloe wich erschrocken zurück. „Was ist das?“  
„Ein Freund“, erwiderte Eli, während er den Blick nicht von dem Energiewesen wandte. Es flackerte nervös „Sidus. Willst du mir etwas sagen?“ Eli sah sich um, doch die Konsole für die Kommunikation war nicht hier. „Kannst du es mir zeigen?“  
Sidus nahm die Form von Colonel Youngs Gesicht an, dann verschwammen die Konturen zu einer Linie, die erst ein paar unregelmäßige Ausschläge zeigte, bevor sie zu einem waagerechten Strich wurde.  
„Nein“, flüsterte er schwach, als ihm klar wurde was Sidus versuchte ihm zu sagen. „Nein!“  
„Was bedeutet das?“, wollte Chloe leise wissen, doch Eli ignorierte sie.  
Ohne Rücksicht auf seine Verletzungen und seine Schwäche zog er sich die IV-Nadel aus dem Arm und stand auf, allen Schmerz ignorierend. Darin hatte er mittlerweile Übung. Schwindel erfasste ihn, während Chloe versuchte, ihn wieder aufs Bett zu drücken.  
„Du darfst nicht aufstehen. TJ hat...“  
„Ich muss zum Torraum!“  
„Du sollst nicht aufstehen.“  
„Ich muss sofort zum Torraum!“, fuhr Eli sie an, die Panik die er fühlte deutlich in seiner Stimme. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen.  
Sie zögerte, doch dann nickte sie und half ihm. Sidus folgte ihnen durch die leeren Gänge, bis sie den Torraum erreichten. Alle waren dort versammelt und starrten auf den Boden, wo Colonel Young lag, vollkommen regungslos. TJ hockte neben ihm. Eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst, schien sie mit sich selbst zu kämpfen.  
Eli stolperte und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er musste grauenvoll aussehen. Das wusste er auch ohne Spiegel. Im nächsten Moment hörte er das Klicken der Gewehre.  
„Nicht schießen“, rief Chloe geistesgegenwärtig und Eli war ihr dankbar dafür, denn er konnte sich jetzt nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren. Er hatte nur noch Kraft, um die letzten Schritte zu Colonel Young zu gehen. Direkt neben TJ sank er auf die Knie und atmete schwer. Der Colonel war so blass, seine Augen geschlossen und die Lippen blau. Die Kälte strahlte förmlich von ihm ab und war ein fast schmerzhafter Kontrast zu dem, was er von Sidus gewohnt war.  
„Eli... du solltest nicht... Es ist zu spät, er war viel zu lange... ich konnte...“ TJ atmete zittrig und war sichtlich aufgelöst, kaum in der Lage ihre Sätze zu beenden, was so gar nicht ihre Art war.  
„Ist schon gut, lassen Sie mich es versuchen.“  
„Was...?“  
Sidus kam näher und schwebte über dem Colonel. Eli lächelte ihn müde an, während sich das Licht in ein Spiegelbild seiner Selbst verwandelte. Es war mittlerweile ungemein beruhigend für Eli, seinen Freund so zu sehen, auch wenn es manchmal das Gefühl verstärkt hatte, dass er nur mit sich selbst sprach, sich das alles einbildete und den Verstand verlor.  
„Gehen Sie. Ich will Sie nicht verletzen.“ Eli lächelte sie kurz an und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Sidus. Langsam wickelte er den Verband von seiner Hand. Es tat weh und bald würde es noch mehr weh tun, doch wenn es funktionierte, dann war es das wert. Dann würde er alles in Kauf nehmen. Wenn es nicht funktionierte, war es auch egal, denn dann würde er bald keinen Schmerz mehr spüren können.  
Als der Verband endlich gelöst war, streckte er beide Hände nach Sidus aus, doch der wich zurück, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzerrt. „Ich weiß, aber es geht nicht anders. Du kannst es kontrollieren, ich hab’s gesehen. Also hilf mir jetzt. Hilf mir bitte!“, flehte Eli und Sidus flackerte unruhig.  
Er machte eine Handbewegung, die Eli sofort verstand. Das Versprechen. Sidus hatte so gut gelernt. „Ja, ich habe es nicht vergessen. Ich werde es halten, egal was passiert. Aber bitte, hilf mir jetzt.“ Eli hielt noch immer seine Hände hoch und schließlich, ganz langsam, erwiderte Sidus die Geste. Ihre Hände verflochten sich miteinander, verschmolzen, während Sidus Form sich auflöste.  
Der brennende Schmerz schien fast jeden Gedanken zu verzerren und die Schwärze, die an seinem Bewusstsein nagte, war übermächtig, doch Eli kämpfte dagegen an. Konzentriert legte Eli eine Hand an Youngs Hals, da wo ein Puls sein sollte, die andere legte er auf Youngs Bauch. Die Haut war eiskalt und es gab keine Spur eines Herzzschlages.  
Dann schloss er die Augen. Er wollte nicht Youngs lebloses Gesicht sehen und nicht seine Hände, die unter Sidus Berührung verbrannten. Nicht die entsetzten Gesichter der anderen.  
Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und sein eigener Puls schien zu rasen. Wie lange würde sein Körper diesem Stress standhalten? Er musste sich beruhigen, musste sich konzentrieren, musste den Schmerz ausblenden. Er brauchte Sidus Energie, musste sie sammeln, sie leiten, ihr eine Aufgabe geben. Auch wenn die Außerirdischen in Sidus‘ Geschichten so vollkommen anders gewesen waren als die Menschen, so schienen sie doch aus Fleisch und Blut gewesen zu sein. Das hier musste einfach funktionieren. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.  
‚Bei allen Göttern, lasst es funktionieren‘, betete Eli stumm.  
Er fühlte wie sein ganzer Körper heiß wurde, wie das Feuer von Sidus durch ihn hindurch floss und von seinen Händen aus auf Young übergriff, erst zögernd, dann immer gieriger.  
‚Kommen Sie zurück. Wir brauchen Sie hier.‘  
Ewig schien der Körper still zu liegen, eine leere, leblose Hülle. Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, konnte er es spüren, ein Vibrieren, nur kurz, wie der Flügelschlag eines kleinen Vogels. Dann noch ein Vibrieren, unregelmäßig, und noch eines. Ein Stolpern und noch ein Vibrieren, das in einen schwachen Rhythmus überging. Und schließlich hob sich der Körper unter Elis Hand in einem tiefen anhaltenden Atemzug.  
Mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung gab Eli dem Schmerz nach und verlor augenblicklich das Bewusstsein.

***


	3. Der verlorene Stern 3/3

Das erste was Eli wahrnahm, als er zu sich kam, waren leise Stimmen. Langsam schaffte er es, die Augen zu öffnen und sah zur Seite. Er war schon wieder auf der Krankenstation und im Bett neben ihm saß Young, der sich mit Rush unterhielt. Dass sie so ruhig miteinander redeten, war nicht selbstverständlich.  
Unwillkürlich musste Eli lächeln. Es war ein netter Anblick. Das schmerzhafte Brennen, das ihm nun schon so bekannt war, lenkte ihn davon ab. Er sah nach unten und stellte fest, dass nun beide Hände bandagiert waren. Das war definitiv unpraktisch. Hoffentlich würde das schnell heilen. Aber nach seinen Erfahrungen war das reines Wunschdenken.  
„Eli.“ Seine Bewegungen hatten offenbar die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer auf sich gezogen.  
„Hey. Sie sind okay.“ Erleichterung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Young nickte. „Ja, dank Ihnen, wie ich gehört habe.“  
Eli zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. Da gab es nicht viel zu erwidern. All die Zweifel, ob es funktionieren würde, waren jetzt nicht mehr von Belang. Sein Blick fiel auf Youngs Hals. „Was ist das?“, wollte er wissen und deutete auf den weißen Verband.  
„Nichts weiter.“  
„Das ist eine Brandwunde in Form einer rechten Hand“, antwortete Rush trocken und unterbrach damit Youngs ausweichende Worte.  
„Oh.“ Eli erkannte erschrocken, was Rush meinte. „Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut...“  
„Wagen Sie nicht, sich zu entschuldigen, Eli! Sie haben mich von den Toten zurückgeholt, da ist das ja wohl gar nichts und außerdem sind Ihre Verbrennungen weitaus schlimmer als meine.“  
Eli seufzte resigniert, fühlte sich aber trotzdem etwas schuldig. Es war auch nicht so, dass er Young von den Toten zurückgeholt hatte. Wäre der Mann wirklich schon tot gewesen, hätte auch Eli nichts mehr tun können. Sie hatten einfach verdammtes Glück gehabt.  
Rush brach die eintretende Stille. „Also, dieses Licht...“  
„Sidus.“  
„Antikisch für Stern?“  
Eli nickte. „Da kam er her und ich weigere mich, ihn Stella zu nennen. Jedenfalls, kurz bevor Destiny die äußere Schicht des Sterns verlassen hat, in dem sie sich aufladen konnte, ist Sidus mit uns kollidiert. Er hat die Schilde durchdrungen und ist in einer abgeschotteten Techniksektion eingeschlagen. Da, wo Sie mich gefunden haben, Colonel.“  
„Dann war dieser Riss in der Hülle von ihm?“, wollte Young wissen und Eli nickte erneut.  
„Ja, aber das war keine Absicht. Wirklich.“ Wahrscheinlich. Eli behielt seinen Verdacht diesbezüglich besser für sich. Es spielte keine Rolle.  
„Wie die Verbrennungen auch?“, kam es von Rush.  
„Er war verwirrt und ihm war nicht klar, dass das so leicht gehen würde und ich war unvorsichtig. Er ist wirklich nicht böse.“  
„Aber er kann nicht hier bleiben, Eli. Vor allem, wenn wieder alle wach sind. So ein Wesen gehört nicht hierher.“ Rush sah Eli ernst an.  
„Ich weiß. Er wird auch nicht mehr lange bleiben. Er ist nur wegen des Versprechens noch hier.“  
„Welchem Versprechen?“ Colonel Young sah Eli misstrauisch an.  
„Wir setzen ihn an seinem Heimatstern ab. Der liegt fast auf unserem Weg. Ich habe ihn in den Daten der Vorhutschiffe gefunden und es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis wir ihn erreicht haben. In der Zwischenzeit wird er unsichtbar bleiben... oder hat es Probleme gegeben? Wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos?“ Eli war am Ende unsicher und leise geworden.  
„Nein, keiner hat ihn gesehen...“, setzte Rush an und wurde dann unterbrochen.  
„Sie waren fast 28 Stunden bewusstlos.“ TJ war unbemerkt von ihnen herein gekommen und sah vorwurfsvoll zu den beiden älteren Männern. „Und Colonel Young ist erst kurz vor Ihnen aufgewacht. Sie sollten sich also beide ausruhen und vor allem viel trinken. Sie sind dehydriert. Das gilt für sie beide.“  
TJ stellte zwei Schalen auf einem kleinen Tischchen zwischen den Betten ab und trat direkt zu Eli. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn und tastete dann an seinem Hals vorsichtig nach dem Puls, da die Handgelenke momentan nicht zugänglich waren.  
„Geht so.“  
„Eine ehrliche Antwort bitte.“  
Eli seufzte. „Das brennt höllisch, mir ist heiß und ich fühle mich wie ausgekotzt.“  
„Das klingt schon wahrscheinlicher. Sie haben Fieber, was kein Wunder ist. Ich werde Ihnen gleich etwas zum Kühlen bringen.“ Sie drückte eine der mitgebrachten Schalen Young in die Hand, die andere Rush.  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger“, meinte der irritiert.  
„Das ist auch nicht für Sie, sondern für Eli. Mit diesen Händen wird er so schnell nichts anfassen. Machen Sie sich nützlich.“  
Rush wirkte entsetzt, hatte aber keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, weil Young skeptisch in die Schale sah. „Was ist das?“  
„Das Tier, das Sie töten wollte. Varro ist dabei es zu verarbeiten. So kommt wenigstens etwas Nützliches bei diesem ganzen Chaos raus. Aufessen, Colonel, und Sie essen langsam, Eli, aber so viel Sie schaffen. Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft, sich innerhalb weniger Wochen komplett runter zu hungern.“ Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und verließ den Raum.  
Alle drei sahen ihr nach, bis Eli knapp meinte: „Manchmal macht sie mir Angst.“  
„Ist ihr Job. Bei so widerspenstigen Patienten wie uns, muss sie sich durchsetzen können“, entgegnete Young trocken und begann zu essen. Eli sah ihm kurz dabei zu und sah dann zu Rush. Der erwiderte den Blick düster.  
„Ich werde Chloe holen...“  
„Das werden Sie nicht. Lassen Sie die anderen schlafen. Der letzte Planet hat uns alle Kraft gekostet, genau wie die letzte Galaxie.“  
Rush starrte Young düster an und ging dann zu Eli. Er half ihm überraschend vorsichtig dabei, sich ein wenig aufzurichten und gegen ein paar Kissen zu lehnen, bevor er sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett setzte. Danach war eine ganze Weile nur das Klirren von Besteck an Metallschalen zu hören.  
Eli aß langsam und als Young seine leere Schale beiseite stellte und etwas trank, hatte er noch nicht einmal die Hälfte seiner eigenen Portion geschafft. Die ganze Zeit hatte er es vermieden, Rush direkt anzusehen, sondern nur auf den Löffel gestarrt. Zu mehr fehlte ihm auch die Kraft. Als Rush das nächste Mal den Löffel in der Schüssel versenkte, schüttelte Eli schwach den Kopf. „Ich bin satt, danke.“  
Rush stellte die Schüssel kommentarlos beiseite und hielt Eli dafür die Wasserflasche an die Lippen. Eli trank ein paar Züge, bevor ihm auch das zu viel wurde. Dieses gedrückte Schweigen schlug ihm auf die Stimmung und so suchte er nach einem Thema, das davon ablenken würde. „Haben Sie schon Kontakt mit der Erde aufgenommen?“  
„Ja. Die waren natürlich überrascht, von uns zu hören. Und ich hätte schon vor ein paar Stunden Bericht erstatten sollen.“  
„Könnte ich mitgehen? Ich möchte gerne meine Mom sehen.“ Destinys Erscheinungen hatten ihm nur wenig geholfen, sie hatten im Gegenteil das Vermissen und die besorgten Gedanken um seine Mutter nur verstärkt.  
Eli sank müde tiefer und Rush half ihm erneut kommentarlos dabei.  
„Im Moment ist das wohl nicht so gut. Sie sind wirklich krank.“  
„Das wird noch ewig gehen. Ich will ihr doch nur Hallo sagen. Wer mit mir tauscht, muss doch nur hier liegen und nichts tun.“  
„Warten wir ab, was TJ dazu sagt, okay?“  
„TJ sagt, dass im Moment keiner von Ihnen beiden diesen Raum verlässt, weder körperlich noch geistig. Schicken Sie Greer oder Scott für den Bericht.“ Die Sanitäterin hatte den Raum wieder betreten und die letzten Worte ihres Gespräches offenbar noch aufgeschnappt. Sie scheuchte Rush beiseite und legte Eli einen kühlen Stoff auf die Stirn.  
Eli ließ es resigniert über sich ergehen. Im Moment konnte er nichts anderes tun, als hier liegen und gar nichts tun. Das war wirklich frustrierend.  
TJ lächelte kurz. „Schlafen Sie etwas. Wenn das Fieber runter gegangen ist, reden wir noch einmal über den Tausch, okay?“  
Eli nickte dankbar und schloss widerwillig die Augen. Aber er hatte gar nicht mehr die Kraft, die Lider offen zu halten.  
„Und Sie, Dr. Rush, legen sich jetzt auch schlafen. Ich kann hier nicht noch mehr Patienten gebrauchen“, war das letzte was er vernahm, bevor er weg driftete.

***

Es dauerte vier Tage, bis Elis Fieber auf Normaltemperatur gesunken war. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er eigentlich nur geschlafen und auf TJs Drängen hin regelmäßig getrunken und gegessen. Chloe hatte ihm meistens Gesellschaft geleistet und ihn abgelenkt, während Rush sich rar machte. Vorgeblich weil er viel zu tun hatte, Elis Meinung nach aber wohl eher, weil er befürchtete erneut als Krankenschwester herhalten zu müssen. Sie hatten noch weitere Leute aus der Stasis geholt, sodass sie jetzt insgesamt 20 waren. So lange sie aber nicht auch ihre Nahrungsvorräte signifikant aufgefüllt hatten, würden sie mit dem Wecken der restlichen Crew noch warten.  
Die Tage vergingen ruhig. Sie analysierten ihre neue Umgebung, machten eine Liste von notwendigen Reparaturen und welche Materialien sie dafür brauchten und erholten sich einfach von den Kämpfen, die sie hinter sich gebracht hatten, so lange es ihnen möglich war.  
Scott hatte einen kurzen Statusbericht an die Erde übermittelt und jene die schon wach waren, hatten die Chance genutzt, um sich bei ihren geliebten Menschen zurück zu melden, sofern sie die Freigabe dafür hatten.  
Auch Chloe war auf der Erde gewesen und eben erst von ihrem zweiten Besuch zurückgekehrt. Während sie Eli einen Löffel voll undefiniertem Brei entgegenhielt, erzählte sie von ihrem Treffen mit ihrer Mutter. „Sie wollte erst nicht glauben, dass ich es bin, weil wir ja gesagt hatten, mindestens drei Jahre. Aber dann hat sie sich total gefreut. Sie ist so allein in diesem großen Haus. Martha, unsere Haushälterin, ist eine gute Seele, aber sie kann meiner Mutter da auch nicht helfen.“ Chloe lächelte traurig. „Wann wirst du zur Erde gehen?“, wollte sie dann wissen.  
Eli kaute lustlos auf seinem Brei herum, obwohl es da nichts zu kauen gab.  
„Sobald ich darf.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und warf einen bedeutsamen Blick zu Young hinüber. Der nahm noch immer das Bett neben Eli in Beschlag, widerwillig.  
Mit seinen Verletzungen hatte er keine Chance, von TJ entlassen zu werden. Doch er schien es nicht gewohnt zu sein, nichts zu tun, auf jeden Fall aber konnte er es nicht leiden. Er wirkte rastlos und schlecht gelaunt.  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie jetzt gehen? Alle beide? Das wird Ihnen gut tun.“ Chloe folgte Elis Blick und wandte sich an Young.  
„Mein Fieber ist runter“, kommentierte Eli auch gleich. Er war langsam dem Wahnsinn nahe. Im Gegensatz zu Young konnte er aufstehen und herumlaufen, wenn auch nicht für lange, weil ihn dann seine Kräfte verließen, aber er konnte seine Hände nach wie vor nicht benutzen und das war für ihn unerträglich.  
„Wenn wir zur Erde gehen, wird das Komitee Sie auf jeden Fall ausführlich befragen.“  
„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Aber wenn wir unangekündigt da auftauchen, müssen die eh erst alle zusammen trommeln, oder? In der Zeit kann ich meine Mom besuchen. Ich weiß, Sie sind nicht scharf drauf, aber sie könnten sich bewegen.“ Eli grinste während Young recht schnell seine Abwehr aufgab.  
Schließlich nickte er.  
„Okay, wenn TJ uns grünes Licht gibt, verschwinden wir von hier.“

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie tatsächlich für einen Besuch auf der Erde vorbereitet, das Gerät mit den Kommunikationssteinen zwischen ihnen aufgebaut. Young ging zuerst, dann berührte Eli einen Stein und wartete darauf, dass jemand am anderen Ende die Verbindung aktivierte. Es dauerte nur kurz, dann fand er sich in einem anderen Körper wieder. Es musste ein Wissenschaftler sein, denn er trug keine Uniform. Einen kurzen Moment fühlte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil dieser Mann jetzt in seinem verletzten Körper steckte, aber er schüttelte es ab. TJ konnte ihm Schlaf- und Schmerzmittel geben und in ein paar Stunden würde Eli zurückkehren.  
„Eli?“ Ein anderer Wissenschaftler stand vor ihm und sah ihn forschend an, in einer Haltung, die nicht recht zu dem Körper passen wollte und die ihn sehr an Young erinnerte. Ein Körper war also wirklich der Spiegel der Seele.  
„Ja. Colonel Young?“ Eli bekam ein kurzes Nicken und stand auf. Je schneller er hier raus kam, an die Luft, unter den freien Himmel, selbst wenn es in Strömen regnen sollte, umso besser war es.  
Sie folgten einer Wache zu einem Büro und traten dann ein. Es war Colonel Telford, der dort auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches saß und in irgendwelchen Papieren blätterte.  
„David“, grüßte Young knapp und der Mann stand abrupt auf.  
„Everett, sind das wirklich Sie? Mister Wallace. General O’Neill hat mich nach Ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen sofort informiert, aber ich konnte es kaum glauben. Wir haben Sie nach Ihrer letzten Meldung eher zurück erwartet.“  
Eli erwiderte den Gruß in seine Richtung mit einem knappen Nicken und überließ Young das Reden. Er nutzte die Zeit um den Colonel genauer zu betrachten. Er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren kaum verändert. Er sah nur müde aus und hatte Kratzer an der Stirn, halb vom Haaransatz verdeckt. Sie sahen frisch aus.  
„Wie Lt. Scott berichtet hat, gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall, als wir unsere Wasservorräte aufgefüllt haben. Das hat uns verhindert. Sowohl Mister Wallace als auch ich sind noch immer auf der Krankenstation und sollten nicht zu lange hier bleiben. Wie schnell können Sie ein Meeting organisieren?“  
„Ein Meeting? Mit wem?“  
„Mit allen, die aktuell für das Projekt zuständig sind. Geldgeber etc.“  
Telford wirkte verwirrt. „Ein paar Stunden mindestens. Das hängt davon ab, wer sich gerade wo befindet.“  
„Gut dann arrangieren Sie das. Mister Wallace möchte in der Zwischenzeit seine Mutter besuchen. Lässt sich das einrichten?“  
„Sicher. Sie kennen die Prozedur ja. Wir stellen Ihnen einen Fahrer zur Verfügung.“ Telford nahm den Telefonhörer und gab kurze Anweisungen.

Als Eli und Young kurze Zeit später das Büro wieder verließen, kam ihnen ein junger Mann entgegen, der sich als Elis Fahrer vorstellte.  
„Was werden Sie in der Zwischenzeit tun?“, fragte Eli leise, während sie zu den Fahrstühlen gingen.  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht.“  
Eli sagte darauf nichts. Als sie schließlich im Fahrstuhl standen und auf dem Weg ins Erdgeschoss waren, meinte Eli schulterzuckend: „Kommen Sie mit. In der Nähe unseres Hauses gibt es einen kleinen ruhigen Park. Sie können da einfach entspannen und nichts tun und dann können wir zusammen zurückfahren. Nach dem was passiert ist, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Sie nicht hier bleiben wollen. Genießen Sie die frische Luft oder so.“  
„Das ist nicht nötig“, entgegnete Young knapp und Eli sah ihn forschend an. Während der Zeit auf der Destiny hatte er durchaus gelernt die Gesichter der Menschen zu lesen, immerhin war die Gesellschaft begrenzt und das Sichten seiner Dokumentation hatte ihm vieles gezeigt. Auch wenn das hier nicht Colonel Youngs Gesicht war, der Ausdruck war ihm bekannt.  
„Doch, ist es“, meinte Eli als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl ausstiegen. „Sehen Sie es als einen Gefallen und ich bin Ihnen etwas schuldig dafür. Es gibt im Moment nichts zu tun, das in irgendeiner Weise wichtig oder dringend wäre, nicht wahr?“  
Young hob eine Augenbraue und sah Eli intensiv an, doch der erwiderte den Blick gelassen. „Wenn überhaupt, dann schulde ich Ihnen etwas, Eli.“  
„Super, dann folgen Sie mir unauffällig.“ Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen folgte der junge Mann der Wache. Er musste in diesem Moment nicht sehen, wie Young die Augen verdrehte oder hören, wie er unterdrückt seufzte, um zu wissen, dass er es tat. Ja, er hatte sie eindeutig zu oft beobachtet und viel zu viel Zeit dafür gehabt, darüber nachzudenken.  
Sie traten hinaus in einen angenehm warmen, sonnigen Nachmittag und Eli blieb abrupt stehen. Unweigerlich schloss er die Augen und atmete tief ein. Egal wie oft er es sich vorgestellt hatte oder wie viel Licht er von den Sternen bekommen hatte, nichts konnte das hier ersetzen.  
„Kommen Sie, Eli“, rief Young, nachdem er ihm einige Augenblicke gegönnt hatte. Er hatte ihn überholt und war mit dem Wachmann schon ein paar Schritte vorgegangen. Eli nickte und holte schnell auf. Er wollte seine Mutter sehen und das hier konnte er auch bei ihr genießen.  
Die Fahrt in dem schwarzen SUV verlief ruhig. Hin und wieder stellte Eli vom Rücksitz aus ein paar Fragen an ihren Begleiter über Belanglosigkeiten, über Dinge, die so auf der Erde passierten, aber die meiste Zeit war Eli in Gedanken schon bei seiner Mutter und Young auf dem Beifahrersitz sagte gar nichts.  
Es dauerte zum Glück nicht lange, bis sie da waren. Während der Fahrer im Wagen blieb, stiegen Young und Eli aus. „Der Park ist die Straße runter, nicht zu verfehlen.“ Eli deutete den Weg entlang, der links und rechts von kleinen Grundstücken mit Einfamilienhäusern gesäumt war.  
„Lassen Sie sich Zeit, Eli. Sie haben es sich verdient.“  
„Hm.“ Eli zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern und sah Young noch kurz nach. Dann ging er die wenigen Meter zur Haustür, klingelte mit klopfendem Herzen. Wieso nur war er so aufgeregt? War seine Mutter überhaupt zu Hause? Er kannte ihre Arbeitszeiten gar nicht. Er hätte zuerst anrufen...  
Die Tür öffnete sich, bevor er den Gedanke zu Ende bringen konnte, doch es war nicht seine Mutter, die dort stand, sondern ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht neun oder zehn Jahre alt, mit kurzen, blonden, wilden Haaren.  
„Ja?“, fragte er misstrauisch, offenbar etwas eingeschüchtert, weil er einem Fremden gegenüberstand. Eli war einen Moment lang zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Er hatte sich definitiv nicht in der Adresse geirrt, aber war seine Mutter umgezogen? Nein, das hätten die von der Air Force gewusst.  
„Ähm, hey, ich suche Miss Wallace? Die wohnt doch noch hier, oder?”  
Der Knirps drehte sich daraufhin weg. „Mooooooooom, ist für dich!“, rief er quer durchs Haus und Elis Herz setzte aus. Mom? Was zum Teufel war hier los? Er war doch nur zwei Jahre ohne Kontakt gewesen.  
Wenige Augenblicke später erschien seine Mutter an der Tür, einen Duft von frischen Cookies mit sich bringend. Sie musterte ihn verwirrt, ließ ihren Blick an ihm vorbei zu dem typischen schwarzen Wagen wandern, dann erschien Unsicherheit in ihren Augen.  
„Ich bin‘s“, meinte Eli leise, das ‚Mom‘ gerade so schluckend, denn der Kleine stand immer noch neben ihnen.  
„Eli?“, erwiderte sie ebenso leise, atemlos und umarmte ihn im nächsten Moment heftig, nachdem er bestätigend genickt hatte. Er konnte die Umarmung nur stumm erwidern. Gott, wie sehr er seine Mutter vermisst hatte. Die reelle, echte Person, nicht die Projektion des Schiffs.  
Schließlich löste sie sich von ihm, ihre Augen leicht feucht. „Komm doch rein. Du bist genau richtig. Ich habe gerade Cookies im Ofen.“  
„Aber die sind doch für mich“, protestierte der Junge neben ihnen und brachte sich so in Erinnerung.  
„Keine Sorge, Aaron, ich denke, es sind genug für alle da und ...“ Sie sah Eli kurz fragend an.  
„Marcus“, half der hastig aus, wie immer irritiert davon, dass er sich mit einem fremden Namen vorstellen musste.  
„Marcus ist ein Freund von meinem Sohn Eli, er liebt meine Cookies genauso. Sei so lieb und geh deine Hausaufgaben fertig machen. Sobald die Cookies fertig sind, ruf ich dich.“  
Aaron warf Eli noch einmal einen misstrauischen Blick zu, dann verschwand er die Treppe hoch.  
Sie gingen zur Küche durch, wo es genauso aussah, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Hell, freundlich und aufgeräumt, obwohl seine Mutter mitten im Backen war. Aus dem Radio in der Ecke kam leise Musik. Eli setzte sich an den Tisch während seine Mutter ihm eine Cola holte. Als sie sich zu ihm setzte, trank er einen tiefen Schluck davon, konnte sich an dem Geschmack aber nicht wirklich freuen. Das hier waren Dinge des Alltags, Gewohnheiten, die ein ganzes Leben zurück zu liegen schienen.  
Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wurde unangenehm.  
„Bist du das wirklich?“, wollte seine Mutter wissen, während sie nervös mit ihren Händen wrang.  
„Ja, ja, ich bin es. Durch ein paar unerwartete Ereignisse konnten wir unser Ziel eher erreichen.“ Eli lächelte beschwichtigend. Er hasste es, nicht alles erzählen zu können, denn trotz der Freigabe gab es Dinge, die er nicht sagen durfte. Gleichzeitig war er froh, dass er vage bleiben musste und dass er in einem fremden, unversehrten Körper steckte, denn er wollte nicht, dass seine Mutter ihn so sah, wie er jetzt war.  
„Wer war das?“ Eli deutete vage nach oben und ein zögerliches Lächeln erschien im Gesicht seiner Mutter.  
„Das ist Aaron. Ich... habe seinen Vater letztes Jahr kennengelernt, Henry. Er ist großartig und... sie wohnen seit ein paar Monaten hier. Henry ist gerade auf Arbeit. Ich weiß, das kommt alles recht plötzlich für dich, aber...“ Sie brach ab und warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Eli. Der wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. „Und wollt ihr heiraten oder...?“ Ja, was oder? Da gab es ja nicht viel, wenn die hier schon eingezogen waren. Seine Mutter hatte also eine neue Familie.  
„Wir sind noch nicht so weit, aber es ist schön, die beiden im Haus zu haben.“  
Eli konnte sich das vorstellen. Seine Mutter musste einsam gewesen sein, allein in diesem großen Haus.  
„Bist du glücklich?“, wollte er schließlich wissen. Die gleiche Frage, die seine Mutter ihm vor einigen Wochen, einigen Jahren gestellt hatte und sie schien sich zu erinnern.  
„Ja, Eli, das bin ich. Mit Aaron und Henry und wenn ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht. Nur dich wieder hier zu sehen, wirklich dich, würde mich noch glücklicher machen.“  
„Das ist gut.“ Eli lächelte, erneut froh darum, dass sie ihn gerade nicht wirklich sehen konnte. Nein, er würde ihr nicht sagen, wie schlecht es ihm ging, das würde sie nur traurig machen und das wollte er nicht.  
Ein kleiner Küchenwecker in der Ecke klingelte plötzlich und seine Mutter stand auf, um die Cookies aus dem Ofen zu holen. Eli folgte ihr und sah auf das Blech. Chocolatechip. Seine Lieblingssorte. Als hätte sie geahnt, dass er kommen würde. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur Zufall, denn schließlich liebte jeder diese Cookies, dann sicher auch Aaron. Etwas das sie gemeinsam hatten, dachte Eli verwirrt. Wie viel sie wohl noch gemeinsam hatten? Ob er das bald persönlich herausfinden konnte? Wahrscheinlich nicht, so wie die Dinge im Moment standen.  
„Ich muss langsam wieder zurück.“ Eli war es unangenehm hier zu sein und das verunsicherte ihn. Er musste diese neuen Informationen erst verarbeiten.  
„Jetzt schon?“ Seine Mutter sah ihn verwirrt an und Eli versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Ja, es ist viel zu tun. Ich wollte auch nur sagen, dass ich wieder... da bin. Beim nächsten Mal habe ich bestimmt mehr Zeit. Versprochen.“ Er umarmte sie und im Vergleich zu diesem fremden großen Körper wirkte sie so klein, dass ihm die Falschheit der ganzen Situation nur noch deutlicher wurde.  
„Warte kurz.“ Sie löste sich von ihm, holte eine kleine Papiertüte aus dem Schrank und steckte ein paar der noch dampfenden Cookies hinein. „Für die Fahrt.“  
„Danke.“ Eli lächelte für sie, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Nach einer weiteren kurzen Umarmung verabschiedete er sich hastig und lief hinaus zum Wagen. Er drehte sich nicht um, sah nicht zurück, sondern stieg einfach ein, die warme Tüte fest in der Hand.  
„Alles erledigt?“, wollte der Fahrer wissen. Eli nickte nur knapp und deutete die Straße runter. „Dort ist ein Park, da ist Colonel Young. Wenn wir ihn eingesammelt haben, können wir zurück.“  
Sie brauchten nur wenige Meter zu fahren, um das Ziel zu erreichen. Eli deutete dem Mann an, im Auto zu warten und stieg selbst wieder aus. Der Park war nicht all zu groß und um diese Zeit waren höchstens ein paar Hundebesitzer hier unterwegs. Young entdeckte er recht schnell auf einer Bank, den Blick auf einen Teich gerichtet. Eli setzte sich schweigend neben ihn, die Tüte noch immer in der Hand. Kleine Flecke hatten begonnen sich zu bilden, von der geschmolzenen Schokolade.  
„Das ging schnell“, meinte Young nach einer Weile leise und warf Eli einen kurzen Blick zu. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Zeitpunkt war ungelegen.“ Um sich abzulenken, holte er einen Cookie hervor und steckte ihn in den Mund. Auch wenn das nicht sein eigener Körper war und sich alles irgendwie falsch anfühlte, die Cookies schmeckten doch unglaublich. Ohne zu überlegen hielt er dem Colonel die Tüte entgegen. Der sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Nehmen Sie schon. So gute kriegen Sie sonst nirgendwo und in Kürze sind wir wieder auf der Destiny mit außerirdischem Gemüse und Fleisch von Tieren, die noch nicht einmal einen Name habe, also greifen Sie zu.“  
Young gab nach und nahm sich ebenfalls einen. Eli beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln dabei. Der ältere Mann schien wirklich ausgelaugt zu sein, denn momentan gab er seinen Bitten viel zu oft nach. Andererseits waren es nur Kleinigkeiten, nichts Unmögliches. Es war nur ungewohnt, den Colonel so zu sehen.  
Auf jeden Fall schien er den Cookie nach anfänglicher Skepsis wirklich zu genießen, aber das würde seiner Meinung nach jedes Mitglied der Destiny tun. Wie Youngs eigenes Gesicht in so einem Moment wohl aussah?

„Die haben uns aufgegeben, nicht wahr?“, wollte Eli abrupt wissen, um sich von seinen eigenen Gedanken abzulenken.  
„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“  
„Ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Wenn die an unserem Problem arbeiten würden, wäre das Komitee und was weiß ich wer, schon längst versammelt, immerhin haben Sie sich schon vor ein paar Tagen gemeldet und die anderen haben ihre Berichte abgeliefert. Aber Telford muss jetzt erst alle zusammen suchen. Und irgendwie wirkte alles so ruhig. Die waren dabei uns zu vergessen, weil es bequemer ist. Die Welt dreht sich auch ohne uns weiter.“  
„Sagen Sie so etwas nicht, Eli.“ Young rieb sich übers Gesicht und die Müdigkeit und Ernsthaftigkeit des Colonels trat noch stärker hervor.  
„Es ist doch die Wahrheit.“ Eli stand auf und stellte sich direkt vor Young, die Arme in die Hüften gestützt. „Aber ich gebe deshalb sicher nicht auf. Wir sind diejenigen, die den Weg zur Destiny gefunden haben und wir werden diejenigen sein, die den Weg zurück finden. Wir zusammen. Rush und ich, das ganze Team und Sie und alle anderen an Bord der Destiny. Wir kehren nach Hause zurück, egal wie lange es dauert. Es klappt mit einem Vorhutschiff und vielleicht finden wir ja noch eines. Es hat mit einem Stern geklappt, wenn auch mit katastrophalen Nebenwirkungen.“ Er fühlte sich noch immer schuldig deshalb, auch wenn das Treffen mit ihren Nachfahren es leichter gemacht hatte. „Sicherlich gibt es da draußen noch andere Möglichkeiten, die wir nur noch nicht entdeckt haben. Wir finden einen Weg.“ Eli hielt Young eine Hand entgegen, voller Optimismus und Entschlossenheit. Der Colonel nahm sie und kam schwungvoll auf die Beine.  
„Ja, das werden wir. Wir gehen nach Hause.“

Zurück auf der Destiny dauerte es einen Moment bis Eli sich wieder an den konstanten Schmerz in seinem Körper gewöhnt hatte. Young musste es ähnlich gehen, auch wenn er sich kaum etwas anmerken ließ, wie Eli nach einem Blick zu ihm feststellte. Immerhin war er nicht zum ersten Mal in so einer Situation. TJ und Greer waren bei ihnen.  
„Colonel?“  
„Ja, TJ, wir sind es. Ist etwas vorgefallen?“  
„Nein, Sir. Alles ruhig. Die beiden mit denen Sie getauscht haben, haben auch nur hier gelegen und vor sich hin gelitten.“  
„Wissenschaftler“, kommentierte Greer leise, aber durchaus verständlich.  
„Wie war es auf der Erde“, wollte TJ wissen, während ihre Mundwinkel verräterisch nach oben zuckten. Die beiden mussten ziemliche Weicheier gewesen sein. Aber die Verletzungen waren auch nicht ohne, das musste man ihnen zu Gute halten.  
„Ruhig. Wir haben in sechzehn Stunden ein Treffen mit dem Komitee, dann werden wir sehen, wie es weiter geht, aber im Grunde gibt es nichts Neues. Was machen Rush und die anderen?“  
„Nach wie vor Analysen und Reparaturen. Es läuft alles glatt soweit. Eli?“ TJ wandte sich direkt an ihn. „Dr. Rush meinte, wir würden bald den Stern erreichen, den Sie Destiny einprogrammiert haben...“  
„Oh. Wie lange noch?“  
„Etwa drei Stunden“, entgegnete TJ nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr.  
Eli nickte und rutschte tiefer unter die Decke. Er sollte sich darüber freuen, doch er hatte sich so sehr an Sidus gewöhnt, dass ein Teil von ihm ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Oder nein, es war nicht die Gewohnheit, es war die Zeit, die er mit dem Energiewesen an seiner Seite durchgestanden hatte. Dadurch war eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen entstanden, die er nicht missen wollte, egal wie abwegig es klang.  
Young schickte Greer und TJ weg, dann breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus. Eli war so sehr in Gedanken vertieft, dass er ein wenig erschrak, als Young schließlich wieder sprach. „Sie haben ihn gern, hm?“  
„Ja, sehr“, entgegnete Eli leise und schloss die Augen, während er sich abwandte. Er war so müde von all den Dingen, die passiert waren.  
Young sagte darauf nichts mehr und Eli döste ein, bis das unverkennbare Gefühl, dass mit dem Fall aus dem Hyperraum einherging, ihn aufschreckte. Als er die Augen öffnete, schwebte Sidus neben ihm.  
„Du kannst es spüren, nicht wahr?“ Er lächelte und in dem Licht bildete sich sein Ebenbild. „Bald bist du da, bald bist du wieder unter deinesgleichen.“ Hastig wandte Eli sich ab und sah sich mit Youngs ruhigem, durchdringendem Blick konfrontiert. Eli sagte nichts sondern richtete sich auf und kämpfte sich aus dem Bett. Er musste einen Moment lang gegen Schwindel ankämpfen, weil er schon zu lange gelegen hatte, bis sein Kreislauf sich schließlich angepasst hatte. In dem Moment kamen Rush, TJ, Chloe und Scott herein.  
„Eli, Sie sollen doch nicht einfach aufstehen“, mahnte TJ sofort und Eli winkte vage ab.  
„Mir geht es gut. Wenn ich noch länger hier liege, werde ich wahnsinnig. Außerdem...“ Er brach ab und sah über die Schulter zu Sidus, der wieder formlos noch immer neben dem Bett schwebte. „Außerdem kann ich mich schlecht im Liegen verabschieden. Wie lange noch?“  
„Etwa eine Stunde. Wir sind ziemlich nah am Stern raus gekommen, wir werden ihn aber nur streifen. Ist verdammt heiß. Und wir kriegen die gleichen Energiesignaturen wie von deinem Freund.“  
„Ja, heiß und groß und voller Leben“, meinte Eli zu Sidus und lächelte ihm müde zu.

Eli starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, hinter der sich der beschädigte Bereich befand, wo er Sidus gefunden hatte. Am liebsten hätte er das hier allein getan, doch Young hatte darauf bestanden, dass Scott und Greer ihn begleiteten. Die beiden standen einige Schritte hinter ihm und warteten ab, während er sich nun also verabschiedete. Er sollte daraus wirklich keine so große Sache machen. Ein einfaches ‚bye, mach’s gut‘ würde reichen, aber es fiel ihm nicht leicht. Er konnte Sidus nicht einmal berühren, umarmen zum Abschied, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.  
Sidus stand vor ihm, als sein Spiegelbild von Kopf bis Fuß, und wartete darauf endlich wieder frei zu sein. Eli schluckte schwer und hob beide Hände vor sich als würde er sie gegen eine Glasscheibe pressen. Sidus kopierte die Geste, hielt aber genug Abstand.  
„Ich danke dir für alles, was du für uns... mich getan hast. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Jetzt geh zu den anderen, du bist wieder zu Hause.“  
Eli ließ seine Arme sinken und trat etwas zurück, während Sidus noch eine Weile verharrte. Dann verschwamm die Silouette zuerst zu Rush dann zu Young bevor sie sich ganz auflöste und nur der schwebende Lichtball blieb. Eli spürte einen heftigen Stich in seiner Brust, als er noch weiter zurück ging und Sidus durch das Schott verschwand.  
Endlose Minuten vergingen und Eli rührte sich nicht, wartete einfach ab. Schließlich kam Rushs Stimme über Scotts Funkgerät. „Es ist weg. Die Energiesignatur hat sich vom Schiff entfernt. Sobald wir genug Abstand vom Stern haben, springen wir wieder in den Hyperraum.“  
„Hier Scott, verstanden, danke.“  
Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und jetzt wo erledigt war, weshalb sie hergekommen waren, war sie eher unangenehm.  
„Wir sollten zurück“, meinte Scott nach einer Weile und Eli nickte, bewegte sich aber nicht.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Eli?“  
Er nickte erneut und sie wussten beide, dass es nicht so war.  
„Kommen Sie, Eli, Sie sind noch immer nicht wieder richtig fit.“ Scott dirigierte ihn sachte den Gang entlang und Eli ließ sich widerstandslos führen. Zurück auf der Krankenstation verkroch er sich wortlos unter seiner Decke, steckte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen seine Ohrstöpsel ein und ignorierte alle anderen. Ihre Fragen und Blicke konnte er jetzt nicht ertragen.

Stunden später fand er sich erneut auf der Erde wieder. Es war wieder jemand anderes, mit dem er getauscht hatte. Wann würde das wohl endlich aufhören? Genau wie Colonel Young und Dr. Rush. Sie saßen an einem großen Besprechungstisch gemeinsam mit einem Dutzend Leute, die alle irgendwie wichtig schienen. Er kannte nur General O’Neill und Colonel Telford. Die anderen hatten sich als Senator und Assistent, Wissenschaftler, Mitglieder des IOA und der Air Force vorgestellt. Eli hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich die Namen zu merken. Ob der Senator wusste, dass seine Vorgänger in diesem Job unschön gestorben waren?  
Eli versuchte sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, aber er hatte anderes im Kopf. Und so unfreundlich, wie die hier waren, hatte er auch wenig Lust, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Er hatte eigentlich alles Wichtige in seinem Bericht vor 24 Stunden notiert und nun stellten sie ihm immer und immer wieder dieselben Fragen, als wäre er ein Verbrecher in einem Verhör. Vor allem der Vertreter des IOA ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven, bis es Eli zu viel wurde.  
„WAS zum Teufel wollen Sie eigentlich von mir?“, unterbrach er den Mann schließlich mitten im Satz, selbst ein wenig von sich überrascht. „Ich habe aufgeschrieben, was passiert ist, was Sie wissen müssen. Denken Sie das ändert sich, indem Sie ihre Fragen hundert Mal umformulieren? Und was bezwecken Sie damit? Wir sind da draußen, wir sind wach und kämpfen darum, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, während Sie hier auf Ihren Hintern sitzen und nichts tun. Wenn Sie was tun wollen, dann tun Sie es, wenn nicht, dann sagen Sie es, damit wir unsere Zeit hier nicht verschwenden.“  
„Eli!“  
„Mr. Wallace!“, wurde er fast synchron von Young und O’Neill zurecht gewiesen.  
Rush, der bisher weitestgehend geschwiegen hatte, übernahm das Wort, bevor es jemand anderes tun konnte. „Meine Herren, bitte. Mr. Wallace hat, zugegeben undiplomatisch, die Sache auf den Punkt gebracht. So eigensinnig wie beeindruckend seine Taten waren, das Ergebnis bleibt: wir sind da. Also bitte, reden wir lieber über Ihre nächsten Schritte.“  
Eli sank peinlich berührt in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Dankbar, dass sich das Gespräch endlich nicht mehr auf ihn fokussierte, warf er unauffällige Blicke zu Rush und Young. Das Gesicht des Colonel war neutral und verriet nichts, während Rushs Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten. Und für einen Moment konnte er den Wissenschaftler in dem fremden Gesicht erkennen. So, wie er Rush einschätzte, hatte ihm Elis peinlicher Ausbruch eben gefallen, auch wenn der ziemlich kindisch gewesen war.  
Das Gespräch schien sich noch ewig in die Länge zu ziehen. Wissenschaftliche und technische Punkte, die Finanzierung, die Aktivitäten der Allianz und die Situation in der Pegasus-Galaxie. Alles in allem standen sie nicht mehr so sehr unter Druck wie vor zwei Jahren, aber die Grundproblematiken waren geblieben. Keine Versorgung von der Erde, keine Rückkehr von der Destiny. Sie konnten nur immer weiter und weiter fliegen und das Beste daraus machen.

Nachdem das Gespräch endlich beendet war, gingen Rush und Eli zurück zu den Steinen, um zur Destiny zurückzukehren. Young blieb zurück, offenbar um noch etwas zu besprechen. Eli warf besorgte Blicke zurück. Ihm tat sein Ausbruch leid, auch wenn er nur die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Eli“, meinte Rush, der seinen Blick wohl bemerkt hatte und richtig interpretierte.  
„Das war gerade ziemlich daneben. Wie sollte ich mir da keine Gedanken machen?“  
„Na ja, es war nicht optimal, aber das Ergebnis war doch bestens.“ Das amüsierte Zucken um Rushs Mundwinkel wurde deutlicher. Wenigstens einer, der auf seiner Seite stand. Aber ob Colonel Young das auch so sehen würde? Sicher nicht, so enttäuscht wie er ausgesehen hatte.

***

Es waren einige Tage vergangen. Dank der vielen Nahrungsmittel, die sie auf einem Planeten gefunden hatten, waren ihre Reserven erst einmal wieder aufgefüllt. Alle Crewmitglieder waren aus der Stasis erwacht und auf der Destiny war der Alltag eingekehrt. Es wurde fieberhaft am Aufbau der Hydroponik gearbeitet. Rund um die Uhr liefen Reparaturen am Schiff. Young hatte im Torraum eine Rede über ihre aktuelle Situation gehalten, dass sie nach wie vor nicht nach Hause konnten und ihr Aufenthaltsende noch immer nicht abzusehen war. Die Steine waren im Dauereinsatz, während die Crew die Erde besuchte und wissenschaftliches Personal aushalf.  
Die Destiny setzte ihre Reise ohne Zwischenfälle fort.  
Eli war schon lange aus der Krankenstation entlassen, auch wenn seine Hände noch nicht verheilt waren und seine Nahrungsaufnahme unter TJs ständiger Kontrolle stand. Die sich lösende Haut juckte unglaublich und wenn er warme Dinge berührte sandten seine Nerven noch immer Wellen des Schmerzes aus. Aber es war erträglich geworden und er konnte vieles endlich wieder selbst tun. Die Verbände trug er nur tagsüber, wenn er mit den anderen im Kontrollraum war und Berechnungen und Analysen durchführte. Handwerklich war er zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Nachts, wenn er allein in seinem Quartier war und Sidus vermisste und seine Aufnahmen durchging, gab er der Haut Zeit zu atmen.  
Er schlief fast nicht, denn unablässig verfolgten ihn Träume, die ihn immer wieder weckten. Er war müde, unkonzentriert, rastlos. Wie lange noch, bis sie es bemerkten? Rush warf ihm jetzt schon ständig skeptische Blicke zu, genau wie TJ. Aber TJ war nicht bei seinem Ausbruch auf der Erde dabei gewesen. Sie war einfach Sanitäterin und wusste, worauf sie achten musste.  
Seufzend sah Eli sich um. Er stand in einem leeren, halbdunklen Gang. Es war weit in der Nacht und er hatte begonnen umher zu laufen, wenn er es in seinem Quartier nicht mehr aushielt. Um diese Zeit war außer den Wachen und den wenigen Wissenschaftlern der Nachtschicht keiner mehr unterwegs. So begegneten ihm und dem allgegenwärtigen fliegenden Auge nur selten andere. Das Schiff zu erforschen, dessen zugängliche Sektionen er langsam auswendig kannte, lenkte ihn jedoch nicht annähernd genug von seinen kreisenden Gedanken ab. Eher lenkten die Gedanken ihn von seinem Weg ab, sodass er sich hin und wieder erst neu orientieren musste, um zu wissen, wo er nun schon wieder hin gelaufen war.  
Es gingen ihm so viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Seine Mutter, die auf der Erde ohne ihn ihr Leben weiter lebte und nun eine neue Familie gefunden hatte. Natürlich wollte sie ihn nicht ersetzen, aber trotzdem nagte es an ihm.

Ein heller Lichtschein erschien am Ende des Ganges und Elis Herz schlug schneller. ‚Sidus‘ war sein erster Gedanke, doch dann nahm er die Schritte wahr und das Licht hatte auch gar nichts mit dem Sternenwesen zu tun. Es war nur eine Taschenlampe. Würde das jetzt jedes Mal so sein? Würde ihn jede Lichtquelle daran erinnern, dass Sidus nicht da war?  
„Eli, was tun Sie hier?“ Youngs Stimme war deutlich überrascht.  
Hier? Wo war hier? Eli sah sich um und erkannte seine Umgebung wieder. Die Schlafquartiere. Youngs Quartier um genau zu sein. Wie war er denn nun schon wieder hierhergekommen? Er warf einen fragenden Blick zum fliegenden Auge, das ihm darauf aber auch keine Antwort gab. Das würden ihm später höchstens die Aufnahmen zeigen. Dann sah er wieder zu Young, schwieg aber.  
„Eli?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf seine Hände. Seine erschreckenden Hände, die eine lange Zeit Narben haben würden. Young folgte dem Blick.  
„Eli, ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich TJ rufen?“  
„Nein. Ja... also, ja, alles in Ordnung“, haspelte Eli. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit TJ reden. Warum war er ausgerechnet hier her gelaufen? Das Schiff war doch groß genug. „Ich sollte...“ Eli stockte, ihm war nicht klar, was er gerade sollte. Wieso fiel es nur so schwer, geradeaus zu denken?  
Young ging zu seiner Tür, öffnete sie und deutete Eli an, zu folgen. Der tat das unsicher. Mit dem typischen mechanischen Zischen und Klacken schloss die Tür sich hinter ihnen wieder.  
„Sie sehen müde aus und haben die Frühschicht, nicht? Sollten Sie nicht im Bett sein?“  
Eli zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es mittlerweile war. Lohnte es sich überhaupt noch, sich hinzulegen? „Und Sie? Wieso sind Sie noch wach?“, fragte Eli, um von sich abzulenken. Er musste unbedingt seine Gedanken ordnen. Es war eine blöde Idee gewesen, der Einladung zu folgen.  
„Besprechung hat länger gedauert als erwartet. Setzen Sie sich doch.“ Young deutete zu dem Sofa, das in seinem geräumigen Quartier stand und Eli überlegte, ob es eine gute Idee war, sich jetzt zu setzen. Die Müdigkeit war überwältigend, er würde ihr erliegen und dann würden die Träume zurückkommen. Nein, keine gute Idee.  
Seltsames Schweigen trat ein, das Young schließlich brach, während er selbst sich auf das Sofa setzte, genug Platz neben sich, sollte Eli sich entscheiden, der Einladung doch zu folgen.  
„Sie sehen müde aus. Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen?“  
Ja, wann war das gewesen? Sicherlich nicht in den letzten Nächten. Als er bei TJ auf der Krankenstation gelegen hatte, war das eher Erschöpfung und Ohnmacht gewesen, kaum Schlaf. Während der Zeit mit Dr. Perry und Sidus? Nein, niemals schlafen, das konnte er nicht. Es muss vor der Stasis gewesen sein, lange vor der Stasis.  
„Eli? Das sollten Sie nicht tun.“  
Verwirrt folgte Eli Youngs Geste mit Blicken. Er hatte vollkommen abwesend begonnen an der Haut an seinen Händen zu ziehen. Nein, das sollte er nicht tun, es würde die Heilung verzögern, die Narben vertiefen. Hastig ließ er die Hände zur Seite fallen, wo sie leicht zuckten, als würden sie ein Eigenleben haben, das nicht wollen.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass ich TJ nicht holen soll?“  
„Ja, ganz sicher. Ich... ich bin nur...“ Er begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen und als wäre das das Startzeichen gewesen, sprudelte alles wie von selbst aus ihm heraus, er durfte nur nicht stehen bleiben, nicht darüber nachdenken, einfach reden. Jetzt war es eh egal.  
„Alles ist so durcheinander. Ich bin müde, so müde dass ich manchmal gar nicht mehr weiß, was ich tue, aber ich kann einfach nicht schlafen, nicht wirklich. Die Zeit nach dem ersten Aufwachen... wissen Sie, wie lange ich wirklich allein war? Neun Wochen! Aber es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit.  
Ich war mit Reparaturen beschäftigt und da war Dr. Perry und dann Sidus und manchmal auch Franklin und meine Mutter, aber... sie waren nicht wirklich. Ich war so oft kurz davor, auch Ginn frei zu lassen, die Steine zu benutzen, andere aus der Stasis zu holen. Aber ich konnte, durfte das nicht und alles ist so verschwommen. Am Anfang hat es mir nichts ausgemacht. Da war so viel zu tun, aber nach einer Weile... ich habe jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wusste nicht mehr, was real ist. Und es war so kalt auf dem Schiff, weil ich die Lebenserhaltung nur auf ein Minimum gestellt hatte. Sidus hat mich warm gehalten, aber ihn konnte ich nicht berühren, nicht wirklich. Irgendwann war ich so neben mir, dass ich es doch versucht habe, obwohl ich wusste, was passieren würde.“ Eli hob seine linke Hand, die bereits vor dem Zwischenfall im Torraum verbrannt gewesen war und die nun deutlich tiefere Spuren trug. „Es hat mich in die Realität zurückgeholt, wieder klar denken lassen und kurz danach habe ich die Extrakammern gefunden. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das sonst noch ausgehalten hätte. Und jetzt? Jetzt sind wir hier und die auf der Erde haben uns auf Eis gelegt, meine Mom hat eine neue Familie und hier ist alles wieder so wie vorher, nur dass es das nicht ist. Wenn ich versuche zu schlafen und dann allein aufwache, dann kommt die ganze Zeit wieder hoch, ich vergesse, wo ich bin, verliere die Orientierung und hab solche Angst, dass ich da noch immer allein bin und den Verstand verloren habe. Dass sie alle nur eine Halluzination der Destiny sind. Niemand da zum berühren...“  
Eli hatte immer schneller gesprochen, mit rauer, zittriger Stimme und atmete nun heftig. Abrupt hielt er in seinem auf und ab inne, als Young plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand.  
Wann war der Mann aufgestanden und zu ihm getreten?  
„Wieso haben Sie nicht eher etwas gesagt? TJ, Camille und Sie sind doch mit Miss Armstrong befreundet, oder sonst wer auf dem Schiff?“  
„Was hätte ich denen sagen sollen? Dass das Mathegenie ein paar Streicheleinheiten braucht, weil er sonst den Verstand verliert und nicht mehr brauchbar ist? Dass jemand mit mir Händchen halten soll, weil ich mich in der Dunkelheit fürchte?“ Eli klang bitter. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass seine Wut unangemessen war und so schreckte er zurück, als Young eine Hand hob. Doch alles was kam war eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Stirn. Kühle Finger auf viel zu heißer Haut, seiner Haut. Und der Kontakt war real. Er war so angespannt, so unter Strom. All seine Sinne waren nur auf diesen Kontakt konzentriert.  
„Sie haben wieder Fieber, Eli.“ Young nahm seine Hand nicht einfach weg, sondern ließ seine Finger über Elis Schläfe an der Wange entlang hinab zu seiner Halsschlagader streichen, eine kühle Spur hinterlassend. Eli konnte seinen eigenen rasenden Puls gegen den leichten Druck spüren.  
Hastig wandte er den Blick ab, suchte irgendeinen Punkt im Raum und blieb dann doch an Youngs Hals hängen, an den rötlichen Abdrücken, die zum Teil unter dem Kragen seiner Uniform zu sehen waren.  
„Es tut mir so leid, all das...“ Eli hob eine Hand, stockte aber wenige Zentimeter vor einem Kontakt. Mit diesen Händen konnte er doch niemanden berühren.  
„Eli, Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Ich habe Ihnen doch bereits gesagt, dass das...“  
„Das wäre aber alles nie passiert, wenn ich den Code nicht geknackt hätte, auf Ikarus. Nichts von dem wäre passiert, denn wir wären auf irgendeinen Planeten geflüchtet.“ Er hatte mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Auch wenn er die Abenteuer nicht bereute, all das, was er erlebt hatte ... der Preis, die verlorenen Leben, waren zu hoch, viel zu hoch.  
„Oh, Eli. Das ist wirklich nicht Ihre Schuld. Das wissen Sie doch, nicht wahr?“ Young legte seine freie Hand über Elis und zog sie zu sich, bis sie seinen Hals berührte und Eli Youngs ruhigen Puls spüren konnte. Stark, beruhigend, am Leben, real.  
Eine ganze Weile standen sie nur so da und langsam beruhigte sich auch Elis Herz, die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab und die Müdigkeit legte sich wie Blei auf seinen Körper. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er war kurz davor im Stehen einzuschlafen.  
„Kommen Sie, Eli. Sie sollten schlafen“, erklang Youngs Stimme leise.  
Eli schüttelte den Kopf schwach, hatte nicht die Kraft die Augen zu öffnen. „Nein, nicht allein...“, nuschelte er träge, nicht gewillt diesen Schein von Frieden aufzugeben.  
„Bleiben Sie heute Nacht hier. Morgen finden wir eine Lösung. Aber jetzt schlafen Sie, lassen Sie los.“ Die Hand über seiner verschwand und stattdessen spürte er kurz darauf einen sachten Druck gegen seine Brust. Er gab nach, lief rückwärts bis er ein Hindernis spürte.  
Fallen lassen, den Kontakt verlieren, zusammenrollen, da war der Kontakt wieder, warm, beruhigend...  
Eli driftete weg und schlief schließlich tief und fest ein, Youngs Hand noch immer an seinem Hals und seine eigene Hand gegen Youngs Brust gelegt, begleitet von dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentar: Das war also die erste Episode. Wow, das ging schnell. Die zweite Episode muss erst noch geschrieben werden, was warten muss, bis ich das hier ins Englische übersetzt habe. Mag wer helfen?  
> Neuigkeiten, Zeichnungen etc. findet ihr in der Zwischenzeit in meinem LJ-Account (siehe Profil)  
> Danke fürs lesen soweit.  
> Irgendwelche Kommentare? Ideen? Wünsche? Anregungen?  
> Sagt einfach Bescheid ^___^


	4. Blindes Vertrauen 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elis Probleme sind noch lange nicht ausgestanden, Rush macht alles nur komplizierter und Young ist der Meinung, dass sie alle dringend Urlaub brauchen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier also die neue Episode. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin ein chronisch langsamer Schreiber und mein Drang alles richtig zu machen, macht es auch nicht leichter, weil es zur Folge hat, dass ich alles tausendmal um schreibe -.-
> 
> Danke an jolinarjackson für die Beta.

Eli schreckte auf. Nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht. Ein Albtraum hatte ihn geweckt.  
Eine vage Erinnerung an die Zeit allein, als er Realität und Halluzinationen kaum auseinanderhalten konnte.  
Die Angst, den Verstand zu verlieren ließ ihn auch jetzt zittern und heftig atmen.  
Eine Hand schob sich sanft auf seinen Oberarm, ließ ihn kurz zusammenschrecken. „Schlafen Sie weiter, Eli. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
Eli starrte zu der dunklen Silhouette des Colonels. Der stetige Schein der Sterne, die jenseits der Fenster als verschwommene Streifen vorüber glitten, reichte nicht aus, um Details zu erkennen. Doch das musste er auch nicht. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er sich Youngs ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck lebhaft vorstellen. Letztlich war es die warme Berührung, die ihn erneut entspannte. Für den Moment.  
Eli schlief wieder ein.

***

// „Was mochten Sie an Rush am meisten?“  
„Nick?“  
„Ja, Nick. Was mochten... mögen Sie an ihm? Wie war er vorher? Vor Ikarus und Destiny.“  
„Weshalb wollen Sie das wissen, Eli?“  
„Der Mann den Sie... lieben und den, den ich kenne, sind zwei verschiedene, oder? Gibt es Ihren Nick überhaupt noch? Wenn ich weiß, wie er einmal war, wäre es vielleicht leichter... leichter ihn zu verstehen und mit ihm auszukommen, denn wir brauchen ihn. Ohne ihn werden wir es nicht schaffen.“  
„... Er ist noch da drin, der Mann, den ich liebe... Ich habe ihn gesehen... Unter der Oberfläche, tief drin, ist er noch genauso witzig, charmant, unbeholfen... Wo andere nur meine Behinderung gesehen haben, hat er mich wie einen ganz normalen Menschen behandelt. Aber dann...“  
„Seine Frau ist gestorben, nicht?“  
„Sie war so lange krank und er konnte nicht damit umgehen. Es hat ihn verändert, hat ihn verletzt, traurig gemacht... aber er ist noch immer derselbe Nick. Er hat es nur begraben unter seiner Trauer und hilflosen Wut.“  
„Er ist berechnend, fies und kommandiert alle herum, ganz zu schweigen von seiner miesen Laune. Schwer zu glauben, dass da noch etwas anderes sein soll.“  
„Er ist nur unbeholfen, so wie wir alle, so wie ich, als ich die Simulation schrieb, die ihn fast umgebracht hätte. Er weiß nicht, wie er mit den Menschen umgehen soll, die ihm wichtig sind. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau hat er sich in die Arbeit gestürzt und so alles verdrängt. Aber Eli, was wir nicht verarbeiten, das frisst uns auf. Dass er mich ebenfalls... verloren hat, hat es nur schlimmer gemacht. Wie kann man solche Wunden heilen?“  
„Wenn ich das wüsste.“  
...  
„Es tut mir leid...“  
„Was?“  
„Ginn... wegen mir...“  
„Ist schon okay. Wie Sie sagten: wir sind alle unbeholfen. Bin ich doch auch... und was passiert ist, war nicht das, was Sie beabsichtigt haben, nicht wahr? Den Geist eines Menschen als Computerprogramm freizulassen, konnte nicht ewig gut gehen... Irgendwann wäre es auch für Ginn und mich nicht mehr genug gewesen, uns nur zu sehen, miteinander zu reden. Sie sind uns nur zuvorgekommen. Es ist besser, wenn Ginn schläft, wenn sie von all dem hier nichts mitbekommt... und Sie sollten das auch, Dr. Perry.“  
„Mandy... nach allem was passiert ist...“  
„Schlaf jetzt und wenn wir euch das nächste Mal wecken, werden wir einen Weg gefunden haben, all das zu beenden... Mandy.“ //

***

Rush saß gedankenversunken über seinem Frühstück und bekam kaum etwas von dem mit, was um ihn herum geschah. Es war noch sehr früh und nur wenige Leute waren in der Kantine. Die wenigen Gespräche verschwommen zu leisem Gemurmel im Hintergrund.  
Ausnahmsweise waren seine Gedanken einmal nicht mit Berechnungen und Plänen für die Destiny beschäftigt, sondern mit Eli. Genauer gesagt, mit den Aufnahmen des fliegenden Auges, die er gefunden und in den letzten Nächten angesehen hatte. Er hatte Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung: Eli hatte nahezu jede Minute seiner Zeit außerhalb der Stasis aufgenommen, fast 1500 Stunden an Material. Bisher hatte er noch nicht einmal die Hälfte gesehen, das meiste im Schnelldurchlauf, aber was für eine Belastung die Zeit allein für den Jungen gewesen war, was er tatsächlich alles geleistet hatte, konnte er jetzt schon sehen. Die Aufnahmen zeichneten ein deutliches Bild und eine unmissverständliche Erklärung für Elis jetzigen psychischen Zustand, der ihm keinesfalls entgangen war. Rush war kein Experte in solchen Dingen, doch ihm war klar, dass eine ‚Werd-erwachsen-und-komm-darüber-hinweg‘-Rede dieses Mal nicht helfen würde. Vor allem, weil Eli deutlich bewiesen hatte, dass er erwachsen war, eigenwillige Entscheidungen hin oder her.  
Nein, das hier war nicht mit ihren bisherigen Situationen vergleichbar und Rush gab als erster zu, dass Sozialverhalten nicht seine Stärke war. Im Moment war er ratlos. Erst einmal blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Eli im Auge zu behalten und zu hoffen, dass er keine Fehler beging, die ihnen allen schaden konnten.

Als Rush einige Zeit später auf der Brücke ankam, um die Wissenschaftler der Nachtschicht, Volker und Park - letztere trotz Blindheit noch immer nützlich bei ihren Berechnungen - abzulösen, fand er sich allerdings vor einem anderen Problem. Eli war überhaupt nicht anwesend. Seit er von der Krankenstation entlassen worden war, hatte Rush ihn kaum von der Arbeit lösen können. Eli war oft schon hier, wenn er kam und blieb, wenn er ging. Doch an diesem Morgen tauchte er nicht auf. Rush nahm an, dass Eli einfach nur verschlafen hatte und arbeitete eine Weile allein vor sich hin. Doch als nach einer halben Stunde noch immer nichts von Eli zu sehen oder hören war, versuchte Rush es über das Funkgerät. „Eli, bitte kommen.“ Es kam keine Antwort.  
„Eli, Sie sind zu spät. Wo stecken Sie?“  
Das Funkgerät blieb eine Weile still und Rush überlegte bereits, ob er sich Sorgen machen musste, denn es war nicht Elis Art, weder aufzutauchen noch sich zu melden. Doch schließlich bekam er doch eine Reaktion von vollkommen unerwarteter Seite.  
„Hier Young... Eli ist krank, er wird heute nicht zur Schicht erscheinen.“  
Krank? Das konnte so ziemlich alles bedeuten, aber Young erklärte das nicht näher. Stattdessen wechselte er das Thema, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.  
„Schach heute um 1700, bleibt es dabei?“  
„Ja, sicher“, erwiderte Rush verspätet.  
„Gut. Young Ende.“  
Nachdenklich schaltete Rush das Funkgerät ab, um nicht gestört zu werden. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Wieso informierte ihn ausgerechnet Young über so etwas? Irritiert rieb er sich über die Augen, überlegte kurz, jemand anderes an Elis Stelle zum Dienst zu rufen, und ließ es dann doch bleiben. An seinem aktuellen Projekt arbeitet er lieber allein.

***

Elis Erwachen kam diesmal langsam, gemächlich, bis sein Hirn begann zu arbeiten und ihn mit Erinnerungen versorgte. Er war wieder einmal herumgelaufen, war bei Colonel Young gelandet, hatte die Fassung verloren, war in dessen...  
Er öffnete die Augen schlagartig, noch bevor der Gedanke vollständig war, doch er war allein in Youngs großem Bett. Es lag niemand neben ihm. Was ihn aufatmen ließ, aber nur so lange, bis er die leisen Geräusche in dem nur zum Teil beleuchteten Raum wahrnahm. So unauffällig wie möglich wandte er sich in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen, und entdeckte Young, der am Schreibtisch saß und irgendetwas zu schreiben schien. Unsicher kaute Eli auf seiner Unterlippe herum und überlegte, wie er aus dieser Situation kam, ohne dass es allzu peinlich wurde. Doch bevor ihm etwas einfiel, sah der Colonel bereits auf.  
„Guten Morgen, Eli“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, dann korrigierte er sich. „Wobei Nachmittag es wohl eher trifft.“  
„Uhm.“ Eli wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Das hier war definitiv ein Platz unter den Top 3 der peinlichsten Momente in seinem Leben, obwohl er sich gerade nicht daran erinnern konnte, was noch peinlicher gewesen sein sollte.  
„Uhm, ich bin zu spät für meine Schicht, ich muss...“, stammelte er vor sich hin, nur um etwas zu sagen und auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg, doch Young unterbrach ihn.  
„Liegen bleiben und ausruhen. Ihre Schicht ist schon längst vorbei, außerdem habe ich Sie entschuldigt. Das Team überlebt auch einmal eine Weile ohne Sie. Essen und trinken Sie lieber, Befehl von TJ.“ Er deutete mit einer lockeren Geste zu dem kleinen Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, wo eine Flasche und eine Schale standen. Der Mann benahm sich, als wäre es vollkommen normal, dass Eli in seinem Bett lag.  
Bevor Eli jedoch genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er die Flasche bereits genommen, halb leer getrunken und machte sich über das Essen her. Er war am Verhungern. Dieses Gefühl hatte er lange nicht mehr gehabt. Hunger schon, ständig eigentlich, aber es war anders gewesen. Jetzt hatte er tatsächlich auch Appetit. Außerdem war es für eine Weile eine Ausrede, um nicht reden zu müssen.  
„Geht es Ihnen besser?“, fragte Young schließlich, als Eli den Großteil hinuntergeschlungen hatte und er hielt einen Moment inne, um darüber nachzudenken. Er war noch immer etwas müde, aber seine Gedanken waren das erste Mal seit langem ruhig und geordnet, ohne, dass er sich anstrengen musste. Abgesehen davon, dass die Peinlichkeit der Situation ihn nervös machte. Sein Kopf tat auch nicht mehr weh und die ständige Anspannung der vergangenen Wochen schien zum Teil aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein. Das Fieber war ebenfalls wieder weg, soweit er das beurteilen konnte.  
Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass er einige Male aufgewacht war, immer mit Young an seiner Seite, aber dann musste er doch durchgeschlafen haben, wenn es jetzt schon so spät war.  
„Ja, viel besser“, antwortete er deshalb schließlich ehrlich und war selbst überrascht davon. Hatte allein diese kleine Berührung das bewerkstelligt? War es allein der Kontakt zu einem anderen Menschen gewesen, der ihn hatte zur Ruhe kommen lassen?  
Er hatte sich ja so zum Idioten gemacht und obwohl er neue Bewertungsstufen auf seiner Peinlichkeitsskala für diesen Vorfall einrichten musste, hatte er doch den Wunsch, diese Berührung wieder zu spüren, am liebsten sofort. Die Sicherheit, die menschliche Wärme.  
Eli sah Young erschrocken an und wandte sich dann schnell wieder seinem Teller zu.  
„Eli, sind Sie sicher?“  
„Ja, ich bin nur noch nicht ganz wach, aber ich habe echt lange nicht so gut geschlafen... muss an der Matratze liegen oder so“, fügte er dann hastig an, damit keiner auf falsche Ideen kam. Er hatte ganz bestimmt nicht so traumhaft geschlafen, weil er in Youngs Bett lag, weil Young bei ihm gewesen war, weil Young ihn berührt hatte. Das hätte auch bei jedem anderen funktioniert. Ganz bestimmt. Es war die Erschöpfung gewesen.  
„Ich sollte jetzt gehen.“ Eli stellte das Geschirr beiseite, stand auf und schnappte sich seine Sweatjacke, die über einem der Stühle neben dem Tisch lag.  
„Warten Sie, Eli.“ Young stand ebenfalls auf und trat zu ihm. „Was Sie letzte Nacht gesagt haben... Sie werden darüber reden müssen.“  
„Vergessen Sie das. Das war ein Ausrutscher, das kommt nicht wieder vor.“  
„So wie der Ausrutscher auf der Erde? All das, was Sie erlebt haben, macht Ihnen zu schaffen. Das kann jeder sehen. Glauben Sie denn, die paar Stunden Schlaf haben das Problem gelöst?“  
„Bei allem Respekt, Colonel, das ist mein Problem und ich werde das selbst in den Griff bekommen.“  
„Das hoffe ich, aber Sie wissen, dass es nicht nur Ihr Problem ist. Es gibt viele Menschen an Bord, die Sie mögen und sich sorgen. Und wenn Sie unkonzentriert sind und Fehler machen, dann wird es zu unser aller Problem.“  
Eli wollte etwas Trotziges erwidern, doch er wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.  
Young warf erneut einen Blick auf seine Uhr, bevor er weiter sprach. „TJ war heute Morgen hier, aber sonst hat Sie keiner hier gesehen. Schauen Sie bei ihr vorbei. Sie erwartet Sie.“ Damit öffnete Young die Tür und Eli trat wortlos und Rush ignorierend die Flucht an. Er blieb erst stehen, als er genug Abstand zwischen sich und das Quartier des Colonels gebracht hatte und er sich allein in einem leeren Gang wiederfand. Da hatte er sich ja mal wieder in eine großartige Situation manövriert! Das Gespräch war so vollkommen falsch gelaufen. Jetzt, wo er wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte und sein Verstand die Oberhand hatte, war es nicht so einfach, so ehrlich zu sein wie in der vergangenen Nacht. Er wollte sich am liebsten erklären oder zumindest entschuldigen oder bedanken, irgendetwas, aber jetzt ging das nicht mehr und später würde es einfach nur peinlich werden, wenn er das Thema ansprach.  
„So ein Mist.“ Resigniert ging Eli zu TJ auf die Krankenstation, um das Gespräch mit ihr hinter sich zu bringen. Sie würde ihm sicher eine Predigt halten, weil er nicht eher zu ihr gekommen war.

***

Rush sah dem flüchtenden jungen Mann überrascht hinterher und wandte sich dann Young zu, ein Schachbrett unterm Arm, die Figuren dazu in der Hand „Störe ich?“  
„Sie sind zu früh.“ Young verdrehte die Augen. „Kommen Sie rein. Wir müssen ein paar Dinge besprechen.“ Er ging zu der Sitzecke und Rush folgte ihm, während sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.   
Sie setzten sich einander gegenüber auf die Polster, stellten die Figuren auf und begannen ihr Spiel. Rush fasste in der Zeit kurz zusammen, wie die Reparaturen vorangingen. Viel Neues gab es da jedoch nicht zu berichten, denn in erster Linie mussten sie sich erst einmal das ganze Wissen dafür aus der Datenbank aneignen. Wie Eli bereits festgestellt hatte, war diese enorm und in der Sprache der Antiker auch nicht immer ganz so leicht zu verstehen.  
„Aber worüber wollten Sie mit mir sprechen? Den aktuellen Stand hätten wir doch auch wie sonst auf dem Observationsdeck klären können.“  
„Es geht um Eli.“ Young bewegte seinen Springer.  
„Aha“, machte Rush und bewegte ohne zu zögern seinen Turm. Das hätte er sich denken können. Als Young Eli am Morgen entschuldigt hatte, hatte er nicht erwartet, den jungen Mann hier anzutreffen. „Er sah eben nicht gerade krank aus.“  
Young überlegte sichtlich, was er sagen sollte. „Wussten Sie, dass er so gut wie nicht geschlafen hat, seit er von der Krankenstation entlassen wurde?“  
„Ich habe es vermutet, so, wie er sich in letzter Zeit verhalten hat. Aber ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass Eli selbst einschätzen kann, wann genug ist.“  
Young warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und Rush zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was?“  
„Offenbar konnte er das doch nicht einschätzen. Als wir in Stasis waren, hat Eli Dinge erlebt, die ihm zu schaffen machen. Sein Ausbruch auf der Erde war ein Warnzeichen, das wir ernster hätten nehmen sollen. Das hat sich letzte Nacht gezeigt. Er ist vollkommen am Ende und was ich gesehen habe, war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs, würde ich sagen. Wenn er dieses Problem nicht bald löst, wird es ihn kaputt machen. Ich habe TJ auf ihn angesetzt, aber für den Anfang sollte er dringend vom Schiff runter. Und zwar richtig, nicht nur mit den Steinen.“  
„Da ist er nicht der einzige und das ist leichter gesagt, als getan“, erwiderte Rush, während Young seinen nächsten Zug plante. „Die Crew wird immer unruhiger und unkonzentrierter. Das fällt selbst mir auf. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sich noch keiner in die Luft gejagt hat. Was schlagen Sie vor?“  
„Urlaub.“  
„Urlaub?“  
Young nickte bedächtig und bewegte endlich einen Bauern. „Auf dem nächsten geeigneten Planeten, den wir für Nachschub ansteuern, errichten wir ein Camp und ohne Ausnahme jeder der Crew muss ein paar Tage vom Schiff runter. Abgesehen von den Vorräten, die wir aufstocken müssen, muss auch das Hydroponiklabor von Grund auf neu bestückt werden. Das sollten wir gründlich nutzen.“  
„Und wie lange insgesamt? Wir haben keine...“  
„Zeit?“, unterbrach Young den Wissenschaftler knapp. „Rush, das ist kein Wettrennen und dank Eli sind wir fast ein Jahr eher angekommen als erwartet. Ein paar Tage Urlaub würden selbst Ihnen gut tun. Und wenn diese Nervosität und Spannung etwas abgeflaut ist, werden alle auch wieder konzentrierter arbeiten. Sie eingeschlossen. Außerdem ist es nicht so, als ob wir in der Zeit gar nichts tun.“  
„Hm... wir sollten nur nicht zu entspannt werden. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was uns in dieser Galaxie erwartet.“  
„Nein, aber unter dieser ständigen Spannung leiden alle. Niemand war auf all das vorbereitet, was uns in den letzten Monaten, Jahren passiert ist. Ein wenig Ablenkung wird jedem gut tun, nicht nur Eli. Wer weiß, wie lange, bevor jemand anfängt, schwere Fehler zu machen und die können wir uns hier draußen nicht leisten. Besonders wenn wir sie so einfach vermeiden können. Das wissen Sie.“  
„Urlaub also. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und wir finden endlich mal Ihren Traumstrand mit Palmen... Schach“, meinte Rush trocken und seine Mundwinkel zuckten in einem unterdrückten Grinsen.

***

Es dauerte acht Tage bis die Destiny das nächste Mal aus dem Hyperraum sprang und das System ihnen eine kurze Liste an Adressen anzeigte. Auf dem Schiff war es Nacht und die meisten an Bord schliefen, Nur eine Handvoll von Leuten war wach und arbeitete oder vertrieb sich die Zeit. Rush war allein auf der Brücke und analysierte die Ergebnisse eines Diagnostikprogramms. Noch bevor er Young anfunken konnte, kam Eli in den Raum. Er sah wieder so müde aus, von seiner ehemaligen Energie war nichts mehr zu spüren. Rush war von Elis überschwänglicher Art immer irritiert gewesen, aber jetzt, wo sie weg war, behagte ihm das auch nicht. Nein, der alte Eli war ihm doch lieber gewesen. Das konnte so nicht bleiben.  
„Was haben wir?“, wollte Eli müde wissen.  
„Mehrere Planeten. Einer scheint den Suchparametern für Material zu entsprechen. Ein anderer hat Treffer für Vegetation, vielleicht Nachschub für unsere Vorräte.“  
„Wir müssen mit den Reparaturen vorankommen und Nahrung ist gerade noch vom letzten Mal gut aufgefüllt. Also Material zuerst?“  
„Rush, bitte kommen“, wurden sie vom Funkgerät unterbrochen, das neben Rush auf der Konsole lag. Rush griff danach. „Ja, Colonel?“  
„Wo sind Sie?“  
„Brücke, wir haben mehrere Treffer“, entgegnete Rush.  
„Treffen Sie mich im Torraum.“

Kurze Zeit später hielt Eli ein fliegendes Auge bereit, während Rush die erste Adresse mit Vegetation auf der kurzen Liste anwählte, als Young den Torraum betrat, gefolgt von zwei Wachen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Sensoren des fliegenden Auges die ersten Daten sendeten.  
„Wie sieht es aus?“, wollte Young wissen. Er sah prüfend zu Eli und dann zu Rush, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wie ein Urlaubsparadies.“  
Neugierig warf Young einen Blick auf die Videoübertragung und alle anderen Daten.  
„Irgendetwas Auffälliges?“  
„Auf den ersten Blick nichts, aber was Tiere betrifft, das muss ein Team prüfen. Wenn sich die gefährlichen Tiere in Grenzen halten, dann dürfte es etwa der Planet sein, der Ihnen vorschwebte.“  
„Seh ich auch so. Machen Sie erst einmal zu und wählen Sie noch die anderen Adressen an. Wir sollten alle Optionen kennen und sehen, was wir alles nutzen können. Morgen Früh schicken wir ein Team durch, das prüfen kann, ob es sicher genug für ein Camp ist.“  
„Camp?“, fragte Eli und sah irritiert zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.  
„Urlaub, Eli. Für alle. Und Sie werden der erste sein, der geht, sobald wir die Bestätigung haben, dass es sicher ist.“  
„Urlaub?“ Eli sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Ja. Aber jetzt gehen Sie schlafen. Ihre Schicht ist schon lange vorbei.“  
Eli wollte offenbar etwas erwidern, tat es dann aber doch nicht. Mit einem kurzen ‚Gute Nacht‘ verschwand er aus dem Torraum. Rush war sich sicher, dass er wieder nicht ausreichend schlafen würde.  
„Glauben Sie, auf dem Planeten zu sein, wird sein Schlafproblem lösen?“, wollte er von Young wissen, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch in den letzten Tagen einige Male geführt und mit der Sorge um Eli hatte sich die kurze Liste ihrer Gemeinsamkeiten um einen Punkt erweitert. Zu Rushs Leidwesen, denn es lenkte ihn von wichtigeren Dingen ab.  
„Nein. Es löst nur einen Teil des Problems. Ich werde TJ mitschicken. Sie wird sowieso ihre Analysen vor Ort machen müssen. Dann kann er ihr nicht mehr ausweichen und ich hoffe, dass er endlich mit ihr redet. Bisher hat er sie gemieden, auch wenn sie es zumindest geschafft hat, dass er Kräuter nimmt, die die Wirkung eines Schlafmittels haben. Das schiebt das Problem aber nur auf, das löst es nicht.“  
„Offensichtlich.“  
„Sie sollten auch in der ersten Gruppe sein.“  
„Wieso?“ Rush hielt nach wie vor nichts von einem Urlaub für sich. Er war noch nie Fan von Campingausflügen gewesen und Destiny hatte definitiv den größeren Komfort.   
„Sehen Sie es so: Sie haben es schneller hinter sich. Außerdem können Sie auch vom Planet aus Berechnungen machen und was auch immer Sie sonst so tun.“  
Rush hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Wenn ich das gleiche wie immer mache, was auf dem Planeten definitiv nicht geht, ist es kein Urlaub.“  
Young klopfte ihm nur grinsend auf die Schulter und verließ den Torraum.  
Rush wurde aus dem Colonel einfach nicht schlau, auch wenn Sie mittlerweile besser miteinander auskamen.  
In stiller Gesellschaft der Wachen wählte Rush auch noch die anderen Adressen an, platzierte überall ein fliegendes Auge und speicherte die übertragenen Daten, nachdem er sie kurz geprüft hatte. Nach einem letzten Blick zum Tor ging er zu seinem Quartier, um ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden. So lange nicht von irgendwoher feindliche Außerirdische auftauchten, würde es vielleicht doch nicht schaden, eine Weile zu bleiben.

*

Als der künstliche Morgen auf der Destiny begann, herrschte schon nach kurzer Zeit reges Treiben. Die Nachricht, dass sie Urlaub machen würden, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Der Torraum war ungewöhnlich voll, als ein kleines Team zum Planeten aufbrach, um die nähere Umgebung des Tores zu erkunden und festzustellen, ob es wirklich sicher war. Brody und Eli waren dabei, die Daten auszuwerten, die das fliegende Auge in den vergangenen Stunden gesammelt hatte.  
„Temperaturverlauf, Luftfeuchtigkeit, üppige Vegetation... ist wie auf der Erde in gemäßigtem Klima. Nahezu perfekt.“  
„Hoffen wir, dass der Schein nicht trügt.“ Rush wollte das Ganze nicht zu optimistisch sehen und ihre Erfahrung hatte gezeigt, dass solche Planeten auch immer irgendeine Form tierischen Lebens besaßen. Gefährlichen tierischen Lebens.  
Doch als sich das Erkundungsteam, Varro als erfahrener Spurenleser unter ihnen, nach drei Stunden zurück meldete, bestätigten sie lediglich, dass der Planet perfekt für Urlaub wäre. Sie hatten zwar diverse Tiere und deren Spuren im Umkreis entdeckt, aber es war wohl nichts dabei, was ihnen gefährlich werden konnte. Keine übergroßen, intelligenten Jäger, keine überdimensionierten Insekten und auch keine anderen außerirdischen Kriechtiere, die sich durch den Körper fraßen. Hoffentlich blieb das auch so.  
Da der Urlaub nun also offiziell war, berief Young eine Versammlung im Torraum an, während der er die Aufteilung in Gruppen ankündigte und ihre weiteren Pläne erläuterte.  
Kurz darauf machte sich das Erkundungsteam bereit, um das Camp aufzubauen. Einen geeigneten Platz hatten sie bereits dafür entdeckt. Er lag nur wenige Minuten vom Tor entfernt auf einer Lichtung zwischen einem Waldrand und dem breiten, sandigen Ufer eines großen Sees.

Als Rush Stunden später dort ankam, hatte das Team bereits die Zelte errichtet und war dabei, Messgeräte aufzubauen. Während sie hier waren, wollten sie so viele Nahrungsmittel Pflanzen und Heilkräuter wie nur möglich finden. Doch Rush hatte andere Pläne. Wenn Young ihn schon von der Destiny schickte, dann würde er sicherlich weder im Gebüsch herumkriechen, das konnten die anderen besser, noch nichts tuend herum sitzen. Das war definitiv nichts für ihn.  
Eines der fliegenden Augen, die er auf den anderen Planeten platziert hatte, hatte heute Morgen interessante Daten übermittelt und dem wollte er nachgehen... ohne dass ihm dabei jemand im Nacken saß und dumme Fragen stellte. Er wusste auch nicht, wie lange Brody oder einer der anderen brauchte, um zu sehen, was er entdeckt hatte, also blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit.  
Er stellte das Equipment ab, das er mit durchs Tor gebracht hatte, und ging dann zurück. In dem geschäftigen Gewusel beachtete ihn keiner. Außer einem.  
„Wie lange wollen Sie mir noch hinterher schleichen?“, wollte Rush wissen, als er wieder am Tor war und die Adresse auf der Fernbedienung heraussuchte. Glücklicherweise war das Tor gerade ohne Wache. Eine Hürde weniger.  
„Ich schleiche nicht“, widersprach Eli und kam hinter den Büschen hervor.  
„Das stimmt. Schleichen hätte vorausgesetzt, dass man Sie nicht meilenweit hört.“  
„So laut war ich auch wieder nicht.“ Rush hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und Eli fuhr eilig fort. „Offenbar bedeutet für den Colonel Urlaub absolutes Nichtstun. Er hat allen untersagt, mich helfen zu lassen. Und TJ und Chloe schauen mich die ganze Zeit so komisch an und wollen mit mir reden, wie schon auf dem Schiff. Unter diesen Umständen werde ich wahnsinnig.“  
Verständlich, dachte Rush, fragte aber lediglich: „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?“  
„Sie bestehen weder darauf, dass ich mit Ihnen über irgendwelche Probleme rede, und ich weiß, dass ich die habe, danke, noch halten Sie mich von Arbeit fern. Also, ähm, schicken Sie mich einfach nicht weg.“  
Rush seufzte lautlos. Er konnte Eli verstehen. Young war mit seinen Vorstellungen vielleicht etwas über das Ziel hinausgeschossen, auch wenn die Idee im Allgemeinen sicher nicht schlecht war, aber wenn Eli nur ein klein wenig wie er selbst war, dann war das der falsche Weg. So unterschiedlich sie die Dinge sonst auch sehen mochten, die Zahlen waren das, was ihnen Halt gab, wenn ihnen alles andere verwehrt war. Das Lösen einer ernsten Aufgabe war das, was ihnen dabei half, alles andere zu verarbeiten oder zu begraben.   
Als Rush zu lange schwieg, wandte Eli sich resigniert ab, doch Rush hielt ihn zurück. „Auf einem der anderen Planeten gibt es ein Höhlensystem, aus dem das Auge ungewöhnliche Energiesignaturen aufgefangen hat. Ich will mir das mal ansehen.“ Während er sprach wählte er die Adresse und das Tor öffnete sich hinter ihm.  
„Das letzte Mal in einem Höhlensystem war nicht so lustig“, entgegnete Eli, kam aber näher und warf einen Blick auf das Display der Fernbedienung, auf dem eine Übertragung des fliegenden Auges zu sehen war. Auf der anderen Seite des Tors schien es nur Geröll, ein paar karge Pflanzen und einen dunklen Tunneleingang zu geben.  
„Wie Sie meinen.“ Rush ging die Rampe zum Tor hinauf. Er wollte sich nicht länger aufhalten lassen.  
„Wollen Sie niemandem Bescheid sagen, was Sie vorhaben?“, wollte Eli wissen und sah unsicher zwischen dem Tor, Rush und der Richtung, in der das Camp lag, hin und her.  
„Ich hab es Ihnen gesagt.“ Rush verdrehte die Augen und verschwand durch den Ereignishorizont. Er wartete wenige Meter vom Tor entfernt. Der nächtliche Himmel wurde von einer bunt schillernden Gaswolke erhellt, sodass ein schwaches Dämmerlicht herrschte. Kühle Windböen zerrten an seiner Kleidung und am Horizont dehnte sich eine breite Wolkenfront aus. Sie schien etliche Kilometer entfernt zu sein, doch sie trieb definitiv in ihre Richtung.


	5. Blindes Vertrauen 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rush und Eli machen das, was sie am Besten können: in ernste Probleme geraten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Mein wissenschaftlicher Perfektionismus hat mich stark ausgebremst... und die latente Serien-Sucht *flüster*

Wenige Augenblicke nach Rush kam Eli durch das Tor, noch immer unsicher wirkend. Er sah sich misstrauisch um und meinte dann: „Hoffentlich gibt es hier keine Monsterspinnen oder Riesenschlangen oder blutsaugende Alienfledermäuse oder...“  
„Eli, hier ist nichts! Das Auge hat bisher keinerlei Lebensformen aufgezeichnet, nur spärliche Vegetation. Das Einzige worüber wir uns im Moment Gedanken machen müssen, sind Sauerstoff, Strahlung und zu stark fallende oder steigende Temperaturen. Die Sensoren haben nichts gefunden, das uns schaden könnte, also reißen Sie sich zusammen.“ Rush sah kurz auf das Display der Fernbedienung, doch um den Höhleneingang zu finden, brauchte es keine große Hilfe. Was das fliegende Auge nicht gezeigt hatte, war die riesige Steilwand, die nur etwa hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt in die Höhe ragte. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte sich der Horizont in der entgegengesetzten Richtung ebenfalls als Steilwand heraus. Sie mussten sich in einem Canyon befinden, das ausgetrocknete Bett eines ehemals riesigen Flusses. Das war zumindest Rushs Vermutung. Geologie war nicht gerade sein Fachgebiet.  
Gefolgt von einem leise murrenden Eli lief Rush zu der Öffnung in der Wand. Pragmatisch holte er eine Taschenlampe aus seinem Rucksack und sah sich das genauer an. Sedimentgestein, weich und ganz einfach zu lösen. Da war es kein Wunder, dass ein Fluss sich so tief hineingraben konnte. In diesen Ausmaßen deutete das jedoch auf eine große Zeitspanne und damit auf ein gewisses Alter des Planeten hin. Vielleicht war Elis Furcht vor einheimischen Lebewesen nicht unbegründet, doch dadurch würde er sich sicherlich nicht davon abhalten lassen, herauszufinden, was die Quelle der Energie war. Ohne zu zögern betrat er den Tunnel.  
Der Boden unter ihren Füßen bestand aus feinem Sand und gröberen Steinen dazwischen. Material, das ein versiegter Wasserlauf aus dem Inneren gelöst haben musste. Rush hoffte, dass der Gang nicht einfach in einer Sackgasse enden würde.  
„Sicher, dass es hier unten etwas gibt, das die Energiesignatur erklärt? Sieht ziemlich leer aus. Vielleicht kommt die Energie auch irgendwo von draußen“, meinte Eli nach etwa einer halben Stunde, in der sie schweigend gelaufen waren. Der Tunnel schien sich unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen und wand sich immer wieder um Stellen, wo härteres Gestein an den Wänden hervorblitzte. Das Wasser hatte den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes genommen.  
Es gab auch keine größeren Abzweigungen. Der unterirdische Fluss hatte nur immer wieder kleine Seitenarme gebildet, die nicht annähernd groß genug waren, um hindurch zu passen.  
„Nein, die Werte werden stärker, je tiefer das Auge vordringt. Also muss die Quelle dort liegen. Und falls Ihnen langweilig ist, können Sie gerne zurückgehen und mit TJ reden oder den Komfort des Nichtstuns genießen...“  
„Eigentlich finde ich Höhlen und Tunnel ja toll. So schön ruhig und dunkel und...“ Eli strich vorsichtig an der Höhlenwand entlang, unter seinen Fingern konnte er Feuchtigkeit spüren. Auch der Boden unter ihnen glänzte mittlerweile auffällig im Schein der Taschenlampe. „Uhm, feucht. Hier muss es noch immer unterirdische Quellen geben. Da draußen sah es jedenfalls nicht gerade nach Regenwald aus. Und geht es nur mir so, oder wird es wärmer?“  
Rush sagte dazu nichts. Aber Eli hatte Recht. Es war sehr feucht und das konnte nicht von oben kommen.  
Die Wärme ließ vulkanische Aktivitäten vermuten, was aber nicht zu dem Gestein und dem Canyon passen würde. Wahrscheinlicher waren heiße Quellen. Aufmerksam behielt Rush die Sensorwerte im Auge. Er war sicherlich nicht so leichtsinnig, die Gefahren von unsichtbaren, giftigen Gasen zu unterschätzen.

***

„Chloe, haben Sie etwas gefunden?“ TJ sah von ihren Notizen auf, als die junge Frau zu ihr kam. Sie hatten erst vor einigen Stunden mit dem Sammeln von Proben begonnen, aber ihre Liste quoll bereits über. Der Reichtum an Pflanzen war unglaublich und ein Segen für sie. Je mehr Auswahl sie hatten, desto mehr stiegen ihre Chancen, dass verwertbare Früchte, Kräuter und Pflanzen für die Hydroponik dabei waren.  
„Ja, sieht aus wie lila Erdbeeren. Riechen süßlich. Ich hoffe, sie sind essbar, denn da gibt es eine Lichtung mit Sträuchern, die voll davon hängt.“ Sie strahlte und ihre sonst blassen Wangen waren von einem aufgeregten Rotschimmer überzogen. Auf dem Schiff gab es Dinge, die sie auch mit all der Technik der Antiker nicht ersetzen konnten. Natürliches Sonnenlicht und frische Luft gehörten dazu.  
„Das klingt gut.“ TJ nahm Chloe die Beeren ab und legte sie in einen beschrifteten Behälter. „Hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit, Chloe?“  
„Natürlich.“  
TJ sah sich kurz um, doch es war niemand in Hörweite. Jeder war mit irgendetwas beschäftigt. „Setzen Sie sich.“ Sie deutete neben sich und wartete, bis Chloe Platz genommen hatte.  
„Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit die Gelegenheit sich mit Eli zu unterhalten?“  
„Sie meinen ein richtiges Gespräch darüber, was alles passiert ist? Was er getan hat?“, erfasste Chloe sehr schnell, worauf TJ hinaus wollte. Das war auch nicht schwer zu erraten.  
„Ja.“  
„Nein, er weicht mir aus, wenn ich zufällig darauf zu sprechen komme. Ich glaube, er meidet mich mittlerweile sogar.“ Sie seufzte leise und TJ konnte sehen, dass ihr das zu schaffen machte. Das wunderte sie wenig, denn Chloe war ein feinfühliger Mensch und ihres Wissens verband Eli und sie eine ehrliche Freundschaft, da war das sicherlich nicht leicht für sie.  
„Das tut er auch bei mir. Er will nicht darüber reden, was passiert ist, und ich weiß nicht, ob es reicht, wenn wir nur warten, bis er von selbst zu einem von uns kommt. Ich fürchte, dass ihn das kaputt macht.“  
„Was sollen wir also tun?“  
„Fürs erste abwarten, beobachten und da sein, wenn er uns braucht. Zwingen können wir ihn nicht. Vielleicht bringen die nächsten Tage hier etwas. Ich würde Sie nur bitten, mir sofort mitzuteilen, wenn sich etwas an Eli verändert.“  
„Ja, natürlich.“ Chloe wollte aufstehen, doch TJ war noch nicht fertig.  
„Und wie geht es Ihnen, Chloe?“  
„Mir?“  
„Ja. Gibt es etwas, worüber Sie sprechen möchten?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Abgesehen von dem Zwischenfall mit Colonel Young war es seit unserem Erwachen sehr ruhig. Und jetzt sind wir hier. Wir können zwar noch immer nicht nach Hause, aber ich fühle mich das erste Mal seit langem wieder wohl.“ Chloe lächelte bei ihren Worten ehrlich und TJ erwiderte es.  
„Das ist gut.“  
„Hat Ihnen denn schon jemand diese Frage gestellt?“, fragte Chloe unvermittelt.  
„Was?“  
„Wie es Ihnen geht? Der Colonel wäre beinahe gestorben und nach allem...“ Chloe brach ab, weil sie weder wusste, wie sie das Offensichtliche in Worte fassen sollte, noch ob sie überhaupt danach hätte fragen sollen.  
„Danke Chloe, dass Sie danach fragen, aber mir geht es gut.“ TJs Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu Varro, der gerade mit einer kleinen Gruppe Männer zum Camp zurückkam. Sie hatten die Gegend noch weiter erkundet und offenbar auch erfolgreich ein paar kleine Tiere zum Essen gejagt.  
Chloe folgte dem Blick. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen.  
„Tja, dann werde ich mal weiter suchen. Es tut unglaublich gut, frei herumlaufen zu können.“  
„Tun Sie das, aber seien Sie auch weiter vorsichtig.“  
„Das werde ich.“ Chloe stand auf und verschwand in Richtung Wald, während TJ sich nach einem weiteren Blick Richtung Varro wieder ihren Analysen widmete. Sie hatte noch einiges an Arbeit vor sich.

***

Eli konnte ganz genau sagen, wann sich ihre Umgebung schlagartig änderte. Der Tunneleingang musste mittlerweile etwa drei Kilometer hinter ihnen liegen und während sie die meiste Zeit eher leicht bergan gelaufen waren, war es doch immer wärmer um sie herum geworden. Das weiche Sediment unter seinen Fingern war plötzlich von hartem, scharfkantigem Gestein abgelöst worden. Es war schwarz und glänzte wie Glas im Schein der Taschenlampe. Eindeutig Vulkangestein. Der Tunnel war jetzt nicht mehr vom Wasser ausgespült, sondern ein schmaler Riss, in dem sie gerade so hintereinander laufen konnten und der unebene Boden begann wieder abzufallen.  
Eli zog seine geliehene Jacke aus und knotete sie um seine Hüfte. Es war noch immer seltsam die militärische Tarnuniform zu tragen, aber seine eigene Kleidung war kaum noch für Planetenbesuche zu gebrauchen. Wenigstens waren die Sachen bequem.  
Rush tat es ihm bald gleich und packte die Jacke in den Rucksack. Die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit ließ sie beide schwitzen.  
Immer wieder hatte Eli den Drang, etwas zu sagen. Hier eine Bemerkung zu Aliens auf diesem Planeten, dort eine Frage zu dieser mysteriösen Energie, doch er verkniff es sich, damit Rush ihn nicht doch noch stehen ließ. Er war ja dankbar, dass er ihn mitgenommen hatte. Um sich abzulenken, ging er im Kopf durch, was er über Geologie wusste. Das schwarze Gestein bedeutete Vulkanaktivität. Ob es unter ihren Füßen noch immer Magmaströme gab? Das würde die Hitze erklären. Nur wie weit konnten sie dann noch gehen, bevor es zu heiß wurde? Und gab es hier irgendwo giftige Dämpfe?  
Dann musste da ein Meer gewesen sein, in dem sich das Sediment abgelagert hatte. Das Meer war verschwunden, vielleicht hatte sich der Boden gehoben. In das Sediment hatte sich wiederum ein Fluss gegraben, der längst vertrocknet war. Auch wenn sie bisher keine signifikanten Abzweigungen gesehen hatten, so musste die gesamte Ebene um sie wie ein Schweizer Käser durchlöchert sein. Selbst ohne Fachwissen und Methoden zur genauen Datierung wusste Eli doch, dass der Planet einige Millionen Jahre hinter sich haben musste. Das machte es wiederum wahrscheinlich, dass es hier mehr als nur ein paar primitive Pflanzen gab.  
Er warf Rushs Rücken einen finsteren Blick zu und betete still dafür, dass nicht ausgerechnet hier unten in der Dunkelheit die von ihm gefürchteten Monster lauerten.  
So sehr in Gedanken, merkte Eli nicht, wie Rush plötzlich stehen blieb, und lief direkt in ihn rein. Der Strahl der Taschenlampe wurde vor ihnen von einer stillen Wasserfläche reflektiert. Das fliegende Auge war weiter geflogen, doch der Gang wurde immer schmaler. Es schien, als steckten sie in einer Sackgasse.  
„Und jetzt?“ Eli warf einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter zurück, doch in der Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, gab es tatsächlich nur Dunkelheit, was sonst.  
Rush wechselte das fliegende Auge vom Suchmodus auf manuelle Steuerung und manövrierte es weiter. Eli sah ihm dabei über die Schulter. Es waren vielleicht zwanzig Meter bevor sich der Gang schlagartig verbreiterte und in eine Höhle überging.  
„Sind das Kristalle? Und Pflanzen?“, fragte Eli verblüfft, als sich das Auge drehte und mehr zu erkennen war.  
„Sieht so aus. Und die Kristalle scheinen die Quelle der Energiesignatur zu sein.“ Rush deutete auf die Messskala für den entsprechenden Wert, der deutlich angestiegen war, als sich das Auge den Kristallen genähert hatte.  
„Cool.“  
Kommentarlos ging Rush in die Hocke und testete mit einer Hand das Wasser. „Lauwarm, genau wie die Wände... und sehr salzig“, fügte er noch an, nachdem er etwas von dem Wasser in einem der Röhrchen aus seinem Rucksack getestet hatte, auch wenn es schneller gegangen wäre, es einfach nur zu kosten. Nach ihrem Zusammentreffen mit den Viren des ersten Eisplaneten waren sie mit dem Prüfen von Wasservorkommen sehr gründlich geworden.  
Er packte das Testset wieder weg und krempelte seine Hose bis über die Knie hoch.  
„Uhm, was haben Sie vor?“, wollte Eli misstrauisch wissen. Dieses dunkle Wasser war ihm nicht geheuer.  
„Nun, ich werde sicher nicht hier bleiben, wenn sich die Quelle der Energie auf der anderen Seite befindet. Der Riss wird zwar schmaler aber mit ein wenig Geschick sollten wir beide durchpassen und das Wasser wird sicherlich auch nicht schlagartig tiefer werden. Es gibt jedenfalls keine Strömung, die uns gefährlich werden könnte. Aber Sie können gerne hier warten, es wird nicht lange dauern.“ Er steckte auch noch die Fernbedienung in den Rucksack und nahm ihn dann in eine Hand, die Taschenlampe in die andere, und ging langsam in das dunkle Wasser.  
Eli fluchte leise. „Warten Sie.“ Da Rush die einzige Taschenlampe hatte, blieb Eli nichts anderes, als ihm zu folgen. Eilig krempelte er ebenfalls seine Hosenbeine hoch und nahm die Jacke in die Hand, falls das Wasser doch tiefer werden würde.  
Rush war stehen geblieben und reichte ihm wortlos den Rucksack, dann setzten sie ihren Weg gemeinsam fort.  
„Ich hoffe, dass nasse Klamotten das schlimmste sind, was uns hier passieren kann“, murrte er. „In Horrorfilmen sind solche Orte immer die perfekte Kulisse für das plötzliche Auftauchen irgendwelcher Monster.“  
Rush sparte sich eine Erwiderung.  
Sie kamen nur langsam voran, denn der Weg wurde tatsächlich so schmal, dass sie sich nur noch seitlich vorwärtsbewegen konnten. Die Herausforderung lag auch darin, sich an dem scharfkantigen Gestein nicht alles aufzuschneiden.  
Schließlich erreichten sie das Ende der Passage, wo sich das Wasser zu dem unterirdischen Salzsee ausbreitete, den sie auf dem Display gesehen hatten. Am Rand der Höhle hatten sich unterschiedliche Stufen und Vorsprünge gebildet. Rush schwang sich aus dem Wasser und half dann Eli ebenfalls hoch, der die gereichte Hand ohne nachzudenken ergriff. Doch dann zog er seine Hand hastig zurück und verbarg sie peinlich berührt hinter dem Rücken. Es brachte wenig, da die Verbrennungen bis hoch zur Schulter reichten, aber er hatte den Reflex nicht unterdrücken können, nachdem sein Blick auf die unschönen Narben gefallen war.  
„Das war unnötig“, sagte Rush irritiert und betrachtete Eli kurz, die Taschenlampe auf einen Punkt irgendwo an der Wand gerichtet. Auch in dem schwachen Licht, war der Kontrast zwischen den roten, noch frischen Narben und der blassen Haut noch deutlich sichtbar. Es wunderte Eli nicht, dass Rush sich abwandte und stattdessen umsah. Er wollte etwas erwidern, sich verteidigen, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Ihm fehlten die Worte um sich zu erklären und außerdem war er mit Rush mitgegangen, um dieses ganze Thema überhaupt vermeiden zu können. Was idiotisch war. Mit den Narben schleppte er schließlich eine permanente Erinnerung daran mit sich herum.  
Eli tat es Rush schließlich gleich, froh darum, den peinlichen Moment vergessen zu können.  
Die Höhle war riesig. Ihre Wände waren über und über mit riesigen Kristallen übersät, die den Strahl der umherhuschenden Taschenlampe reflektierten. Dazwischen wuchsen Flechtenähnliche Gebilde und der Boden zu ihren Füßen war ebenfalls von diversen kleinen Pflanzen bedeckt.  
Der See wirkte schwarz und undurchdringlich und obwohl ihnen das Wasser im Gang eben gerade einmal bis zu den Oberschenkeln gegangen war – hoch genug, um ihre Hosen doch nass werden zu lassen – war es unmöglich zu sagen, ob der See zur Mitte hin nicht viel tiefer wurde.  
„Wie kann all das hier unten wachsen? Es gibt hier doch gar kein Licht. Okay, es gibt auf der Erde Algen und Flechten und sowas, die in dunklen Höhlen wachsen, aber gleich so viele verschiedene Arten? Wie kommt das nur hier her?“, wollte Eli wissen, während er seine Hosen wieder glatt strich. Das salzige Wasser kribbelte auf der Haut, wie früher als er klein gewesen war und mit seinen Eltern das Meer besucht hatte.  
„Keine Ahnung. Diese Höhle hat nicht nur diesen Zugang.“ Rush deutete tiefer in die Höhle, wo sich an den Wänden weitere Risse wie schwarze Löcher abzeichneten. „Wahrscheinlich wurden Spuren von außerhalb hier rein gespült. Aber es gibt wichtigeres. Ich brauche erst einmal nur ein paar kleine Kristalle und ein paar Messungen, dann können wir wieder verschwinden.“  
Während das Auge im Suchmodus weiter durch die Höhle schwebte, wandten sie sich der Wand zu. Bei genauer Betrachtung begannen die meisten Kristalle erst ab einer Höhe, die gerade so außerhalb ihrer Reichweite lag, die Pflanzen darunter waren feuchter und sahen anders aus, als die Flechten zwischen den Kristallen.  
„Sie mögen das Wasser nicht oder das Salz darin“, stellte Eli nachdenklich fest und Rush wandte sich ihm zu, die Taschenlampe direkt auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Was?“  
„Ah, lassen Sie das.“ Eli kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen. „Die Kristalle. Wahrscheinlich schwankt der Wasserpegel und die größeren Kristalle markieren die Stelle des höchsten Standes. Die kleineren sind junge Exemplare, die seit dem letzten Hochwasser gewachsen sind.“  
„Möglich, gut beobachtet.“  
„Aber hier kommen wir nicht an sie ran. Sie wachsen zu weit oben, selbst die kleineren.“  
„Das Auge zeigt weiter hinten in der Höhle Felsvorsprünge, die weiter nach oben reichen. Dort sollten wir an einen rankommen.“ Rush leuchtete in die entsprechende Richtung und ging voran, vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen machend auf dem rutschigen Untergrund. Eli folgte ihm mit dem Rucksack, mit Blicken immer wieder misstrauisch in die Dunkelheit schweifend. Er traute der Stille nicht, die nur von ihren eigenen, gedämpften Geräuschen und dem Klang tropfenden Wassers unterbrochen wurde.  
Sie kamen an einem weiteren Riss vorbei, der von der Höhle abzweigte. Er lag auf Kopfhöhe und ein kleines Rinnsal floss unter leisem Plätschern daraus in den unterirdischen See. Das mulmige Gefühl, das Eli von Anfang an verspürt hatte, verstärkte sich.  
„Da vorne ist es“, meinte Rush und ging schneller, Eli tat es ihm gezwungenermaßen gleich.  
Sie erklommen den schmalen Vorsprung und hatten die Kristalle dann direkt vor sich.  
„Die sind wunderschön.“ Eli streckte eine Hand nach einem der kleineren Exemplare aus, zog seine Hand dann aber doch hastig zurück. Nach der Katastrophe mit Sidus hatte er sich geschworen, so schnell nichts mehr unüberlegt anzufassen. Rush hatte etwas von einer interessanten Energiesignatur gesagt. Wer wusste schon, wodurch die Energie erzeugt wurde oder was sie ausrichten konnte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir wirklich einen mitnehmen sollten.“  
„Eli, machen Sie nicht, dass ich bereue Sie mitgenommen zu haben.“  
„Tun Sie das nicht schon?“, entgegnete Eli, bevor er es zurück halten konnte.  
Kommentarlos drückte Rush ihm Taschenlampe und Fernbedienung in die Hände und nahm dafür den Rucksack, aus dem er unter ihrer ganzen Kleidung Werkzeug hervorkramte. Er brauchte für seine Untersuchungen nur ein paar kleine Kristalle. Im Gegensatz zu Eli zögerte er nur minimal, bevor er die glatte Oberfläche mit einem Finger berührte. Der etwa handgroße Kristall begann ganz schwach zu leuchten, an der Stelle, wo er berührt wurde, als würde er auf etwas reagieren.  
„Biolumineszenz?“, fragte Eli verwundert und beobachtete gleichzeitig nervös und fasziniert das bläuliche Licht.  
„Was?“  
„Natürliches Leuchten von Organismen, angeregt durch chemische Reaktionen. Lisa... Doktor Park hat mir das mal erklärt. Das gibt es auch auf der Erde.“ Es war eine dieser Unterhaltungen gewesen, wo man einfach nur irgendwelches Fachwissen ausgetauscht hatte, weil einem nach all den Monaten zusammen, die Gesprächsthemen ausgegangen waren.  
„Könnte sein. Aber wenn es chemisch ist, erklärt es nicht, wieso ich gerade so etwas wie eine elektrostatische Entladung gespürt habe. Die wichtigere Frage ist, ob es auch für die Energiesignatur verantwortlich ist. Dafür scheint es mir zu schwach zu sein. Immerhin haben die Sensoren das Signal durch Kilometer dickes Gestein aufgezeichnet.  
Also gut. Sieht so aus, als würden sie nur an der Oberfläche sitzen. Sie sind nicht in den Fels gewachsen. Ich werde ein paar vorsichtig lösen und dann können wir auch schon wieder verschwinden.“ Er nahm ein Feldmesser aus dem Rucksack und begann zu arbeiten.  
„Okay.“ Eli hielt die Taschenlampe auf Rushs Hände gerichtet und musste niesen, weil ihm die Nase juckte. Das Geräusch hallte unangenehm um sie herum, bevor es wieder so still wie vorher wurde. Das Plätschern des Wassers kam ihm jetzt nur lauter vor.  
Sie schwiegen während Rush Stück für Stück vorankam.  
„Seltsam.“  
„Was?“ Eli kam näher und Rush hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen auf der sich so etwas wie rötliche Wurzeln befanden, die bisher unter den Flechten und Kristallen verborgen gewesen waren.  
„Das sieht wie organisches Material aus und es kommt definitiv aus dem Kristall.“  
„Das sind auch Pflanzen?“, wollte Eli ungläubig wissen. So etwas hatte er eindeutig noch nie gesehen.  
„Gute Frage. Aber wir werden noch genug Zeit haben das herauszufinden. Ich hab‘s gleich.“ Kurz darauf lösten sich nacheinander zwei Kristalle von der Wand und schillerten beim vollen Kontakt mit Rushs Hand in verschiedenen Farben. Vorsichtig wickelte er die Exemplare in ein Tuch und packte sie in den Rucksack oben auf. Dabei rutschte ihm eines der Werkzeuge aus der Hand und fiel von dem Felsvorsprung, auf dem sie standen. Es landete mit einem leisen Plätschern im Wasser. Überrascht leuchtete Eli hinterher.  
„Geht es nur mir so, oder ist der Wasserspiegel gestiegen?“  
Rush folgte Elis Blick irritiert. Tatsächlich war der Fels, der zu vor noch knapp über das Wasser herausgeragt war, und die Pflanzen darauf, nun um einige Zentimeter damit bedeckt. „Wir müssen hier raus, sofort!“  
„Meine Rede.“ Eli holte das fliegende Auge zu sich und steuerte es den Weg entlang, den sie gekommen waren. Das Rinnsal, an dem sie vorbeigekommen waren, war zu einem kleinen Wasserfall geworden. In der Mitte der Höhle schien sich ein Wasserfall direkt von der hohen Decke zu ergießen. Auch von anderen Stellen aus der Höhle wurde das Geräusch des Wassers deutlicher. Eli hatte sich nicht geirrt, alles war lauter geworden.  
„Woher kommt das nur alles auf einmal? Da draußen war doch nichts als Wüste.“  
„Regen... die Wolkenfront am Horizont als wir hier ankamen. Draußen muss es in Strömen regnen und alles sammelt sich hier unten.“  
„Das nennen Sie Regen? Das ist ´ne verdammte Sintflut.“  
Das Auge kam an ihrem Durchgang an, doch das Wasser stand darin schon zu hoch. Er war zu schmal um einfach hindurch zu schwimmen oder zu tauchen. „Da kommen wir nicht mehr raus. Selbst wenn der Gang breiter wäre, bei den Wassermengen ist es unmöglich zu sagen, ob sich irgendwo Strömungen oder Strudel bilden. Irgendwohin muss das Wasser ja ablaufen. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg nehmen.“  
„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, Eli. Das Wasser kommt von überall, da kommen wir nicht gegen an.“  
„Und was sollen wir Ihrer Meinung nach tun?“ Eli konnte die Panik kaum aus seiner Stimme halten. Er hasste solche Situationen wirklich.  
„Warten. Das Wasser steigt nicht höher als bis zu den Kristallen. Das haben Sie selbst gesagt.“  
„Und was ist, wenn ich mich geirrt habe? Wenn den Kristallen das Wasser vollkommen egal ist und die Linie eine andere Ursache hat? Und was ist, wenn das Wasser nicht so schnell wieder abläuft und es Tage dauert? Dann verhungern wir hier, wenn wir nicht vorher von irgendetwas gefressen werden oder wenn nicht irgendwelche Bakterien und Viren im Wasser bereits in uns sind und...“  
„Eli! Beruhigen Sie sich. Panik bringt jetzt nichts. Eines, nach dem anderen.“  
Eli schreckte ob Rushs scharfem Ton etwas zusammen und bis sich auf die Unterlippe. Er atmete tief durch und nickte dann langsam.  
„Gut. Wir sollten erst einmal eine Stelle finden, wo wir noch etwas höher sind. Da vorne ist noch ein Felsvorsprung, der größer ist und knapp unter der Kristalllinie liegt. Das sollte ausreichen. Kommen Sie.“  
Rush schwang den Rucksack auf seinen Rücken und kletterte nach Eli den Vorsprung hinab um auf den nächsten zu kommen. Eli warf noch immer hin und wieder nervöse Blicke in die Mitte der Höhle, weil er der Dunkelheit nicht traute. Das lenkte ihn ab, sodass er schließlich beim Klettern abrutschte. Er konnte sich abfangen, doch Rush, der viel zu nah hinter ihm war, verlor dabei selbst das Gleichgewicht und fiel ins Wasser.  
„Rush! Rush!“  
Der Wissenschaftler tauchte wieder auf und hustete. „Alles in Ordnung, Eli.“ Er schwamm zurück an den Rand, doch bevor er aus dem Wasser kommen konnte, sah Eli einen schlangenartigen, dunklen Körper hinter ihm vorbeischwimmen. Viel zu dicht, um harmlos zu sein. Rush erstarrte plötzlich Mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Augen weiteten sich und unkontrollierte Zuckungen durchliefen seinen Körper, etwas im Rucksack leuchtete auf. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann erlosch das Licht, während Rush wie gelähmt in der Dunkelheit versank.  
„Ruuush!“

***

Young ließ Brody das Tor anwählen und schaltete das Funkgerät ein, als sich die Verbindung aufbaute. „Scott, hier ist Young, wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?“  
„Scott hier, das Camp steht und soweit läuft alles wie geplant. Varro hat mit ein paar anderen für ein leckeres Abendessen gesorgt und TJ und ein kleines Team haben bereits begonnen, Pflanzenproben zu sammeln. Sie scheinen sehr erfolgreich zu sein. TJ hat gebeten, dass Sie Rush noch ein paar der Testsets für Wasser und andere Materialien mitgeben, wenn er von der Destiny zurückkommt.“  
„Rush?“  
„Uhm, ja. James sagte, er wäre vor etwa zwei Stunden zurück zum Tor gelaufen.“  
Young warf Brody, der am Kontrollpult stand, einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
„Ist Sie da sicher?“  
„Ja, Sir. Seit dem hat ihn keiner gesehen... und Eli ebenfalls“, fügte Scott noch verspätet hinzu, was Brody erneut mit einem Kopfschütteln quittierte.  
Young fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Konnte man diesen Mann nicht einmal für fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen? „Irgendwann bring ich ihn um, und zwar richtig“, wisperte er leise vor sich hin. Brody verstand es offenbar trotzdem und warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Young machte eine wegwerfende Geste.  
„Okay, ich kümmere mich darum. Melden Sie sich, falls einer von beiden doch auftaucht oder falls es irgendetwas Neues geben sollte. Young Ende.“ Er trat zu Brody an die Konsole, auf deren Display eine Systemanalyse lief. „Irgendeine Idee, wohin die zwei gegangen sein könnten?“ Ihm schwante nichts Gutes.  
„Nicht direkt, aber Rush hat auf jedem Planet ein Auge positioniert. Ich muss nur jedes anwählen und mir die Daten von vor zwei Stunden runterladen. Dann sollten wir erfahren, ob sie auf einem der anderen Planeten sind oder vielleicht doch noch bei den anderen.“  
„Tun Sie das.“ Young blieb neben Brody stehen, während er Greer anfunkte. „Sergeant Greer. Kommen Sie zum Torraum. Bringen Sie Anderson und Johns mit und halten Sie sich für einen Einsatz bereit.“  
„Ja, Sir.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biolumineszenz, Luziferase und Dinoflagelaten sind meine neuen Lieblingswörter. Fragt Wiki was das ist XD


	6. Blindes Vertrauen 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli und Rush sitzen in der Klemme und es wird nicht besser...

Eli starrte panisch auf die dunkle Oberfläche, doch außer der Wellen des einströmenden Wassers konnte er keine Bewegung mehr sehen. Ihm war klar, dass er gegen ein Tier, das ihn im Wasser angriff, keine Chance hatte, aber er konnte auch nicht nichts tun.  
„Keine Panik, die bringt mich nicht weiter“, flüsterte Eli und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, mit wenig Erfolg. Eilig zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf und legte die Taschenlampe ab. Er würde hier nur mit Rush raus kommen.  
Vorsichtig ließ er sich ins Wasser gleiten.  
Sein Herz raste.  
Das Wasser ging ihm bereits bis zur Brust, als seine Füße festen Grund berührten. Die Strömung war spürbar, doch sie behinderte ihn nicht. Eine Berührung an seinem Bein ließ ihn zusammenzucken, doch es passierte nichts weiter. Ihm blieb auch keine Zeit mehr, um länger darüber nachzudenken und sich alle möglichen Horrorszenarien auszumalen. Rush war schon viel zu lange unter Wasser. Er schloss die Augen und tauchte an der Stelle, wo er Rush zuletzt gesehen hatte.  
Blind tastete er umher und tatsächlich bekam er schon nach kurzem ein Stück Stoff zu fassen, schließlich einen Arm und zog Rush mit sich. Er zog seinen Kopf an die Oberfläche, orientierte sich am Schein der Taschenlampe auf dem Vorsprung und schwamm die wenigen Meter dort hin zurück. Hastig zog er Rushs leblosen Körper mit sich auf die Felsbank, die bereits unter Wasser lag. Das Rauschen der unzähligen kleinen Wasserfälle wurde langsam ohrenbetäubend und das salzige Wasser, das ihm aus den Haaren rann, brannte in seinen Augen.  
„Rush! Kommen Sie, wachen Sie auf.“ So sehr er es auch versuchte, Eli konnte die Panik nun doch kaum noch zurückhalten. Er fühlte nach einem Puls, konnte aber keinen finden. Mit aller Kraft zog er den schlanken Mann höher aus dem Wasser, zerrte ihm den Rucksack von den Schultern und folgte mit zittrigen Händen TJs Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm die einzelnen Schritte der Wiederbelebung eingetrichtert hatte. Er hatte es nervig gefunden, dass sie das regelmäßig trainieren mussten, doch TJ hatte darauf bestanden, weil sie nicht immer gleich zur Stelle sein konnte, besonders auf einem Planeteneinsatz.  
Als Rush nach einer Ewigkeit endlich hustend das geschluckte Wasser spuckte und die Augen aufschlug, dankte Eli ihr stumm für ihre Hartnäckigkeit.  
„Rush? Alles in Ordnung?“  
Rush setzte ein paar Mal an, bevor er ein heiseres ‚Ja‘ zustande bekam. Ein wenig Blut ran von seinem Mundwinkel. Er musste sich gebissen haben.  
„Kommen Sie. Wir müssen nur noch ein wenig höher, dann können Sie sich ausruhen.“  
Da Rush sich kaum bewegen konnte, musste Eli für sie beide die Kraft aufbringen und lag am Ende außer Atem neben Rush auf dem Felsen. Rush bewegte sich neben ihm nicht mehr, atmete aber einigermaßen gleichmäßig, wenn auch flach, was Eli beruhigte. Ohne hinzusehen tastete er mit nasser Hand neben sich nach dem Rucksack und zog sie erschrocken zurück, als er einen leichten elektrischen Schlag erhielt. „Autsch.“ Verwirrt sah er zur Seite und beobachtete verwundert, wie einer der Kristalle, den er aus Versehen berührt hatte, aufleuchtete und kleine Lichtbogen zu seinen benachbarten Kristallen aussandte. Diese leuchteten daraufhin ebenfalls auf und wie eine Kettenreaktion setzte sich dies immer weiter fort. Atemlos beobachtete Eli, wie nach und nach die ganze Höhle in einem matten Licht erstrahlte.  
„Rush. Sehen Sie.“  
Der Wissenschaftler zwang seine Augen widerwillig auf und konnte nun sehen, was sie die ganze Zeit in der Dunkelheit nur hatten erahnen können: Die ganze Decke war mit diesen Kristallen überwuchert, die jetzt sanft leuchteten. Und die Höhle war tatsächlich riesig, was sie im Dunkeln gesehen hatten, war nur ein Bruchteil gewesen.  
„... ‘talle... Ru‘sack.“ Rush war kaum verständlich, doch Eli wusste, was der Mann meinte. Er zog den Rucksack zu sich, diesmal darauf bedacht nicht in die Nähe der Wand zu kommen, und holte das nass gewordene Tuch mit den gesammelten Exemplaren hervor.  
Als Eli es öffnete, waren die Kristalle dunkel angelaufen. Vorsichtig wischte er über die Oberfläche, die rußartige Spuren an seinen Fingern hinterließ.  
„Wow, die mögen das Wasser wirklich nicht. Nur warum wachsen die dann hier unten überhaupt?“ Eli wischte die Hand an seiner Hose sauber, wickelte die Proben wieder ein und packte sie gemeinsam mit der ausgeschalteten Taschenlampe, die sie vorerst nicht mehr brauchten, zurück in den Rucksack. Das Wasser war nur stellenweise in den Rucksack gedrungen. Dadurch waren die Jacken weitestgehend trocken geblieben. Er holte sie heraus und sah nach, was Rush außer dem Messer und den Testsets sonst noch eingepackt hatte. Viel war es nicht. Eine Flasche Wasser – nicht, dass sie davon gerade nicht genug hatten, dummerweise nur ungenießbar - eine Tüte voll getrockneter Beeren, sein Funkgerät, doch das war nach dem Stromschlag unbrauchbar, abgesehen davon, dass es hier unten sicher keinen Empfang gab. Rush hatte offenbar weder mit Schwierigkeiten gerechnet, noch damit, dass es vielleicht länger dauern könnte. Super. Ein mathematisches Genie mochte er sein, aber ein Pfadfinder war er sicherlich nicht.  
Eli seufzte. Und er Idiot war blindlinks hinterher gelaufen, nur, um den anderen zu entkommen. Das war auch nicht gerade schlau gewesen.  
Ein Schauer ließ ihn frösteln und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er klitschnass war. Das einströmende Regenwasser hatte die Temperatur in der Höhle um einige Grad sinken lassen. Sie mussten trocken werden, wenn sie eine Weile hier blieben. Er schälte sich aus seinen restlichen Sachen, die Dank des unfreiwilligen Bades nass an ihm klebten, und zog sich sein Shirt über. Nur die nasse Shorts behielt er nach kurzem Überlegen an, auch wenn es nicht sonderlich angenehm war.  
„Rush, können Sie sich bewegen?“  
„Wozu?“ Seine Stimme war noch immer rau.  
„Sie müssen trocken werden. Die Temperatur sinkt.“  
Rush bewegte sich nicht.  
„Dann mach ich das eben.“ Entschlossen griff Eli Rushs Shirt, was diesen zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Eli!“  
Eli erwartete, dass Rush ihn wegstoßen würde, doch der Mann schaffte es kaum, seine Arme zu heben, bevor sie kraftlos zurück sanken.  
„Wie viel Volt hat dieses verfluchte Vieh durch Sie durchgejagt?“, fragte Eli erschrocken, ließ sich dadurch aber nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Er fuhr fort, wenn auch etwas vorsichtiger, und ignorierte dabei die leise gezischten Beleidigungen und Flüche. Solange Rush noch fluchen konnte, war alles in Ordnung.  
Als Eli fertig war, zog er Rush seine Jacke über. Der Fels unter ihnen hatte von seiner schwachen Wärme zum Glück noch nichts verloren. Das würde er hoffentlich so schnell auch nicht.  
„Sehen Sie, schon viel besser. Sparen Sie sich den finsteren Blick und bringen Sie lieber Ihren Körper wieder unter Kontrolle. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Ich pass auf.“ Eli legte sich neben Rush und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Die Panik wich langsam aus seinem Körper und sein Puls normalisierte sich, ließ ihn ausgelaugt zurück. Er lauschte auf die Geräusche in der Höhle, während er die leuchtenden Kristalle über ihnen betrachtete. Ihr Summen war unter dem Rauschen des Wassers kaum wahrnehmbar. Eli war sich nicht sicher, doch er hatte den Eindruck, dass das Rauschen etwas leiser geworden war. Vielleicht hatten sie nach all den Katastrophen etwas Glück und sie würden nicht allzu lange hier festhängen.

oOo

„Das ist es.“ Brody deutete auf das offene Tor und Young, der sich mit Greer unterhalten hatte, trat wieder zu ihm.  
„Sind Sie sich da sicher?“  
„Ich bin alle Planeten durchgegangen. Kein Zeichen von Rush oder Eli. Aber von diesem bekomme ich keine Daten. Entweder ist das Auge defekt oder jemand hat es ausgeschaltet oder außer Reichweite gebracht.“  
„Gut, positionieren Sie ein neues. Ich will da niemanden blind durchschicken.“  
Corporal Barnes hielt bereits eines der kleinen Geräte bereit und ließ es auf ein Zeichen von Brody durch den Ereignishorizont gleiten. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bevor die Übertragung begann und eine Fülle von Daten und eine Aufnahme zu sehen waren.  
„Es regnet in Strömen“, stellte Brody als erstes fest.  
Greer trat ebenfalls zu ihnen und sah auf die Aufnahme, auf der kaum etwas zu erkennen war. „Wenn da mal Spuren waren, sind die längst alle weg. Sind Sie sicher, dass die zwei dort sind?“  
„Ja, auch wenn ich mir nicht erklären kann, warum sie... Moment.“ Brody machte ein paar Eingaben und neben der Übertragung des Auges erschienen weitere Daten auf dem Display. „Das sind die ursprünglichen Daten des ersten Auges. Sehen Sie das? Das ist eine sehr ungewöhnliche Energiesignatur. Sie ist mir heute Morgen schon mal aufgefallen, aber ich hatte das für später notiert. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass Rush sich das ansehen wollte.“  
Young schaltete das Funkgerät an. „Rush, bitte kommen.“ Er wartete einige Sekunden, bevor er es erneut versuchte. „Eli, können Sie mich hören?“  
„Sie sind entweder zu weit weg oder der Empfang ist gestört.“  
„Hoffen wir, dass es nur das ist. Können Sie die Fernbedienung orten?“  
„Nein, nicht von hier aus, aber sobald jemand auf den Planeten geht, sollte es kein Problem sein.“  
„Nur können wir es bei dem Wetter nicht riskieren. Schalten Sie ab und wählen Sie jede halbe Stunde. Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden. Sobald der Regen nachlässt, gehen Sie durch, Greer. Halten Sie sich bereit.“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Alles klar.“ Brody schaltete das Tor ab und Young verließ den Torraum. Greer zögerte kurz, folgte dem Colonel dann aber und passte ihn in dem leeren Korridor ab.  
„Colonel?“  
„Ja, Sergeant?“  
„Rush wird auf Eli aufpassen, Sir. Der kommt immer zurück.“  
Young nickte nur und sah Greer nach, als er in den Torraum zurückkehrte.  
Genie hin oder her, Rush und Eli waren jeder für sich Katastrophenmagneten und wenn nicht das, dann war es einfach Pech oder der Umstand, dass sie nicht hier draußen hingehörten. Was auch immer es war. So sicher war er sich nicht, dass die beiden nicht gerade mal wieder in irgendeiner gefährlichen Situation steckten. Er hoffte, dass sie gesund zurückkamen. Dann konnte er Rush persönlich erwürgen und Eli eine Standpauke halten und ihn irgendwo festbinden. Die beiden brachten ihn noch um den Verstand.

oOo

Rush konnte nur verschwommen sehen. Schmerzen rasten durch seine Nerven und ließen seine Muskeln krampfen, als immer wieder Stromstöße durch seinen Körper jagten. Er war wehrlos gegen Kivas Männer, trotzdem wollte er nicht so einfach aufgeben. Er versuchte wegzukommen, versuchte sich zu bewegen, soweit es seine schmerzenden Muskeln zuließen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Panisch versuchte er, sich dagegen zu wehren.  
„Dr. Rush.... Rush!... Verdammt, Nick! Glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen nicht, dass ich Sie los lasse.“  
Kaltes Wasser spritzte ihm ins Gesicht, hinterließ Salz auf seinen spröden Lippen und er kam erschrocken zu sich. Nur wenige Handbreit vor seinen Augen befand sich die dunkle Oberfläche des Sees. Elis Arme lagen um seinen Oberkörper und bewahrten ihn gerade so vor dem Absturz. Erschrocken wich Rush zurück und Eli nutzte den Schwung, um sich mit ihm herumzurollen, sodass genügend Abstand zwischen ihnen und dem Wasser war.  
„Sie können sich wieder bewegen, super“, meinte Eli trocken, doch seine Stimme klang unsicher.  
Rush ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bewegte seine Beine und Zehen. Ja, er konnte sich wieder besser bewegen, doch seine Muskeln schmerzten noch immer höllisch und viel Kraft lag in seinem Griff auch nicht. Ihn wunderte es wenig, dass ihn das an seinen Aufenthalt bei der Luzianer Allianz erinnert hatte. Der Elektroschock des Wesens, das den Zitteraalen auf der Erde nicht unähnlich schien, hatte die Erfahrung nur allzu deutlich in jede einzelne seiner Zellen zurück gebracht.  
Zittrig fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und versuchte die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge fortzuwischen. Mit wenig Erfolg.  
„Wie lange...“  
„Sie geschlafen haben? Etwa ´ne Stunde, der Regen muss vor einer Weile aufgehört haben. Das Wasser steigt jedenfalls nicht mehr, zum Glück, denn langsam wurde es wirklich eng. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht Tage dauert, bis es abläuft, denn ich hab jetzt schon `nen Mordshunger.“ Elis grummelnder Magen unterstrich die letzten Worte noch.  
„Im Rucksack sind Beeren.“  
„Ich weiß. Hab die Hälfte schon gegessen, der Rest ist für Sie.“  
„Essen Sie ruhig. Ich hab keinen Hunger.“  
„Macht nichts, später bestimmt.“  
„Eli.“  
„Sparen Sie sich das ‚Eli‘.“ Er imitierte dabei Rushs Tonfall und holte die Wasserflasche hervor. „Trinken Sie. Dann werden Sie sich vielleicht besser fühlen.“  
Rush sah Eli forschend an und gab nach. Eli musste ihm helfen, sich zum Trinken genügend aufzurichten. Sein Körper war tatsächlich dankbar dafür. Er trank einige Schlucke und ließ sich dann wieder zurück fallen.  
„Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit noch mehr Aufnahmen von den Kristallen gemacht, vielleicht helfen die später irgendwie, aber sonst bleibt nicht viel zu tun, außer abzuwarten. Langweilig.“  
„Dann schlafen Sie. Ich bin jetzt wach.“  
„Ich bin nicht müde, hab mich genug ausgeruht.“  
„Können Sie das auch sagen, ohne dass Ihnen dabei die Augen zufallen?“, fragte Rush ohne zu zögern. Eli warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu und ging dann kommentarlos dazu über, wieder zu den Kristallen hinauf zu starren.  
Rush nahm sich die Fernbedienung und betrachtete auf dem kleinen Display die Aufnahmen und Messungen, die Eli in der letzten Stunde gemacht hatte. Die Kristalle hatten nach dem Kontakt mit dem Wasser ihre elektromagnetischen Felder um ein Vielfaches erweitert. Um das zu merken, brauchte er nicht einmal die Anzeigen der Sensoren. Die Energie konnte er auf seiner Haut spüren, wo sich die Härchen leicht aufstellten. Es war ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl.

„Ich hätte Sie nie für einen Hobbygeologen gehalten“, sagte Eli nach einer Weile unvermittelt und Rush sah irritiert zu ihm.  
„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“  
„Wir befinden uns in einer Höhle mit leuchtenden Kristallen? Zugegeben, die sind total faszinierend und wunderschön, aber trotzdem würden Sie für so etwas doch nie das Schiff verlassen. Es sei denn, Sie haben noch irgendetwas anderes erwartet.“ Eli sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was dachten Sie, woher die Energie kommt? Was haben Sie hier unten erwartet?“  
„Nichts von Bedeutung. Der Colonel hat mich förmlich vom Schiff geschmissen und ich war einfach neugierig.“  
„Sie sind mindestens ein so schlechter Lügner wie ich.“  
Rush erwiderte nichts. Seine Arme begannen bereits, gegen das Halten der Fernbedienung zu protestieren. So legte er sie beiseite und versuchte, sich zu entspannen, den Blick wie Eli auf die Kristalle gerichtet. Eli sagte auch nichts mehr. Schließlich war es Rush, der die eintönigen Geräusche der Höhle brach, weil ihm das Schweigen zwischen ihnen erdrückend vorkam. Normalerweise machte ihm so etwas nichts aus. Wahrscheinlich lag es an ihrer Situation.  
„Gloria hätte es hier gefallen. Sie hat Kristalle geliebt. Von den mathematischen Strukturen dahinter wollte sie nichts wissen. Sie liebte die klaren Linien, die Farben, die durch Materialeinschlüsse entstanden, und die vielfältigen Formen. Das Wunder der Natur.  
Mandy wiederum mochte die technischen Möglichkeiten dahinter und konnte Stunden mit den Kristallschaltkreisen der Goa‘uld und Antiker verbringen...“  
Rush verstummte und Eli brauchte einen Moment, bevor er verwirrt fragte: „Wieso erzählen Sie mir das?“  
„Weil Sie gefragt haben.“ Rush sah zur Seite und direkt in Elis Gesicht.   
„Das habe ich...“ Er konnte genau den Moment erkennen, in dem Eli die Erkenntnis traf.  
„Sie haben die Aufnahmen gesehen!“ Eli fuhr schlagartig hoch, sein Gesicht für einige Sekunden wütend. Doch bevor er etwas sagte, atmete er tief durch und ließ sich resigniert zurück sinken. Der wütende Ausdruck verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. „Ach verdammt, das hätten Sie nicht sehen sollen.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Wie viel?“  
„Spielt das eine Rolle?“  
„Wie viel?“  
„Das meiste. Ich musste einfach wissen, was Sie in der Zeit gemacht haben. Wir wissen bereits, dass das Schiff nicht von einer Person allein gesteuert werden kann. Dass viele Reparaturen mehr als eine Person brauchen, weil alles andere zu gefährlich ist. Vieles hab ich auch nur im Schnelldurchlauf gesehen.“  
„Sie hätten mich auch einfach fragen können, ich hätte es Ihnen erzählt. Zumindest das, was wichtig ist.“  
Rush konnte Eli den vorwurfsvollen Ton nicht übel nehmen. Die Aufnahmen durchzusehen war trotz allem ein großer Bruch seiner Privatsphäre gewesen, sofern es so etwas auf einem Raumschiff gab.   
„Sie hatten eine Menge Fragen, deren Antworten Sie nicht selbst finden konnten und die Ihnen auch niemand beantwortet hat, immer vor Augen, dass Sie es vielleicht nicht schaffen würden. Das war sicherlich... schwierig.“  
„Manchmal.“  
„Aber Sie hatten auch Spaß.“  
„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“, wollte Eli verwirrt wissen.  
„Yoga mit einem außerirdischen Energiewesen, das am liebsten Ihre Form annimmt? Meiner Meinung nach sahen Sie da sehr glücklich aus.“ Rush hob eine Augenbraue und für einen Moment sah Eli ihn fassungslos an, dann grinste er breit und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Oh Gott, ja, Sidus. Irgendwie musste ich mich ja fit halten. Laufen war nie meine Stärke, da habe ich das versucht, was Chloe mir gezeigt hat. Es hat geholfen und er war so neugierig. Ich weiß nicht, ob er verstanden hat, warum ich das gemacht habe. Was er überhaupt von all dem verstanden hat.“ Er schnappte nach Luft und in das Lachen mischten sich Tränen und unregelmäßige Atemzüge. Verlegen wandte Eli sich ab, als er es merkte, und rieb sich hastig über die Augen, versuchte wieder ruhiger zu werden. Es dauerte ein wenig und Rush gab ihm die Zeit, bevor er weiter sprach, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
„Das bleibt wohl ein Rätsel. Die Antiker haben ihre Seele mitgenommen als sie aufstiegen und zu Energie worden. Sie haben die Fähigkeit zu denken und zu fühlen mitgenommen, in gewisser Weise, auch wenn es einige Leute auf der Erde gibt, die das mit dem Fühlen in Frage stellen würden. Aber wie entwickelt ein Wesen, das nur aus Energie besteht, die Fähigkeit zu denken und zu fühlen?“  
„Das habe ich mich auch manchmal gefragt. Aber eigentlich war es mir egal, solange Sidus da war.“  
Rush wusste darauf nichts mehr zu erwidern. Er schloss widerwillig die Augen und versuchte, noch etwas Ruhe zu finden.

oOo

Eli lehnte sich über den Rand des Vorsprungs und starrte abschätzend auf das Wasser, schon wieder. Still hier zu liegen und nichts tun war absolut nichts für ihn. Vor allem, wenn er solchen Hunger hatte. Wenigstens hatte sein Magen mittlerweile aufgehört, so peinlich zu knurren. „Der Wasserspiegel hat begonnen zu sinken. Zum Glück.“  
„Scheint aber recht langsam zu gehen. Das wird noch Stunden dauern.“  
„Versuchen Sie wenigstens einmal, optimistisch zu denken“, murrte Eli. Die Kristalle waren mittlerweile einmal erloschen und Eli hatte sie erneut aktiviert. Sie waren ihm zwar nicht ganz geheuer, aber er wollte weder im Dunkeln sitzen noch die Batterie der Taschenlampe unnötig aufbrauchen.  
Im Schein der Kristalle hatte er einen Schwarm kleiner Fische entdeckt und zu seinem Leidwesen auch den außerirdischen Zitteraal. Mit dem fliegenden Auge hatte er alles gefilmt und so auch miterlebt, wie das Tier, das Rush außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, normalerweise jagte. Bei so vielen Tieren im Wasser musste es einen Tunnel nach außen geben, denn sonst wäre das große Tier hier längst verhungert. Ob diese kleinen Fische essbar waren? Selbst wenn, sie konnten hier kein Feuer machen und er würde sie definitiv nicht roh...  
„Eli! Rush! Was zum Teufel treiben Sie da?“ Sie erschraken beide als Greers verzerrte Stimme plötzlich ganz in ihrer Nähe erklang. Sie kam vom fliegenden Auge.  
„Greer. Den Göttern sei Dank. Wie haben Sie uns gefunden?“ Eli schnappte sich das kleine Gerät.  
„Ihre Spuren waren nicht zu übersehen, nachdem Brody uns gesagt hat, wonach wir suchen müssen. Außerdem war das Signal der Fernbedienung stark genug. Wo stecken Sie? Laut der Anzeige sind sie höchstens zweihundert Meter vor uns entfernt, aber wir kommen hier nicht weiter. Der Gang ist überflutet.“  
„Was Sie nicht sagen“, entgegnete Rush. „Der Regen hat uns überrascht und hier unten in einer großen Höhle eingeschlossen. Der Gang ist zu schmal zum Durchtauchen, außerdem ist da etwas im Wasser, mit dem ich kein zweites Mal Bekanntschaft machen möchte.“  
„Sind Sie verletzt?“  
„Nein“, erwiderte Rush, bevor Eli etwas sagen konnte. Der Mann konnte sich noch immer nicht richtig bewegen. Das war doch idiotisch.  
„Okay, wie wollen Sie da wieder raus kommen?“  
„Jetzt, wo es aufgehört hat zu regnen, sinkt der Wasserspiegel langsam. Aber bei der derzeitigen Geschwindigkeit wird das noch einige Stunden dauern.“  
„Soll das heißen, wir sollen hier einfach abwarten?“, wollte Greer schlechtgelaunt wissen.  
Rush sah irritiert zu Eli.  
„Klaustrophobie“, sagte der leise und vom Auge abgewandt.   
„Sie müssen nicht dort warten. Es wäre sogar sehr hilfreich, wenn Sie wieder an die Oberfläche gehen und das Wetter im Auge behalten würden. Wenn es erneut beginnt zu regnen, dann wird das hier unten ewig dauern. Außerdem führen unzählige Tunnel in diese Höhle. Vielleicht finden Sie einen, der gefahrlos passierbar ist.“  
Es blieb eine Weile still, dann erklang erneut Greers Stimme. „Wir sehen, was sich machen lässt, aber der Funk reicht nicht bis hier runter. Wir werden eine Funkkette bilden und in Kontakt bleiben. Melden Sie sich, sobald sich bei Ihnen etwas ändert. Greer over.“  
Eli legte das Auge weg und ließ sich auf den Stein zurück sinken. „Oh Mann, der Colonel wird so sauer sein.“  
„Wahrscheinlich, wie immer.“  
„Das ist nicht komisch. Diesmal hat er nämlich recht damit.“  
Rush sah Eli mit gehobener Augenbraue an und Eli seufzte. Rush schien es manchmal echt darauf anzulegen, Young aus der Reserve zu locken. Die beiden waren wie Katz und Maus. Dummerweise war das nicht immer nur witzig, sondern auch gefährlich, und am Ende war er der leidtragende.  
„Sie sind unmöglich“, murrte Eli und wandte sich ab, um wieder auf das Wasser zu starren, das davon aber auch nicht schneller sank.

oOo

Greer atmete unauffällig durch, als er den Tunnel verließ und wieder ins Freie trat. Am Horizont ging die Sonne auf. Der Himmel war klar als hätte es nicht vor kurzem noch in Strömen geregnet. Das hier war kein angenehmer Planet, auch wenn es im Moment so aussah. Brody hatte ihm die Daten des Auges gegeben und tagsüber wurde es in der Schlucht offenbar ordentlich heiß. Der strömende Regen schien eine Ausnahme gewesen zu sein, wenn man die leblose Einöde bedachte. Er hatte nicht vor, länger als nötig hier zu bleiben, trotzdem war ihm das lieber als dieses verdammte Höhlensystem. Verdammter Rush und seine hirnrissigen Ideen.  
Er erstattete dem Colonel Bericht, woraufhin dieser ihm Scott und ein halbes Dutzend weiterer Soldaten durchschickte.  
„Wie sieht‘s aus? Der Colonel hat nur gesagt, dass Sie Hilfe gebrauchen können“, sagte Scott, als er ankam und sich umsah.  
Greer deutete hinter sich zum Höhleneingang. „Eli und Rush stecken in einer gefluteten Höhle fest. Im Moment sind sie nicht in Gefahr, aber wenn es erneut regnet oder das Wasser nicht schneller sinkt, dann dauert das ewig. Wir sollten Teams bilden und uns nach anderen Zugängen umsehen. Schauen, was es hier sonst noch so gibt, wo wir einmal hier sind. Ich würde mir das ganze gerne von oben ansehen. Auf den Aufnahmen aus der Höhle waren Risse direkt in der Decke. Vielleicht können wir die beiden von oben rausholen.“  
„Guter Plan“, stimmte Scott zu und wandte sich an die Soldaten, die mit ihm durchs Tor gekommen waren. „Marsden und Dunning, Sie zwei gehen in diese Richtung. Reynolds und Baras, Sie beide in diese. Graham und Panhall, dort lang. Halten Sie Ausschau nach Tunneln-„  
„Deren Hauptrichtung südwestlich liegt. Die Sonne ist eben erst aufgegangen, also ist das da Osten.“ Greer deutete zum Himmel, bevor er weiter sprach. „Bisher sind uns keine Aliens begegnet, aber im Wasser gibt es Tiere, also besteht die Möglichkeit, dass es auch an Land welche gibt.“  
„Sie haben ihn gehört.“ Scott übernahm das Reden erneut. „Halten Sie die Augen offen und geben Sie regelmäßig Ihren Status durch. James, Sie bleiben hier und halten die Verbindung zwischen allen und der Destiny. Fragen?“  
„Nein, Sir.“  
„Dann los.“  
„Ja, Sir“, erklang es im Chor und die Männer verteilten sich. Greer und Scott ließen sich von der Destiny Kletterausrüstung durchschicken, dann machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Das weiche Gestein machte es ihnen einfach Halt zu finden, doch es gab auch schnell nach und sie mussten vorsichtig sein. Während James sie über alles auf dem Laufenden hielt, zog sich der Aufstieg hin.

oOo

„Springer auf F5.“  
„Geht nicht.“  
„Wieso geht das nicht? Natürlich geht das. Ich hab doch...“  
„Eli?“  
Eli schnappte sich die Fernbedienung, als James Stimme erklang, froh darum dieses blöde imaginäre Schachspiel zu beenden. „Ja?“  
„Scott sagt, Sie sollen das fliegende Auge durch den größten Riss nach oben steuern, den Sie in der Decke sehen können.“  
„Wird erledigt.“ Er schickte das Auge durch den Riss, bei dem zuvor das meiste Wasser herunter gekommen war. Mittlerweile tropfte es von dort nur noch vereinzelt. Konzentriert besah er sich die Aufnahmen und versuchte abzuschätzen, ob sie da durchpassen würden. An manchen Stellen sah es ziemlich eng aus. Hatten sie überhaupt so lange Seile? Als das Auge aus dem dunklen Schacht ans Tageslicht kam, konnte Eli für einen Augenblick nichts erkennen. Erst, als das Auge wieder auf Normalsicht umgestellt hatte, wurde die Umgebung klarer. Hohe Gräser, einzelne, knochige Bäume, nur wenige Hügel und eine noch niedrig stehende Sonne. Eine steppenähnliche Landschaft. Und mitten drin kamen Scott und Greer auf das Auge zu gejoggt. Sie warfen sich einen stummen Blick zu, ließen ihre Kletterausrüstung zu Boden sinken und zogen synchron ihre Waffen.  
Eli starrte irritiert auf das Display. „Äh, Leute, was wird das?“  
Scott legte einen Finger in einer eindeutigen Geste gegen seine Lippen und griff dann nach dem Auge, um es einmal um hundertachtzig Grad zu drehen.  
„Heilige...“ Eli schluckte den Rest seiner Worte herunter und starrte fasziniert auf das Schiffswrack, das sich nur wenige Meter entfernt von Greer und Scott in den Boden gegraben hatte. Das war offenbar eine heftige Bruchlandung gewesen. Eli konnte spüren, wie Rush sich an seine Seite drängte, um auch etwas zu sehen.  
„Schalten Sie auf die Messwerte um“, sagte Rush und Eli rief die entsprechenden Diagramme auf. Als er die hohen Ausschläge sah, verstand er, was Rush meinte. „Natürlich. Die Energie muss aus dem Schiff gekommen sein. Vielleicht war das vom Antrieb.“  
„Was auch immer es war, es wurde wahrscheinlich beschädigt, mit dem Regen in den Boden gespült und hat sich hier kristallisiert. Leutnant, holen Sie uns hier erst einmal raus und stecken Sie die Waffen weg. Selbst, wenn diesen Absturz etwas überlebt haben sollte, es ist sicherlich längst weg. Das Wrack muss da schon länger liegen, diese Kristalle sind nicht über Nacht gewachsen.“  
Eli schwenkte das Auge wieder zu Scott, so konnte er sehen, dass dieser zögerte, doch schließlich nickte er und nahm die Kletterausrüstung wieder auf.  
„Wie sieht es bei euch da unten aus, Eli?“, fragte Scott, während er begann, sich die Ausrüstung anzulegen. Greer half ihm dabei.  
„Nicht so gut. Der Wasserspiegel fällt nur noch langsam. Selbst ohne die Fische kommen wir hier nicht auf dem Weg raus, auf dem wir rein gekommen sind.“  
„Okay, dann müssen wir es so versuchen. Ist Ihnen im Schacht was aufgefallen?“  
„Es wird an zwei Stellen etwas enger, aber wir sollten durchpassen, denke ich zumindest. Schwer zu sagen. Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich so etwas noch nie gemacht habe und Doktor Rush wird in seinem Zustand auch seine Probleme haben.“  
„Eli!“  
„Zustand? Ich dachte, es wäre keiner verletzt.“  
„Bin ich auch nicht.“  
„Wie bezeichnen Sie einen Stromschlag, der Ihnen einen Herzstillstand verpasst hat, dann?“  
„Mir geht es gut. Und irgendwie müssen wir hier raus kommen, da führt kein Weg dran vorbei.“  
„Ich sagte ja nur...“  
„Schluss jetzt!“, unterbrach Scott den Streit, weil sie nur Zeit verschwendeten. „Das klären wir, wenn es so weit ist. Ich komme jetzt runter. Halten Sie sich bereit. Das Auge soll mir beim Abstieg folgen, damit wir in Verbindung bleiben können.“  
„Okay.“ Eli war froh, endlich etwas zu tun zu haben, auch wenn das hieß, dass er sich in die noch feuchten Sachen zwängen musste. Rush warf ihm immer wieder finstere Blicke zu, während er sich ebenfalls anzog. Doch Eli konnte sehen, dass seine Bewegungen noch immer abgehackt wirkten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er es ohne Hilfe nach oben schaffen würde.  
Mit einem Auge behielt Eli im Blick, was über ihnen passierte. Während Greer oben am Ausgang das Seil sicherte, kletterte Scott langsam abwärts.

„Sie hatten recht, Eli, es wird eng“, bestätigte Scott nach einer Weile der angespannten Stille. „Aber es geht.“  
Als er endlich in der Höhle ankam, atmete Eli erleichtert auf. „Halten Sie sich von den Kristallen fern. Je größer, desto mehr Energie haben die und das ist unangenehm“, warnte er verspätet. „Außerdem wissen wir nicht, was die noch anrichten können, wenn sie als Antrieb verwendet wurden.“  
„Danke.“ Scott zog seine Hand hastig zurück, bevor er mit ihnen in Kontakt kam. Er ließ sich noch etwas weiter herunter und nahm dann Schwung, um auf den Vorsprung zu kommen. Eli und Rush halfen ihm dabei.  
„Okay, das war der einfache Teil. Hochkommen wird die größere Herausforderung. Sie zuerst, Doktor Rush. Nutzen Sie die Unebenheiten im Schacht für den Halt. Greer wird Sie mit dem Seil sichern, aber er kann Sie nicht über die ganze Strecke ziehen. Teilen Sie sich Ihre Kräfte ein.“ Scott reichte ihnen seine Wasserflasche, die sie gemeinsam leer tranken. Zu Elis Leidwesen hatte er nichts zu Essen dabei.  
Eli schickte das Auge voraus und verfolgte angespannt Rushs Aufstieg. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich bereits nach kurzem. Der Mann hatte gerade die ersten Meter geschafft, als seine Hände bereits sichtlich zu zittern begannen vor Anstrengung. Keiner sagte etwas und unterbrochen von unzähligen Pausen kämpfte Rush sich voran. Zweimal verlor er den Halt und Greer musste ihn abfangen. Als er endlich ans Tageslicht kam und dort schwer atmend neben dem Schacht am Boden liegen blieb, atmete Eli auf. „So etwas stures“, flüsterte er für sich. Scott klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ist ja nix neues und ausnahmsweise war es einmal hilfreich. Kommen Sie, Eli, Sie sind der nächste. Sie schaffen das.“  
„Klar.“ Eli sah skeptisch zu dem dunklen Loch in der Decke und machte sich dann bereit. Es wurde Zeit, dass er hier raus kam. Er brauchte nicht ganz so lange wie Rush für den Weg, doch die letzten Meter schienen sich ewig in die Länge zu ziehen.  
Nur wenig später erschien auch Scott aus dem Spalt im Boden, hinter ihm, am Ende des Seils, hing ihr Rucksack.   
„Mann, bin ich froh, dass wir da raus sind. Danke. Jetzt noch trockene Klamotten und etwas zu essen und ich werde ganz brav meinen Urlaub antreten. Ich schwöre. Was meinen Sie, Dr. Rush?“ Eli sah sich um, doch von Rush war nichts zu sehen. „Wo ist der denn jetzt schon wieder hin?“  
„Dreimal dürfen Sie raten.“ Greer deutete hinter Eli zu dem Alienwrack, während er ungerührt das Seil aufwickelte.   
„Rush! Kommen Sie zurück. Das Wrack kann sich ein Team später noch ansehen“, rief Scott, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Eli seufzte. „Als ob er sich so etwas entgehen lassen würde. Ich geh ihn holen.“  
Eli joggte die wenigen Meter zu dem schrottreifen Metallhaufen hinüber. Es war schwer zu sagen, wie lange es schon dort lag. Die Kristalle in der Höhle konnten innerhalb weniger Wochen gewachsen sein. Hoffentlich befanden sich darin keine außerirdischen Leichen. Das war das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Das Schiff war etwa doppelt so groß wie das Shuttle der Destiny gewesen. Es war beim Absturz in der Mitte zerbrochen und diverse Einzelteile hatten sich in einem Umkreis von mehreren Metern verstreut.  
Eli fand Rush im hinteren Teil, wo wahrscheinlich einmal der Antrieb gewesen war. Eine Spur kleiner Kristalle zog sich von einem zerbrochenen Behälter über den Boden ins Freie.  
„Wenn das wirklich als Energiequelle für den Antrieb gedient hat, dann sollten wir unbedingt herausfinden, woraus sich das zusammensetzt.“  
„Sicher, aber jetzt sollten wir zur Destiny zurück. Wir haben wirklich genug Ärger für einen Tag verursacht und das Wrack läuft nicht weg. Sobald wir wieder fit sind, können wir es genauer untersuchen.“ Eli ließ seinen Blick über die fremden Symbole schweifen, die sich überall befanden. Er gab zu, dass er mehr als neugierig war, doch er hatte kein gutes Bauchgefühl bei der Sache. Allerdings konnte das auch am Hunger liegen.  
Rush sah endlich zu Eli auf und setzte an, etwas zu sagen. Doch er schien es sich anders zu überlegen, denn es dauerte einen Moment, bis tatsächlich Worte über seine Lippen kamen. „Sie sehen müde aus.“  
„Ja, weil ich es bin. Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass ich seit Wochen nicht richtig schlafe. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Sie sind auch am Ende Ihrer Kräfte, egal wie sehr Sie es abstreiten. Das hier läuft wirklich nicht weg. Außerdem wäre es besser, Sie kommen freiwillig mit, denn zumindest Greer hat kein Problem damit, Sie mit Gewalt zum Tor zurück zu schleifen.“  
„Stimmt.“ Es war nicht ganz klar, welcher der beiden Aussagen Rush zustimmte, doch das war nebensächlich. Hauptsache, er kam endlich. „Okay, ein kurzer Blick in den vorderen Teil, dann verschwinden wir.“  
„Danke.“ Eli folgte Rush durch das Wrack. Überall lagen zerbrochene Teile, Kabel hingen von der Decke und vereinzelt gab es Spuren eines Brandes. Der Absturz musste heftig gewesen sein. Wenn er jedoch das Streumuster der Teile betrachtete und wie intakt die Hülle abgesehen von dem Bruch in der Mitte noch war, dann war es kein ungebremster Absturz gewesen. Wer auch immer dieses Ding geflogen hatte, hatte versucht, das Schlimmste zu vermeiden und zu landen, soweit er das einschätzen konnte. Aber das Glück war wohl nicht auf ihrer Seite gewesen.  
„Oh Gott.“ Eli blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie das Cockpit erreichten, und presste eine Hand gegen den Mund. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er drei außerirdische Leichen sehen, doch er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich abzuwenden und sich nicht zu erbrechen, um es sicher sagen zu können. Der Geruch fauler Verwesung war Übelkeit erregend, als wäre der Anblick der entstellten Körper nicht schon genug. Der einzige Grund, warum sie überhaupt noch atmen konnten, war wohl, dass die glasartige Front des Cockpits zerbrochen war und frische Luft herein ließ.  
„Ich glaube, wir haben genug gesehen“, würgte Eli hervor.  
Rush hielt sich einen Arm vor Nase und Mund, ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken. „Hm, seltsam. Die sehen aus, als wären sie erst vor kurzem gestorben. Der Absturz liegt vielleicht doch noch nicht so lange zurück, aber dann müssen die Kristalle eine unglaubliche Wachstumsgeschwindigkeit haben.“  
„Das ist wirklich interessant, aber können wir jetzt hier verschwinden?“  
„Kleinen Augenblick noch.“ Rush konzentrierte sich auf irgendetwas und Eli gab auf. Er wandte sich ab, um das Wrack wieder zu verlassen, als er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Direkt hinter Rush. „Rush, passen Sie auf!“  
Eli dachte nicht mehr nach, sondern reagierte einfach. Es benötigte nur zwei Schritte, um Rush zu erreichen. Er hatte ihn nur zur Seite ziehen wollen, aus der Reichweite der klauenartigen Hand, doch stattdessen geriet er genau dazwischen und wurde am Arm gepackt. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Elis ganzen Körper beim Kontakt mit der ungewohnten kühlen und rauen Haut. Sein Blick folgte den Klauen den Arm hinauf ins Gesicht des Außerirdischen. Matte, violette Augen starrten ihm entgegen und er erstarrte.  
„Eli!“ Er konnte Rush neben sich hören, spüren, wie dieser ihn an der Schulter zog. Doch das verschwand, als ein Gefühl wie dutzende Nadelstiche sich an der Stelle breit machte, wo das Wesen ihn berührte und im nächsten Moment schienen seine Augen wie blind. Unzählige Bilder prasselten auf einmal auf ihn ein, begleitet von Gerüchen, Geräuschen und Gefühlen.  
Das außerirdische Schiff, die Destiny, die Crew, eine Gruppe Außerirdischer, Zahlen, Buchstaben, Antikisch, fremde Symbole, Pflanzen und Tiere, die er noch nie gesehen hatte, die Erde und die Sonne, unbekannte Sternenbilder, andere Außerirdische, das Sternentor, Sidus, ein wundervoller Geruch, den er nicht beschreiben konnte, die Cookies seiner Mutter...  
Es war zu viel, vollkommen durcheinander und es schien endlos. Er konnte es nicht verarbeiten. „Aufhören, aufhören, aufhören“, flüsterte er immer wieder und versuchte sich von dem Griff zu befreien, doch das Wesen gab ihn nicht frei.  
Ein lauter Knall halte durch seine Ohren, wie ein Peitschenschlag. Ein Schuss teilte sein überlastetes Gehirn ihm mit, bevor ein höllischer Schmerz durch seine Brust fuhr. Er stöhnte auf. Zwei weitere Schüsse erklangen, gefolgt von noch mehr Schmerzen, und die Bilder in seinem Kopf wurden noch chaotischer, wirbelten noch schneller durcheinander.  
Seine Sinne waren komplett überlastet und Eli konnte nur noch eines tun.  
Er schrie.

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war also diese Episode... und ein böser Cliffhänger. Sorry, das war sowas von nicht geplant, das hat sich verselbstständigt ^^°  
> Eli muss noch eine Episode durchhalten, dann bekommt er seine wohlverdiente Pause.  
> Irgendwelche Kommentare? *umguck*


	7. Unter vielen 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rushs und Elis kleines Abenteuer hat weitreichende Auswirkungen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat wieder viel zu lange gedauert, aber immerhin hab ich es noch in diesem Jahr geschafft, yeah XD  
> Ich hoffe, ihr hatte angenehme Weihnachten, wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> Ich freu mich über Kommentare.

Es herrschte angestrengtes Schweigen während sie zum Tor zurück liefen. Die Sonne brannte mittlerweile unerbittlich auf sie herunter. Rush beachtete die steigenden Temperaturen kaum. Er sah hin und wieder zu Eli, doch der rührte sich nicht in den Armen von Marsden, gegen den er fast klein wirkte. Elis Schrei klang noch immer in Rushs Ohren. Als Eli endlich verstummt und er bewusstlos zu Boden gefallen war, hatte sich für einige Sekunden keiner von ihnen gerührt. Lieutenant Scott hatte schließlich nach Elis Puls gefühlt und ihn mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck bestätigt. Rush war nicht weniger erleichtert.  
Er hatte weiter das Schiff erforschen wollen, mehr über die Außerirdischen herausfinden, doch er war ohne weitere Proteste Scotts Anweisungen gefolgt. Der Weg hatte sich in die Länge gezogen und der Abstieg zurück in den Canyon war eine Herausforderung gewesen. Nur am Rande hatte Rush das Gespräch zwischen Scott und der Destiny verfolgt. Dass Eli bewusstlos war, dass Doktor Rush unter Schock stehe, dass sie Hilfe brauchen würden.  
Schock. Nein, er stand nicht unter Schock. Ihm war lediglich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er Elis Zustand zu verantworten hatte und im Moment gab es nichts, was er tun konnte, um das gut zu machen. Außerdem wollten die Geräusche des sterbenden Aliens und Elis Schrei nicht aus seinem Kopf gehen. Es war, als würde es ihn betäuben.  
Ein scharfer Schmerz in seiner linken Wange holte ihn abrupt aus seiner Trance und er blinzelte.  
„...Bastard, verdammter Hurensohn. Wie konnten Sie das zulassen. Sie haben gesagt...“ Chloe hatte die Hand noch erhoben – was den Schmerz erklärte – und schrie ihn wütend an. Er ließ es über sich ergehen. Es war besser, wenn sie ihrem Ärger jetzt Luft machte. „... Sie hätten sich verändert, aber das haben Sie nicht im...“ Der Torraum war ungewöhnlich voll. Die Soldaten, die zu ihrer Rettung auf dem Planeten gewesen waren, waren mit ihnen durchs Tor zurückgekommen, das sich gerade hinter ihm schloss. Brody stand am Kontrollpult, Young mit einem seltsam angespannten Gesichtsausdruck daneben. TJ hatte sich zu Marsden begeben. Chloe musste mit ihr vom Camp zurückgekehrt sein.  
„Sie sind der...“  
„Miss Armstrong, es reicht!“ Colonel Young hatte sich offenbar endlich dazu entschieden, einzuschreiten, doch Chloe ignorierte ihn. Genau wie Rush sie ignorierte und aufmerksam beobachtete, wie TJ Eli untersuchte. Pupillenreaktion, Puls, Atem... So bemerkte er sofort, als der Jüngere endlich wieder wach wurde.  
„Chloe.“ Eli hustete. „Chloe, lass gut sein.“ Chloe verstummte abrupt und wandte sich Eli zu, der versuchte, TJ abzuwehren. „Das war nicht seine Schuld. Außerdem geht’s mir gut. Wirklich.“  
„Verteidige ihn nicht auch noch“, fauchte Chloe.  
„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich Sie komplett durchgecheckt habe“, meinte TJ fast zeitgleich.  
Eli blinzelte ein paar Mal, rieb sich über die Augen und deutete nachlässig zu Rush. „Herzstillstand trumpft peinliche Ohnmacht.“  
„Fangen Sie schon wieder damit an? Das ist jetzt Stunden her. Mir geht es gut.“  
„Ich lasse mich untersuchen, wenn Sie sich untersuchen lassen.“  
„Das ist kindisch.“  
„Sie sind kindisch!“  
„Schluss jetzt, sie lassen sich beide untersuchen!“, unterbrach Young schließlich ihr Geplänkel. Rush überlegte etwas zu erwidern. So langsam fühlte er sich wieder wie er selbst, doch er verkniff es sich und verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Airman, helfen Sie Mister Wallace zur Krankenstation. Rush, Sie schaffen es hoffentlich allein dort hin. Greer und Scott folgen mir, der Rest kann wegtreten.“  
Eli murrte leise vor sich hin, doch als er beim Aufstehen leicht schwankte, ließ er sich widerstandslos von Marsden stützen. TJ, Chloe und Rush folgten.  
Er kannte die Krankenstation leider mittlerweile besser als ihm lieb war. 

-o-

Young sagte kein Wort auf dem Weg durch die Korridore, doch sobald sie sein Quartier erreicht hatten, wandte er sich abrupt an Greer und Scott. "Also gut, kann mir einer erklären, wie die Situation auf dem Planeten so außer Kontrolle geraten konnte?"  
"Das wüsste ich auch gern", entgegnete Scott müde. Er fasste genauer zusammen, wie sie Rush und Eli gefunden und aus der Höhle geholt hatten. Wie Rush plötzlich verschwunden und Eli ihm gefolgt war, um ihn zurückzuholen. "Wir hätten das Schiff vor allem anderen sichern müssen, aber ich hab auf Rush gehört, statt auf meine Instinkte. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Als ich Elis Schrei hörte, habe ich nur noch reagiert. Aber was sonst passiert ist, da müssen Sie Eli und Doktor Rush fragen."  
"Das werde ich... und Sie sind sicher, dass es keine weiteren Überlebenden gab?"  
"Ziemlich. Wenn noch etwas überlebt hätte, hätte er dem anderen doch sicher geholfen."  
"Aber mit Sicherheit kann man das nicht sagen. Falls wir da wieder hingehen, sollten wir auf alles vorbereitet sein, Sir", ergänzte Greer.  
Young nickte zustimmend. "Darum kümmern wir uns später. Das wäre erst einmal alles. Wegtreten."  
"Ja, Sir."  
Als Young allein war, rieb er sich müde über die Augen. Er war schon wieder viel zu lange auf den Beinen, aber das hier war noch nicht vorbei. Bevor er sich ausruhen konnte, musste er noch Elis und Rushs Seite der Geschichte hören und sichergehen, dass es den beiden Idioten gut ging. Die trieben ihn echt in den Wahnsinn.

-o-

TJ schickte Chloe weg, auch wenn diese protestierte, und ließ sich dann genau erzählen, welche Ereignisse zu welchen Verletzungen geführt hatten. Sie machte gewissenhaft ihre Untersuchungen, jegliche Proteste seitens ihrer unwilligen Patienten ignorierend. Bei Rush konnte sie tatsächlich nichts feststellen außer Erschöpfung und Dehydrierung. Sie verordnete ihm eine zwölfstündige Auszeit unter ihrer Beobachtung, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich ausruhte, genug trank und es nicht doch noch Spätfolgen gab. Rush wollte widersprechen, aber TJ unterband das resolut. „Sie dürfen jedes Mittel einsetzen, dass Ihnen zur Verfügung steht, wenn er versucht vor Ablauf der zwölf Stunden ohne meine Erlaubnis diesen Raum zu verlassen“, meinte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu Marsden, der an der Tür stand, und darauf etwas zu eifrig nickte. „Ja, Ma’am.“  
Rush sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Eli breit grinste, doch das verging ihm schnell, als TJ sich ihm zuwandte. Auch er musste sich ausgiebig untersuchen lassen.  
„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Eli?“, wollte sie wissen und tastete seinen Arm ab, wo der Außerirdische ihn festgehalten hatte. Die Stelle war etwas gerötet, wahrscheinlich würde das ein Bluterguss werden.  
„Müde. War ein ganz schönes Abenteuer. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Außerirdische mir etwas tun wollte... oder getan hat. Das war nur der Schock.“  
„Vielleicht. Lassen Sie mich das entscheiden, Eli. Sie haben erhöhte Temperatur.“  
„Wir lagen ja auch stundenlang halbnackt und nass in einer Höhle herum. Hatte ich die leuchtenden Kristalle und das Monster mit den Superkräften erwähnt?“  
„Ja, hatten Sie. Und davon können Sie mir später noch mehr erzählen. Sie werden die Nacht ebenfalls hier verbringen. Schlafen Sie sich aus.“  
„Okay.“ TJ schien genauso überrascht von Elis protestloser Zustimmung wie Rush. Das war ungewöhnlich.  
Kaum das TJ fertig war, erschien Colonel Young mit einem äußerst düsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf der Krankenstation. Rush machte sich auf eine Predigt gefasst, die er vielleicht verdient hatte, aber trotzdem nicht unbedingt hören wollte.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen beiden?“, wollte er wissen, sah dabei aber TJ an.  
„Sie sind erschöpft. Ich behalte sie zur Beobachtung hier.“  
„Ich würde kurz allein mit Dr. Rush und Eli reden.“  
„Sicher.“ TJ nahm ihre Sachen und ging zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz am anderen Ende des Raumes.  
„Kann einer von Ihnen beiden mir erklären, was zum Teufel das werden sollte?“, fragte Young dann mit betont beherrschter Stimme, sobald TJ außer Hörweite war. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Rush konnte nach einem kurzen Blick zu Eli sehen, dass der verlegen an seiner Bettdecke herum fummelte. Er selbst hatte nicht vor, sich zu rechtfertigen. Das würde die Predigt wahrscheinlich nur in eine verlängerte Diskussion ausarten lassen, für die er jetzt keine Kraft hatte.  
„Hat keiner etwas dazu zu sagen?“ Erneutes Schweigen. „Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich noch mit Ihnen machen soll. Ist es wirklich so schwer, ein paar einfachen Regeln zu folgen? Sie können so brillant sein, wie Sie wollen, und uns noch so oft den Hintern retten, wenn Sie uns durch Ihre Eskapaden andererseits in Gefahr bringen, bin ich gezwungen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Das Problem ist, ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Soll ich Sie einsperren? Ihnen einen Babysitter zuteilen, der Sie rund um die Uhr verfolgt? Sagen Sie es mir. Denn das muss aufhören. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, einen von Ihnen zu verlieren oder jemand anderen aus der Crew, der versucht Sie zu retten.“  
„Tut mir leid“, nuschelte Eli zur Bettdecke und Young sah ihn an.  
„Wirklich?“  
Eli nickte.  
„Dann handeln Sie auch danach. Ich will Sie nicht einsperren, weil ich weiß, dass Ihnen das nicht hilft.“  
Eli nickte erneut.  
Young wandte sich an Rush, sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Was? Es tut mir nicht leid.“  
„Das wundert mich wenig. Aber nach allem was passiert ist, könnten Sie wenigstens den Anstand besitzen und so tun als ob. Eli so dermaßen in Gefahr zu bringen. Wenn Sie sich selbst unbedingt umbringen wollen, tun Sie das, bitte, aber ziehen Sie andere da nicht mit hinein.“ Der Colonel war etwas lauter geworden, doch dann atmete er tief durch und wurde ruhiger. „Da Sie sowieso nicht an einem Planetenurlaub interessiert sind, sind Ihnen Torreisen bis auf weiteres untersagt. Das gilt auch für den Fall, dass wir uns dazu entscheiden, die von Ihnen entdeckte Höhle und das Raumschiff der Außerirdischen näher zu erforschen. Bis morgen Abend möchte ich einen vollständigen Bericht über die heutigen Geschehnisse auf meinem Tisch haben, von jedem von Ihnen.“  
„Das können Sie nicht machen! Ich muss zurück zu dem Schiff“, protestierte Rush nun doch und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Oh doch, und ob ich das kann.“ Damit verabschiedete sich Young und ließ sich gar nicht erst auf weitere Diskussionen ein.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Rush auf seiner Liege und kritzelte in seinem extrem dünn gewordenen Notizblock herum. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er Eli, der sich immer wieder über die Augen rieb und blinzelte, einen konzentrierten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
„Sie sollten schlafen, wenn Sie müde sind. TJ hat Ihnen doch etwas gegeben.“  
„Hm.“ Eli hob die Hand erneut, um sich die Augen zu reiben, ließ sie auf halbem Wege aber wieder sinken. Er wandte ihm den Rücken zu und zog sich die Decke bis zu den Ohren.  
Rush seufzte und legte den Block beiseite. Es machte keinen Sinn, wenn er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Seine eigene Müdigkeit machte ihm zu schaffen, während ein bestimmter Gedanke sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte. Er sah sich um, doch niemand war in unmittelbarer Hörweite. TJ hatte sich zurückgezogen, um erste Proben aus der Umgebung ihres Camps zu untersuchen und der Soldat an der Tür zur Krankenstation war weit genug entfernt, um leise Unterhaltungen nicht zu hören.  
„Eli?“  
„Hm.“  
„Danke.“ Er überlegte, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, doch zum Glück war das nicht nötig.  
„Gern geschehen“, erwiderte Eli. Es blieb eine Weile still, bevor er noch hinzufügte: „Aber ich wünschte wirklich, Sie hätten diese blöden Aufnahmen nicht gesehen. Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich da nicht ganz bei Verstand war...“

oOo

// Kraftlos lehnte Eli mit dem Rücken gegen das Glas der Stasiskammer. Sein Gesicht war blass, seine Wangen gerötet und sein Blick glasig, als er kurz in die Kamera sah. Sidus schwebte in seiner Nähe.  
Hinter dem Glas stand Rush, unverändert reglos.  
„Ich wette, es gibt viele Dinge, die Sie bereuen... Dinge, die Sie gern anders gemacht hätten, auch wenn Sie es nie zugeben würden. Sie wissen, dass es sich nicht mehr ändern lässt. Ganz rational betrachtet.  
Als ich sagte, dass ich nichts bereue, war das die Wahrheit. Mein Leben hat im Grunde begonnen, als Sie mich aus dem Haus gebeamt haben. Aber ich wünschte, ich hätte vorher mehr für meine Mom getan, mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht.  
Ich vermisse sie.  
Ich würde zu gern mehr über Gloria erfahren.  
Wie sah sie aus?  
Was hat sie gemacht?  
Wie haben Sie sie kennen gelernt?  
Sind Sie wegen ihr so geworden?  
Oder waren Sie immer so?  
...  
Mandy erzählt nur nette Sachen über Sie. Wo haben Sie diesen Rush versteckt?  
Es wäre vielleicht einiges einfacher gewesen, wenn Sie uns den netten Rush ab und zu mal gezeigt hätten, so wie Sie es getan haben, als wir das letzte Mal geredet haben. Ich mag den netten Rush...  
Ich vermisse Riley...  
Mandy hat Recht. Wir sind alle so unbeholfen. Wir missverstehen einander, verletzen uns gegenseitig, sind wütend. Da ist keiner eine Ausnahme. Young und Sie sind sich da sogar gleich. Sie haben ähnliche Ziele, aber Ihre Wege sind so verschieden, dass Sie immer wieder kollidieren. Wenn das nicht so gefährlich wäre, wäre es fast schon witzig. Im Fernsehen hätten Sie sicherlich hohe Quoten.  
Aber wissen Sie, was ich denke? Sie mögen Young eigentlich. Er hat seine Schwächen genau wie Sie, aber Sie bewundern ihn für seine Stärken. Sie haben immer dagegen protestiert, aber er ist ein großartiger Anführer, so wie Sie ein großartiger Wissenschaftler sind.  
Sie sind beide irgendwie nicht gut darin, miteinander zu kommunizieren. Aber manchmal funktioniert es und Sie haben selbst gesehen, wie gut Sie zusammenarbeiten können. Ich denke, dass Sie gemeinsam diese Sache wirklich schaffen können... einen Weg nach Hause finden und Destinys Mission erfüllen. Gemeinsam mit allen anderen. Sie müssen es nur weiter versuchen.  
Und ich... ich mag Sie eigentlich, auch den nicht netten Rush, egal was für gemeine Dinge Sie manchmal gesagt oder getan haben. Ich war wütend und verletzt und gekränkt, aber ich hasse Sie nicht...  
Wahrscheinlich hab ich nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu, aber wenn Ihnen mal wieder jemand den Hintern rettet, sagen Sie wenigstens einmal ehrlich Danke, das würde schon helfen...“ //

oOo

Eli starrte an die Decke der Krankenstation. Rush neben ihm war offenbar eingeschlafen. Der Mann hatte es auch dringend nötig. Eli beneidete ihn darum, denn er selbst fand keinen Schlaf, so sehr er sich auch darum bemühte. TJs Kräuter hatten absolut keine Wirkung mehr. Hinzu kamen die Flashbacks, die er immer wieder hatte. Erinnerungen, die nicht seine sein konnten, blitzten vor seinen Augen auf, und seine Sicht verschwamm hin und wieder, als würden seine Augen versuchen irgendetwas zu fokussieren. Es spielte leider keine Rolle, ob er sie offen oder geschlossen hatte.  
Er vermisste den beruhigenden Anblick der Kristalle. Sicherlich hätte ihm das beim Einschlafen geholfen, aber er wusste, dass das nur Wunschdenken war. Selbst wenn er in der Lage wäre einzuschlafen, die Träume zu vertreiben und durchzuschlafen war ein ganz anderes Problem. Er wusste ganz genau, was ihm helfen würde. Frustriert schloss er die Augen, öffnete sie aber kurz darauf wieder, als fremde Bilder aufblitzten. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr, schon wieder. Kurz vor elf. Es waren gerade einmal zwei Minuten seit dem letzten Blick vergangen.  
„Verdammt.“ Leise fluchend stand er auf, darauf bedacht Rush nicht zu wecken, und ging zur Tür. Reynolds hatte Marsden abgelöst und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
„Sie sollen die Krankenstation nicht verlassen, Eli. Anweisung von TJ.“  
„Ich weiß, ich war dabei. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das für Doktor Rush galt. Bei mir hieß es ‚nicht ohne Aufsicht‘. Also, Sie sind meine Aufsicht. Und um Sie zu beruhigen: ich will nur zu Colonel Young und nicht zu irgendwelchen Computern, um das Schiff zu sabotieren, okay?“  
Reynolds zögerte sichtlich, warf einen kurzen Blick zu Rush und nickte dann. „In Ordnung.“  
„Danke.“ Eli lächelte müde und ging voraus. Schon nach wenigen Schritten wurde ihm bewusst, was für eine dumme Idee das gewesen war, doch mit Reynolds auf den Fersen konnte er nicht einfach umdrehen oder eine andere Richtung einschlagen. Außerdem, was sollte er sonst tun, wenn nicht einmal mehr die Kräuter von TJ wirkten. Er wollte sie nicht um etwas Stärkeres bitten. Er wollte schlafen, nicht im Koma liegen.  
Die Gedanken lenkten ihn von den wechselnden Farben vor seinen Augen ab. Mal erschien der Korridor in blau getaucht, mal in rot oder grün, bevor er wieder zu den normalen Schatten der Nachtbeleuchtung zurück wechselte. Die Aliens, die auftauchten und wieder verschwanden wie Nebelschwaden, ignorierte er so gut es ging. Er hatte recht schnell bemerkt, dass sie nicht real waren, da niemand sonst sie zu sehen schien. Ein leichtes Zusammenzucken hin und wieder, wenn sie ihn erschraken, konnte er jedoch nicht vermeiden. Reynolds bekam es zum Glück nicht mit oder hatte entschieden, es nicht zu kommentieren.  
Bis sie beim Quartier des Colonels ankamen, hatte sich Elis Entschluss jedoch genauso aufgelöst wie seine Halluzinationen. Eigentlich war es ihm fast lieber, vor Reynolds wie ein Idiot dazustehen als vor Young. Um den Schein zu wahren, würde er wenigstens einmal klopfen, ganz leise. Dann konnte er ehrlich sagen, dass er es versucht hatte, und er konnte zurück zur Krankenstation ohne wie ein Idiot dazustehen. Der Colonel schlief bestimmt schon und würde ohnehin nicht aufmachen.  
Das Geräusch des Klopfens hallte unangenehm in seinen Ohren. Er zählte bis fünf, langsam, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen, einen Spruch für Reynolds bereits auf den Lippen. Er hatte so wenig damit gerechnet, dass sich die Tür öffnete, dass er zusammenzuckte.  
„Eli? Was machen Sie hier?“  
Eli starrte den Colonel aus müden Augen an und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, warum er hier war. Er hatte sich verschiedene Erklärungen zurecht gelegt, sofern sein müdes Hirn das zugelassen hatte, doch davon war jetzt nichts mehr da. Er warf einen nervösen Blick zu Reynolds und bekam schließlich nur ein „Kann ich kurz reinkommen?“ heraus. Selbst in seinen Ohren klang seine Stimme kläglich. Hastig wandte er den Blick ab.  
„Sie sollten bereits schlafen. Hat TJ Ihnen nichts gegeben?“  
„Wirkt nicht mehr.“ Eine unangenehme Stille entstand und Eli wagte es nicht, den Mann anzusehen. Gott, was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht? „Uhm, vergessen Sie es. Das kann auch bis morgen warten. Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung.“ Damit wandte er sich hastig ab.  
„Eli!“  
Der junge Mann sah erschrocken zurück.  
„Airman, schläft Doktor Rush?“  
„Ja, Sir. Zumindest sah es so aus, als wir die Krankenstation verlassen haben.“  
„In Ordnung. Melden Sie sich bei TJ und sagen Sie ihr Bescheid, dass Eli hier ist. Wegtreten.“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
Reynolds warf Eli einen verwirrten Blick zu, dann salutierte er und verschwand.  
Young trat beiseite und deutete Eli mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung an, hereinzukommen. Der zögerte nur einen kleinen Augenblick, bevor er der stummen Aufforderung folgte. Alle Peinlichkeit war vergessen bei der Aussicht auf den ersehnten Schlaf. Doch er blieb ratlos im Raum stehen, während Young hinter ihm die Tür schloss. Im nächsten Moment wünschte er, er wäre mit Reynolds zurück zur Krankenstation gegangen.  
„Soll das jetzt zur Gewohnheit werden? Wollen Sie alle paar Nächte hier aufkreuzen, wie ein Kind, das sich bei Gewitter bei den Eltern verkriecht und dann so tun als wäre nichts gewesen?“  
Eli traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen.  
„Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht zulassen kann. Wieso kommen Sie überhaupt zu mir? Es gibt so viele andere an Bord.“  
„Soll ich gehen?“, wollte Eli kleinlaut wissen, eine direkte Antwort absichtlich vermeidend. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich gerade wie ein dummer kleiner Junge. Ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl. Aber er sah Young nicht als Vaterfigur. Scott tat das vielleicht. Ziemlich sicher sogar, aber der war eine ganz andere Geschichte.  
„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn. Legen Sie sich hin und schlafen Sie endlich. Aber das ist das letzte Mal. Morgen Früh reden wir mit TJ und finden eine andere Lösung.“  
Eli nickte und kroch ins Bett, wo er am äußersten Rand liegen blieb, vollkommen angespannt.  
Er spürte Bewegung hinter sich, das Licht ging aus und im nächsten Moment fühlte er eine Hand im Nacken, die ihn zusammenschrecken ließ. Schon wieder. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie so schlafen können?“  
Eli biss sich auf die Unterlippe, atmete tief durch und drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken. Decke anstarren begann zu nerven. Die warme Hand löste sich nicht.  
„Dafür, dass Sie mich so widerwillig hier behalten, fällt Ihnen das aber ziemlich leicht.“  
„Krankenstation?“  
„Emotionale Erpressung?“  
„Schlafen!“  
Eli lächelte die von roten und blauen Schlieren überzogene Decke zufrieden an. Die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden waren mal wieder eine komplette Katastrophe gewesen und er war sich noch nicht sicher, was die langfristigen Konsequenzen seines Alienkontaktes und der Halluzinationen war, aber jetzt, wo er hier lag, wirkte das alles so surreal und weit entfernt. Die Gespräche mit Rush, seine Panik, der Schmerz. Er schloss die Augen und er fühlte sich frei und als würde er schweben, losgelöst von seinem Körper, der sich schwer wie Blei in die Matratze drückte und die Wärme von Youngs Hand aufsog.

Er träumte von dem Außerirdischen, der ihn berührt hatte, von einer fremden Welt und unbekannten Kreaturen. Es war nicht mehr beängstigend, sondern wie eine ferne Erinnerung, die ein angenehmes Sehnen in ihm wach rief. Er konnte die Dinge, die er sah, beim Namen nennen, wusste, woraus sie bestanden, wofür sie gut waren. Es war, als hätte er das alles selbst erlebt. Er bewegte sich unter ihnen, mit ihnen, vollkommen synchron. Jeder wusste genau, was zu tun war, Worte waren nicht nötig. Die Lita übernahmen dies für ihn. Sie waren es auch, die seine Freude vermittelten, als er für diese Forschungsreise ausgewählt wurde. Er kannte das Risiko dieser Reise, aber er wünschte sich schon so lange, mehr über die Kore zu erfahren, dass er keine Angst hatte. Es war eine Sensation gewesen, als sie das Kore auf dem roten Mond entdeckt hatten, ein Beweis dafür, dass es jemanden da draußen geben musste, der Technologie besaß, die ihrer voraus war. Jemand, mit dem sie vielleicht kommunizieren konnten.  
Es hatte Stimmen gegen die Mission gegeben, Stimmen, die kriegerische Wesen vermuteten. Deshalb hatte das Forschungsteam auch nur aus ihm und zwei seiner engsten Freunde bestanden. Was sie erlebt und entdeckt hatten, würde nie jemand erfahren, denn nur ein dummer Fehler hatte diesen grauenvollen Absturz zur Folge gehabt. Seine Freunde waren sofort tot gewesen, doch er hatte überlebt. Die Lita hatten gekämpft, hielten ihn am Leben, doch sie konnten den angerichteten Schaden nicht reparieren.  
Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht ohne sein Wissen weiterzugeben, so wie es seit Generationen getan wurde. Nicht ohne seinem Volk zu zeigen, was er gesehen hatte. Wenn sie nicht zurückkehrten, würde die ganze Mission als Fehlschlag gelten, und jene, die dagegen waren, würden Recht behalten. Das durfte nicht passieren.  
Die Tage auf dem fremden Planeten waren verstrichen, ohne, dass er sterben konnte und ohne, dass er lebte. Dunkelheit hatte sich mit Licht abgewechselt, Kälte mit Hitze, während er nur darauf warten konnte, dass die Lita aufgaben.  
Doch das passierte nicht. Stattdessen kam der Regen und nach dem Regen kamen die Geräusche. Fremde Wesen. Er konnte sie hören, konnte ihre Nähe spüren.  
Er wollte nicht sterben. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm helfen, vielleicht konnte er mit ihrer Hilfe wenigstens sein Wissen für sein Volk retten. Er musste mit ihnen kommunizieren. Die Lita mussten für ihn sprechen. Wenn einer von ihnen nur nah genug kam, konnten die Lita ihm alles zeigen, was er je gesehen hatte. Er musste sich nur beeilen.  
Sein Arm wollte ihm kaum gehorchen, doch das hier war seine letzte Chance. Die Lita waren nicht darauf programmiert, aber bei dieser Art von Dauerbelastung würde ihnen bald die Energie ausgehen. Das durfte nicht ausgerechnet jetzt passieren.  
Der Kontakt mit dem fremden Wesen war ungewohnt, doch es blieb keine Zeit dies zu analysieren. Er musste die Lita schicken und hoffen, dass es funktionierte.  
Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er tatsächlich eine Verbindung aufbauen konnte. Noch nie hatte jemand aus seinem Volk auf diese Art Kontakt mit einem fremden Wesen gehabt.  
Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihn mitten in der Übertragung. Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Er wollte nichts Böses. Er wollte nur kommunizieren. Er konnte nicht mehr kontrollieren, was die Lita sendeten oder empfingen. Fremde Bilder und Eindrücke mischten sich mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen. Es wurde zu viel. Schließlich waren Chaos und Schmerz alles, was er noch spürte, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn holte.

Er öffnete die Augen und neben ihm lag eines der fremden Wesen. Es war so nah und hielt vollkommen still, was ihm die Möglichkeit gab, es in aller Ruhe zu studieren. Blasse Haut, bestehend aus winzigen Zellen, die hypnotisierende Muster aus Linien und Flächen bildeten. An den Schnittpunkten spross Fell, so fein und spärlich an manchen Stellen, dass es kaum einen Zweck erfüllen konnte, an anderen Stellen wuchs es üppig. Das Wesen atmete langsam und gleichmäßig, nicht so hektisch wie die beiden Exemplare, die er bereits kannte. War es in der Regeneration? Außerdem hatte dieses hier schwarzes Fell. Wie alt es wohl war? Wie alt wurden diese Wesen überhaupt?  
Wenn er ganz vorsichtig war, konnte er vielleicht noch näher heran. All diese Details waren einfach zu faszinierend. Dort, das musste der Mund sein, waren Spuren eines dunklen Fells, so kurz, dass es gerade so die Haut durchbrach. Und nur wenig darunter hob und senkte sich die Haut in einem steten Rhythmus. Rote Zellen bildeten ein seltsames Muster an dieser Stelle. War das normal?  
Er zögerte und legte seine Hand ganz vorsichtig darüber. Es war ein faszinierendes Gefühl, so ähnlich seinem eigenen pulsierenden Kern. Und obwohl er sich ganz sicher war, dass er dies zum ersten Mal tat, hatte er das Gefühl schon einmal in so einer Situation gewesen zu sein. Wieso nur?  
Der Rhythmus beschleunigte sich. Das Wesen öffnete die Augen und bewegte den Mund, doch die Geräusche ergaben keinen Sinn. Plötzlich fand er sich auf dem Rücken wieder, das Wesen war drohend nah über ihm und hielt ihn fest. Das machte ihm Angst. „Ich will nichts Böses. Tu mir nichts. Ich will nichts Böses“, wiederholte er immer wieder in der einzigen Sprache, die er kannte, auch wenn ohne die Lita eine Kommunikation nicht möglich war.

„Eli? Eli! Wachen Sie auf!“  
Eli blinzelte und registrierte seine Umgebung. Er fühlte sich schwach und verschwitzt und er erinnerte sich an alles. „Oh Gott, nein“, flüsterte er und hielt still.  
„Eli?“  
„Ja, ich bin’s.“  
„Was sollte das eben?“  
Eli schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er wusste es nicht, wollte nicht wissen, was das bedeutete.  
„Kann ich Sie loslassen?“  
Plötzlich war sich Eli des Colonels über und auf ihm nur zu bewusst. „Ja, ich bin keine Gefahr, ich will nichts Böses. Bitte“, wiederholte er den Sinn der Worte des Außerirdischen.  
Der feste Griff um seine Handgelenke löste sich langsam und das Gewicht auf seinen Beinen verschwand. Sobald Young ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie gebracht hatte, sprang Eli aus dem Bett und wollte sich zurückziehen, doch seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er landete der Länge nach am Boden. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.  
„Eli!“  
„Aua. Mir geht’s gut, sorry.“ Doch er traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen und blieb erst einmal liegen. Außerdem war der Metallboden angenehm kühl an seinen heißen Wangen.  
„Genug jetzt! Was haben Sie uns verschwiegen?“ Der Colonel klang wütend. Eli mochte das gar nicht.  
„...“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ich habe Halluzinationen... Flashbacks. Ich kann die Außerirdischen sehen... als hätte ich die Erinnerung von dem, den Matt erschossen hat.“  
„Seit wann?“  
„Seit ich im Torraum aufgewacht bin...“ Eli zögerte kurz, sprach dann aber weiter. Jetzt machte es auch keinen Unterschied mehr. „Schon bevor ich auf dem Planeten ohnmächtig wurde. Ich konnte spüren, wie Matt ihn... erschossen hat, den Schmerz und wie er gestorben ist. Er wollte nur mit Hilfe der Lita kommunizieren. Er wollte nichts Böses. Er wollte doch nichts Böses“, flüsterte Eli zum Schluss und rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Ihm war so heiß. Das erinnerte ihn an Sidus und der Gedanke an ihn beruhigte ihn irgendwie.

oOo


	8. Unter vielen 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ macht eine beunruhigende Entdeckung während Eli einen neuen Freund findet.

Vorsichtig gab TJ etwas von Elis Blutprobe auf den Glasträger und schob ihn unter das Mikroskop. Dann stellte sie den Fokus scharf, bis sie die Zellen deutlich erkennen konnte. Sie hatte vieles erwartet, immerhin lernten sie hier draußen ständig neue Dinge kennen. Aber was sie sah, traf sie unvorbereitet.  
„Hast du was gefunden?“, fragte Everett neben ihr und TJ nickte. Wortlos trat sie beiseite und ließ ihn einen Blick durch das Okular werfen, nicht sicher, ob sie sich vielleicht täuschte. Doch Everett bestätigte ihre Befürchtung. „Naniten?“  
„Das dachte ich auch. Es sieht jedenfalls zum Teil mechanisch aus. Ich kenne nur Berichte darüber und weiß nicht, was der Zweck von denen hier ist, aber Elis Körper kämpft gegen sie an, wie gegen einen Virus. Deshalb das Fieber.“  
„Wie hat er sich angesteckt?“  
„Als ich vorhin die Blutprobe genommen habe, habe ich mir auch noch einmal Elis Arm genauer angesehen. Da waren winzige Einstiche. Ich gehe davon aus, dass der Außerirdische so etwas wie Stacheln an den Handinnenseiten hatte und Eli so infiziert hat. Rushs Probe hat keine Auffälligkeiten gezeigt. Ich kann noch Proben von allen nehmen, die auf dem Planeten waren und mit Eli direkten Kontakt hatten, um sicherzugehen, aber ich vermute, sie werden nur bei direkt über Körperflüssigkeiten übertragen.“  
„Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht." Entgegen seiner Worte klang Everett keineswegs erleichtert. Er trat beiseite und überließ TJ ihren Platz. "Was heißt das im Moment für Eli?“  
„Nichts Gutes“, sagte Rush von der Tür aus. Seine zwölf Stunden waren rum und er hatte keine Sekunde länger als nötig im Bett verbracht. Er wirkte ernst. „Über die Jahre sind die SG-Teams schon häufiger Naniten verschiedenen Ursprungs begegnet und das bedeutete immer Ärger.“  
„In erster Linie ist der Zweck der Naniten auch nicht Elis Problem. Die Frage ist, wie lange hält sein Körper das durch. Wenn wir diese Fremdkörper nicht aus ihm rausbekommen, wird sein Immunsystem sie weiter bekämpfen und das kann er nicht ewig durchhalten. Ich kann ihm etwas gegen das Fieber geben, aber das ist nur eine kurzfristige Lösung.“ Nachdem auch Rush einen kurzen Blick auf die Blutprobe geworfen hatte, machte TJ ein paar Notizen und verpackte sie dann sicher.  
„Wir werden Hilfe von der Erde brauchen. Es gibt ein paar Experten, die sich mit Nanitentechnologie befasst haben“, fügte Rush hinzu.  
„Das werde ich arrangieren. In der Zwischenzeit möchte ich, dass Eli auf der Krankenstation unter Beobachtung bleibt und selbst wenn er irgendwo hingeht, dann nur in Begleitung. Kein Zugang zu den Schiffscomputern. Ich möchte keine weiteren, unangenehmen Überraschungen, weder dass sich doch noch jemand ansteckt, noch dass Eli etwas tut, was uns allen schaden könnte.“  
„Besteht denn die Gefahr, dass er etwas tut?“, wollte TJ wissen.  
„Als Eli aufgewacht ist, war er definitiv nicht er selbst. Er sagt, er kann die Erinnerungen des Außerirdischen sehen, als wären es seine eigenen, aber es war nicht nur das. Es sah eher so aus, als hätte etwas anderes die Kontrolle übernommen. Also ja, die Gefahr besteht, da wir bisher nichts über diese Nanitenform oder ihren bisherigen Träger wissen.“  
„Ich werde Eli später darauf ansprechen. Vielleicht können mir seine Eindrücke bei der Suche nach einer Behandlung helfen. Werden Sie die Crew über die neue Situation informieren?“  
„Daran führt kein Weg vorbei. Mit Eli dauerhaft auf der Krankenstation beziehungsweise unter Beobachtung werden die Gerüchte schneller verbreitet als mir lieb ist.“  
„Ich werde die Datenbank und das Archiv durchgehen, ob ich irgendetwas Hilfreiches über Naniten finden kann. Vielleicht haben die Antiker bereits mit dieser Technologie experimentiert, als die Destiny entstand. Und es besteht die Chance, dass die Nachkommen in der letzten Galaxie Forschung in der Richtung betrieben haben.“ Rush wandte sich ab und verschwand so plötzlich wie er aufgetaucht war.  
„Man könnte fast meinen, er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen“, kommentierte TJ den plötzlichen Abgang.  
„Das ist auch das Mindeste. Wäre Eli nicht gewesen, wäre er es, der jetzt in dem Bett dort liegen würde, nachdem er sich selbst in diese Lage gebracht hat. Hoffentlich finden wir eine Lösung.“  
„Hoffentlich.“ TJ lächelte zuversichtlich, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war. Ihr blieb im Moment nur ihre Arbeit so gewissenhaft wie möglich zu erledigen. Deshalb holte sie eine frische Nadel hervor und trat auf Everett zu. „Du als nächstes.“  
Everett krempelte ohne Protest seinen Ärmel hoch und hielt TJ seinen Arm entgegen.  
„Sagst du mir, was das zu bedeuten hat?“, fragte sie, während die Nadel die Haut durchbrach und die Kanüle sich langsam mit Blut füllte.  
„Was?“ Everett sah sie verwirrt an.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Eli. Wieso war er mitten in der Nacht in deinem Quartier obwohl er Anweisungen hatte, auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben? Und das war auch nicht das erste Mal.“  
„Aber das letzte.“ Everett seufzte und richtete seinen Ärmel, nachdem TJ fertig war. „Er hat immer noch Probleme zu schlafen und wollte dich nicht um etwas Stärkeres bitten. Das Problem ist auch eher psychischer Natur. Er will nicht allein sein. Ich weiß nicht, wieso er so auf mich fixiert ist, aber offenbar kann er halbwegs durchschlafen, wenn er bei mir ist. Mehr ist da nicht. Ich bin einfach nur ein Schlafmittel für ihn. Und bevor die ganze Situation schon wieder den Bach runterging, habe ich ihm auch gesagt, dass das das letzte Mal war und wir eine andere Lösung finden müssen.“  
„Wirklich? Das ist alles?“ Sie sah Everett skeptisch an. Ihm schien nicht bewusst zu sein, wie sehr Eli an ihm hing. Es war nicht unbedingt offensichtlich, aber sie hatte Augen im Kopf und kannte die Anzeichen. Sie hätte nur nie vermutet, dass Eli...  
„Tamara, lass es gut sein. Wir haben jetzt wirklich andere Probleme.“  
TJ mochte es nicht, wenn Everett sie so ausschloss, aber sie hatte auch kein Recht, auf einer Antwort zu beharren. Ihre Beziehung war von Anfang an kompliziert gewesen, ihre Naivität hatte sie blind gemacht. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, kam Camille herein.  
„Colonel, ich muss dringend mit Ihnen sprechen. “  
„Einen Moment noch, Camille.“ Everett sah TJ abwartend an, sodass sie sich mit der Probe dem Mikroskop zu wandte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ein klares Bild bekam. „Sieht unauffällig aus, aber solltest du irgendwelche Symptome...“  
„Ich weiß, dann melde ich mich. Lieutenant Scott soll dir eine Liste aller zu testenden Crewmitglieder geben.“  
„In Ordnung.“  
„Colonel, was geht hier vor?“, verlangte Camille zu wissen.  
Everett wandte sich der Frau endlich zu. „Unterhalten wir uns in Ruhe in meinem Quartier.“  
TJ sah den beiden hinterher, als sie ihr Labor verließen, und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Mit den Blutproben und der Analyse weiterer Pflanzen stand ihr ein langer Tag bevor.

o

Camille folgte Young durch die Korridore und obwohl ihr dutzende Fragen auf der Zunge lagen, blieb sie still. Er schien nicht gewillt, ihr schon länger ausstehendes Gespräch hier zu führen. Sie nahm ihm noch immer übel, dass er sie erst zum Schluss mit den letzten Crewmitgliedern aus der Stasis geholt hatte, obwohl sie verstand, warum er es getan hatte. Daran, dass sie keine besonderen Kenntnisse oder Fähigkeiten beitragen konnte, hatte sich nichts geändert. Selbst Chloe war mittlerweile nützlicher als sie, auch wenn sie einen hohen Preis dafür hatte zahlen müssen.  
Trotzdem wollte sie nicht nutzlos sein, deshalb war es ihr umso wichtiger, so gut es ging auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Leider hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr einiges entgangen war.   
Ihre Besuche auf der Erde hatten ihre Laune auch nicht gerade gehoben. Zwischen den Updates, was während der Stasis alles auf der Erde passiert war, hatte sie sich auch nach Sharon erkundigt, sie jedoch nicht besucht. Die Angst, dass kein Platz mehr für sie in ihrem Leben war, hatte den Wunsch, sie zu sehen und in ihre Arme zu schließen, überwogen. Und selbst wenn sie den Mut aufgebracht hätte, sie konnten unmöglich weiter machen, wo sie vor zwei Jahren aufgehört hatten.  
Als sie am Quartier des Colonels ankamen, straffte sie sich. Er würde ihr nicht länger ausweichen können. Keine Ausreden mehr. Diesmal würde sie hartnäckig bleiben, bis sie alle ihre Antworten hatte.

oOo

Varro kehrte mit einem Dutzend kleiner Beutetiere ins Camp zurück. Er war noch einmal alleine losgezogen, um die Fallen, die sie am Morgen gestellt hatten, zu kontrollieren und die Gegend weiter zu erkunden. So lange sie hier waren, war es nicht verkehrt, ihren Fleischvorrat weiter aufzustocken. Besonders, wenn sich die kleinen Nager so leicht fangen ließen. Der Tag auf dem Planeten war lang gewesen, besonders im Vergleich zu ihrer ersten Nacht hier, die nur wenige Stunden gedauert hatte und ohne Vorkommnisse verstrichen war. Nach der langen Zeit auf dem Schiff hatte er die frische Luft und die Bewegung durch und durch genossen. Die meisten würden während der Nacht wieder auf das Schiff zurückkehren, das stand bereits fest. Doch er würde definitiv zurückkommen und sich mit den Soldaten abwechseln, die das Camp im Auge behielten.  
„Wir sollten bald aufbrechen“, begrüßte Becker ihn.  
„Ja, die Sonne steht schon recht niedrig und ich würde gerne vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zum Camp zurückkehren. Sind alle bereit?“  
Chloe trat aus einem der kleineren Zelte, eine Kiste mit Früchten in den Händen. Sie war am Morgen ohne TJ ins Camp zurückgekehrt und hatte allen halbwegs erleichtert mitgeteilt, dass Doktor Rush und Eli wieder auf der Destiny waren. Die Nachricht über ihr Verschwinden hatte allgemeine Unruhe und Besorgnis ausgelöst.  
Alle anderen Wissenschaftler hatten sich bereits versammelt und trugen ebenfalls Lebensmittel und Pflanzen, die sie im Laufe des Tages gesammelt und als essbar oder anderweitig nützlich eingestuft hatten.  
Auf dem Weg zum Tor hatte Varro das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Er sah sich um, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Es war seltsam, denn normalerweise konnte er sich auf seine Sinne verlassen. Während das Tor angewählt wurde, behielt er ihre Umgebung aufmerksam im Auge. Auf dem Rückweg würde er sich definitiv noch einmal genauer umsehen.

o

Kaum hatte Varro mit dem Rest des Planetenteams das Tor durchquert, löste er sich von der Gruppe und verschwand zielstrebig im Korridor Richtung Brücke. Keiner beachtete ihn, was kein Wunder war, denn der Varro dieses Universums war mitten im Torraum in ein Gespräch verwickelt und die Tarntechnik der Xanten wirkte problemlos, so lange er sich an das Zeitlimit der Energiezellen hielt. Obwohl es nicht die erste Destiny war, die er besuchte, war es immer wieder seltsam zu sehen, wie gleich und doch anders die Geschehnisse in den verschiedenen Universen die Crew und das Schiff beeinflusst hatten. Es war selten, dass sein anderes Ich anwesend war. Es hatte zumindest den Vorteil, dass er nicht von vornherein als Feind angesehen wurde, sollte er auffliegen.  
An die Informationen zu kommen, die er brauchte, war nie das Problem. Die ganze Zeit unbemerkt zu bleiben jedoch schon. Es war schon einige Male etwas schief gelaufen, doch sie waren immer glimpflich davon gekommen. Die Mission war zu wichtig, um sie aufzugeben und bisher hatten sie keine einfachere Methode gefunden, um an die benötigten Daten zu gelangen.  
Eli hatte immer gesagt, dass sie ihre Situation erklären und einfach nur höflich fragen sollten, doch das war schon beim ersten Mal so gründlich schief gelaufen, dass die Variante ‚unsichtbar rein und raus‘ noch am effektivsten war.  
Die Brücke war bis auf Volker leer, was es für ihn einfacher machte. Der Wissenschaftler war in seine Arbeit vertieft und auch sonst keine wirkliche Gefahr.  
Während Varro zu einer der Konsolen am anderen Ende des Raumes ging und einen Stick in die entsprechende Schnittstelle steckte, behielt er den Mann im Auge. Eli hatte den Stick so programmiert, dass er automatisch einen Suchlauf startete, der die von den Vorhutschiffen übermittelten Daten nach bestimmten Parametern durchforstete und die Ergebnisse kopierte. Ob sie in wenigen Stunden bereits in das nächste Universum wechselten oder eine Weile hier blieben, hing ganz von diesen Ergebnissen ab.  
Trotz allem ein wenig nervös beobachtete Varro den Balken, der sich nur langsam der Hundertprozentmarke näherte. Diese halbe Stunde zog sich jedes Mal endlos hin, denn wenn jemand genauer hinsah und etwas bemerkte, war er gezwungen zu reagieren.  
Der Suchlauf wurde endlich beendet und Varro steckte den Stick erleichtert wieder ein. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn als er die Brücke verließ, kam Brody um die Ecke.  
Ein Blick auf den Timer seiner Energiezellen zeigte ihm, dass ihm nur noch wenige Minuten blieben und dabei hatte er diesmal eine zweite Aufgabe. Er brauchte dringend ein paar Medikamente. Ihr Vorrat war schon seit einigen Tagen aufgebraucht und ausgerechnet jetzt hatte Eli sich verletzt.  
Das Glück war auf seiner Seite. Die Krankenstation war bis auf drei Personen leer. Die Wache an der Tür hatte hauptsächlich den Korridor im Blick. TJ war am Mikroskop beschäftigt und achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung. Am hintersten Ende des Raumes stand ein zerwühltes Bett, doch es war leer. Dafür konnte er an der Wand, halb verdeckt, einen Berg aus Decken und Kissen entdecken, aus dem ein Paar braune Augen in den leeren Raum starrten. Varro kannte diesen Blick, leider. Es bedeutete, dass Eli mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten steckte.  
Lautlos ging er an allen vorbei und durchstöberte TJs Vorräte. Der Platz in den Taschen seines Anzuges war begrenzt. Die Beschriftung der kleinen Fläschchen machte es ihm einfacher, die richtigen Mittel zu finden. Als er fertig war, schlich er zurück in den Hauptraum. Ihm blieb keine Zeit mehr ein anderes Versteck zu finden. Er würde in wenigen Sekunden wieder sichtbar werden.  
Es fiel ihm leicht zu entscheiden, wie er die nächsten Stunden verbringen würde. Noch immer lautlos trat Varro zu Eli und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Gerade rechtzeitig wurde er dadurch vom Bett verdeckt, denn im nächsten Moment schaltete sich der Tarnmodus seines Anzugs tatsächlich ab, um sich neu aufzuladen. Auch höher entwickelte Technik hatte ihre Macken. Vor allem wenn sie mit einer ineffizienten Energieversorgung ausgestattet war, um sie auf die menschliche Physiologie anzupassen.  
In einer fließenden Bewegung streifte er das Tuch von seinem Gesicht und die Kapuze von seinem Kopf, die dafür sorgten, dass er wirklich vollständig unsichtbar war. Sein Eli hatte es ganz am Anfang einmal voller Begeisterung Ninja-Outfit genannt.   
Dieser Eli blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, als er aus dem Nichts auftauchte.  
„Hallo, Eli. Du siehst nicht gut aus.“  
„Sie sollten nicht hier sein.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Wegen der Lita... der Naniten.“  
Varro stockte und schluckte trocken. In all den Varianten, die er bisher kannte, war die Infektion mit den Lita immer auf Doktor Rush oder Lieutenant Scott gefallen, nie auf Eli. Der hatte auch so genug durch gemacht. Um sein Zögern zu überspielen, lächelte Varro leicht. „Keine Sorge. Ich weiß, dass die Lita nicht ansteckend sind. Darf ich dir eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten?“  
Wieder blinzelte Eli verwirrt. Der Ausdruck hatte eine tiefe Falte zwischen seine Augenbrauen gegraben. Schließlich nickte er.  
„Gut.“ Varro lehnte sich mit wenigen Zentimetern Abstand zu Eli ebenfalls gegen die Wand. So hatte er zwar keinen Überblick mehr, doch war er dadurch relativ gut verdeckt, und falls jemand kam, würde er es rechtzeitig hören.  
„Wie ist das passiert?“  
„Weiß das nicht schon das ganze Schiff?“ Eli wandte sich ihm zu.  
„Hm, wahrscheinlich. Aber ich würde es gern von dir wissen. Oder hast du etwas Besseres vor?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht." Eli seufzte, rieb sich über die geröteten Augen und schob seine Decken minimal zurück, sodass seine vollkommen zerstruwelten Haare zum Vorschein kamen. „Ich war mit Rush auf diesem Planeten und da war dieses Alienwrack. Rush musste es unbedingt untersuchen, obwohl wir zum Tor zurückkehren sollten. Die Piloten schienen tot zu sein, und es stank furchtbar nach Verwesung. Aber einer war dann doch nicht tot und als er nach Rush griff, bin ich dazwischen.“  
„Rush“, zischte Varro. Dieser Mann machte wirklich nichts als Ärger, den Verlauf der Geschichte hatte er bereits gekannt. „Es war unbedacht, aber mutig dazwischen zu gehen.“  
Eli zog eine Grimasse. „Eher dämlich. Sieh mich doch an. Ich kann kaum geradeaus denken. Die Lita sind in meinem Körper, meinem Kopf und ich kann sie nicht kontrollieren. Vorhin habe ich den Colonel nicht einmal erkannt und ihn in einer fremden Sprache angesprochen. Ich kann Halluzinationen kaum noch von der Realität unterscheiden... bin nicht mal sicher, ob Du echt bist", setzte Eli zögerlich nach. Der Zweifel stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er war ganz einfach ins ‚Du‘ gerutscht. „Wobei ich nicht weiß, warum ich ausgerechnet eine Halluzination von Dir haben sollte.“  
Varro zog einen der Handschuhe aus, der zu seinem Anzug gehörte, und schnippte leicht gegen Elis freie Hand. „Siehst du, real, oder kannst du deine Halluzinationen auch spüren?“  
Eli beobachtete das ganze misstrauisch und sah die groß, kräftige Hand an, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. Er blinzelte rapide. Das schien er öfter zu tun. Wenn sich Realität und Halluzinationen überlagerten, war es wahrscheinlich schwer, sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren.  
„Seit wann hast du da Verbrennungen?“  
„Seit meiner ersten Begegnung mit Sidus. Die war etwas unglücklich.“ Sorgsam streifte Varro den Handschuh wieder über.  
„Aber Sidus würde so etwas nie tun. Ich hab ihm beigebracht, dass Kontakt schlecht ist.“  
„Ja, das hast du.“ Varro sah die Brandnarben auf Elis Arm. Dieser Eli schien wirklich alles abbekommen zu haben. Gab es in diesem Universum denn keinen, der ihn schützte? Gab es hier kein Gleichgewicht?  
„Das ergibt keinen Sinn“, stellte Eli fest und schob seine Decken noch ein wenig mehr von sich. Offensichtlich war ihm warm.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Eli sah ihn konzentriert an und rutschte schließlich ein Stück von ihm weg. Weit kam er nicht, da er sich zwischen Wand und Bett effektiv in eine Sackgasse manövriert hatte. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Dir. Das sind nicht nur die Narben... was ist das für Kleidung?“  
Varro grinste. „Siehst du, dein Verstand funktioniert noch, nur etwas langsamer.“ Die Entscheidung, wie viel er diesem Eli erzählen würde, war im gleichen Moment gefallen, in dem er sich entschieden hatte, sich ihm zu zeigen. „Ich bin nicht der Varro dieser Welt. Ich komme aus einem Paralleluniversum.“  
Die verschiedensten Ausdrücke spiegelten sich daraufhin in Elis Gesicht wider: Skepsis, Unglaube, Verwirrung. Schließlich wickelte er sich wieder enger in seine Decke ein und sagte beleidigt: „Verarsch mich nicht.“  
„Das tu ich nicht.“  
„Beweis es“, forderte Eli, was Varro leise seufzen ließ. Der beste Beweis bestand darin, dem Varro dieses Universums gegenüberzustehen. Doch das war gerade keine Option.  
Bevor er jedoch eine entsprechende Erklärung formulieren konnte, näherten sich ihnen Schritte. „Verdammt“, fluchte Varro leise und löste den Tarnmodus aus, obwohl die Energiezellen nur wenige Minute durchhalten würden. Es war eine Sache, sich Eli zu zeigen. Der Junge war wie eine sichere Konstante, die sich durch jedes Universum zog. Seine Anwesenheit auf der Destiny war immer ein gutes Zeichen und hatte ihm bisher noch immer geholfen. Doch TJ war unberechenbar. Das eine Mal hatte sie ihn stürmisch geküsst, unter den finsteren Blicken seines Elis, ein anderes Mal hatte sie eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet und ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verraten.  
„Eli? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Verrat mich nicht“, flüsterte Varro, während Eli ihn fassungslos anstarrte, oder zumindest die Stelle, wo er saß, jetzt jedoch unsichtbar.  
„Alles okay. Genau wie bei den letzten Dutzend Mal, die du gefragt hast.“  
„Mit wem redest du da?“ TJ kam um das Bett und sah Eli besorgt an.  
„Mit mir selbst. Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe den Verstand verlieren, ohne ständig gestört zu werden?“, fragte er mürrisch.  
„Eli.“ TJ wirkte ratlos.  
„Wirklich TJ“, fuhr Eli resigniert fort. „Es hat sich nichts verändert und Du kannst mir im Moment nicht helfen. Du hast doch sicherlich andere Dinge zu tun. Ich melde mich, wenn ich etwas brauche oder den Drang verspüre, etwas Dummes zu tun. Schon wieder.“  
Sie zögerte sichtlich, nickte dann aber und ging wieder. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im nächsten Moment wurde Varro wieder sichtbar. „Das war knapp.“  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?“, fragte Eli sofort flüsternd und lehnte sich ein wenig näher.  
Das war der Eli, den Varro kannte. Es war eine Erleichterung, das neugierige Leuchten in den müden, braunen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.  
„Der Anzug. Ein... Geschenk unserer Verbündeten. Wir mussten ihn ein wenig auf uns anpassen, aber es funktioniert. Irgendwie.“  
„Cool.“  
„Ja, das sagt mein Eli auch immer.“  
Eli sah ihn verwirrt an. „Dein Eli?“  
„Der Eli meines Universums“, erläuterte Varro, auch wenn es nur die halbe Wahrheit war.  
Eli gab sich damit zufrieden und konzentrierte sich wieder auf andere Fragen. „Wie bist Du hergekommen? Wieso bist Du hier? Also in diesem Universum und hier auf der Destiny, auf der Krankenstation?“ Die Aufregung machte es ihm offenbar schwer, leise zu bleiben. „Schhhh.“ Varro legte einen Finger an seine Lippen. „So schnell funktioniert mein kleiner Trick nicht noch einmal.“  
„Okay.“ Eli grinste, dann wurde sein Blick plötzlich wieder abwesend. Er beobachtete etwas, was offenbar nur er sehen konnte.  
„Hey, bleib bei mir.“ Varro schnipste ihm leicht gegen den Oberarm und erhielt so seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück.  
„Oh, tschuldige.“  
„Macht nichts“, entgegnete Varro und ging dazu über, Elis Fragen zu beantworten. Sich mit ihm zu unterhalten war immer ein interessanter Zeitvertreib, egal in welchem Universum. „Wir haben ein wenig getrickst und benutzen die Tore, um zwischen den Universen und Zeiten zu springen. Frag mich nicht, wie. Eli versteht es und hat deshalb regelmäßig Panikanfälle, weil ihm bei weitem bewusster ist, was alles schief gehen kann. Es gibt auch keine Garantie, dass wir zurück können, aber wenn wir nicht finden, wonach wir suchen, spielt das auch keine Rolle.“  
„‘Wir‘? Wer ist noch mit Dir unterwegs?“  
„Nur Eli, aber er ist nicht mit auf dem Schiff. Ich bin nur hier, um die Daten der Vorhutschiffe zu kopieren. Die brauchen wir für unsere Suche. Sobald der Anzug wieder aufgeladen ist, kehre ich zurück zu ihm.“  
„Was sucht Ihr denn? Klingt wichtig. Vielleicht kann ich...“ Eli stockte. „Vielleicht kann einer der anderen helfen. Ich darf nicht an die Systeme.“  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe, was ich brauche. Du brauchst dich nur darauf zu konzentrieren, wieder gesund zu werden. Glaub mir, bald geht es dir besser.“  
„Ja? Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“  
„Weil du noch hier bist.“  
Eli sah ihn nur wieder verwirrt an.  
„Sag mir Eli, zwischen dieser und der letzten Galaxie, wer war da mit dir wach?“  
„Mit mir? Niemand. Ich war allein.“  
„Weißt du, wie viele Varianten von dir ich getroffen habe, die allein und bei Verstand waren? Keine. Jeder Eli, der allein war, ist entweder tot oder wahnsinnig geworden. Alle Varianten, die es so weit geschafft haben, hatten Gesellschaft in irgendeiner Form. Damit meine ich menschlich, nicht Sidus. Du siehst das wahrscheinlich im Moment anders, aber du bist der Stärkste von allen, die ich bisher kennengelernt habe.“  
„Hat dir eine dieser Varianten durch Zufall verraten, wie ich diese Naniten loswerde?“  
„Das mussten sie nicht. Wir hatten selber einen Fall.“  
„Der Eli aus deinem Universum?“  
„Nein, Lieutenant Scott. Mit seiner Hilfe konnten wir den verwundeten Aza’an retten. Der Heimatplanet der Aza’an liegt nicht auf der Route der Destiny, aber sobald wir die Koordinaten kannten, war es kein Problem, einen Weg mit Hilfe der Tore zu finden. Es gibt ein Tor auf einem Mond, der ihren Heimatplaneten umkreist und den sie seit Jahrzehnten bereisen. Durch den Zwischenfall haben wir Verbündete gewonnen und sie waren nur allzu gern bereit, den Lieutenant von den Lita zu befreien.“  
„Ironischerweise war es Matt, der den Alien erschossen hat, während er versucht hat, mit mir zu kommunizieren. Unter dieser Voraussetzung werden sie mir wohl kaum helfen.“  
„Vielleicht. Aber das wirst du ohne die Koordinaten nicht herausfinden. Es gibt auch noch andere Wege, die funktionieren. Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Aza’an jetzt noch treffen wirst. In diesem Universum ist das wohl nicht vorgesehen.“   
„Schade, ihre Welt scheint unglaublich faszinierend zu sein.“ Eli schloss die Augen und Varro konnte sich zumindest im Ansatz vorstellen, was er sah, denn er hatte zu denen gehört, die den Lieutenant und den Aza’an auf den roten Mond begleitet hatten.  
Sie schwiegen und Varro sah auf die Ladeanzeige seines Anzugs. Der aktuelle Stand reichte noch immer nicht aus, um sich im Torraum versteckt zu halten, bis sich eine Chance für eine Rückkehr zum Planeten ergab. Dieses System war wirklich lästig. Im Grunde war die Energie in den kleinen Zellen unendlich. Dummerweise war die konstante Produktion langsamer als der rapide Verbrauch, sobald alle Funktionen des Anzugs eingeschaltet waren. Die ursprüngliche Energiequelle hatte dieses Problem nicht gehabt, doch die Strahlung, die sie abgab, hätte sie schon längst umgebracht. Da war das Zeitlimit wohl ein Kompromiss, den sie in Kauf nehmen mussten.  
Weil Anstarren den Vorgang nicht beschleunigte, beobachtete er stattdessen Eli. Der war offenbar wieder abgedriftet, denn sein Blick war auf einen leeren Punkt im Raum fokussiert. Diesmal holte er ihn nicht aus seinen Gedanken, sondern genoss die Ruhe. Es war seltsam. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass das nicht sein Eli war. Dass es sich um vollkommen verschiedene Personen handelte. Es war oft genug vorgekommen, dass er sich in Gegenwart von Eli-Variationen unwohl fühlte, doch bei diesem hier war das anders. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er so offensichtlich ohne Schutz war.  
Ein verkniffener Ausdruck erschien in Elis Gesichtszügen. Varro kannte ihn. Es war nur einer von vielen Ausdrücken, die er zu deuten gelernt hatte. Aber Eli war auch wirklich nicht schwer zu lesen. Selbst wenn er wollte, fiel es ihm schwer, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Vor allem im Lügen war er überraschend miserabel. Aber das machte Elis Gesellschaft auch so angenehm: nach den Jahren der Lügen und Intrigen in der Allianz war Elis Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit erfrischend.  
Vorsichtig legte Varro eine Hand auf Elis Schulter, der daraufhin zusammenzuckte und ihn fragend ansah. Doch Varro schwieg und rührte sich nicht weiter. Eli schien die Geste schließlich als das zu erkennen, was es war: ein Anker in der Realität. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand, ohne Anstalten zu machen, die fremde Hand abzuschütteln. Varro tat es ihm gleich, doch er blieb aufmerksam und analysierte jedes Geräusch im Raum, um rechtzeitig reagieren zu können. Die Zeit verging langsam, während er hoffte, dass es seinem Eli gut ging.

oOo

Ronald Greer lehnte gegen das Geländer der großen Freitreppe und beobachtete gelangweilt Corporal Barnes, die am Kontrollpult des Sternentores stand. Außer ihnen beiden waren nur noch Henderson und Marks im Raum. Ein kleines Team war auf einem der anderen Planeten, um sich etwas umzusehen, während es auf dem Planeten mit ihrem Camp mittlerweile Nacht war. Diese unterschiedlichen Tag-Nacht-Rhythmen zwischen der Destiny und den Planeten waren irritierend.  
Sie standen in Bereitschaft, falls eines ihrer Teams Unterstützung brauchte.  
Ron war kein Freund des Wartens, doch nach den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit hatten die meisten eine Ruhepause nötig. Er hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als das Tor unplanmäßig aufleuchtete und sich aktivierte. Sofort spannte sich jeder Muskel in Rons Körper an und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass auch die anderen Haltung annahmen, obwohl es wahrscheinlich nur das Erkundungsteam war, um Bericht zu erstatten. Das Funkgerät blieb jedoch still. Stattdessen trat kurz darauf eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt durch das Tor, die Arme erhoben. Varro folgte ihm, in der einen Hand einen offenbar vollgepackten Rucksack, in der anderen seine Waffe, mit der auf den Unbekannten zielte. Ein Mensch, wie es auf den ersten Blick schien.  
Automatisch richtete auch Ron seine Waffe auf den Fremden, während er näher trat.  
„Wer ist das?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Er ist in der Morgendämmerung in der Nähe des Camps umhergeschlichen. Spricht kein Wort, ist definitiv keiner von den Männern im Camp“, erwiderte Varro und legte den Rucksack ab.  
„Zeig dein Gesicht“, forderte Ron, doch er bekam keine Reaktion. Der Möchtegern-Ninja regte sich nicht. „Ich sag es nicht noch einmal.“ Der Unbekannte blieb ungerührt. Ron näherte sich ihm, um ihm das Tuch vor dem Gesicht wegzuziehen, doch er wich zurück. Er hinkte dabei leicht und weit kam er nicht, denn von hinten bohrte sich Varros Waffe in seinen Rücken. So bekam Ron den Stoff schließlich doch zu fassen und zog ihn beiseite. Eli starrte ihm finster entgegen, einen harten Ausdruck in den Augen, den er bei dem Mathegenie noch nie gesehen hatte. Auch die Narbe, die sich von der Augenbraue bis zur Wange quer über das linke Auge zog, war neu.  
„Eli.“ Für einen Moment rührte sich niemand.  
„Könnten Sie bitte Ihre Waffen runternehmen? Ich mag es nicht, wenn auf mich gezielt wird und ich bin unbewaffnet.“ Die Stimme klang seltsam fremd und Ron musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Er gab ein stummes Zeichen an alle anderen. Sie senkten ihre Waffen auf halbe Höhe, immer noch bereit, in Sekundenschnelle zu zielen und schießen.  
„Was soll dieser Aufzug? Und was hatten Sie auf dem Planeten zu suchen?“  
Eli ließ sich zu keiner weiteren Aussage verleiten, sodass Ron schließlich zu seinem Funkgerät griff. „Colonel Young, bitte kommen.“

O

Young bewegte kurz die Finger seiner rechten Hand und stand auf, während Sanders seinen Kommunikationsstein sauber wischte. Der Wechsel zwischen den Körpern war noch immer seltsam, wurde aber langsam zur Routine. Der kurze Blick in den Spiegel war reiner Reflex. Eine optische Bestätigung, dass er wieder mit seinen eigenen Sinnen verbunden war. Neben ihm brauchte Doktor McKay einen Moment länger, um sich an den fremden Körper zu gewöhnen. Nachdem mit Eli und Rush wieder einmal einiges schiefgelaufen war und Camille schließlich auch hartnäckig ihre Antworten verlangt hatte, hatte er wenig Lust verspürt, einen Bericht auf der Erde abzuliefern. Um die Hilfe zu bekommen, die sie brauchten, war ein gewisses Maß an Ehrlichkeit und Kooperation jedoch notwendig. Sie waren hier draußen ohne physische Verbindung zur Erde und doch blieben sie von ihr abhängig. Hinzu kam, dass ein erneutes Interesse an der Destiny aufgekeimt war, seit sie sich zurückgemeldet hatten. Der ewige Machtkampf ging also unverändert weiter.

McKay war Astrophysiker und nicht der Nanitenspezialist, den Young sich als Hilfe vorgestellt hatte, doch der Mann hatte bereits Erfahrung mit den kleinen Maschinen gesammelt und bei dem Vorfall auf Langara hatte er seine Kompetenz unter Beweis gestellt. Er war gerade für ein anderes Projekt in der Zentrale des Heimatschutzkommandos anwesend gewesen und hatte sich angeboten, zumindest einmal eine erste Einschätzung abzugeben, bis ein passender Spezialist vor Ort war. Es war offensichtlich, dass es reine Neugier war, die McKay dazu bewogen hatte, seine Hilfe anzubieten. Ihn auf die Destiny zu bringen war aber immer noch besser, als einfach nur abzuwarten und nichts zu tun bis passende Spezialisten verfügbar waren.  
Young meldete sich bei Scott per Funk zurück und machte sich dann gemeinsam mit McKay direkt auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen, als er Eli nicht im Bett vorfand, sondern vollkommen weggetreten in einem Deckenhaufen eingewickelt am Boden daneben.  
„Eli?“ Es dauerte einen Moment, dann blinzelte der Junge müde. Er sah irritiert zur Seite und fasste an seine Schulter, bevor er seinen Blick zu ihnen wandte. „Hm? Sorry, bin ein wenig weg gedöst.“  
„Ist in Ordnung. Du erinnerst dich an Doktor McKay?“  
Eli sah zu McKay und nickte knapp, obwohl man Corporal Baras kaum ansah, wer mit ihm getauscht hatte. „Hey, schlechtes Timing. Unsere Diskussion können wir gerade nicht fortsetzen.“  
„Welche...? Ach ja, das. Macht nichts, ein andermal vielleicht. Ich werde mir erst einmal ansehen, was Sie sich da eingefangen haben. Sie hatten etwas von Blutproben gesagt, Colonel?“, wandte McKay ab.  
„Hier drüben.“ TJ stand am Durchgang zu ihrem Arbeitsbereich und deutete vage hinter sich. McKay folgte der Geste ohne weiteren Kommentar. Young hatte den Mann erst wenige Male getroffen und konnte ihn nur schlecht einschätzen, aber es schien, als wäre ihm die Situation unangenehm. Soweit er gehört und gesehen hatte, war der Wissenschaftler auch kein sonderlich sozialer Mensch. Wie Rush, nur anders. Also nichts Neues.  
„Brauchen Sie etwas, Eli?“ Young wandte sich wieder an den Jüngeren und der überlegte einen Moment angestrengt. „Wasser“, erwiderte er schließlich und leckte sich über die spröden Lippen. Unsicher stemmte er sich hoch und kam auf die Beine. „Wird unbequem da unten“, murmelte er vor sich hin und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Young reichte ihm die Wasserflasche vom Tisch. „Danke.“ Eli trank ein paar Schlucke und gab die Flasche dann wieder zurück. Danach rutschte er auf dem Bett höher, bis er sich gegen die Wand lehnen konnte. Er wirkte deutlich angestrengt. „Wie war es auf der Erde?“  
„Wie immer.“  
„Endlos-sinnlose Besprechungen?“  
Ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte über Youngs Lippen. „Könnte man so sagen. Aber sie lassen einen Spezialisten kommen. Dann wissen wir mehr.“  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde wieder gesund.“  
Young stutzte. Das sollten seine Worte sein, nicht Elis. „Hat sich etwas verändert, während ich weg war?“, fragte er misstrauisch, denn zuletzt hatte er nicht so optimistisch gewirkt. Elis Kopfschütteln kam mit einiger Verspätung.  
Er kam nicht dazu, näher darauf einzugehen, weil sein Funkgerät knackte und Greers Stimme erklang. „Colonel Young, bitte kommen.“  
„Ich höre, Sergeant.“  
„Sie hatten Eli doch Torreisen vorerst untersagt?“  
„Ja, das hatte ich.“  
„Varro hat ihn gerade auf dem Planeten aufgesammelt. Nur irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm.“  
Young glaubte einen Moment, sich verhört zu haben. Dass etwas nicht stimmte, bestätigte ihm jedoch Elis Gesichtsausdruck. Die braunen Augen wurden mit einem Mal groß. Verstehen ließ den verschwommenen Blick aufklaren und Young wusste, dass ihm hier definitiv etwas Entscheidendes entgangen war.  
„Wo sind Sie?“  
„Torraum“, antwortete Greer knapp.  
„Okay, keiner bewegt sich. Ich komme zu Ihnen.“ Young steckte das Funkgerät weg und sah Eli an. „Sie wissen etwas, nicht wahr?“  
Eli presste die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie kaum mehr als ein schmaler Strich waren, dann nickte er zögerlich.  
„Können Sie laufen?“  
Er stand auf, die Arme leicht ausgestreckt um Balance zu finden. Ein erneutes Nicken.  
„TJ“, rief Young und die junge Frau kam sofort um die Ecke. „Wir müssen zum Torraum. Doktor McKay, Sie auch.“  
Young hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ewig brauchten, dabei war Eli, gestützt von TJ, gar nicht so langsam. Als sie den Torraum erreichten, herrschte dort angespannte Stille. Alle starrten zum Tor vor dem eine Gestalt stand, vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet. Er sah aus wie Eli und doch waren da Unterschiede. Die Narbe über dem linken Auge, die etwas kürzeren Haare, der Ausdruck in den Augen, die leichten Muskeln, die unter dem engen Stoff des Anzugs zu erahnen waren. Das war nicht mehr das Aussehen eines Mathegenies und Stubenhockers, sondern das eines Kämpfers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wow, Paralleluniversen. Krass, ist ja im Stargate Universum auch schon ein alter Hut. Tatsächlich sind dieser Varro und Eli Teil einer alternativen Idee, die ich auch irgendwann noch schreiben möchte.   
> Unterdessen habe ich eine neue Schreibtechnik für mich entdeckt, die offensichtlich recht gut funktioniert, denn wie man sieht liegt zwischen diesem Kapitel und dem letzten eine kürzere Zeitspanne als bisher. Mal schauen ob es so bleibt, versprechen kann ich nichts.  
> Ich freue mich wie immer über Kommentare.


	9. Unter vielen 3/3

Der Raum war von einer angespannten Stille erfüllt, die sich erst mit ihrer Ankunft löste. Die Blicke wanderten zwischen beiden Elis hin und her, ein Gewirr von Stimmen wurde laut.

„Schon wieder Zeitreisen?“, fragte Greer laut und erfasste so wahrscheinlich die Vermutung der meisten Anwesenden.  
„Nein“, antworteten beide Elis gleichzeitig.  
„Paralleluniversum würde ich sagen“, warf McKay ein. „Das würde die gravierenden äußeren Unterschiede erklären. Es ist wirklich seltsam, einer Version seiner selbst zu begegnen, nicht? Also auf Atlantis...“  
„Rodney, sind Sie das?“, unterbrach der fremde Eli den ausschweifenden Monolog und machte einen unbedachten Schritt in Richtung des Mannes. Er zuckte zusammen, als er sein Bein belastete, während sofort wieder ein halbes Dutzend Waffen auf ihn gerichtet wurde. „Uah, ist ja schon gut, nicht so schreckhaft.“ Er wedelte ergeben mit den Händen und trat stolpernd wieder zurück.

„Colonel, die Waffen sind wirklich nicht nötig“, unterstützte Eli seinen Zwilling und löste sich von TJ. Er trat näher, bevor ihn jemand zurückhalten konnte.  
„Du siehst furchtbar aus“, stellte der fremde Eli unumwunden fest und Eli zuckte die Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich. Ich meide Spiegel momentan. Du siehst aber auch angeschlagen aus.“  
„Die üblichen Kratzer eben. Du bist nicht überrascht, mich zu sehen?“  
„Dein Begleiter hat mir einiges erzählt, aber er hat nicht erwähnt, dass du so...“ Eli wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte.  
„Dass ich so anders bin?“ Eli nickte, während sein Zwilling schon fortfuhr. „Er ist also noch hier?“ Seit sie den Raum betreten hatten, erkannte Eli zum ersten Mal einen Anflug von Unsicherheit in dem Gesicht, das seinem so ähnlich war. Es beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Die Situation war so schon bizarr genug. Eine perfekte Version von ihm selbst wäre zu gruselig gewesen.

Als Colonel Young und McKay zuvor auf der Krankenstation aufgetaucht waren, war der fremde Varro bereits verschwunden gewesen und Eli hatte für eine Weile geglaubt, dass er sich das ganze Gespräch doch nur eingebildet hatte. Doch nun war er sich sicher, dass es real war und auch, dass sein Gesprächspartner ihnen hier her gefolgt war. Eli sah sich kurz im Raum um.

„Jetzt wo die Aufmerksamkeit sowieso auf euch liegt, ist es vielleicht besser, wenn du dich auch zeigst“, sagte er in den Raum und erntete verwirrte Blicke von der Crew.  
„Eli? Was ist hier los?“, fragte Colonel Young, doch bevor Eli antworten konnte, tauchte der fremde Varro auf, direkt vor seinem Partner, sodass er zwischen ihm und den meisten Waffen stand.  
„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich versteckt halten, bis ich zurückkomme?“, fragte er über seine Schulter, behielt aber den Rest des Raumes im Blick.  
„Hab ich doch. Nur dieser Varro ist mindestens genauso ein Bluthund wie du und als er erst einmal meine Spur hatte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis meine Energiezellen leer liefen“, verteidigte sein Partner sich.

Der Ninja-Varro warf seinem Pendant einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Colonel Young. Dessen ernste Miene verriet kaum etwas, aber Eli konnte sich vorstellen, wie er gerade versuchte, die Situation abzuschätzen. Es gab immerhin kaum etwas, womit man das vergleichen konnte.

„Colonel Young. Ich möchte mich für die Verwirrung entschuldigen. Das war nicht unsere Absicht. Wie Doktor McKay richtig vermutet, sind wir aus einem Paralleluniversum und nur auf der Durchreise. Alles was wir brauchen, sind Informationen über diese Galaxie, die die Vorhutschiffe an die Destiny gesendet haben, und ein paar Medikamente. Hätte mein Zwilling Eli nicht aufgegriffen, wären wir wieder verschwunden, ohne, dass Sie etwas davon bemerkt hätten. Wir wollen Ihnen weder Ärger machen noch uns in Ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen.“

Eli überlegte, wie oft Varro bereits die Gelegenheit hatte, diese Worte zu benutzen, und wie oft sie tatsächlich die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt hatten.  
„Das klingt alles gut und schön, aber Ihnen ist klar, dass ich nicht den Luxus habe, allein auf Ihr Wort zu vertrauen. Eli, tritt zurück“, befahl Young, während er selbst näher kam.  
„Aber sie tun wirklich nichts“, widersprach Eli.  
„Ist schon okay, Eli. Geh zu ihnen“, sagte der fremde Varro mit einem Lächeln und Eli kam der Aufforderung widerwillig nach.  
„Colonel...“  
„Eli, ich verstehe, dass du ihnen vertrauen willst, aber du bist im Moment wirklich nicht in der Lage, eine objektive Einschätzung abzugeben“, unterbrach Young ihn, bevor er seinen Protest äußern konnte.  
„Fein, wie Sie meinen.“ Eli verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Plötzlich wieder wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Nur weil er ein paar Halluzinationen hatte und bezweifelte, dass eine Paralleluniversumversion von ihm böse sein könnte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er nicht objektiv sein konnte.

Young griff zum Funkgerät an seinem Gürtel. „Rush, bitte kommen.“ Die Antwort dauerte eine Weile. Eli konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Rush mitten in seiner Arbeit gestört dem Funkgerät finster-genervte Blicke zuwarf und überlegte, nicht zu antworten. „Hier Rush, was gibt es?“, kam aber schließlich doch eine Reaktion.  
„Können Sie herausfinden, ob in den letzten Stunden Daten der Vorhutschiffübertragung kopiert wurden und was genau?“  
„Sicher. Wozu?“  
„Schauen Sie einfach nach und sagen Sie dann Bescheid.“ Young hatte ihre Besucher nicht aus den Augen gelassen und wandte sich an den fremden Eli. „Sie sind verletzt?“  
Eli nickte zögerlich.  
„TJ, würden Sie sich das mal ansehen? Setzen Sie sich.“ Colonel Young deutete zur großen Treppe und der fremde Eli ging langsam hinüber. Als er sich auf die Stufen setzte und sein Bein entlastete, war ihm die Erleichterung anzusehen. Varro folgte ihm wie ein Schatten.

„Und alle, die gerade nicht zur Schicht hier eingeteilt sind, können wieder gehen. Die Show ist vorbei“, wandte Young sich an alle Anwesenden und deutete in Richtung der Türen. Sichtlich widerwillig kamen die Crewmitglieder der Aufforderung nach. Unterdessen nahm TJ ihren Notfallrucksack von ihrem Rücken, kniete sich vor den fremden Eli und sah sich das Bein an. Als sie den Stoff der Hose beiseiteschob, kam ein fleckiger Verband zum Vorschein.  
„Wann haben Sie den das letzte Mal gewechselt?“  
„Gar nicht?“, entgegnete Eli kleinlaut und TJ seufzte hörbar.

Im Hintergrund erklang Rushs Stimme über das Funkgerät. „Sie hatten Recht, Colonel. Da wurden Daten kopiert. Alles Analysen, die sich auf spezifische Zusammensetzungen von Planeten beziehen.“  
„Wurde irgendetwas in unser System geladen?“  
„Nein, davon gibt es keine Spuren.“  
„Danke.“  
„Was ist da los?“  
„Später.“ Young unterbrach weitere Nachfragen, indem er das Funkgerät wieder wegsteckte.

Kurz darauf bemerkte Eli ein fliegendes Auge, das im Durchgang zu einem der Korridore schwebte und sich ihnen nun unauffällig näherte. Er wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass das Rush war. Lange ließ Eli sich davon aber nicht ablenken. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Besucher und TJ, die langsam den dreckigen Stoff abwickelte. Zum Schluss musste sie sogar ein wenig ziehen, damit er sich von der Wunde löste. Ninja-Eli zischte leise durch zusammengebissene Zähne und Eli konnte sich vorstellen, wie unangenehm das war.

Ein etwa zehn Zentimeter langer Riss zog sich über Elis Wade. Er war nicht tief, doch die Wundränder waren ungesund gerötet und feucht. „Wie ist das passiert?“, fragte Young.  
„Schlammiger Hang und scharfkantige Steine vor etwa zwei Tagen. Wir haben es ausgewaschen und den letzten Rest einer antibakteriellen Salbe drauf getan, aber es hat wohl nicht gereicht.“  
„Offensichtlich“, stellte TJ fest und wandte sich um. „Colonel, das muss gesäubert und behandelt werden, ich sollte allerdings alles dabei haben.“ Sie kramte in ihrem Rucksack und holte eine Flasche Wasser und frisches Verbandszeug hervor. Es war mittlerweile reine Routine für sie die Wunde ordentlich auszuwaschen und zu versorgen. Währenddessen kam Young auf ihr Gespräch zurück.

„Also, was genau suchen sie in unserer Welt?“  
„Das ist kompliziert“, erwiderte Eli knapp.  
„Entkomplizieren Sie es für uns. Sie müssen es wahrscheinlich nicht zum ersten Mal erklären.“  
„Auch wieder wahr“, gab Eli zu. „Also, zuerst einmal sollten Sie wissen, dass bei uns einiges anders gelaufen ist. Es würde also nichts bringen, bis ins Detail alle Zusammenhänge und Gründe zu erklären. Letztlich ist es so, dass wir in dieser Galaxie mit verschiedenen neuen Rassen in Kontakt gekommen sind. Eine von ihnen hat sich als technisch sehr fortschrittlich und hilfreich erwiesen, in der Hoffnung, dass wir ihnen dafür mit einem Problem helfen. Sie sind von einer schweren Krankheit befallen und sterben ohne ein Heilmittel. Es scheint sich unaufhaltsam unter ihrer Bevölkerung auszubreiten.  
Als wir nicht in ausreichendem Maße in der Lage waren, ihnen zu helfen, hat eine radikale Splittergruppe uns angegriffen. Wir konnten sie zurückschlagen, aber erst nachdem sie einen Großteil unserer Leute mit dieser Krankheit angesteckt hatten. Sie wirkt bei uns Menschen offenbar anders, aber trotzdem wird sie voraussichtlich tödlich verlaufen. Wir haben alle Infizierten in Stasis versetzt, um uns Zeit zu verschaffen, aber jetzt haben wir keine andere Wahl mehr als aktiv nach einer Heilung zu suchen, als hätten wir das vorher nicht auch schon versucht.“

TJ wurde in der Zeit fertig mit dem Säubern der Wunde und Varro reichte ihr kommentarlos das Pulver, das er zuvor aus ihrem Regal genommen haben musste.  
Sie nahm es entgegen und las die Aufschrift. „Das wollten sie da drauf tun?“, fragte sie skeptisch.  
„Ich weiß, du hast etwas anderes draufgeschrieben, aber die Pflanze wirkt Wunder hierfür. Wenn ihr noch Proben von ihr habt, solltet ihr sie unbedingt vermehren.“  
„Oh, okay.“ 

Sie warteten, bis TJ den frischen Verband angelegt und fixiert hatte. „Schonen Sie das Bein ein paar Tage. Ich gebe Ihnen noch etwas von den Kräutern mit und einen frischen Verband zum Wechseln, dann sollte das gut heilen“, erklärte sie und packte ihre Sachen wieder zusammen.  
„Danke, TJ, Sie sind die Beste.“ Der fremde Eli lächelte dankbar und TJ erwiderte es.

„Sie waren dabei zu erklären, warum Sie hier sind“, erinnerte Young.  
„Richtig, sorry. Wo war ich? Ach ja, die Administration der Rasse verurteilt offiziell das Vorgehen der Radikalen. Sie haben uns jede technische Unterstützung zugesichert, die wir benötigen, um unser Ziel zu erreichen und uns blieb auch keine andere Wahl, als sie anzunehmen.  
Es gab einen Wirkstoff der helfen würde, aber das Tier von dem er stammt und wohl auch die Krankheit selbst kamen von einem Planeten, der im Krieg zwischen unseren Verbündeten und einer anderen Rasse zerstört wurde. Da eine synthetische Herstellung bisher unmöglich war und wir keine andere natürliche Quelle finden konnten, haben wir alles an Wissen und Technik zusammengesucht, was uns zur Verfügung stand und haben uns schließlich für eine Suche in den Paralelluniversen entschieden. Allerdings, überall wo wir bereits waren, wurde der Planet ebenfalls zerstört oder das Tier, welches den Wirkstoff trägt, hat sich nicht entwickelt.“

Eli warf einen Blick zu Varro und der nickte kurz.  
„Ich kann es Ihnen zeigen, wenn Sie mich lassen. Wir müssen sowieso die Daten prüfen. In meinem Rucksack ist ein Tablet...“  
Auf ein Zeichen von Young, öffnete Greer den Rucksack und holte das entsprechende Gerät hervor. Varro zog unterdessen den Stick aus seiner Tasche. Eli schaltete das Tablet an, steckte den Stick ein und hielt das Gerät dann so, dass alle es sehen konnten. Er machte ein paar Eingaben und im nächsten Moment erschienen Diagramme und Zahlenreihen.

Eli wusste, dass Young damit wahrscheinlich nicht viel anfangen konnte, aber McKay nickte verstehend.

Nach kurzem Schweigen seufzte Eli resigniert und schlug frustriert gegen die Stufe auf der er saß. „Verdammt, wieder nichts. Wir jagen einen Geist.“  
Varro legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Wir werden die richtige noch finden.“  
„Ach ja? Die wievielte ist das schon? Uns läuft die Zeit davon! Was ist, wenn der Planet den wir suchen, in einer Alternative so weit von unserer entfernt ist, dass es dort einfach kein Tor gibt?“ Varro antwortete darauf nicht.  
„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?“, fragte Young und Eli schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles was wir versucht haben, ist gescheitert. Unsere Leute suchen immer noch nach anderen Wegen, aber den Planeten zu finden ist im Moment unsere einzige Möglichkeit. Wir müssen weiter. Es bringt nichts, länger hier zu warten.“

Young gab nach kurzem Überlegen seine Zustimmung und Greer gab daraufhin dem fremden Eli seinen Rucksack zurück. Eli stopfte das Tablet etwas zu schwungvoll zurück, sodass einige Sachen aus dem übervollen Fach herausfielen. Allem voran ein schwarzer zylindrischer Behälter mit fremdartigen Zeichen darauf, den Greer geistesgegenwärtig auffing.  
Er strich neugierig mit einem Finger über die leicht erhabenen Zeichen und löste dabei offenbar einen Mechanismus aus. Ninja-Elis erschrockenes „Nicht!“ kam zu spät. Der Behälter öffnete sich mit einem leisen Klick und im nächsten Moment brach Chaos aus. Eine gelbe Lichtkugel schoss aus dem Behälter hervor und schwirrte im Zickzack durch den Raum. Die Waffen, die vorher noch auf Eli und Varro gerichtet gewesen waren, folgten nun der chaotischen Bewegung.

„Nicht schießen!“, rief Eli als er das vertraute Leuchten erkannte, während gleichzeitig eine kurze Reihe von durchdringenden Pfiffen erklang. Die Lichtkugel änderte mitten in der Bewegung ihre Richtung und kam abrupt vor dem fremden Eli zum Stehen. Der streckte seine Hand aus und das Licht kam darauf zur Ruhe.  
„Sidus?! Was macht er hier? Wieso kannst du ihn berühren?“ Eli vergaß für einen Moment alles andere. Die Freude, Sidus wiederzusehen, war unerwartet groß.  
„In unserer Welt haben Aliens viele von Sidus Art gefangen, um ihre Energie zu nutzen. Der Mechanismus ist ziemlich beeindruckend, aber wegen Sidus konnten wir das nicht zulassen. Rush hat im Kampf gegen diese Aliens seine Heimatsonne in die Luft gejagt. Er ist bei mir geblieben und das spezielle Material des Anzugs dämpft seine Strahlung, sodass mir das für eine Weile nichts ausmacht. Ich schätze dein Sidus ist wieder zu Hause?“  
Eli nickte und ging schließlich doch näher.  
„Eli“, sagte Young warnend. Obwohl er ihnen erlaubte zu gehen, traute er ihnen wohl immer noch nicht.  
„Zur Hölle. Wenn sie uns etwas hätten tun wollen, hätten sie das längst getan und keiner hätte sie daran hindern können, bei der Technik, die sie mit sich rumtragen.“ Eli trat so nah, dass er das warme Licht spüren konnte. Es war genauso beruhigend, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Der fremde Eli pfiff erneut einige Töne und Sidus löste sich von seiner Hand, um ihm entgegen zu kommen. In sicherer Entfernung blieb er stehen und nahm die Gestalt eines Jungen an, den Eli nicht kannte. Das Leuchten überstrahlte die Halluzinationen, schien sie förmlich aufzulösen, wie Sonnenstrahlen morgendlichen Nebel.

„Seine Strahlung stört kurzzeitig die Frequenz, mit der die Lita kommunizieren, aber es hält nicht lange, sie passen sich an“, erklärte der fremde Eli leise, als hätte er Elis Gedanken gelesen.  
„Oh.“  
„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen. Ich hätte mich gerne noch ein wenig mit dir ausgetauscht, aber wir haben nicht den Luxus in jeder Parallelwelt so lange zu bleiben. Wir haben leider schon mehr Zeit benötigt, als uns lieb ist.“  
„Sie sollten an Ihrer Taktik arbeiten. Irgendwann wird diese Methode schief gehen und sie kommen nicht so einfach davon“, warnte Young.  
„Wir haben unser Ziel hoffentlich erreicht, bevor es dazu kommt“, entgegnete Eli.

Er wandte sich an Varro und half ihm, den Rucksack wieder einzuräumen. Zuletzt nahm er den Behälter und hielt ihn Sidus entgegen. „Komm, mein Freund, du weißt, dass es da drin sicherer ist.“ Sidus winkte, löste sich auf und ließ sich von Eli einschließen. Eli sah zu seinem Gegenpart. „Du vermisst ihn sicherlich, aber glaub mir, dass er wieder bei seiner Art ist, ist besser für ihn und für euch. Bei uns zu sein war seine Wahl, aber das ist keine Freiheit.“

„Corporal Barnes, können Sie den Campplaneten anwählen? Wir werden unseren Weg von dort fortsetzen“, bat Varro. Die Frau warf einen fragenden Blick zu Colonel Young und als dieser nickte, wählte sie die entsprechende Adresse und aktivierte das Tor.  
Eli verstaute Sidus im Rucksack und zog diesen dann über die Schultern, bevor er auf seinen Zwilling zutrat und ihm die Hand entgegen streckte. Eli ergriff sie zögerlich. Die Halluzinationen waren zurück. „Pass auf dich auf. Ihr habt noch einen langen Weg vor euch und der wird sicherlich nicht einfacher.“ Er sah ihm dabei in die Augen und Eli konnte etwas zwischen ihren Händen spüren. Ein gefaltetes Stück Papier. Als sie ihre Hände lösten, schob Eli es so unauffällig wie möglich in seine Hosentasche. Dann wandte er sich an Varro. „Danke für die Gesellschaft“, sagte er leise und Varro nickte. „Gerne.“ Doch er schien nichts von einer distanzierten Verabschiedung zu halten. Ohne Umschweife ergriff er mit der rechten Hand Elis Arm, zog ihn zu sich und umarmte ihn mit links. „Lass dir von mir zeigen, wie man kämpft. Selbst wenn du es nicht brauchst, werden dir die Reflexe und die Kraft irgendwann helfen“, flüsterte er nah an Elis Ohr und ließ ihn so schnell wieder los, wie er ihn gegriffen hatte.  
Eli nickte perplex.

Als die beiden durch das Tor gehen wollten, hielt Greer sie zurück. „Eine Frage noch.“  
„Ja?“ Eli wandte sich ihm zu.  
„Warum ausgerechnet Sie beide?“  
„Wir hatten Glück und gehören zu denen, die nicht infiziert wurden. Rush ist ebenfalls gesund und hält die Destiny zusammen, ein paar andere versuchen immer noch eine Heilung in unserer Galaxie zu finden. Aufgrund meines Wissens war ich die einzige logische Wahl in der Gruppe.“ Er verschränkte seine Hand mit der von Varro. „Und er ist mein Schatten. Er hält mich am Leben.“ Er salutierte nachlässig mit einem breiten Grinsen und ließ sich durch den Ereignishorizont ziehen. Kurze Zeit später schloss sich das Tor und hinterließ eine schweigende Gruppe.  
Elis Gesicht lief Tomatenrot an. Nach allem, was ihm dieser Varro erzählt hatte, hatte er so etwas geahnt, irgendwie, aber das eben war etwas zu deutlich gewesen. Er wünschte sich ein schwarzes Loch, doch ihm blieb nur der taktische Rückzug auf die Krankenstation.

Es dauerte etwas, bis sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte, aber als er eine Weile später auf seinem Bett saß und endlich alleine war, holte er den kleinen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche. ‚Aza’an‘ stand in seiner eigenen Handschrift darauf und als er das Papier entfaltete, kam eine Reihe von Toradressen zum Vorschein. Offenbar war sein Zwilling doch darauf vorbereitet, die eine oder andere Hilfestellung zu geben, ganz entgegen der Ansage sich nicht einzumischen.

oOo

„Sie sind ungewohnt... zurückhaltend.“  
McKay schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen und sah Tamara fragend an. Sie lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an einem Tisch voller Pflanzenproben und beobachtete ihn offenbar schon die ganze Zeit. Das war irritierend. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich konzentriere mich.“ Nicht, dass es großartig nötig wäre. Er konnte sich die Naniten und den Datenstrom, den er von ihnen aufgefangen hatte, noch Stundenlang ansehen, er würde zu keinen neuen Erkenntnissen kommen. Was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten, war ernüchternd. Sie mit Hilfe eines elektromagnetischen Pulses abzuschalten schien soweit die einzige Lösung, doch dummerweise gefährdeten sie dabei Eli. Außerdem wurden die Naniten so nur abgeschaltet, sie aus Elis Körper zu bekommen war wiederum ein anderes Problem, zu dem ihm nichts einfallen wollte.

Weitere Untersuchungen der Naniten hatten außerdem gezeigt, dass sie eine Art Verbindung mit lebenden außerirdischen Zellen eingegangen waren. Ihre Anwesenheit war es wahrscheinlich auch, die die virale Abwehrreaktion verursachte.

McKay starrte bereits seit Stunden auf den Datenstrom, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was er zu bedeuten hatte. Einfach wie damals bei Elizabeth eine neue Programmierung hochladen ging in diesem Fall nicht, weil er den Code nicht verstand. Er hatte keine Referenz für eine Übersetzung. Das frustrierte ihn.

„Ich meinte eigentlich Ihre üblichen Anmachen“, erklärte Tamara ohne Umschweife. „Sie waren doch immer hinter jedem Rock her.“  
McKay rieb sich müde über die Augen. Das meinte sie. Natürlich. Es brachte auch nichts das abzustreiten, auch wenn er das sicherlich nicht so ausgedrückt hätte. „Sie haben eine ganze Weile geschlafen und ...“ Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ließ er den Satz offen. Er war nicht hier, um seinen Beziehungsstatus zu diskutieren, sondern um ein Problem zu lösen.

Nach der Beobachtung, dass die Strahlung zumindest Elis Halluzinationen eindämmte, hatten sie mit diversen Frequenzen experimentiert, doch als sie endlich die richtige gefunden hatten, hatte diese tatsächlich erschreckend kurz Wirkung gezeigt.  
Der Nanitenspezialist von der Erde war auch nicht hilfreich gewesen. Er hatte sich ein Bild von der Situation gemacht und war wieder zurückgegangen, um zu sehen, ob ihm und seinem Team auf der Erde eine umsetzbare Lösung einfiel, während aus McKays Aushilfsbesuch bereits ein Aufenthalt von drei Tagen geworden war.

Letztlich waren sie keinen Schritt weiter und das ärgerte ihn.

o

Eli langweilte sich. Weil viele auf dem Planeten waren, war es auf dem Schiff recht leer. Und die, die an Bord geblieben waren, hatten besseres zu tun, als ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Die meisten gingen ihm auch aus dem Weg, obwohl sie mittlerweile geklärt hatten, dass er nicht ansteckend war, so lange er keine Körperflüssigkeiten austauschte. Eli verzog angewidert das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken.

Johns, der seine Wache übernommen hatte, war weder für Gespräche noch zum Schach spielen zu gebrauchen und die Berechnungen, die Rush ihm aufgetragen hatte, waren schon längst erledigt. Young hatte sich auch seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr blicken lassen, immerhin hatte er genug zu tun, aber das war wohl nicht der Hauptgrund. Ausflüge zu Youngs Quartier hatten sich auch erledigt. Nicht nur, weil das schon vor dem Schlamassel der Plan gewesen war, sondern auch, weil sie vor zwei Tagen eine lautstarke Diskussion darüber geführt hatten, ob Eli in Stasis gehen sollte, wenn sich sein Zustand verschlechtern sollte und sie nicht rechtzeitig einen Weg fanden. Eli war komplett dagegen.

Inzwischen hatte Eli bereits unzählige Male auf den Zettel mit den Adressen gestarrt, doch das brachte ihn nicht weiter. Der Colonel würde ihn niemals gehen lassen, weder allein noch in Begleitung. Da war Eli sich sicher. Die Lösung vor Augen zu haben und nichts tun zu können, war enorm frustrierend für ihn. Die Hoffnung, dass jemand jeden Augenblick in die Krankenstation gerannt kam und freudig verkündete, er hätte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihn zu heilen, hatte er schon nach den wenig erfolgreichen Frequenztests aufgegeben. Eine Reihe von wirklich schlauen Köpfen versuchte ihm zu helfen, allen voran McKay, der das offenbar mehr wegen der Herausforderung als wegen Eli tat. Die Motivation war letztlich egal, das Resultat blieb dasselbe, sie kamen nicht weiter. 

„Wo wollen Sie hin?“, fragte Johns, als Eli abrupt aufstand und die Krankenstation verlassen wollte. „Observationsdeck. Ich muss mich bewegen.“ Johns nickte knapp und folgte ihm einfach schweigend. Obwohl die Korridore leer waren, waren sie nicht allein. Die Aza’an verfolgten Eli unverändert, als würden sie ihn locken wollen. Eli hätte dem nur zu gern nachgegeben und langsam konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken, als durch das Tor zu gehen. Doch da gab es zwei nicht zu ignorierende Hürden. Er müsste seine Wache lang genug loswerden, um zum Torraum zu kommen, und dann musste er unbemerkt durch das Tor gehen. Beides schien in seiner Verfassung und ohne Zugriff auf die Systeme unmöglich. Er brauchte Hilfe.

o

„Rush, sind Sie da?“  
Rush schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen, als er Elis Stimme hörte und schnappte sich das Funkgerät. „Was gibt es, Eli?“  
„Hätten Sie ein paar Minuten Zeit aufs Observationsdeck zu kommen?“  
„Eli, ich arbeite gerade an etwas...“  
„Wichtigem. Ich weiß, das tun Sie immer. Könnten Sie trotzdem ein paar Minuten Pause machen? Es dauert auch nicht lange.“  
„Können Sie mir nicht jetzt sagen, worum es geht?“  
„Nein.“  
„Eli...“  
„Jetzt kommen Sie schon. Sie müssen nett zu mir sein. Ich hab Ihnen den Hintern gerettet. Zweimal.“  
Rush rieb sich entnervt über die Augen. „Wie oft wollen Sie mir das jetzt vorhalten?“  
„Kommt drauf an.“  
„Worauf?“  
„Ob Sie jetzt bald hier sind und mir helfen.“

Rush starrte auf das Display der Konsole vor sich, wo ein Suchprogramm sich nur sehr langsam durch die Antikerdatenbanken arbeitete. Das würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern und lief im Grunde auch ohne ihn. Das dynamische Duo kam gerade ebenfalls ohne ihn klar. „Also gut, fünf Minuten.“  
„Super. Bis gleich.“

„Ich fass es nicht“, fluchte Rush leise vor sich hin, stand aber auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Das würde eine Ausnahme sein. Er würde sich jetzt sicherlich nicht permanent von Eli erpressen lassen. Schließlich hatte er ihm auch schon einige Male den Hintern gerettet. Das hier war kein Kindergarten, wo man Punkte zählte und gegeneinander abwog.

Außer Eli, der auf einer der Bänke saß und einem Soldaten, der an der Tür stehen geblieben war, befand sich niemand auf dem Observationsdeck, als Rush dort ankam. Mit verschränkten Armen blieb er neben Eli stehen. „Also, was gibt es?“, fragte er ruppig.  
„Setzen Sie sich.“  
„Eli!“  
„Jetzt setzen Sie sich schon. Bitte.“ Auffällig unauffällig schielte Eli zu seiner Wache, der in ihre Richtung sah. War er jetzt paranoid geworden? Mit wachsender Ungeduld spielte Rush mit. „Also, was gibt es?“, wiederholte er.  
„Sie müssen mir helfen, vom Schiff runter zu kommen“, erwiderte Eli mit gedämpfter Stimme.   
Rush schwieg einen Moment, nicht sicher, ob er sich verhört hatte. Eli sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wieso sollte ich das tun?“

Umständlich kramte Eli in seiner Hosentasche herum, dann hielt er ihm ein zerknittertes Stück Papier entgegen. Rush entfaltete es. „Was soll das sein?“  
„Der Weg zu meiner Heilung. Aza’an ist der Name der Außerirdischen, von denen ich die Naniten habe und diese Adressen sind der Weg dorthin.“  
„Woher haben Sie diese Liste?“  
„Von meinem Zwilling. Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die diesen Außerirdischen getroffen haben, aber ihrer hat überlebt und das angerichtete Nanitenproblem wieder rückgängig gemacht.“  
„Und woher wollen Sie wissen, dass das auch bei Ihnen der Fall sein wird? Wir haben ein Mitglied ihres Volkes getötet.“  
„Ich weiß, dass es keine Garantie dafür gibt, dass sie mir helfen werden, aber ich muss es einfach versuchen. Ich kann nicht ewig so weiter machen. Im Moment geht es mir gut, aber die Halluzinationen werden immer stärker. Es ist, als würde ich zwei Leben haben, und ich werde nicht darauf warten, dass mich das in den Wahnsinn treibt. Falls ich überhaupt so lange lebe und nicht vorher mein Körper bei dem Versuch sie zu bekämpfen ausbrennt und meine inneren Organe zu Mus werden. Wenn wir auf der Erde wären, würde sich sicherlich eine Lösung finden, aber mit der Technik, die uns hier zur Verfügung steht, sind uns die Hände gebunden. Ich möchte nicht sterben, wenn die Lösung so einfach ist. Und ich werde nicht in Stasis gehen!“   
„Das nennen Sie einfach?“  
„Sie wissen, was ich meine“, entgegnete Eli ungeduldig und rieb sich nervös über die Unterarme. 

Rush wusste es, da hatte Eli recht. Aber deshalb musste ihm das nicht gefallen. „Ist das dann also der Gefallen, den Sie einfordern, dafür, dass sie mich gerettet haben?“  
Eli starrte hinaus ins All „Als ob ich das wirklich tun würde. Hier draußen sind wir aufeinander angewiesen und ich weiß, dass Sie mir auch schon den Hintern gerettet haben.“ Eli atmete kurz durch und sah Rush dann direkt an. „Ich will das nicht, aber ich wüsste nicht, wen ich sonst fragen sollte. Bei jedem besteht die Gefahr, dass er oder sie nicht nur nein sagt, sondern mich auch gleich verrät. Sie würden es wenigstens für sich behalten, aber ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Alleine kann ich es nicht tun. Vielleicht werde ich meinen Schatten los, aber ich würde es niemals bis zu einem Planeten schaffen ohne Zugriff auf die Systeme.“  
„Wissen Sie, was Sie da von mir verlangen?“  
„Sie meinen den Teil, wo Sie alle anderen hintergehen und genau das machen, was Sie nicht sollen? Wo Sie gegen Youngs Befehle handeln? Ja, das ist doch nichts Neues für Sie.“  
„Nein, Eli! Ich meine den Teil, wo ich Sie in den Tod schicke, was ich definitiv nicht tun werde, weil Sie einer der wenigen intelligenten Menschen an Bord sind.“  
„Sie mögen mich.“  
„Ja, ich mag Sie“, erwiderte Rush ohne zu Zögern und Elis geschockter Gesichtsausdruck war es wert, kurz zu warten. „Aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht zumindest. Fakt ist, ich werde Ihnen nicht helfen, sich selbst zu töten.“  
„Ich sterbe, wenn ich hier bleibe!“ Eli wurde unbeabsichtigt lauter und sah sich dann hastig zu seiner Wache um. Als auch Rush einen Blick in dessen Richtung warf, konnte er bereits deutliches Misstrauen erkennen.

Rush stand auf und lehnte sich gegen das Stahlgeländer vor dem großen Panoramafenster. Eigentlich hatte er sich längst dazu entschieden, Eli zu helfen. Nicht wegen irgendwelcher Schuldgefühle. Nicht als Gefallen. Vielleicht, weil er sich erhoffte, mehr über die Außerirdischen zu erfahren. Aber in erster Linie weil er wusste, dass Eli recht hatte. Sie konnten hier keine Lösung finden, sonst wäre McKay schon längst mit neuen Ideen gekommen. Ihnen fehlten Mittel, Zeit und Wissen dafür.

„Wenn ich Ihnen also helfen würde, wie sähe dann Ihr Plan aus?“

o

Kaum hatte Eli die Messe betreten, konnte er die Blicke der anderen auf sich spüren. Man sollte meinen, dass sie sich nach den vergangenen Tagen an die Situation gewöhnt hatten, aber offenbar war das nicht der Fall. Sie tuschelten noch immer unverhohlen und manche von ihnen mieden ihn sogar. Eli versuchte es zu ignorieren, nur war es ihm nicht gleichgültig. TJ hätte ihm sein Essen auch auf die Krankenstation gebracht, doch er wollte seine letzten Stunden auf dem Schiff nicht in Isolation verbringen. Also ließ er sich von Becker, der ihn aufmunternd angrinste, eine Portion undefinierten Gemüses geben und sah sich nach einem freien Platz um. Dabei hatte er sich bereits für einen bestimmten Tisch entschieden als er durch die Tür gekommen war.

Ungefragt ließ er sich mit seiner Schüssel gegenüber Colonel Young nieder. Der hatte bis eben noch alleine gesessen und war offenbar in Gedanken versunken gewesen.  
"Colonel", grüßte Eli knapp und untersuchte kritisch sein Essen, eine Angewohnheit, die die meisten hier nicht ablegen konnten.  
"Eli, solltest du nicht auf der Krankenstation sein?", fragte Young.  
"Ich dachte, meine Wache würde zur Abwechslung gerne mal eine andere Wand anstarren", entgegnete Eli. Besagte Wache stand nahe der Tür und beobachtete ihn. Das fiel zwischen den ganzen anderen Blicken kaum noch auf.

"Außerdem hatte ich gehofft, Sie hier zu treffen. Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden." Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Colonel hier war, denn TJ hatte es ihm gesagt.  
"Okay. Worüber?"  
Eli probierte etwas von dem orangen Gemüse und stellte fest, dass es tatsächlich gar nicht mal schlecht schmeckte, gemessen an allem, was sie hier schon serviert bekommen hatten über die Jahre. "Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", sagte er zu dem Gemüse.  
"Das...", begann Young doch Eli unterbrach ihn. Er sah nur kurz auf, bevor er weiter seine Schüssel studierte.  
"Lassen Sie mich ausreden. Die letzte Zeit war nicht einfach, für keinen von uns, aber ich war unnötig anstrengend. Damit meine ich sowohl mein Benehmen auf der Erde als auch alles, was ich hier angestellt habe. Mein Standpunkt hat sich nicht geändert. Ich möchte nicht in Stasis gehen, nicht nach allem was passiert ist, aber ich hätte das nicht so extrem zum Ausdruck bringen müssen. Das war... kindisch und es tut mir leid."  
"Das letzte Mal, dass jemand eine Schüssel mit undefiniertem Inhalt nach mir geworfen hat, ist Jahre her. Meine kleine Nichte war schon immer etwas temperamentvoll.“  
Eli lief rot an, als Youngs Worte die Szene nur allzu deutlich in sein Gedächtnis zurück riefen. Die Diskussion um die Option der Stasis war in einen ausgewachsenen Streit ausgeartet und er hatte in dem Moment nicht mehr nachgedacht, sondern das nächstbeste gegriffen, das in Reichweite war.  
„Entschuldigung angenommen“, erlöste Young Eli schließlich und stand auf. Er trat neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das Thema Stasis ist damit noch nicht vom Tisch, aber wir werden es so lange vermeiden, wie es möglich ist, in Ordnung?“  
Eli nickte, traute sich aber nicht, aufzusehen.  
„Colonel?“  
„Ja?“  
„Egal was mit mir passiert, es ist nicht Rushs Schuld.“  
„Du musst ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen.“  
„Ich meine es ernst, Colonel, es ist nicht seine Schuld.“ Eli betonte jedes einzelne Wort und hob für einen Moment seinen Blick, um Young direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Young erwiderte den Blick und löste seine Hand. „In Ordnung. Iss auf und geh schlafen. Du musst bei Kräften bleiben.“  
„Das werde ich.“  
„Gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht.“ Eli hielt den Blick auf seine Schüssel gerichtet, bis er sicher war, dass Young den Raum verlassen hatte. Erst dann traute er sich durchzuatmen. Er fühlte sich mies dabei ihm nichts zu sagen. Ob Young ihm das je verzeihen würde?  
Lustlos stocherte Eli in seinem Gemüse. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen, doch trotzdem leerte er die Schüssel restlos, weil das für eine unbestimmte Zeit seine letzte Mahlzeit sein würde. Er ließ sich von Becker noch eine Portion Saft, von einer blauen, süßlichen Frucht, die sie auf dem Planeten gefunden hatten, geben und kehrte dann zurück zur Krankenstation.

o

Rush sah auf seine Uhr. Der Teil des Plans, den Eli allein schaffen konnte, hatte bereits vor einer halben Stunde begonnen. Er hatte sich von TJ ein starkes Schlafmittel geben lassen, dass er dann seiner Wache unauffällig in den Saft gemischt hatte. Nachdem sie seit Monaten nichts als Wasser tranken, hatte es nicht viel Überzeugungskraft gebraucht, damit der Soldat das viel zu süße Zeug trank. Das Mittel sollte laut Elis Angaben so langsam wirken.

Rush warf einen kurzen Blick zu Volker, der mal wieder die Nachtschicht abbekommen hatte. Er war nicht eingeweiht und sobald er etwas mitbekam, würde er sicherlich Alarm schlagen. Doch im Moment war der Mann damit beschäftigt, in der Antikerdatenbank zu lesen und dabei die Anzeigen des Schiffs im Auge zu behalten.

Mit einem kurzen Befehl schaltete Rush den Monitor auf den Empfang von Daten eines fliegenden Auges um, das in der Krankenstation positioniert war. Die Wache an der Tür begann nach einigen Minuten leicht zu taumeln, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rutschte dann langsam an ihr entlang zu Boden. Kurz darauf erschien Eli im Bild. Er sah sich hastig nach allen Seiten um und zerrte den Soldat in eine schwer einsehbare Ecke. Rush folgte mit dem Auge jeder Bewegung: wie Eli ihm sicherheitshalber das Funkgerät abnahm, wie er sich auf den Weg zum Torraum machte und unterwegs einen vorbereiteten Rucksack aus einem Versteck holte, den Rush dort deponiert hatte.

Sie hatten mit Absicht die ruhigste Stunde an Bord gewählt, wo selbst TJ schlief. Außerdem hatten sie auf der geplanten Route überall fliegende Augen verteilt, um eventuellen Hindernissen rechtzeitig ausweichen zu können. Doch niemand war unterwegs. Damit blieben noch die beiden Soldaten im Torraum übrig, die immer dort Wache hielten, so lange Teams auf einem Planeten unterwegs waren. Um sie aus dem Raum zu bekommen, hatten sie sich eine Ablenkung überlegt.

Als Eli den Torraum erreichte, blieb er hinter einer der geschlossenen Türen stehen und nickte einmal Richtung fliegendes Auge. Das Zeichen, das er bereit war.  
Rush hatte eine kleine Rauchbombe gebastelt. Es war nichts, was irgendeinen Schaden anrichten konnte, doch es würde hoffentlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Soldaten auf sich ziehen.

Rush zögerte kurz. Das hier würde weitreichende Konsequenzen haben, für ihn, für Eli, vielleicht auch für alle anderen, doch er hatte Eli versprochen zu helfen und das würde er jetzt auch tun. Er aktivierte den Rauch in dem Korridor, der am weitesten von Elis Position entfernt war.  
An dieser Stelle gab es nur eine unbestimmte Variable, doch die Männer spielten direkt in ihren Plan. Sie liefen beide in den Korridor und ließen das Tor unbeaufsichtigt. Rush schloss hinter ihnen alle Zugänge zum Torraum und öffnete nur Elis Tür. Der ging direkt zum Kontrollpult und wählte das Tor an. Jede Sekunde zählte.

Auf einem Monitor verfolgte Rush, wie sich das Wurmloch etablierte, während er auf einem anderen sehen konnte, wie die Soldaten per Funk nach Verstärkung riefen. Doch hier auf der Brücke kam davon nichts an, denn sein Funkgerät hatte er wohlweißlich ganz ausgeschaltet und Volker trug keines bei sich. Die schiffsinterne Kommunikation hatte er blockiert.

/Sind Sie sicher?/, textete Rush an die Fernbedienung, die Eli in der Hand hielt und der junge Mann sah daraufhin in die Kamera, als würde er Rush direkt ansehen. Er nickte knapp und tippte seinerseits etwas ein.  
/Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Warten Sie nicht auf mich. So lange Sie der Route folgen, kann ich Sie finden./ Noch während Rush die wenigen Sätze las, hatte Eli sich abgewandt und war durch das Tor gegangen. Es schloss sich hinter ihm und Rush gab alle Zugänge zum Raum wieder frei. Dann wandte er sich seinen Recherchen zu. Er wollte noch ein paar Dinge erledigt bekommen, bevor der unweigerliche Sturm auf ihn niedergehen würde.

o

Eli starrte auf die vier Adressen, die auf dem Display der Fernbedienung angezeigt wurden. Eine von ihnen war die letzte in der Liste von etwa einem Dutzend Planeten. Es gab definitiv einen direkteren Weg zwischen diesem Tor und der aktuellen Position der Destiny, doch ohne Raumanzug war ein Umweg über Planeten mit halbwegs atembarer Luft notwendig gewesen. Das war in der Liste bereits bedacht worden.

Noch konnte er zurück. Sie konnten weiter experimentieren und hoffen, dass sie irgendwie zu einer Lösung kamen. Und er konnte sogar die Stasis in Betracht ziehen, obwohl ihm der Gedanke widerstrebte. Aber er würde auf jeden Fall Ärger bekommen für seine Flucht. Wie das schon klang. Flucht. Als wäre er ein Gefangener gewesen. Aber letztlich war es ja auch so. Zum Schutze der anderen und zu seinem eigenen Schutz.

Doch wenn er jetzt zurückging, dann würde ihm ein entscheidendes Puzzleteil fehlen. Die alternativen Varro und Eli hatten ihm nicht erklärt, was es war, das die Aza’an ihm außer der Heilung noch bieten konnten, doch er glaubte ihnen, dass es wichtig war. Nicht nur das. Nach allem was die Lita ihm gezeigt hatten, wollte er diese Welt einfach mit eigenen Augen sehen. Er hatte mittlerweile auch verstanden, weshalb die Halluzinationen der Lita stark waren. Nach dem Tod des Aza'an hatten sie nur noch einen Zweck zu erfüllen. Sie mussten das Wissen ihres ursprünglichen Trägers an seine Familie und Freunde weitergeben und Eli war ihr einziger Weg dies zu schaffen. So naiv es sein mochte, er hoffte, dass dieses Wissen im Austausch für sein Leben genügen würde.

Wie er schon Rush gesagt hatte, gab es keine Garantie und so war das große Problem, dass er nicht nur sich selbst in Gefahr brachte, sondern mit der Fernbedienung und seinem Wissen den Aza’an im schlimmsten Fall einen freien Weg zur Destiny bahnte und somit die Crew gefährdete. Er überlegte, die Fernbedienung hier zu lassen, doch das würde jegliche Chance selbst zur Destiny zurückzukehren zu Nichte machen. Das aufzugeben war er nicht bereit. Er hatte diesen Weg nicht auf sich genommen, um allein hier draußen zu sterben.

Eli wählte die Adresse und steckte die Fernbedienung dann ein. Er würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Die Entscheidung war bereits gefallen, als Rush zugestimmt hatte, ihm zu helfen.  
Das Tor leuchtete auf, der Ereignishorizont schimmerte wie immer, vollkommen gleichgültig gegenüber allem was war und was kommen würde.

Er warf einen letzten Blick zurück in die Dunkelheit des kargen Planeten, dann trat er durch das Tor.

O


	10. Stillstand 1/3

Lieutenant Mathew Scott sah sich aufmerksam um. Dieser Planet schien ruhig und friedlich, doch das war trügerisch. Es hatte hier für sie bereits zu viele unangenehme Überraschungen gegeben, sodass Matt sich nicht einmal halbwegs entspannen konnte.  
Auch nachdem sie die Leichen der außerirdischen Crew aus dem Schiff gebracht und begraben hatten, war ihm das Wrack nicht ganz geheuer. Und nicht nur von dort ging eine gewisse Gefahr aus. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Eli diese reptilienartigen Wesen direkt hierher führte, beabsichtigt oder nicht, obwohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit mit jedem verstreichenden Tag sank. Matt hatte wenig Lust in einen Kampf mit einer so gefährlich aussehenden Rasse verwickelt zu werden.

Es waren bereits drei Tage seit Elis Verschwinden vergangen und bisher gab es weder von ihm noch von irgendwelchen Außerirdischen eine Spur. Erst hatten sich die Geschehnisse überschlagen, so wie es schon oft auf ihrer Reise vorgekommen war, dann war eine Art Trauerstimmung auf dem Schiff ausgebrochen, als hätte Colonel Young Elis Tod bereits verkündet. Obwohl es keiner aussprach, ahnte wohl jeder, dass Eli allein dort draußen nicht überleben konnte. Nur ein Wunder würde noch helfen und von diesen hatten sie schon reichlich aufgebraucht auf ihrer Reise.

Nach allem was Matt mitbekommen hatte, war er selbst nicht sicher, was er glauben sollte, doch die Hoffnung hatte er definitiv noch nicht aufgegeben. Sie konnte für Eli nur beten und mussten ihm vertrauen. So wie es Rush offenbar ausnahmsweise einmal tat.

O

Matt folgte Colonel Young, als dieser durch die Gänge der Destiny stürmte. Er war eigentlich auf dem Weg zum Observationsdeck gewesen, weil er nicht hatte schlafen können und Chloe mit seiner Unruhe nicht hatte wecken wollen. Doch noch bevor er sein Ziel erreichen konnte, hatte er die Funksprüche der Wachen im Torraum gehört und hatte sich auf den Weg zu ihnen gemacht. Dort hatte er Young getroffen und sobald klar gewesen war, dass keine unmittelbare Gefahr bestand, hatte Young ihm signalisiert, ihm zu folgen, leise einen ganz bestimmten Wissenschaftler verfluchend.

Als sie auf der Brücke ankamen, sah Rush nur kurz auf und arbeitete dann seelenruhig weiter, während Volker erschrocken aufsprang. „Colonel! Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte er sofort hektisch. Youngs Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.  
„Wieso antwortet hier keiner am Funkgerät und was ist mit der internen Schiffskommunikation passiert?“, fragte er bedrohlich ruhig.  
„Ich ... ähm ...“, stotterte Volker und sah sich verwirrt um. Er trug keines der Geräte bei sich, doch Rush hatte eines deutlich sichtbar neben sich liegen.  
„Oh, das. Die Kommunikation muss wegen der aktuellen Diagnostik aus sein. Ich dachte nicht, dass sie um die Zeit jemand braucht. Und beim Funkgerät muss mal wieder die Batterie leer sein. Wieso? Ist etwas passiert?“

Young ging schweigend zu ihm. Er drückte ihm die ausgebrannte Rauchbombe, die sie beim Torraum gefunden hatten, in die Hand und schnappte sich stattdessen das Funkgerät. Matt beobachtete die Handgriffe, die Young machte. Das Gerät war ausgeschaltet gewesen. „Hören Sie auf, Spielchen zu spielen. Die ist doch von Ihnen, oder? Sonst würde sich an Bord keiner so etwas trauen. Was führen Sie jetzt schon wieder im Schilde?“  
Rushs Schweigen zeigte deutlich, dass Young ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Soviel hatte Matt mittlerweile gelernt.

„Colonel Young, bitte kommen“, unterbrach TJ das Gespräch über Funk noch bevor es richtig begonnen hatte. Young ignorierte es und wartete auf eine Antwort von Rush, doch der schwieg sich weiter aus.  
„Colonel Young“, wiederholte TJ mit dringlicher Stimme und Young reagierte schließlich.  
„Hier Young. Kann es warten, TJ?“  
„Eli ist verschwunden, stattdessen habe ich Airman Rennie bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation gefunden. Ich bekomme ihn nicht wach. Also nein, es kann nicht warten.“   
„Was zum Teufel ... Kümmere dich um Rennie. Ich lasse nach Eli suchen.“  
„Das wäre reine Zeitverschwendung“, warf Rush gelassen ein.  
Young warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu, sodass Rush sich endlich erklärte, noch bevor Young erneut nachhaken konnte.

„Eli ist schon längst nicht mehr auf dem Schiff. Er hat seinem Wachhund das Schlafmittel von TJ in den Saft getan und hat die Ablenkung genutzt, um durch das Tor zu gehen.“ Rush nahm die Rauchbombe, die umfunktionierte Hülle eines ehemaligen fliegenden Auges, und warf sie ein paar Mal in die Luft, um sie dann wieder aufzufangen. „Das hier war nur eine Ablenkung, um ungehindert durch ...“  
Young ließ Rush nicht zu Ende sprechen. Wütend packte er ihn mit beiden Händen am Jackett und brachte ihre Gesichter nahe zusammen. Die Rauchbombe landete mit einem Scheppern auf dem Boden.

„Sie wussten davon?“  
„Lassen Sie los“, entgegnete Rush nur ruhig. Er schien darauf aus, nicht auf Youngs Ausbruch einzugehen. Eine gefährliche Taktik, denn oft machte es den Colonel nur noch wütender, diesmal schien es ihm den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Er beruhigte sich sichtlich, löste seine Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück. Rush strich sein Jackett glatt, bevor er endlich antwortete. „Natürlich wusste ich es. Alleine hätte er das nicht so schnell geschafft. Was glauben Sie, wer die Türen blockiert hat?“  
„Was zum Teufel stimmt nicht mit Ihnen?“, fragte Young. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment wieder auf Rush losgehen.  
„Haben Sie es noch nicht verstanden? Oder bereits wieder vergessen? Eli ist nicht wie Sie oder ich, wie Ihre Soldaten oder wie die anderen Wissenschaftler an Bord. Bei all seiner Genialität ist er doch noch ein Junge. Er handelt aus dem Bauch heraus und mit dem Herz, meistens überstürzt und sicherlich nicht immer bis zum Schluss alle Konsequenzen durchdacht. Wenn er eine Lösung sieht, dann lässt er sich davon nicht abhalten. Wir können ihn nicht heilen, die Erschaffer der Naniten schon. Er kennt den Weg zu ihnen. Das ist sein Lösungsweg. Hätte ich ihm nicht geholfen, hätte er eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden. Es ist besser so. Gesund nutzt er uns mehr.“  
Diesmal schlug Young so schnell zu, dass selbst Matt die Bewegung nicht hatte kommen sehen.  
„Colonel!“, rief Matt und wollte dazwischen gehen. Er hätte Rush am liebsten selbst eine verpasst, doch dass das der falsche Weg war, hatten sie bereits auf die harte Tour feststellen müssen. Young beließ es zum Glück bei dem einen Schlag. Matt stellte sich nur ungern gegen seinen Vorgesetzten.

Rush war ein paar Schritte rückwärts gestolpert, bevor er sich fangen konnte. Er berührte seinen lädierten Mundwinkel und sah dann auf die kleine Spur Blut an seiner Fingerspitze. Als er wieder aufsah, war die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht seiner üblichen neutralen Maske gewichen. „Schon gut. Ich habe mich etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt. Hören Sie, ich weiß, dass es hier nicht um irgendjemandes Nutzen geht. Ich will genau wie jeder andere an Bord, dass Eli wieder gesund wird. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte das zugelassen, wenn ich einen anderen Weg gesehen hätte?“

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Diese Entscheidung lag nicht bei Ihnen“, erwiderte Young. Er starrte Rush wütend an, bevor er sich an Matt wandte. „Lieutenant, stellen Sie ein Team zusammen. Holen Sie Eli zurück."  
"Das ist Zeitverschwendung", wiederholte Rush und trat wieder hinter seine Konsole. Wahrscheinlich um einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Young zu bekommen. Matt war sich nicht sicher, aber seine Worte klangen resigniert.  
"Sie können vielleicht herausfinden, welchen Planeten er von hier aus angewählt hat, aber das war es dann auch schon. Im Gegensatz zu den Toren der Milchstraße und der Pegasusgalaxie sind die Tore der Vorhutschiffe vereinfacht und haben keine eigene Speicherkapazität. Das wird über die Fernbedienungen geregelt. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, welchen Weg Eli gegangen ist, solange wir nicht seine Fernbedienung haben. Den Weg kennt nur er selbst und er dürfte mittlerweile ein Dutzend Planeten hinter sich gebracht und sein Ziel erreicht haben."

"Woher hat er diese Adressen überhaupt?", fragte Matt, während Volker neben ihm das Gespräch nur stumm verfolgte. Matt bekam das Gefühl, dass der Mann am liebsten verschwinden würde und er konnte es verstehen.

"Von dem anderen Eli. Der hatte offenbar auch nicht sonderlich viel Vertrauen in unsere Fähigkeiten eine Lösung zu finden. Eli dachte, dass Sie ihm niemals erlauben würden diesen Weg zu gehen und ich teile diese Einschätzung. Glauben Sie nicht, dass es mir leicht gefallen ist, Eli gehen zu lassen. Er ist der Letzte, der da draußen alleine und unbewaffnet unterwegs sein sollte, aber sie sollten etwas Vertrauen in ihn haben."  
"Vertrauen, ja? Wir werden sehen, wie viel davon noch übrig ist, wenn er nicht zurückkommt und Sie seiner Mutter sagen, dass Sie ihn in den Tod geschickt haben."  
"So einfach geben Sie ihn auf?", erwiderte Rush ohne zu zögern.

Matt musste kein Gedankenleser sein, um zu sehen, dass Young in einer Zwickmühle steckte. Es gab kaum etwas, womit er Rush noch unter Druck setzen konnte. Für den Moment waren alle Karten ausgespielt, soweit Matt es wusste. Young konnte Rush nicht einmal unter Arrest stellen, weil sie ihn brauchten. Jetzt wo Eli weg war, erst recht. Würde Young ihn bestrafen, würde das beim nächsten Problem nur wieder auf ihn zurückfallen oder sogar auf die ganze Crew. Diese ewigen Machtspielchen waren ermüdend, schon allein beim Zusehen, und sie führten zu nichts. Sie würden wohl niemals aufhören, egal wie sehr sie sich einander annäherten, dafür waren Rush und Young zu verschieden in ihrer Art und ihren Zielen.

"Colonel?", fragte Matt unsicher, was er nun tun sollte.  
"Wecken Sie Brody. Er soll sich die Tore ansehen. Ich will eine zweite Meinung von ihm." Dabei warf er Rush einen finsteren Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass das mit dem Vertrauen zwischen ihnen nach wie vor nicht funktionierte. "Und sagen Sie allen Bescheid …" Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr, es war noch mitten in der Nacht. "Sie sollen sich um Nullachthundert im Torraum versammeln, auch alle vom Planeten. Ich werde eine Mitteilung machen."  
"Ja, Sir."

O

Brody hatte Rushs Aussage nach einem ausgiebigen Check bestätigt, wodurch sie zum Nichtstun verdammt waren. Zumindest was Eli betraf. Doktor McKay war direkt zur Erde zurückgekehrt und hatte so auch die schlechten Neuigkeiten übermittelt. Auf der Destiny und den Planeten gab es unterdessen genügend Dinge, die ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bedurften.

Trotz der Gefahr, dass die Außerirdischen auftauchen konnten, hatte Young schließlich einem kleinen Team von Wissenschaftlern erlaubt, einen Ausflug zu dem Wrack zu machen, um so viele Informationen wie möglich zu sammeln und Proben zurück an Bord zu bringen. Vielleicht würde ihnen das irgendwie weiterhelfen. 

Matt rieb sich über sein verschwitztes Gesicht und warf einen Blick zum Schiffswrack, wo einige Wissenschaftler jedes kleinste Detail untersuchten und notierten. Am Anfang waren sie noch recht zögerlich gewesen, wahrscheinlich auch, weil der Weg vom Tor zum Wrack nicht gerade ein Spaziergang war. Doch jetzt waren sie wie Kinder in einem Spielzeugladen. Sie hatten offenbar alles andere um sich herum vergessen, was wieder einmal deutlich machte, wie dringend sie Matt und sein Team brauchten.

Rush war nicht unter ihnen. Es schien, als konnte Young wenigstens bei ihm das Verbot der Torreisen durchsetzen, aber Matt traute dem Frieden nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte Rush sich längst gegen den Befehl aufgelehnt, wenn er nicht so sehr mit der Destiny beschäftigt wäre und tatsächlich zum Wrack gewollt hätte.

Alles Grübeln brachte jedoch nichts. Im Moment hatte er nur eine Aufgabe und die hieß, wachsam sein und für die Sicherheit der Wissenschaftler sorgen, selbst wenn die einzige Gefahr weit und breit ein Hitzschlag zu sein schien.

oOo

TJ seufzte leise, rieb sich den verspannten Nacken und blinzelte, um ihren Blick wieder zu schärfen. Stundenlang durch das Okular zu starren war nicht nur für ihre Augen ermüdend. Doch so viele Fortschritte sie auch machte, der Berg an Proben schien nicht kleiner zu werden. Sie würde sich darüber nicht beschweren, denn diese Vielfalt war ein Geschenk, nur die Routine war längst nicht dazu gemacht, ihre wandernden Gedanken abzulenken. Sie drehten sich im Kreis und ihr war bewusst, dass ihre Stimmung nicht weniger betrübt war, als die vom Rest der Crew. So war es schwer, die Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr beschloss sie, noch eine Stunde weiter zu machen, bevor sie es für heute gut sein ließ. Es brachte alles nichts. Sie wollte sich wieder ihren Notizen zuwenden, doch Schritte gefolgt von einem leisen Klopfen an der Tür hielten sie davon ab. Als sie sich umdrehte, lehnte Varro im Türrahmen, die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Hallo Tamara.“  
„Hallo, du bist zurück vom Planet?“ TJ schenkte ihm ein schwaches aber ehrliches Lächeln.  
„Ja, ich bin mit dem letzten Personalwechsel zurückgekommen.“  
„Ah. Was kann ich für dich tun?“  
„Ich wollte nur mal vorbeischauen und sehen, ob du vielleicht etwas Hilfe gebrauchen kannst.“  
TJs Lächeln wurde ein wenig stärker. „Hilfe weniger, aber ich hätte nichts gegen ein wenig Gesellschaft.“ Unbewusst rieb TJ sich erneut über Nacken und Schulter. Varro trat näher und schob sanft ihre Hand beiseite. „Lass mich dir damit helfen. Stundenlang so zu sitzen, muss anstrengend sein.“  
„Es geht.“ Sie zögerte, doch sie widerstand dem Reflex, Varros Hand beiseite zu schieben. Sie wollte auch nicht hinterfragen, woher er plötzlich die Courage hatte, so nahe zu kommen. Stattdessen ließ sie ihren Kopf langsam nach vorne sinken und schloss die Augen, während die großen, kräftigen Hände ihre verspannten Muskeln massierten. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut machte sich auf ihrem Körper breit.

„Wie geht es deinen Verletzungen? Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, dich durchzuchecken.“  
„Es ist alles verheilt. Ich bin wie neu. Um mich musst du dir also keine Gedanken machen.“  
„Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht.“

Für einige Minuten herrschte angenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. TJ sank langsam zurück und lehnte schließlich gegen Varros kräftigen Körper. Sie fühlte sich so sicher wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Denkst du, Eli hat allein da draußen eine Chance?“, fragte sie unvermittelt. Sie hatte sich kaum getraut, diese Frage anderen zu stellen, weil sie weder das optimistische ‚ihm geht es gut‘ glauben konnte, noch das pessimistische ‚er ist schon längst tot‘ hören wollte. Doch sie konnte das das nicht ewig für sich behalten und Varro schien ihr die beste Wahl, da er emotional nicht so mit Eli verbunden war, wie die meisten an Bord.

Das Bild eines anderen Varros, der sich schützend vor einen kämpferischen Eli stellte, erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge. Es war noch immer schwer zu glauben, dass es da draußen andere Versionen von ihnen gab, die andere Entscheidungen trafen, andere Menschen liebten, und ihnen doch ähnlich waren.

Die Hände auf ihren Schultern hatten kurz inne gehalten, bevor sie genauso sanft wie zuvor fortfuhren, begleitet von Varros kräftiger Stimme. „Eli ist offenbar sehr einfallsreich und nachdem, was ich gehört habe, ist er davon überzeugt, dass er es schaffen kann. Wieso fragst du mich das? Nahezu jeder hier kann Eli besser einschätzen als ich.“  
„Ja, aber du kennst dich damit aus, wie man überlebt und ich dachte, weil der andere... uhm, nicht so wichtig.“ Sie wurde verlegen, machte eine wegwerfende Geste und versuchte die Motivation zu sammeln, ihre Aufgabe fortzusetzen. Das war gerade alles andere als einfach.

Die Hände auf ihren Schultern wurden langsamer und aus dem Massieren wurde ein sanftes Streicheln. Dann konnte sie eine warme Berührung auf ihrem Scheitel spüren, Varros Lippen. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie diesen Punkt der Vertraulichkeit erreicht hatten. Es musste irgendwann in den letzten Tagen passiert sein, während eines Besuchs im Camp. Es war überraschend und zugleich angenehm. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

„Ist es wegen der Beziehung, die unsere Besucher aus dem anderen Universum nicht versteckt haben?“, führte Varro ihr Gespräch weiter. „Um deine Gedanken zu beruhigen, würde ich nur zu gern sagen, dass Eli zurückkehren wird, aber er ist nicht der ausgebildete Kämpfer, den wir getroffen haben. Unabhängig davon, kann ich nur genauso darüber spekulieren, was ihn erwartet, wie jeder andere. In einem Kampf, bewaffnet oder nicht, hat er realistisch gesehen wohl keine Chancen, aber wenn es darum geht, mit Verstand ein Problem zu lösen, solltest du die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben. Das scheint seine größte Stärke zu sein, neben seinem losen Mundwerk.“  
TJ musste unwillkürlich lächeln und ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Letztlich bestätigten sie nur das, was sie auch schon die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte. Es gab nur eine Person, die ihnen Gewissheit geben konnte, und das war Eli selbst.

„Stört dich das gar nicht?“, fragte TJ leise.  
„Was soll mich stören?“  
„Dass der andere Varro mit einem Mann zusammen ist.“  
„Was interessiert mich das Leben des anderen? Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann gibt es da draußen unzählige Versionen von mir. Ich könnte in jedem einzelnen Kampf, den ich überlebt habe, gestorben sein. Vielleicht würde meine Frau noch leben und ich hätte die Destiny nie betreten. Ich könnte mich gegen die Crew der Destiny gestellt haben und hätte dich nie auf diese Art kennengelernt. Jemanden an meiner Seite zu haben, der so witzig und intelligent ist wie Eli, scheint da wirklich keine schlechte Variante zu sein. Aber jede einzelne dieser Möglichkeiten ist letztlich jenseits unserer Reichweite. Uns gibt es in dieser Welt nur einmal und ich bin recht zufrieden, da wo ich im Moment stehe.“  
TJ verstand den Wink. Ja, ihr gefiel auch, wo sie standen. Von Tag zu Tag mehr.

Sie dachte daran, wie Eli Everett manchmal angesehen hatte. Das war ihr durchausaufgefallen. Auch wie sehr Everett Elis verschwinden mitnahm. Ihre Gefühle was das betraf waren zwiegespalten und das Thema war auf lange Sicht nicht zu ignorieren, sollte Eli zurückkehren. „Es gibt Menschen auf der Erde, die das nicht ganz so unkompliziert sehen. Und sicherlich genug an Bord, die die verschiedenen Varros und Elis nicht so deutlich unterscheiden können. Wundere dich also nicht, wenn dich jemand darauf anspricht und zögere nicht, mir Bescheid zu sagen. Solche Probleme können wir an Bord nicht auch noch gebrauchen.“  
„Ihr Menschen von der Erde seid wirklich kompliziert.“  
„Das stimmt wohl.“  
„Aber es geht auch einfach. Mach Schluss für heute. Die Proben laufen nicht davon und du siehst müde aus.“ Varro strich TJ über die Wange und sah sie offen an. Sie nickte zustimmend. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich gegen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu wehren. Eine Hand legte sie über seine und lehnte sich näher in die Berührung, dann streckte sie sich ein wenig und küsste ihn. Nicht leidenschaftlich und feurig, sondern langsam, sanft und haltsuchend. Alles andere würde von allein folgen. Bald.

oOo

Chloe saß nachdenklich auf Elis Bett und ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen. Die Wände waren voll mit Bildern und Berechnungen. Kleinigkeiten lagen überall herum. Alles war so, wie Eli es verlassen hatte, als würde er jeden Moment wiederkommen.  
Sie vermisste ihn.  
Die letzte Zeit war hart gewesen, doch durch Elis häufige Aufenthalte in der Krankenstation hatten sie viel Zeit zum Reden gehabt. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten gewesen, aber es hatte sie wieder näher zusammengebracht. Dass Eli ihr trotzdem nicht alles erzählt hatte, wusste sie nun, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung von seinen Plänen gehabt. Der Eli, der sich von Bord geschlichen hatte, war ihr vollkommen fremd.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ sie auf sehen. Ihr Herz setzte aus, schlug dann umso schneller weiter, aber natürlich war es nicht Eli.  
„Doktor Rush.“  
„Miss Armstrong“, erwiderte er den Gruß knapp und trat an den Tisch mit Elis Notizen. Chloe beobachtete ihn schweigend dabei, wie er nicht sonderlich gezielt etwas zu suchen schien.  
„Was suchen Sie denn?“, fragte sie, als er das gleiche Blatt zum zweiten Mal in die Hand nahm und wieder beiseitelegte.  
„Berechnungen, aber in dem Chaos ist das wohl sinnlos.“  
„Kann ich helfen?“  
„Nein“, erwiderte er abweisend.

Chloe stand langsam auf und trat näher. „Sie müssen keinen Vorwand erfinden, um hier zu sein.“  
„Was?“ Rush sah sie irritiert an, als würde er sie jetzt erst richtig wahrnehmen.  
Chloe verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte seinen Blick herausfordernd. „Sie hatten jetzt dreimal das gleiche Blatt in der Hand, ohne wirklich hinzusehen.“  
„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Miss Armstrong.“  
Sie lächelte. „Sie können es abstreiten, so viel sie wollen, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass er ihnen auch fehlt.“  
„Wohl kaum, er ist ja gerade einmal sechs Tage weg.“

Chloe verkniff sich eine Bemerkung dazu, dass Rush das ohne zu zögern so genau wusste, wo er sonst doch gerne jegliches Zeitgefühl zu verlieren schien.  
„Und wenn, dann nur, weil er einer der wenigen ist, mit denen man die Arbeit an Bord wirklich erledigt bekommt“, fügte er noch hinzu, was wenig glaubhaft wirkte.  
Chloe beließ es dabei. Sie wollte Rush nicht aus der Reserve locken. Ein Teil von ihr nahm es ihm übel, dass er Eli hatte gehen lassen, doch der wurde mittlerweile von einem weitaus größeren Teil aus Hoffnung und Verstehen überwogen. Nach der langen Zeit an Bord der Destiny bekam sie langsam Übung darin, ihn zu lesen.

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, verließ den Raum aber noch nicht.  
„Denken Sie, er wird zurückkommen?“, fragte sie leise. Schweigen antwortete ihr und ließ ihre Hoffnung schrumpfen. Was hatte sie auch erwartet.  
„Eli ist einer der einfallsreichsten Menschen, die ich kenne, und immer für eine Überraschung gut“, antwortete Rush dann doch noch. Sie dachte, das wäre alles, doch nach einer Pause, sprach er weiter. „Und auch wenn das keiner an Bord zu glauben scheint: mir ist bewusst, dass ich verantwortlich für das bin, was mit ihm passiert ist. Zu glauben, dass Eli gesund zurückkommt, so gering die Chancen auch sind, ist die einzige Rechtfertigung dafür, was ich getan habe.“  
Chloe wandte sich um und umarmte Rush stürmisch. Der ließ es überrascht und starr über sich ergehen. Sie ließ ihn schnell wieder los, noch bevor er sie von sich weisen konnte. „Eli hatte vollkommen recht, Sie sind gar nicht so übel, wie Sie immer tun.“

Rush sah sie misstrauisch an. „Bitte bedenken Sie, dass Eli schon seit längerem nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand ist.“ Sie sah ihn entgeistert an und lachte dann befreit auf. Der Widerspruch in Rushs Worten war zu offensichtlich. „Ja, das dachte ich auch. Ich werde Sie dann weiter Ihrer Suche überlassen. Gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht“, entgegnete Rush automatisch und Chloe kehrte zu dem Quartier zurück, dass sie sich mit Matt teilte. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig leichter.

oOo

Nicholas blieb allein zurück. Im Gegensatz zu Chloe setzte er sich nicht aufs Bett. Er blieb am Schreibtisch stehen, doch seine ziellose Suche hatte er aufgegeben. Für einen Moment gestattete er es sich, seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Die wenigsten Crewmitglieder reagierten wie Chloe. Er hatte so schon kaum Sympathien, aber dass er Eli geholfen hatte, schien nur eine Handvoll zu verstehen. Der Rest behandelte ihn, als hätte er einen Mord begangen. Vielleicht war es das indirekt sogar, doch er würde sich dadurch nicht von seiner Einstellung, das Richtige getan zu haben, abbringen lassen. Jetzt konnte er daran auch nichts mehr ändern.

Die Frage war, ob Young darüber hinwegkommen würde, denn Nicholas musste gestehen, dass es sich tatsächlich einfacher arbeiten ließ, wenn sie beide an einem Strang zogen. Ob das in nächster Zeit noch möglich war, schien unwahrscheinlich. Seit ihrem letzten Gespräch auf der Brücke waren sie sich jedenfalls erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Er dachte ungern daran.

O

Nachdem Matt die Brücke verlassen hatte, um Brody zu finden, warf Nicholas einen kurzen Blick zu Dale, der sich hastig seinen Monitoren zuwandte. Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte, aber das war nichts Neues. Der Mann hatte noch immer kein Rückgrat und das damit verbundene Durchsetzungsvermögen entwickelt.

Young wandte sich wortlos ab und wollte offenbar ebenfalls gehen.  
„Bekomme ich diesmal gar keine Strafe?“, fragte Nicholas, bevor er sich bremsen konnte, einen herausfordernden Unterton in der Stimme, und Young hielt in der Bewegung inne. 

„Was wäre denn Ihrer Meinung nach angebracht?“, antwortete er verdächtig ruhig. „Was für eine Strafe würde tatsächlich Wirkung zeigen? Torreisen habe ich Ihnen bereits untersagt und damit die Chance das Wrack der Außerirdischen selbst zu untersuchen. Das einzige, was ich Ihnen nehmen könnte, wäre die Arbeit an den Systemen, doch genau das geht nicht, weil das verdammt noch Mal Ihr Job ist. Also irgendwelche Vorschläge? Abgesehen davon, dass Sie sowieso der Meinung sind, nichts falsch gemacht zu haben?“

Nicholas schwieg. Nicht nur, weil er darauf keine Antwort wusste, sondern auch, weil ihm klar war, dass jedes weitere Wort zu viel sein würde. Es war nicht seine Absicht, den Colonel so zu reizen.

Everett verließ die Brücke schließlich ohne eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben oder zu bekommen.

oOo

Lisa saß auf einem Campingstuhl am Rande des Lagers und lauschte auf ihre Umgebung. Ohne Augenlicht gab es hier nichts für sie zu tun. Sie hatte den Aufenthalt aus eben diesem Grund abgelehnt, doch TJ hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie trotzdem ging. Die frische Luft und das Tageslicht würden ihr gut tun, hatte sie gesagt. Lisa stritt das auch nicht ab, doch sie fühlte sich hier einfach nicht sicher. Wenn man nichts als die Geräusche um sich herum hatte, dann wurden einem die Unterschiede zur Erde erst richtig bewusst. Chloe hatte ihr die Umgebung beschrieben, die so vertraut schien, doch allein schon die Abwesenheit von Vogelgezwitscher machte sie nervös. Andere unbekannte Geräusche ersetzten die vertrauten Tierlaute.  
Dass sie sich hier nicht orientieren konnte und alleine niemals zum Tor zurückfinden würde, machte das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit nur noch schlimmer.

Schritte näherten sich ihr, trockene Zweige knackten. Lisa wandte sich in die entsprechende Richtung.  
„Hallo Lisa, ich bin es, Kentra. Darf ich dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?“  
Lisa erkannte die sanfte Stimme der Frau und nickte langsam. Sie hatte sich schon gefragt, wer als nächstes dran sein würde. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass immer jemand für sie den Babysitter spielen musste, so lange sie hier war. Letztlich war sie dankbar, dass es Airman Richmond getroffen hatte und nicht wieder einen ihrer wortkargen oder peinlich berührten Kameraden.

„Hallo Kentra.“  
„Gib mir deine Hand“, forderte Kentra und Lisa sah misstrauisch zu ihr. Versteckt hinter der Sonnenbrille von Ron war es nicht so schlimm, wenn sie die Richtung dabei nicht hundertprozentig traf.  
„Vertrau mir.“ Kentra wartete gar nicht weiter ab, sondern nahm Lisas rechte Hand und drückte ihr dann etwas Weiches in die offene Handfläche.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Beeren. TJ hat sie freigegeben.“  
Lisa roch vorsichtig daran. Sie rochen fruchtig und süß. Etwas was in ihrem Alltag zu einer Seltenheit geworden war. Dann probierte sie. „Die sind wirklich gut.“  
„Chloe hat am ersten Tag eine ganze Lichtung voll davon gefunden. Ich zeig sie dir, komm.“  
Lisa sank deprimiert in ihren Stuhl zurück. „Das wird wohl kaum funktionieren.“  
„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, du hast doch noch viel mehr Sinne. Du kannst riechen und hören und ich kann dir alles beschreiben. Na los.“ Bevor Lisa reagieren konnte, hatte die zierlich wirkende Frau sie an den Händen gefasst und sie auf die Beine gezogen. Sie hakte sich unter und Lisa blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit ihr zu laufen.  
Kentra ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihr jedes Detail ihrer Umgebung genau zu beschreiben. Die Farben, die Formen, einfach alles. Das vage Bild, das Lisa bereits nach Chloes Erklärungen im Kopf hatte, wurde immer genauer. Bevor sie es sich versah, ließ sie sich von Kentras fröhlicher Stimmung mitreißen. Für eine Weile vergaß sie die negativen Gedanken und konnte sich zum ersten Mal seit sie auf dem Planeten angekommen war, entspannen. Auf diese Weise verging die Zeit wie im Flug.

oOo

Elf Tage. Es waren bereits elf Tage vergangen seit Eli gegangen war.  
Elf Tage seit Young sich wieder einmal mit schlechten Nachrichten vor die Crew gestellt hatte.  
Elf Tage in denen die Stimmung an Bord sich nun schon an einem Tiefpunkt befand. Jeder einzelne Tod traf sie hart, doch Eli war etwas anderes. Er war so etwas wie das Herz des Teams. Am Anfang hatte wohl jeder gehofft, dass Eli zurückkam, doch mit jedem Tag wurden es mehr, die glaubten, dass Eli schon längst Tod war. Wieso sonst sollte er so lange brauchen?  
Selbst Rush schien gegen die sinkende Stimmung nicht immun zu sein. Er blieb für sich selbst, blaffte jeden an, der ihn störte. Das war an sich nichts Neues. Doch es schien, als würde er noch finsterer gucken als sonst, noch gemeiner sein und mehr in sich gekehrt. Das merkte Dale mehr als deutlich und es wurde von Tag zu Tag unerträglicher sich in Rushs Nähe aufzuhalten.

Als wäre das nicht genug, hatte auch Youngs Verhalten sich deutlich verändert. Er war schlecht gelaunt und brütete vor sich hin. Was man in der Kommunikation zwischen Rush und Young einmal als Fortschritt hatte beobachten können, war dahin. Die beiden schienen sich komplett aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es herrschte Eiszeit.

Seit elf Tagen war Eli fort und auf der Destiny herrschte so etwas wie Stillstand. Dass sie nicht weiter flogen und sich nur von Tag zu Tag durch neue Reparaturen arbeiteten, verstärkte dieses Gefühl noch. Kleine und große Erfolge, wenn wieder eine Energieleitung mehr nachgebessert, oder wenn eine weitere Sektion wieder zugänglich gemacht worden war, wurden von der gedrückten Stimmung geschluckt. Selbst die vielen aufregenden Erkenntnisse, die sie aus dem Wrack gewonnen hatten, hatten einen konstanten faden Beigeschmack.  
Langsam wurde das wirklich deprimierend.

Dale hatte genug davon. Deshalb steuerte er nach seiner Schicht auch direkt Brodys Destillerie an. Dank des reichen Nahrungsangebotes auf den Planeten, mit denen sie verbunden waren, hatte Brody auch endlich wieder für alkoholischen Nachschub gesorgt. Das Zeug brannte einem noch immer die Kehle weg, aber der Ingenieur schien seine Künste immer weiter zu verfeinern. So langsam bekam das Zeug sogar einen annehmbaren Beigeschmack, abhängig davon welches außerirdische Grünzeug er als Quelle verwendete.

Als Volker den Raum betrat, blieb er einen Moment irritiert stehen. Von der eigentlich bedrückenden Stimmung war hier nichts mehr zu spüren. Eine Gruppe hatte sich am größten der Tische gebildet und schien ausgelassen zu feiern. Lisa gehörte dazu. Brody stand hinter der Theke und lächelte.  
Brody lächelte sonst nie.

Dale ging zu ihm und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker. „Was gibt es denn da zu feiern?“  
„Cocktail-Testtrinken. Becker hat Säfte aus der Küche abgezweigt und jetzt wird darüber diskutiert, welche Kombinationen am besten aussehen und schmecken.“ Dale warf erneut einen Blick zu dem Tisch, doch da sie alle die gleichen Becher verwendeten, konnte er nichts erkennen.  
„Dann nehm ich auch einen.“  
„Einmal Cocktail kommt sofort.“ Brody füllte etwas von dem Selbstgebrannten in einen Becher, kippte zwei verschiedenfarbige Flüssigkeiten hinterher und warf dann noch locker aus dem Handgelenk eine Beere hinterher, die mit einem Blobb landete und unterging. An Brody war offenbar ein begabter Barkeeper verloren gegangen.  
Dale nippte an dem Drink. Das Brennen des Alkohols war unverändert, doch diesmal folgte ein fruchtiger Geschmack. Er war gewöhnungsbedürftig, doch er konnte nachvollziehen, wie bei dieser Abwechslung alle anderen offenbar bereits ordentlich etwas intus hatten. Er nickte Brody knapp zu und ging dann hinüber zu der fröhlichen Truppe. Es wurde Zeit die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben, wenigstens für eine Nacht.

oOo

Matt wusste, dass er definitiv zu viel getrunken hatte. Der Kater am nächsten Morgen würde mörderisch werden, doch das war es ihm wert. So gelöst wie an diesem Abend war die Stimmung schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, diese Ablenkung war es, was sie dringend benötigt hatten. Und der Abend war auch noch nicht vorbei, obwohl es bereits weit nach Mitternacht sein musste.

Er war mit Chloe auf dem Weg zu ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier, doch das Laufen gestaltete sich weit schwieriger als es sein sollte. Sie schwankten und stolperten mehr als dass sie gingen, denn auch Chloe hatte reichlich getrunken. Sie lachten albern und konnten dabei kaum die Hände voneinander lassen. Weil sie sich alle paar Meter hungrig küssten, kamen sie kaum voran. Matt hatte reichlich zu tun, um Chloe davon abzuhalten, in Mitten des Korridors über ihn herzufallen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass zu viel Alkohol eine solche Wirkung auf sie hatte.

Plötzlich löste Chloe sich von ihm, lachte auf und wandte sich um. „Fang mich!“, rief sie übermütig und rannte überraschend sicher den Korridor entlang. Matt sah ihr einige Sekunden perplex hinterher, bevor er ihr folgte, deutlich langsamer, als er es im nüchternen Zustand gekonnt hätte.  
„Chloe, warte!“ Matt holte sie schließlich an der Tür zum Observationsdeck ein, doch sie entwischte ihm sofort wieder und begann ausgelassen durch den großen, leeren Raum zu tanzen.

Er würde sich niemals darüber beschweren, sie so fröhlich zu sehen, doch eine leise, besorgte Stimme in seinem Kopf war der Meinung, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Willst du nicht mit ins Bett kommen?“, fragte er und hoffte, dass sie sich beruhigen würde.  
„Noch nicht“, erwiderte sie knapp und tanzte weiter. Matt versuchte halbherzig sie einzufangen, doch kaum war sie in seiner Nähe, wirbelte sie auch schon wieder davon. Übermütig begann sie auf den Bänken herumzuspringen.   
„Chloe, was ist los mit dir?“  
„Was soll mit mir sein?“ Chloe nahm Anlauf und sprang auf einen der Tische, wo sie sich lachend im Kreis drehte und wacklige Yogafiguren vollführte.  
„Chloe, komm jetzt runter, du verletzt dich noch.“  
Sie lachte nur, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen. „Mir ist auf einmal so schwindlig.“  
„Kein Wunder, so wie du herumspringst. Dir wird noch schlecht werden.“ Er ging auf sie zu, um sie endlich herunterzuholen, doch noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, sackte sie ohnmächtig zusammen.

„Chloe!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 Monate! Oh Mann, es tut mir echt leid, dass es so ewig gedauert hat. Der Grund ist einfach: ich bin umgezogen. Neue Stadt, neuer Job, neue Wohnung, alles neue. Details dazu und was euch von mir sonst so schreiberisch noch erwartet findet ihr auf meiner Facebookseite 'Split words'.  
> Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kap ein wenig gefallen, auch wenn es eher ruhig zugeht.


	11. Stillstand 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hier gehts also endlich weiter. Ich hab verschiedene Leute diesmal inhaltlich Korrektur lesen lassen und wohl trotzdem noch den ein oder anderen Fehler drin. Sagt mir, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet, bevor ich euch meinen eigenen Eindruck mitteile?  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Matt konnte Chloe auffangen, bevor sie mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
„Chloe?“ Er strich die langen, dunklen Strähnen aus ihrer Stirn und sah in ihr blasses Gesicht. „Chloe, mach die Augen auf! Komm schon.“ Sie reagierte nicht. Als er nach ihrem Puls tastete, war dieser nur ganz schwach zu fühlen. Hastig griff er nach dem Funkgerät.  
„TJ, bitte kommen.“ Er bekam keine Antwort, während er weiter versuchte, Chloe zu wecken. „TJ, hörst du mich? Ich brauche dich sofort auf dem Observationsdeck. Chloe ist zusammengebrochen.“  
Als endlich eine Antwort kam, war es nicht das, was Matt erwartet hatte.  
„Hier Varro. Tamara ist ebenfalls zusammengebrochen. Ich bekomme sie nicht wach.“  
„Was zur...?“ Matt sah sich panisch um, doch der leere Raum bot ihm weder Antwort noch Hilfe.  
„Ich habe noch zwei weitere Meldungen bekommen“, setzte Varro fort und Matt schluckte. Hatten sie sich wieder mit einem Virus infiziert? Aber es hatte keine Anzeichen dafür gegeben. Chloe schien kein Fieber oder andere Beschwerden gehabt zu haben.

Matt ermahnte sich selbst. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Panik war keine Lösung.  
„Bringen Sie TJ zur Krankenstation, ich komme auch dort hin. Sagen sie auch den anderen Bescheid. Ende.“  
Er wechselte die Frequenz. „Colonel Young, bitte kommen.“ Es dauerte einen Moment bis Youngs verschlafene Stimme antwortete. „Was gibt es, Lieutenant?“  
„TJ und Chloe sind zusammengebrochen und wachen nicht mehr auf. Es gibt Meldungen über zwei weitere Fälle. Ich habe allen gesagt, sie sollen sich auf der Krankenstation treffen.“  
„Verstanden, ich bin unterwegs“, kam die schon weit munterere Antwort.  
Matt steckte das Funkgerät weg, hob Chloe auf seine Arme und trug sie so schnell er konnte zur Krankenstation. Dort stellte er etwas erschrocken fest, dass die Zahl der Patienten in der Zwischenzeit noch weiter gestiegen war. Mit Chloe waren es jetzt schon sieben. Der große Raum war seit langem mal wieder unangenehm voll.

Etwas erleichtert verfolgte Matt, wie Young dazu kam, sich kurz einen Überblick über die Lage und die Anwesenden verschaffte und dann sofort Anweisungen gab.  
„Marsden, Greer, stellen Sie Zweierteams zusammen. Die gesamte Crew soll sich in der Messe versammeln. Finden Sie jeden einzelnen. Barnes, finden Sie Wray und wählen Sie drei weitere Wissenschaftler, mit denen Sie ärztliche Unterstützung auf der Erde anfordern können. Der Rest kümmert sich so lange um die Bewusstlosen. Wir wissen noch nicht, was es ist, ob es ansteckend ist und wenn ja, auf welchem Weg, also seien Sie vorsichtig.  
Scott, erstellen Sie eine Liste darüber, was jeder zuletzt getan und gegessen hat. Finden Sie Gemeinsamkeiten. Fordern Sie Rushs Hilfe mit den fliegenden Augen und der Überwachung des Schiffes. Ich will wissen, was hier los ist... Lieutenant, konzentrieren Sie sich!“  
Matt schreckte auf. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich von Chloe zu lösen.  
„Scott!“ Young forderte nachdrücklich seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Ja, Sir.“  
Vanessa trat zu Matt und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde mich um sie kümmern“, versprach sie leise. Matt nickte ihr dankbar zu und machte sich endlich an die Arbeit.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle Crewmitglieder in der Messe versammelt. Zwei weitere Wissenschaftler waren bewusstlos in ihren Quartieren gefunden worden, und nur Richmond fehlte noch. Eine ausgedehnte Suche hatte begonnen.  
Matt hatte die Liste erst zum Teil beisammen, jedoch bereits den Verdacht, dass sie wohl auch Richmond ohnmächtig vorfinden würden. Es schien, als wären alle Patienten bei Brody gewesen und alle hatten ein ungewöhnliches Verhalten gezeigt, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatten. Er hatte Chloes seltsame Stimmung auf den Alkohol geschoben, doch nun, wo er klarer war und die Puzzleteile zusammensetzte, war offensichtlich, dass es mehr gewesen sein musste.

Doktor Brightman, die mit Wray getauscht hatte, und ihre Kollegen, hatten eine erste Untersuchung aller Patienten unternommen und festgestellt, dass sie sich in einem komaähnlichen Zustand befanden. Das hatte keinen von ihnen beruhigt. Mittlerweile hatten sie von allen Blutproben genommen und untersuchten sie auf Erreger. Das würde etwas dauern.

Matt teilte unterdessen dem Colonel seine Beobachtungen mit, woraufhin dieser Brody dazu rief. „Der Lieutenant sagt, dass alle vor ein paar Stunden bei ihnen waren. Kann es an den Getränken gelegen haben?“  
„Hier draußen immer, aber wir haben nichts verwendet, was TJ nicht freigegeben hat, und jeder hatte etwas von den Säften, selbst ich.“  
„Gab es bei anderen Auffälligkeiten?“, fragte Brightman, die zu der kleinen Gruppe dazu gekommen war.  
„Einige haben sich wohl über zu grelles Licht beschwert. Ansonsten waren hauptsächlich alle gut gelaunt, manche nur etwas mehr.“  
„Was nach der Stimmung an Bord in den vergangenen Tagen an sich schon auffällig ist.“  
„Wieso?“ Brightman sah die Männer abwartend an. Weil Young nicht antwortete, übernahm Scott dies.  
„Eines unserer Crewmitglieder ist ... wird vermisst. Das hat alle ungewohnt hart getroffen.“  
„Verständlich. Nun gut, so lange die Blutuntersuchungen nicht abgeschlossen sind, werde ich nichts ausschließen, aber die Lebensmittel sind ein Anfang. Ich brauche Proben von allen verwendeten Getränken. Wir werden sie noch einmal untersuchen, falls irgendetwas übersehen wurde. Manchmal kann das Mischen von Substanzen erst dazu führen, dass Lebensmittel überhaupt gefährlich werden. Bei allem Respekt für Lieutenant Johansens Fähigkeiten, ihre Kenntnisse haben sicherlich Grenzen.  
Hoffen wir, dass der Auslöser dort liegt, sonst werden wir unsere Suche ausweiten müssen, was es nicht einfacher macht. Abgesehen davon brauchen wir dringend einen Weg, alle wieder aufzuwecken. In diesem Zustand dauert es nur wenige Tage, bis bei den ersten ein Organversagen einsetzen wird und mir fehlt die Ausrüstung, um alle für längere Zeit am Leben zu erhalten.“  
„Im Notfall können wir sie in Stasis versetzen, aber das sollte der letzte Ausweg sein. Tun Sie, was sie können Doktor. Wir besorgen Ihnen, was immer Sie benötigen, sofern es in unserer Macht steht.“  
„Das werde ich Colonel.“ Brightman wandte sich ab und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, während Brody sich auf den Weg zur Destille machte. Matt folgte ihm, nachdem er kurz nach Chloe gesehen hatte, doch ihr Zustand war wie der von allen anderen vorerst unverändert.

In der Destille sah es chaotisch aus. Normalerweise räumte jeder seine benutzten Sachen weg. Sie hatten dafür Regeln damit es funktionierte. Doch diesmal schien sich keiner darum gekümmert zu haben. Das war Matt in der Nacht überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Waren sie wirklich alle so betrunken gewesen?

Brody deutete auf den großen Tisch, an dem auch Chloe und er gesessen hatten. Dort standen noch ihre benutzten Becher. „Dort haben die meisten gefeiert, aber nicht alle Patienten stammen von diesem Tisch, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Reste von den Säften müssten noch hinter der Theke sein.“  
Matt nahm einen der Becher und sah hinein. Eine Lösung des Problems stand dort jedoch auch nicht, nur langsam trocknende Reste des Getränks und eine bräunliche, schleimige Masse. Er roch vorsichtig daran und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Der Restalkohol vermischte sich mit einem Übelkeit erregenden süßlichen Geruch.  
„Was ist das?“ Matt zeigte Brody den Inhalt des Bechers. Auch ein Teil der anderen schien das schleimige Gebilde zu enthalten. Brody stocherte darin herum. „Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, das waren einmal die Blüten.“  
„Was für Blüten?“  
„Wir haben die Cocktails damit verziert. Sie stammten von einer Pflanze, die TJ freigegeben hatte.“  
„Die Blüten auch?“  
„Was?“  
„Hatte sie die Blüten auch freigegeben?“  
„Ich denke schon... wahrscheinlich. Sie waren ja nicht zum Verzehr gedacht ursprünglich, aber jetzt wo sie es sagen: die Meisten sind bei den Beeren geblieben, aber viele von den Frauen hatten die Blüten. Das würde erklären, warum unter den Patienten nur zwei Männer sind. Ich glaube, einige haben die Blüten mitgetrunken.“  
„Verdammt. Haben Sie noch welche davon?“  
„Ja.“  
„Bringen Sie die mit.“ Matt schnappte sich das Funkgerät. „Colonel, hier ist Scott, ich denke, wir haben etwas gefunden. Es gibt eine Pflanze deren Blüten letzte Nacht in den Cocktails verwendet wurde. Vielleicht wurde sie nicht getestet oder etwas übersehen, weil sie eigentlich nicht ins Essen sollte. Wir kommen zurück und bringen Proben mit.“  
„Verstanden. Gute Arbeit.“

O

Everett fühlte sich hilflos. Wenn sie etwas bekämpften, das nur unter dem Mikroskop zu sehen war, gegen das er nicht ankämpfen konnte, waren ihm jedes Mal aufs neue die Hände gebunden. Dass die Ärzte mittlerweile Scotts Vermutung, es könnte an den Blüten liegen, ebenfalls für sehr wahrscheinlich hielten, schloss für den Moment wenigstens eine Ansteckungsgefahr aus. Es gab den Ärzten einen Behandlungsansatz. Dass sie mit Mitteln arbeiten mussten, die ihnen nicht vertraut waren, verlangsamte die Lösungsfindung jedoch. Ein Heilmittel war noch immer nicht in Sicht.

Mittlerweile war auch Richmond gefunden worden. Sie hatte ohnmächtig in einem abgelegenen Korridor gelegen, eine Platzwunde an der Stirn. Wahrscheinlich war sie wie alle anderen von der Bewusstlosigkeit überrascht worden. Dass sie damit den Aufenthaltsort aller Crewmitglieder geklärt hatten, war nur ein geringer Trost.

„Wie sieht es aus, Doktor?“, fragte Everett und erntete dafür ein genervtes Seufzen. Kein Wunder, denn das war nicht das erste Mal, das er fragte. Doch sie behielt ihre Geduld.  
„Ernüchternd. Es könnte Tage und Wochen dauern die Inhaltsstoffe der Pflanze zu analysieren. Ein Teil kommt uns bekannt vor, andere Verbindungen wiederum sind uns vollkommen fremd. Jeder einzelne Stoff oder eine beliebige Kombination kann den Zustand Ihrer Leute ausgelöst haben. Wir haben zum Beispiel etwas identifiziert, das vage an Meskalin erinnert. Es würde einige Symptome erklären, andere wiederum gar nicht.“  
„Was ist das?“  
„Ein Alkaloid... eine organische Verbindung, die auf der Erde in bestimmten Kakteen vorkommt. Die meisten kennen es unter dem Name Peyote. Die Berichte über Halluzinationen, Erregtheit und andere Verhaltensmuster, die mir der Lieutenant gegeben hat, passt dazu, aber das Koma ganz und gar nicht. Deshalb habe ich noch immer keinen Lösungsansatz. Meskalin wäre mittlerweile im Körper auch abgebaut worden.  
Ich bin Lieutenant Johansens Aufzeichnungen und Vorräte durchgegangen, doch ich möchte erst selbst noch ein paar Tests machen, bevor ich anfange, ihren Leuten irgendetwas zu geben. Im schlimmsten Fall, würde ich sie mit der falschen Behandlung töten.“  
„Gibt es irgendetwas, was wir tun können?“  
„Außer uns in Ruhe unsere Arbeit machen lassen? Nicht viel. Allerdings könnten Sie uns noch mehr von der Pflanze besorgen. Offenbar haben nur die Blüten diese starken Werte. Was auch helfen könnte, wäre ein Tier, das diese Pflanze vielleicht frisst. Meistens haben die ihre eigenen Wege entwickelt, mit den Stoffen der Pflanze klar zu kommen und es könnte uns helfen.“  
„Wir können danach Ausschau halten, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Ich werde sofort ein Team losschicken.“  
„Danke.“

Everett ließ Brightman zurück an ihre Arbeit und machte sich daran, ein Team zusammen zu stellen. Es gab genug Freiwillige, die das tatenlose Warten genauso satt hatten wie er. Am Ende schickte er Varro und drei weitere Männer los, während er einem protestierenden Scott eine Zwangspause verordnete. Auch wenn es nur darum ging, ein paar Pflanzen zu sammeln, konnte er einen verkaterten Lieutenant nicht dabei gebrauchen.

Während das Team auf dem Planeten unterwegs war, hatte Everett selbst genug zu tun. Die Crew musste über die Lage informiert werden und tatenloses Warten würde auch allen anderen nicht gut tun. Sie mussten zurück an ihre Arbeit. Er selbst musste Berichte zusammenstellen, die er spätestens dann auf der Erde abliefern musste, wenn einer der Steine frei wurde. Das würde ein Alptraum werden, denn die Fehler, die unter seinem Kommando passierten, schienen nicht weniger zu werden. David hatte zum Glück Ruhe gegeben, doch es gab immer noch genug Stimmen, die sein Kommando anzweifelten und ihn ersetzen wollten. Aber abgesehen davon, dass er sich mittlerweile damit angefreundet hatte, die Crew zu führen, würde er einen Teufel tun und einem Fremden langfristig seinen Körper überlassen. Dann sollten die auf der Erde lieber ihre Bemühungen verstärken, eine Nachschublinie für sie aufzubauen.

Doch er kehrte nicht direkt zu seinem Quartier zurück nachdem er alle Befehle erteilt hatte. Sein erster Stopp brachte ihn zur Destille. Mittlerweile war aufgeräumt worden, doch jetzt war der Raum menschenleer. Ein weiterer Punkt auf seiner Liste der Entscheidungen. Sollte er die Destille für einige Tage schließen oder sogar für länger? Doch was würde das bringen?  
Es machte keinen Sinn, in Brody die Schuld für ihre derzeitige Situation zu suchen. Nachdem was Everett gesehen hatte, machte der Mann sich selbst schon genug fertig und das hätte genauso gut Becker und den anderen in der Messe passieren können. Eine Unachtsamkeit, die sie hier draußen das Leben kosten konnte. Die einzige Konsequenz, die sie daraus ziehen konnten, war noch vorsichtiger zu sein. 

Wahrscheinlich war dem ein oder anderen für den Moment der Appetit auf Alkohol sowieso vergangen. So wie ihm. Der Wunsch, alle Probleme in Alkohol zu ertränken hatte in den letzten Tagen wieder überhandgenommen. Doch er wollte nicht wieder in ein Loch fallen. Sich vor Scott oder der ganzen Crew erneut die Blöße geben war keine Option.

Everett wandte der Destille den Rücken zu und folgte den Korridoren zu den Quartieren. Es war Elis Raum, den er ansteuerte statt seinem eigenen. In dem Chaos dort gab es nichts, was sie weitergebracht hatte. Eli war gegangen ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen, einen Hinweis, der ihnen den Weg gewiesen hätte, ihn zurückzuholen.

„Wie lange willst du uns noch warten lassen?“, fragte Everett leise in den leeren Raum. Er musste daran denken, wie Eli bei ihm geschlafen hatte. Wenn sie das beibehalten hätten, hätte Eli keine Chance gehabt zu gehen, denn er hätte den Jungen die ganze Zeit im Auge gehabt.

Everett schalt sich einen Narren, noch bevor er den Gedanke wirklich beendet hatte. Es war dumm zu glauben, dass er Eli hätte aufhalten können. Besonders nicht Eli und Rush zusammen. Schließlich hatte er seine Wache auch ganz einfach ausgeschaltet.

Sobald Eli zurückkam, würde Everett die ausgiebige Unterhaltung mit ihm führen müssen, die er in den vergangenen Wochen bereits mehrfach in seinem Kopf wiederholt hatte.

Falls Eli zurückkam.

Everett wusste nicht, wie lange er die Hoffnung aufrechterhalten konnte.  
War er töricht zu glauben, dass Eli eine Chance hatte?  
Wie lange konnten sie warten und nichts tun?  
Aus dem verordneten Urlaub und der Erholung war eine Katastrophe geworden. Eine lange Reihe von Ereignissen, die nur immer schlimmer wurde.  
Wie lange noch, bis er den Befehl zum Weiterfliegen geben musste? Sie konnten nicht ewig so weiter machen. 

Eli zu verlieren, wäre ein Schlag, den Everett sich nicht vorstellen wollte. Jeder einzelne Verlust seit Beginn ihrer Reise hatte ihn mitgenommen. Das hatte es schon immer, schließlich war er auch nur ein Mensch. Aber Eli war anders.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er keinen militärischen Hintergrund hatte und sein Charakter und sein Denken sich von dem der anderen an Bord unterschieden. Oder daran, dass er sich seit der Stasis so sehr verändert hatte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Eli sich in seinen persönlichen Bereich geschlichen hatte. Nein, nicht geschlichen. Er hatte sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste hineingedrängt und Everett hatte es zugelassen, was vollkommen unangebracht war. Noch schlimmer war es, dass er bereits ein paar Mal nachts aufgewacht war, neben sich nach Eli tastend bevor sein Denken wirklich eingeschaltet hatte. Das war einfach falsch und etwas womit er sich nicht auseinandersetzen wollte. So brachte Elis Abwesenheit eine Erleichterung, die schwer auf seinem Gewissen lag.

Everett war müde auf eine Art, die durch keinen Schlaf der Welt ausgeglichen werden konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu zerbröckeln, jeden Tag ein wenig mehr, und er konnte es bei den anderen sehen. Wenn sie nicht bald wieder Erfolge hatten, wenn es nicht bergauf ging, dann würde sich die Verzweiflung wie ein Lauffeuer ausbreiten und einen Schaden anrichten, der nicht abzusehen war. Er hatte gesehen, wie Menschen die Hoffnung verloren und sich gegeneinander gerichtet hatten. Das durfte ihnen hier nicht passieren, sonst waren sie verloren.

Zwei, dreimal schlug Everett mit der flachen Hand gegen den Türrahmen, frustriert, dass er nicht weiter kam. Dann wandte er sich endlich zum Gehen. Diese Gedanken hatte er in den letzten zwei Wochen bereits häufiger gehabt, und sie zogen ihn jedes Mal ein Stückchen weiter Richtung Abgrund. Er musste damit aufhören.

Festentschlossen ging er zurück an seine Arbeit.

O

Doktor Brightman streckte sich und schob eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus ihren Augen. Sie war es noch immer nicht gewohnt, die Steine zu verwenden. Das Gefühl eines fremden Körpers war jedes Mal eigenartig, doch es rutschte in den Hintergrund, wenn sie sich in ihre Aufgabe vertiefte. Nur hin und wieder wurde sie daran erinnert, wenn eine reflektierende Fläche ihr nicht das gewohnte Bild zeigte, oder wenn eine ihrer Bewegungen nicht den gewohnten Radius hatte. Sie spürte durchaus eine gewisse Faszination für diese Technik, doch ihr Spezialgebiet war es nicht. 

Ihre Aufgabe war es, diese Menschen zu heilen. Keine leichte Aufgabe, wenn die Analyse schon keine eindeutigen Ergebnisse brachte. Noch schwieriger war es, weil sie nicht einfach in den Medikamentenschrank greifen und das passende Mittel herausholen konnte. Ihre Kollegen waren bereits seit vierundzwanzig Stunden an der Arbeit und schienen kein Ende beim Entdecken neuer organischer Verbindungen zu finden. Die zusätzlichen, frischen Proben, um die sie gebeten hatte, hatten es nur schlimmer gemacht. 

Ihnen lief die Zeit davon und so langsam musste sie sich für eine Auswahl an Stoffen entscheiden. Tests an den Patienten waren das einzige, was sie weiter bringen würde, doch in dieser Umgebung tat sie sich ungewohnt schwer damit.

Sie wurde aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, als einer ihrer Kollegen ihr seine neuesten Notizen gab. Sie überflog sie und atmete auf. Das sah vielversprechend aus. Damit konnte sie endlich etwas anfangen. Mit neugewonnener Hoffnung machte sie sich daran, die notierten Werte zu prüfen.

Knapp eine Stunde später bat sie Colonel Young zu sich, um ihm ihre Resultate vorzulegen.  
„Wir haben erneut Blutproben genommen und untersucht. Die Werte der fremden Verbindung sind nicht gesunken. Wir müssen also so weit ausschließen, dass die Patienten den Stoff in absehbarer Zeit allein abbauen können. Unter den Proben, die uns das Team vom Planeten gebracht hat, haben wir etwas gefunden, dass den Stoff zu neutralisieren scheint. Ich würde mit Lieutenant Johansen beginnen. Sie hat die geringste Konzentration im Blut, dem entsprechend kann ich das Mittel bei ihr geringer dosieren...“ Sie stockte.  
„Aber?“, fragte Young ungeduldig und Brightman seufzte.  
„Wie ich schon sagte, gibt es keine Garantien. Es ist nicht abzusehen, was es für Nebenwirkungen gibt. Die Abbauprodukte beider Stoffe könnten alles schlimmer machen, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen ist das im Moment unsere einzige Möglichkeit. Sonst würde ich tatsächlich das Vorbereiten der Stasis empfehlen.“  
Young schwieg und sah hinüber zu den Patienten. Sie wusste nicht, was er dachte, hatte aber eine grobe Ahnung. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen, bei der keine der Optionen wirklich zu bevorzugen war. Bevor sie ihm weiter erklären konnte, was passieren konnte, nickte er entschieden. „Tun Sie es. Wecken Sie meine Leute endlich auf!“

O

Varro hatte sich einen Platz an TJs Seite gesucht und hielt ihre Hand. Ihre Finger waren ungewöhnlich kühl. Auch bei allen anderen Patienten saßen ein oder zwei Leute. Ihnen schien das Abwarten und Hoffen genauso wenig zu behagen wie ihm selbst.  
Er sah auf, als die Ärztin von der anderen Seite ans Bett trat, gefolgt von Young. Sie hielt eine Spritze in der Hand und injizierte deren Inhalt ohne weitere Erklärungen in TJs Kreislauf. Ihr Blick beunruhigte Varro.  
„Wird ihr das helfen?“, fragte er und rieb sanft über TJs Haut, um wenigstens ein wenig Wärme hineinzubekommen.  
„Das werden wir gleich sehen. Es kann etwas dauern, bis...“ Brightman wurde unterbrochen, als TJs Körper plötzlich von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde. „Verdammt, das hatte ich befürchtet.“  
„Tun Sie was!“, forderten Varro und Young gleichzeitig und halfen ihr dabei, TJ festzuhalten, damit sie sich nicht verletzen konnte.  
„Ich brauche mehr von dem Blauwurzeltitrat, Verhältnis eins zu zwanzig. Schnell!“, rief sie über die Schulter ihren Kollegen zu und bekam kurz darauf eine weitere Spritze in die Hand gedrückt. „Halten Sie sie ruhig.“ Kaum hatte sie das Mittel in den Zugang nachgespritzt, hörten die Krämpfe auf und TJs Körper erschlaffte.

Varro wollte erleichtert aufatmen, doch es war noch nicht ausgestanden. „Sie atmet nicht!“, stellte er erschrocken fest. Brightman nahm ihr Stethoskop, doch bevor sie TJ abhören konnte, riss diese die Augen weit auf und schnappte krampfhaft nach Luft, dann sackte sie aufs Bett zurück und blinzelte träge. Ihr Atem schien sich langsam wieder zu normalisieren.  
„Lieutenant Johansen, können Sie mich hören?“  
TJ nickte langsam und verzog ihr Gesicht.  
„Tut Ihnen etwas weh?“ Sie hob ihre freie Hand und fasste sich an Kopf und Hals. Als sie versuchte zu sprechen, kam jedoch kein Wort über ihre Lippen. Erst beim zweiten Anlauf gehorchte ihre Stimme. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Du hast dir den schlimmsten Kater eingehandelt, den man sich denken kann“, sagte Young bevor Doktor Brightman es etwas präziser ausdrückte. „Sie haben etwas zu sich genommen, das Ihnen nicht bekommen ist. Aber jetzt sind Sie auf dem Weg der Besserung. Wir werden Ihnen später alles erklären, ruhen Sie sich erst einmal aus. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob die Behandlung nicht noch andere Nebenwirkungen hat.“  
TJ nickte und lächelte Varro an, der ihre Hand an seine Lippen führte und einen kurzen Kuss auf die kühle Haut presste. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Youngs Blick, den er nicht ganz deuten konnte.  
„Sie kennen das ja, Lieutenant. Nichts essen oder trinken für die nächsten Stunden. Die Infusion wird sie ausreichend versorgen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie liegen bleibt und sagen Sie sofort Bescheid, wenn sich an ihrem Zustand etwas ändern sollte“, gab Brightman erst Anweisungen an TJ und dann an Varro.  
„Das werde ich Doktor.“ TJ schloss die Augen wieder, während er mit einem Ohr weiter auf Brightman und Young lauschte. Die beiden wandten sich ein wenig ab, blieben aber in der Nähe stehen.

„Leider kann ich im Moment nicht sagen, ob es weitere Komplikationen geben wird, aber ich denke wir können es riskieren, die Behandlung auch bei allen anderen anzuwenden. Wir können nicht länger warten und müssen einen nach dem anderen behandeln, damit wir die Reaktion unter Kontrolle behalten können. Hoffen wir, dass der Stoff für alle reicht.“  
„In Ordnung.“

O

Drei Tage später begleitete Everett Doktor Brightman zurück zu den Steinen. Die anderen Ärzte waren nach und nach schon früher zurückgekehrt. Er sollte mit ihr gehen, um Bericht zu erstatten, doch das hatte er verschoben, weil er sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher war, was er berichten sollte. Den Verlauf der Behandlung würde Brightman bereits übermitteln. Sie hatten tatsächlich alle Patienten wach bekommen, dabei aber beinahe Airman Sanders verloren, die heftiger als die anderen reagiert hatte. Mittlerweile waren jedoch alle von der Krankenstation entlassen. Sie hatten Glück gehabt.

„Danke, für Ihre Hilfe“, sagte Young und reichte Brightman die Hand.   
„Jederzeit Colonel, auch wenn zu hoffen bleibt, dass wir uns nicht so schnell wiedersehen.“  
„Ja, das bleibt zu hoffen.“  
Sie schalteten die Steine ab und Camille und die anderen kehrten zurück.  
„Wie geht es allen?“, fragte sie sofort.  
„Auf dem Weg der Besserung. Wir hatten wieder einmal Glück.“ Sie nickte ihm erleichtert zu und verließ mit den anderen den Raum. Wahrscheinlich würde sie direkt nach den Patienten sehen.

Everett ließ sich Zeit. Der Bericht zu dem Vorfall lockte ihn nicht wirklich. Eine unbedachte Handlung, die nur menschlich war, hätte beinahe das Leben von acht Crewmitgliedern gekostet. Das würde auf jeden Fall wieder Kritik an seiner Führung der gesamten Situation geben.  
Anstatt die Steine zu benutzen, wandte er sich einer anderen Aufgabe zu, die nicht weniger unangenehm war. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Rush seit ihrem Streit auf der Brücke aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihre Kommunikation hatte sich auf einsilbige Informationen per Funkgerät beschränkt. Eine zugegeben kindische Taktik, aber es hatte funktioniert. Rush hatte die Füße still gehalten und in Ruhe vor sich hingearbeitet. Die täglichen Berichte über Fortschritte bei den Reparaturen hatten für sich gesprochen. Wenn dieser Vorfall nicht gewesen wäre, hätte man von einer ruhigen Zeit sprechen können.

Auf der Brücke wurde Everett von einem mittlerweile gewohnten Anblick begrüßt. Rush brütete allein über einer Konsole und kritzelte nebenher irgendetwas in sein neues Notizheft. Doktor O‘Brian hatte mit Hilfe von Brody endlich einen Schwung Papier produziert und unter der Crew verteilt.  
„TJ und die anderen sind aufgewacht und wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung“, informierte Everett ihn ohne Begrüßung.  
„Hab ich gehört. Das ist gut“, entgegnete Rush. Er sah kurz auf und war im nächsten Augenblick offenbar mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder wo anders. Schweigen machte sich breit, während Everett sich auf das Geländer stützte, das die beiden Ebenen des Raumes trennte, und ihn nachdenklich beobachtete.

Rush hatte eine wirklich verdrehte Art, sein Vertrauen und seine Sorge um Eli zu zeigen. Jetzt, wo er ein wenig Abstand von der Situation hatte, war Everett klar, was Eli und Rush zu ihrem Tun veranlasst hatte. Wieso sie alle anderen Optionen aufgegeben hatten. Everetts Ego tat sich jedoch schwer damit, dass sie es für nötig gehalten hatten, dies hinter seinem Rücken zu tun. Es zeigte auch, dass Eli nicht genug Vertrauen in ihn hatte. Nachdem Eli zuvor ständig seine Nähe gesucht hatte, wollte das keinen Sinn ergeben.

Everett gestand sich ein, dass seine erste Reaktion ein klares Nein gewesen wäre, wenn Eli wirklich zu ihm gekommen wäre. Wenn er dann irgendwann doch zugestimmt hätte, hätte er Eli sicherlich nicht allein gehen lassen.

„Wie geht es mit ihrem Projekt voran?“, fragte er unvermittelt und schob den müßigen Gedankengang damit beiseite.  
„Welches? Ich habe viele“, fragte Rush abgelenkt zurück.  
„Das, wo sie versuchen Zugriff auf die Daten der Aza’an zu erhalten und deren Heimatplaneten zu lokalisieren um einen Torweg zu berechnen.“  
Rush hielt einen Moment inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Chance. Es gibt nichts, womit ich auch nur annähernd eine Referenz festlegen könnte. Woher wissen Sie davon?“  
„Volker und Brody sind nicht ganz so langsam, wie sie zuweilen glauben.“  
„Hm.“  
„Es sind dreizehn Tage, seit Eli fort ist.“  
„Und sieben Stunden und“, Rush sah auf das Display. “Siebenundvierzig Minuten.“  
Everett verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Rush spürte Elis Abwesenheit genau wie alle anderen an Bord auch. Es war ihm nicht so gleichgültig, wie die meisten dachten.

„Wie lange noch?“, fragte Everett und ging davon aus, dass Rush genau wusste, was er meinte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Hätten sie nur seine Naniten entnommen und ihn wieder gehen lassen, wäre er längst zurück. Ich denke nicht, dass der Prozess so kompliziert für diese Rasse ist. Dafür wirkten sie zu weit entwickelt. Es muss einen anderen Grund geben, der ihn aufhält.“  
Rush machte eine Pause, bevor er weitersprach. “Die Wahrheit ist, ich bin nicht bereit ihn aufzugeben. Die Vergangenheit hat uns gezeigt, dass eine Trennung vom Schiff kein Todesurteil ist und Eli wird schon etwas einfallen... Trotzdem sollten wir überlegen diese ganze Urlaubssache zu beenden und weiterfliegen, besonders nach diesem Vorfall. Wir brauchen neues Material, dass wir auf den von hier erreichbaren Planeten nicht bekommen.“  
„Wenn wir weiterfliegen, war es das für Eli“, stellte Everett widerwillig fest.  
„Nein, er kennt den Weg. So lange wir auf Kurs bleiben, wird er uns finden. Das hat er selbst gesagt.“  
Everett wusste nicht, ob er das glauben sollte oder ob Rush nur versuchte, das Weiterfliegen zu rechtfertigen. „Geben Sie uns noch ein paar Tage“, sagte er und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

„Colonel, meine Entscheidung ihm zu helfen war richtig“, sagte Rush als Everett bereits an der Tür war. Er wandte sich noch einmal um.  
„Sie mögen das glauben, um sich zu rechtfertigen. Ich werde es erst glauben, wenn er wieder hier ist.“  
„Natürlich.“  
Everett seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Machen Sie nicht mehr so lange. Sie sehen müde aus.“  
„Sicher Colonel.“

oOo


	12. Stillstand 3/3

// „Glauben Sie eigentlich wirklich, dass wir die Mission der Destiny erfüllen können?  
Ich meine, wir ... hier ... noch in diesem Leben.  
Wie wahrscheinlich ist das?  
Das Schiff ist seit Jahrtausenden unterwegs, wäre es da nicht ein riesen Zufall, wenn es ausgerechnet jetzt sein Ziel erreichen würde?  
Und mal ehrlich, was glauben Sie, erwartet uns da, an diesem Ziel? Die Antiker hatten keine Ahnung, was das Signal verursachen könnte, deshalb haben sie die Destiny ja überhaupt losgeschickt, doch wir sind kein Stück näher daran, diese Frage zu beantworten.  
Wenn wir es wären, würde es all die verlorenen Leben rechtfertigen?  
Sie weichen der Frage immer aus. Aber was erwarten Sie zu finden? Ist es nicht wahrscheinlich, dass das Signal nach all der Zeit nichts als ein Echo ist, das wir niemals entschlüsseln werden? Wer oder was auch immer das Signal verursacht hat, wird doch schon längst zu Sternenstaub zerfallen sein. Genauso wie die Hintergrundstrahlung lediglich ein Echo eines enormen Ereignisses ist, das Milliarden von Jahren in der Vergangenheit liegt.  
Was erwarten Sie also?“ //

Nick schaltete die Aufnahme aus und stellte den Laptop weg. Frustriert drückte er die Handballen gegen seine Augen. Er sollte sich diese Aufnahmen wirklich nicht mehr anschauen. Als es darum ging, herauszufinden, was passiert war, hatte er das meiste nur im Schnelldurchlauf überflogen. Doch jetzt hatte er genug Zeit, sich auch die scheinbar belanglosen Selbstgespräche anzusehen und er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht weiterbrachten. Es waren zumeist nur sentimentale Gedankengänge.  
Eli würde sauer werden, wenn er herausfand, dass er die Aufnahmen noch immer hatte.  
Sobald er zurückkam.

Nick ließ sich mit ausgestreckten Armen auf seinem Bett nach hinten fallen und starrte an die Decke. Endlich bewegte sich das Schiff wieder im FTL-Modus. Ihr nächster planmäßiger Halt für Material würde erst in einigen Tagen kommen. Bis dahin konnte etwas Ruhe auf dem Schiff einkehren. Das war Youngs Aussage gewesen.

Ruhe war das letzte was Nick brauchte. Sie gab ihm nur Zeit, nachzudenken und das führte momentan zu gar nichts. Er würde noch einige Minuten hier liegen bleiben, Energie sammeln und dann wieder an die Arbeit gehen. Wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, blieb für alles andere kein Raum mehr.

o

Lieutenant Vanessa James trat durch das Sternentor, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Team. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um. So gut die Aufnahmen und Analysen des fliegenden Auges auch waren, sie konnten nie das ganze Spektrum eines neuen Planeten übermitteln.  
Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war es aufregend gewesen, der erste Mensch zu sein, der einen Fuß auf diese fremden Welten setzte. Doch das aufregende Gefühl und die Neugier waren der Routine und dem jeweiligen Missionsziel gewichen. Jetzt arbeiteten sie sich nur noch stumpf von Planet zu Planet um Nahrung und Ressourcen zu sammeln, in der Hoffnung, irgendwie einen Weg nach Hause zu finden. Und da war immer die Gefahr des Unbekannten, die jenseits des Tores lauerte. Egal ob es Naturgewalten waren oder außerirdisches Leben.

Vanessa verlor jeden Tag ein wenig mehr die Hoffnung, dass sie ihren Weg zurück zur Erde finden würden. Es hatte so oft geheißen, es geht nach Hause, und dann war doch wieder irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen, hatte irgendetwas nicht funktioniert. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob die Crew, die bei einem der Versuche zweitausend Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist war, nicht besser dran gewesen war. Die Aufzeichnungen hatten gezeigt, dass sie es nicht einfach gehabt hatten, doch wenigstens hatten sie eine Heimat gefunden, einen Ort zum Leben, der kein begrenzter Raum im Nirgendwo des Weltalls war.  
Den Gedanken hatte sie in den letzten Wochen schon einige Male verfolgt, jetzt war jedoch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Sie musste sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren.

Die Luft war trocken und warm und es ging kein Wind. Auf Dauer nicht das angenehmste Klima, aber sie hatten schon schlimmere Bedingungen gehabt.  
Drei Monde standen am dunkelblauen Himmel über dem felsigen Gelände, zu zweidritteln voll. Einer von ihnen war beeindruckend groß und ließ die anderen beiden winzig wirken. Der Rest des Himmels war mit einer überwältigenden Anzahl von Sternen übersät, wie man es auf der Erde mit bloßem Auge kaum zu sehen bekam.

In der direkten Umgebung schien es nichts als Geröll zu geben. Ein häufiger Anblick, wenn sie durch das Tor traten. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob dies für den ganzen Planeten galt oder ob es hinter der nächsten Bergkuppe schon anders aussah. Aber zumindest war es ein guter Anfang für ihre Suche nach diesem Mineral, dessen Name sie sich nicht gemerkt hatte. Steine gab es jedenfalls genug, sodass sich Morrison und sein Kollege hier austoben konnten, sobald sie das Okay gaben.

„Rennie, Sie kommen mit mir Richtung Süden.“ Sie deutete geradeaus vom Tor weg, sodass die Monde links von ihr standen. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt bildete das Gelände einen sanften Hang, der einen besseren Ausblick versprach. „Reynolds und Graham Richtung Felsformation im Norden. Bleiben sie in Funkkontakt.“  
„Ja, Ma’am“, kam die automatische Antwort im Chor. Sie hätte es nicht einmal aussprechen müssen. Die Vorgehensweise war auf jedem Planeten die gleiche.

Die Männer verteilten sich und Vanessa lief auf den vor ihr liegenden Hang zu. Von hier unten war es schwer mehr zu erkennen. Der Boden unter ihren Schuhen war lose und scharfkantig. Mehrmals spürte sie das Geröll unter ihren Füßen nachgeben, doch sie konnte sich immer wieder fangen. Mit einer kurzen Geste deutete sie Rennie an, sich links von ihr einen Weg zu suchen, damit sie mehr Fläche abdecken konnten. Bald schon war er zwischen einigen Felsen aus ihrer Sicht verschwunden. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass es auf diesem Planeten irgendwelches Leben geben sollte, doch ausschließen konnten sie es auch nicht. Sie mussten achtsam bleiben.

Als Vanessa den Hang fast überwunden hatte, spürte sie ein leichtes Beben unter ihren Füßen, doch es war gleich wieder vorbei. Sie sah sich misstrauisch um, während weitere kleine Beben ihre Balance auf die Probe stellten. Bevor sie jedoch nach dem Funkgerät greifen und die anderen darauf ansprechen konnte, wurde sie von einem viel stärkeren Erdstoß überrascht. Diesmal verlor sie den Halt und rutschte weg. Sie machte sich innerlich auf einen harten, schmerzhaften Aufprall gefasst, doch der Sturz blieb aus als sich ein fester Griff um ihren rechten Oberarm schloss und sie im nächsten Moment gegen einen anderen Körper gezogen wurde. Sie fragte sich überrascht, woher Rennie so plötzlich gekommen war, als sie registrierte, dass ihr Helfer nicht die Militäruniform der Crew trug, sondern vollkommen fremde Stoffe. Sobald das Beben nachgelassen hatte, löste sie sich hastig und zog im Reflex ihre Waffe.

oOo

Eli öffnete die Augen und starrte in den Himmel über sich. Zwei kleine Monde und eine niedrigstehende Sonne teilten sich das gleichmäßige Hellblau. Es gab weder Wolken noch Vögel oder irgendetwas anderes. Der Anblick dieser Welten war längst nichts Neues mehr für ihn, es wirkte fast schon unspektakulär. Ignorierte man den zweiten Mond, konnte man sogar glauben, dass man sich auf der Erde befand. Doch er wusste, dass es nicht so war und dass sich dieser Ort schnell in eine Todesfalle verwandeln konnte, so wie jeder andere Ort auf ihrer Reise.

„Bleib im Hier und Jetzt“, mahnte Eli sich selbst leise und setzte sich langsam auf. Die Realität war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er sich gerade befand und wie er hier her gekommen war. Das war grundsätzlich kein guter Ausgangspunkt. Er atmete tief durch und war ein wenig stolz auf sich, dass er nicht in blinde Panik ausbrach. Mit der Zeit hatte er wirklich Fortschritte gemacht.  
Außerdem konnte er auch noch später in Panik verfallen. Was er als erstes brauchte, war eine genaue Analyse seiner Umgebung. Sein Rucksack lag neben ihm auf dem steinigen Boden, der verdammt unbequem war. Schwungvoll kam Eli auf die Beine und sah sich um. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand ein Sternentor, ansonsten schien es hier auf den ersten Blick nichts zu geben. Keine Pflanzen, keine Tiere, kein Wasser. Er hatte atembare Luft und war unverletzt, das war immerhin etwas.

Im Rucksack fand er alles, was er zuletzt hinein gepackt hatte. Unteranderem eine gefüllte Wasserflasche, Trockenfrüchte und seine alte Kleidung. Die hatte er gegen ein neues Outfit aus einem bequemen, robusten Stoff von den Aza’an getauscht. Jacke, Hose, Hemd und Handschuhe waren in verschiedenen mattblauen Tönen und so perfekt an seine Form angepasst, dass sie seinen Körper komplett verhüllten und nur noch seine Fingerspitzen frei ließen. Die Kleidung war zum Schutz nicht zur Tarnung gedacht.  
Als er prüfend an seinen Hals tastete, fand er eine Kette mit drei kleinen Phiolen, die sicher unter dem Stoff verborgen lagen. Sie waren das wichtigste Geschenk seiner neuen Freunde gewesen und er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um die eine blau markierte seinem gedachten Nutzer zu übergeben. Die anderen beiden waren für einen Notfall, der hoffentlich nie eintrat.

Doch dafür musste er erst einmal hier wegkommen. Er holte das fliegende Auge und die Fernbedienung hervor und besah sich die Anzeige. Es gab nur eine einzige Adresse und die gehörte natürlich nicht zur Destiny. Das wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. Er erkannte die Adresse auch nicht, aber die Chance bestand, dass er von dem anderen Planeten aus mehr Adressen erreichen konnte. Ihm blieb nur die übliche Vorgehensweise: fliegendes Auge vorschicken und wenn es sicher war, hinterhergehen.

Eli kam sich ein wenig blöd vor, als er das Tor anwählte und das Ganze auch in die Tat umsetzte. Er konnte eigentlich nur auf diesem Wege gekommen sein, also wieso sollte der andere Planet nicht sicher sein? Aber das hatte er damals auch von dem Planeten gesagt, auf dem er für kurze Zeit mit Chloe und Matt gestrandet war. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Außerdem musste seine Gedächtnislücke auch einen Grund haben. Vielleicht lag der ja dort.

Das fliegende Auge verschwand durch den Ereignishorizont und übertrug schon kurz darauf seine Daten. Eli las die Angaben zwei-dreimal, doch das Ergebnis blieb immer das gleiche. Die Atmosphäre war hochtoxisch. Auf diesem Wege war er nie und nimmer auf diesen Planeten gekommen.  
Seine Gedanken begannen zu rasen.  
Wie war er dann von den Aza’an hierhergekommen, wenn nicht durch das Tor?  
Wie sollte er jetzt seinen Weg zurück zur Destiny finden?  
War es okay, jetzt in Panik zu verfallen, egal wie wenig hilfreich es war?  
Dummerweise war damit für ihn auch das fliegende Auge verloren und alle seine Aufzeichnungen der vergangenen Wochen.  
„Verdammt.“ Er fluchte mehrmals verhalten und versuchte sich dann zu sortieren. Als er die Daten der Fernbedienung durchging, stockte er überrascht. Entweder war das Teil defekt oder zwischen dem letzten Mal als er auf die Uhr gesehen hatte und jetzt waren drei Tage vergangen. Ersteres schloss er aus und das war alles andere als beruhigend. Das Letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte, war sein abrupter Abschied von den Aza’an. Was hatte er in den drei Tagen seit dem getan und was war mit seinen Erinnerungen an diese Zeit passiert?

Diese vielen Fragen ohne Antworten hinterließen eine Hilflosigkeit, die es ihm schwer machte, klar zu denken.   
Ein seltsames Gefühl unter seinen Füßen lenkte ihn ab. Der Boden bebte, erst nur ganz leicht, dann wurde es immer stärker. Er sah sich hastig um, doch er konnte nichts sehen oder hören, was eine Quelle der Beben sein könnte. Keine Herde von bizarren Tieren, keine offensichtlichen geologischen Formationen. Was nicht hieß, dass es im Boden unter seinen Füßen nicht anders aussah. Die Beben verebbten, bevor ein plötzlicher, viel stärkerer Erdstoß Eli fast von den Füßen riss. Er ging in die Hocke und stützte sich ab. Der Stoff an seinen Händen dämpfte den Kontakt mit dem scharfkantigen Gestein.  
Misstrauisch wartete er darauf, dass weitere Beben folgen würden, doch es blieb still. Nur langsam traute er sich wieder aufzustehen.

Es brachte nichts einfach nur neben dem Tor abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass die Destiny plötzlich auf der Fernbedienung auftauchen würde. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er genau deshalb hier war, doch nichts tun war keine Option für ihn. Für den Fall, dass er hier länger aushaaren musste, musste er sich umsehen und nach Wasser, Nahrung und Schutz Ausschau halten. Sein Vorrat war für einen direkten Weg zurück zum Schiff gedacht gewesen, nicht für einen längeren Aufenthalt im Nirgendwo.

Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis und lief dann in einer geraden Linie vom Tor weg, die Monde links von sich. Der Weg war uneben und Eli kam nur langsam voran. Es brauchte seine volle Konzentration, auf dem Boden nicht den Halt zu verlieren und gleichzeitig die Umgebung im Blick zu halten, falls irgendwelche Aliens auftauchen sollten, auch wenn er sich wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich gegen einen Angriff wehren würde können. Mit Steinen könnte er werfen, davon gab es hier genug.

Seine Anstrengungen wurden mit einem freien Blick über eine riesige Ebene belohnt als er den höchsten Punkt des nun hinter ihm liegenden Hanges erreichte. Es wäre eine Erleichterung gewesen, wenn sich dort ein Wasserlauf und Vegetation befunden hätten, doch stattdessen gab es dort nur mehr Gestein und Trockenheit und große, dunkle Risse, die sich sternenförmig vom Zentrum der Ebene ausbreiteten. Mehr konnte Eli nicht erkennen, dafür war alles zu weit entfernt. Er musste sich entscheiden, ob er es in die andere Richtung versuchen wollte oder näher heranging.

Noch bevor er eine Wahl treffen konnte, begann der Boden erneut zu beben. Wieder war es erst eine Serie von kurzen, leichten Beben, dann ein großes, starkes. Durch Zufall hielt Eli seinen Blick dabei auf die Ebene gerichtet. Sofort wurde ersichtlich, dass die Beben und die Risse in Zusammenhang standen, denn der Boden hatte sich sichtlich ein wenig angehoben, während die Risse weiter wuchsen. Ob die Beben die Risse auslösten oder umgekehrt, konnte Eli nicht sagen, doch ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zurück in Richtung Tor, dann einen Blick auf die Fernbedienung, aber natürlich war die Destiny nicht innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde plötzlich aufgetaucht.

Er hatte wahrscheinlich mehr als genug Zeit um es später auch noch in die andere Richtung zu versuchen. Also machte er sich vorsichtig an den hindernisreichen Abstieg in die Ebene. Er hatte etwa den halben Weg geschafft, als er bemerkte, dass sich der Himmel über ihm verdunkelte. Die Sonne ging unter, während die kleinen Monde höher stiegen und sich am Horizont ein noch weitaus größerer Mond dazugesellte. Hoffentlich würde der genug Licht in der Nacht spenden. Absolute Dunkelheit war das letzte, was Eli gebrauchen konnte. Beunruhigt setzte Eli seinen Abstieg fort und stoppte schließlich auf einem Vorsprung etwa zehn Meter oberhalb der Ebene. Von dort konnte er endlich mehr Details erkennen.

Die untergehende Sonne warf lange Schatten auf einen Teil der Risse. Ihre Ränder schienen zu verschwimmen. Als Eli genauer hinsah, wich er unwillkürlich zurück. Die Ränder waren nicht verschwommen, sondern von unzähligen spinnenartigen Wesen mit aufrechten Oberkörpern verdeckt. Sie kamen aus der Erde und breiteten sich überall dorthin aus, wo das Sonnenlicht nicht mehr hinreichte.  
Eli war nicht nah genug, um die Wesen genauer zu erkennen, doch er beschloss, dass er definitiv die falsche Richtung für seine Expedition gewählt hatte. Bei dieser enormen Anzahl hatte er nicht vor, mehr über sie herauszufinden ohne einen gesicherten Fluchtweg. Wenn er die Größe richtig einschätzte, hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gegen einen von ihnen eine Chance.

Jetzt erst recht auf seine Schritte bedacht, machte er sich auf den anstrengenderen Rückweg zum Tor, da dieser Hang weitaus steiler war als der auf der anderen Seite.   
Eine neue Bebenserie bremste ihn aus, während er immer wieder nervöse Blicke über die Schulter zurück warf. Bisher schienen diese Wesen ihn aber entweder nicht bemerkt zu haben oder sie interessierten sich nicht für ihn. Und noch befand er sich im Schein der letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Was auch immer es war, er hoffte inständig, dass es so blieb.

Als er wieder bei den obersten Felsen ankam und so für seinen Geschmack wenigstens einen halbwegs sicheren Abstand zwischen sich und die Wesen gebracht hatte, fiel ein klein wenig der Anspannung von ihm. Doch was sollte er jetzt tun?  
Am Tor warten, darauf hoffend, dass Hilfe kam, bevor Nahrung und Wasser aufgebraucht waren und diese Viecher ihn fanden?  
In der anderen Richtung sein Glück versuchen, auf die Gefahr hin, dass es dort ähnlich aussah?

Die Sonne war mittlerweile fast ganz untergegangen, während der große Mond sich vom Horizont gelöst hatte. Elis Hoffnung stieg, dass die Nacht, wie auch immer sie auf diesem Planeten aussehen mochte, hell genug sein würde, um seine Umgebung zu sehen. Das wäre ein schwacher Trost, bei dem was er zuvor entdeckt hatte.

Wer oder was auch immer ihn hier abgesetzt hatte, hatte hoffentlich einen verdammt triftigen Grund dafür gehabt, sowie einen Plan, der nicht in seinem Tod endete.  
Wenn er nur eine Möglichkeit hätte, mit der Destiny zu kommunizieren, schließlich ...  
Eli stöhnte entnervt auf. Der Drohnenangriff, natürlich. Er war so ein Idiot, dass er nicht eher daran gedacht hatte. Er musste sich nur wieder in die Subspace-Kommunikation des Tores schalten. Mit dem Messer, das irgendwo in seinem Rucksack vergraben war, würde er schon irgendwie an die Schaltkreise kommen.  
Mit ausreichendem Sichtschutz verharrte er am höchsten Punkt um eine Pause zu machen und die nächste Serie an Beben abzuwarten. Mittlerweile war ihm klar, dass diese in einiger Regelmäßigkeit auftraten und wenn ihn sein Zeitgefühl nicht trog, standen die nächsten kurz bevor.

Er nutzte die Zeit um etwas zu trinken und zu essen, während er die Fernbedienung hervorzog um noch einmal die aufgezeichneten Messwerte des Planeten zu prüfen. Vielleicht hatte er etwas übersehen, das ihm behilflich ...  
Er musste zweimal hinsehen, um zu glauben, was er da sah.  
Die Adresse der Destiny.  
Unscheinbar blinkte sie ihm auf dem Display entgegen. Hastig wechselte er die Anzeige und konnte sein Glück kaum glauben. Dort blinkte das Signal einer zweiten Fernbedienung, doch sie bewegte sich von ihm weg. Eli vergaß seine Vorsicht und sprang auf, um den schnellsten Weg zum Tor zurück zu nehmen, noch während er das Essen wieder wegpackte. Er würde auf keinen Fall seine wahrscheinlich einzige Chance verpassen, diesen Planeten zu verlassen.

Wie er es vorhergeahnt hatte, begann im nächsten Moment eine erneute Bebenserie. Jetzt, wo er ihr Muster erkannt hatte, federte er die kleineren Beben in seinen Schritten aus, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Er sprang zwischen zwei hohen Felsen hindurch und wäre beinahe in eine ihm bekannte Gestalt gelaufen, als der finale Erdstoß einsetzte. Sie strauchelte und Eli dachte nicht nach. Er fasste nach ihr und zog sie an sich, bevor sie stürzen konnte.

Kaum war das Beben vorbei, war sie bereits zurückgewichen und hatte ihre Waffe gezogen. „Vorsicht, ein Sturz in diesem Gelände könnte böse enden“, sagte er erschrocken und hob die Hände.  
„Eli?!“ Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und er grinste einen Augenblick verlegen.  
„Genau der.“   
„Wie bist du...?“  
„Scht, nicht so laut. Wir sind hier nicht alleine.“ Er war die ganze Zeit nicht gerade leise gewesen und sie waren auch weit genug von den Rissen entfernt, doch Vanessas Stimme erschien ihm jetzt zu laut.

Sie trat noch einen Schritt zurück und hielt ihre Waffe auch weiter auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Tut mir leid, aber bist du es wirklich?“, fragte sie, die Unsicherheit deutlich im Gesicht, doch sie sprach tatsächlich etwas leiser. Ihre langen, dunklen Haare waren ein wenig in Unordnung geraden, zwei Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Ja, ich bin’s, komplett nanitenfrei. Zu Hundertprozent ich. Ich kann‘s beweisen. Als Riley und ich mit dem fliegenden Auge damals aus Versehen falsch abgebogen sind, wolltest du uns den Kopf abreißen ... Okay, schlechtes Beispiel. Das wird dir kaum als Beweis reichen, wenn du mich für eine Halluzination hältst, weil dann hätte ich ja die gleichen Erinnerungen wie du. Aber dann hätte ich dich eben nicht festhalten können. Und wenn ich von Aliens entführt und geklont wurde oder gesteuert werde, bringt das auch nichts, also...“  
„Stopp.“ Eli schloss abrupt den Mund und hörte auf zu plappern. „Ich glaube dir, dass du es bist - nicht dass es ein Versehen war.“  
Eli grinste und antwortete nicht darauf.

„Was meintest du damit, dass wir hier nicht alleine sind?“, wurde sie schnell wieder ernst und sah sich um. Sie richtete ihre Waffe nicht mehr auf Eli, aber steckte sie auch nicht wieder weg. Er deutete hinter sich zu den Felsen.  
„Auf der anderen Seite befindet sich eine Ebene, auf der ein Schwarm von riesigen, außerirdischen was auch immer rumkrabbelt. In Anbetracht ihrer Überzahl würde ich eine Rückkehr zum Tor vorschlagen und eine Erkundung mit dem Auge aus sicherer Entfernung vorziehen.“  
„Zeig sie mir.“  
Eli murrte widerwillig, drehte dann aber um und lief voraus. Hinter dem nächsten Felsen konnte er bereits sehen, dass die Aliens sich noch weiter ausgebreitet hatten, denn der Boden der Ebene wirkte dunkler. Zu seinem Schrecken bewegten sie sich auch langsam auf ihre Position zu.

„Lieutenant James, hier Reynolds. Die Beben eben haben uns ziemlich durchgeschüttelt. Graham ist gestürzt. Abgesehen von ein paar Kratzern, sieht sein Bein nicht gut aus.“  
Vanessa hatte mit einer Hand das Fernglas hervorgeholt und beantwortete mit der anderen das Funkgerät. Die Waffe hatte sie dafür nach kurzem Zögern endlich weggesteckt.  
„Verstanden. Kann Graham laufen?“  
„Ja, das sollte gehen.“  
„Dann kehren sie aufs Schiff zurück, aber seien sie vorsichtig, wir sind nicht die einzigen auf dem Planeten. Rennie, haben Sie das mitgehört?“  
„Ja, Lieutenant. Bei mir ist alles soweit klar, ich habe die Spitze erreicht und... Heilige ...“ Er schien etwas zu fluchen, doch Eli konnte es nicht verstehen. „Was zum Teufel ist das?“  
„Sag ihm, er soll sich zurückziehen. Wenn er näher rangeht und sie aufschreckt, haben wir keine Chance“, warnte Eli eindringlich und Vanessa warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu, der deutlich zeigte, was sie von seinem Hinweis hielt. Natürlich wusste sie auch ohne Elis Kommentar, was sie tat.

„Ich sehe es auch. Ziehen Sie sich zum Tor zurück, Rennie. Ich wiederhole, ziehen Sie sich zurück. Auf keinen Fall näher rangehen. Wir werden das später mit einem fliegenden Auge untersuchen.“  
„Verstanden.“  
„Lass uns zurückkehren, bevor die nächsten Beben kommen“, sagte Vanessa nachdem sie Funkgerät und Fernglas wieder weggepackt hatte.  
„Nichts lieber als das“, entgegnete Eli erleichtert. Er wartete, dass Vanessa losging, doch sie sah ihn nur abwartend an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er verstanden hatte, und seufzend mit den Augen rollte. „Schon gut, ich geh vorne weg, aber lass bitte die Waffe stecken. Das ist wirklich unangenehm und nicht nötig.“  
„Du warst länger weg als irgendjemand anderes zuvor. Es wurde immer unwahrscheinlicher, dass du noch lebst. Niemand wusste ob und auf welche Art du zurückkommen würdest“, erwiderte sie, während sie nach einander in zügigem Schritt dem Weg zurück zum Tor folgten. „Und was ist das für Kleidung?“  
„Der aktuelle Trend unter den Aza’an. Bequem, robust und doch absolut chic.“ Eli drehte sich einmal um sich selbst mit ausgebreiteten Armen und grinste kurz, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Ich schwöre, ich bin ich. Kein Fremdeinfluss, keine Pläne zur Übernahme oder Zerstörung der Destiny. Ich will nur nach Hause kommen.“

Bevor Vanessa etwas antworten konnte, stieß Airman Rennie im Laufschritt zu ihnen. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er Eli sah und zog dann sofort seine Waffe.  
„Lieutenant?“, fragte er unsicher Richtung Vanessa, während Eli erneut nachlässig die Arme hob. „Miese Reaktionszeit, wirklich. Und wieso zielen alle auf mich? Das hat bei Chloe und Rush doch auch keiner getan. Ich wette Greer wird auch auf mich zielen, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekommt. Der mag mich einfach nicht.“  
„Eli!“, warnte Vanessa und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nehmen Sie die Waffe runter, Airman. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Rennie die Waffe tatsächlich wegsteckte und Eli die Hände wieder runternehmen konnte.  
„Hi“, grüßte er den Airman mit einem schiefen Grinsen und erntete dafür einen finsteren Blick. Eli seufzte. „Sie nehmen mir doch nicht etwa das Schlafmittel übel?“, fragte er direkt, erhielt aber keine Antwort. „Dann eben nicht, aber damit Sie es wissen, ich hätte auch die weniger sanfte Methode wählen können“, murmelte Eli schulterzuckend vor sich hin. Auch wenn er damit nicht weit gekommen wäre, fügte er mental hinzu.  
„Genug jetzt, das können wir auch noch später klären. Es wird Zeit, dass wir aufs Schiff zurückkommen“, sagte Vanessa resolut.

Als sie nur noch wenige Minuten vom Tor entfernt waren, meldete sich Colonel Young über das Funkgerät. „Lieutenant James, bitte kommen.“  
„Hier James.“  
„Reynolds und Graham sind soeben zurückgekehrt. Gibt es bei Ihnen Probleme?“  
„Nicht direkt, Sir, wir sind auch gleich am Tor. Wir sind auf Außerirdische gestoßen und es gibt in regelmäßigen Abständen Erdbeben. Der Planet ist nicht gerade sicher.“  
„Verstehe. Wir lassen das Tor für Sie offen.“  
„Danke, Sir ... und Colonel?“ Sie sah zu Eli und der wurde nervös. Die Umstände unter denen er das Schiff verlassen hatte, holten ihn schlagartig ein. Sein erstes Treffen mit Young nach seiner Rückkehr, war ein Gedanke, den er in den letzten Wochen immer wieder durchgespielt hatte, doch er konnte absolut nicht einschätzen, wie der Mann reagieren würde. Vor der Crew wahrscheinlich erst einmal zurückhaltend.

„Ja, Lieutenant?“, fragte der Colonel etwas ungeduldig, als Vanessa nicht gleich weitersprach.  
„Wir haben etwas Interessantes gefunden. Können Sie ...“ Sie wurde von einem vielfachen, markerschütternden Kreischen unterbrochen, woraufhin sie sich alle drei gleichzeitig umdrehten. Es wirkte, als würde sich eine schwarze Welle den Hang hinab bewegen, von dem sie gerade erst kamen. Die Aliens hatten sie entdeckt und so wie die sich auf sie zubewegten, sah das nicht nach einem friedlichen Willkommen aus.  
„Oh, verdammt! Wir haben Verfolger, Sir. Halten Sie sich bereit und schließen Sie das Tor, sobald wir durch sind.“  
Vanessa musste nichts weiter sagen. Eli war automatisch losgelaufen, dicht gefolgt von Rennie und ihr. Sie hatten Glück, dass das Tor schon so nah und offen war.

Sie erreichten es und betraten die Rampe, doch im letzten Moment zögerte Eli, sodass er die anderen beiden ausbremste. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es nicht nur der Colonel war, der ihn nervös machte. Auch die Reaktion der restlichen Crew machte ihm zu schaffen. Wie Vanessa es schon angesprochen hatte, war es nüchtern betrachtet wirklich ein Wunder, das er noch lebte. Das würde Misstrauen geben, da machte er sich keine Illusionen. Er würde sie davon überzeugen müssen, dass alles in Ordnung war, obwohl er selbst seine Zweifel daran hatte, wenn er an die verlorenen Tage dachte.

„Eli!“  
Unsicher sah er zu Vanessa, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit zu reagieren. Rennie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich durch den Ereignishorizont. Vanessa war die letzte, die durchs Tor kam.

Auf der anderen Seite wurde er von einem Anblick begrüßt, der ihm nur allzu vertraut war. Colonel Young stand hinter der Konsole neben Barnes und hatte noch immer das Funkgerät in der Hand. TJ kniete vom Tor abgewandt am Boden und schien einen ersten Blick auf Grahams lädiertes Bein zu werfen, während Reynolds ihn stützte. Morrison und einer seiner Kollegen standen mit Rucksäcken ausgerüstet etwas abseits. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie auf das Okay gewartet, auf den Planeten zu gehen. Eli blieb nicht die Zeit, den ganzen Raum zu erfassen.  
Das sich schließende Tor hinter und die gelöste Sicherung einer Waffe rechts von ihm waren ohrenbetäubend in der plötzlich herrschenden Stille. Er hob automatisch die Arme, während er einen düsteren Blick zu Greer warf, der offenbar gemeinsam mit Sergeant Michaels für die Sicherung des Torraums zuständig war.

„Tadaaaa, ich bin zurück. Und fürs Protokoll: die Wette hätte ich gewonnen“, flüsterte er viel zu laut zu Vanessa, die ihm dafür ein ehrliches Grinsen schenkte, bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

„Eli?!“ TJ drehte sich abrupt zu ihm. Ihr erschrockener Blick wurde von strahlender Freude abgelöst, während endlich auch Young reagierte. „Greer, nehmen Sie die Waffe runter.“  
„Danke, meine Arme fingen schon an, einzuschlafen“, scherzte Eli unsicher, als Greer dankbarerweise dem Befehl sofort nachkam.

„Eli, Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt“, sagte Young, während er hinter der Konsole hervortrat und ein paar Schritte näher trat. Die Distanz, die er jedoch bei seinen Worten ausstrahlte, war unerwartet. Definitiv nicht das, was Eli sich gewünscht hatte.  
„Das war nicht meine Absicht.“ Ungewollt passte Eli sich der Distanz an und hatte eine unangenehme Vorahnung darüber, was als nächstes kommen würde.  
„Wir sind alle auf Ihre Geschichte gespannt, aber zuerst lassen Sie sich von TJ untersuchen.“  
„Natürlich, was auch sonst.“ Eli seufzte. Konnte Young das nicht ein wenig freundlicher sagen?  
„Sergeant Greer, würden Sie Eli bitte den Rucksack abnehmen.“ Eli ließ den Rucksack von seinen Schultern zu Boden gleiten. Da war nichts drin, was die anderen nicht sehen durften.

„Wie haben Sie ihn gefunden, Lieutenant?“, wandte Young sich dann an Vanessa, als wäre Eli nicht mehr da.  
„Er hat uns gefunden, Sir.“  
„Als ich zu dem Planeten mit dem Camp zurückkam, war die Destiny schon weg und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als der Torkarte in meinem Kopf zu folgen, in der Hoffnung, sie unterwegs abzupassen.“ Young konnte Eli die kalte Schulter zeigen, so viel er wollte, hier ging es trotzdem um ihn. Das war nicht zu ändern.  
„Ich habe mein fliegendes Auge bei der letzten Planetenerkundung verloren und konnte nicht mehr weiter.“ Eli versuchte sich die Lüge nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wenn auch nur einer auf dem Planeten einen genaueren Blick auf die Fernbedienung geworfen hatte und eins und eins zusammenzählte, dann würde auffallen, dass an seiner Geschichte etwas nicht stimmte, doch niemand unterbrach ihn.  
„Mir blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die Destiny irgendwann auf der Fernbedienung auftaucht und in der Zwischenzeit wollte ich den Planeten erkunden, für den Fall dass das länger dauern würde. Ihr Timing war perfekt. Ich wollte die Nacht nur ungern da verbringen. Zu überfüllt für meinen Geschmack.“

Airman Rennie hatte sich von Eli entfernt und zu seinen Kameraden begeben. Bevor jemand nachfragen konnte, was Eli meinte, setzte er für ihn die Erklärung fort. „Etwa zwei Meter große spinnenartige Aliens, Sir. Da waren hunderte davon in einer Ebene etwa zwei Kilometer südlich vom Tor. Die müssen uns irgendwie bemerkt haben. Kurz bevor wir durchs Tor kamen, waren sie nicht weit hinter uns. Dieses Mineral, das wir brauchen, werden wir dort wohl nicht bekommen.“  
„Die Viecher scheinen sonnenscheu zu sein. Sie kamen erst heraus, als die Sonne unterging und haben sich anfänglich nur im Schatten bewegt. Wenn das Material so wichtig ist, könnte man es höchstens am Tag versuchen“, fügte Eli noch seine Beobachtung hinzu.  
Colonel Young schien einen Moment zu überlegen und wandte sich dann an Barnes. „Richten Sie eine Überwachung mit den fliegenden Augen ein. Lassen Sie sich von James und Rennie beschreiben, auf welches Gebiet Sie sich konzentrieren sollen. Wir werden sehen, ob wir uns mit diesem Planeten weiter auseinandersetzen, oder ob die Datenbank noch andere Optionen für uns hat. Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden.“  
„Ja, Sir.“

TJ kümmerte sich unterdessen um ihre Patienten. „Corporal Reynolds, helfen Sie Graham zur Krankenstation. Wir werden ihn dort versorgen. Es scheint nichts gebrochen zu sein, aber die Wunde muss ausgewaschen und verbunden werden. Schaffen Sie es bis dorthin?“  
„Ja, Ma’am“, erwiderten die beiden Männer und gingen voraus, einer den anderen stützend. Dann wandte sie sich an Eli. „Kommen Sie? Umso schneller haben Sie es hinter sich.“  
„Bleibt mir denn eine Wahl?“ Eli hatte den Drang die Hände tief in seinen Jackentaschen zu vergraben, doch weil der Anzug so etwas nicht hatte, umklammerte er nur kurz den unteren Saum der Jacke, bevor er seine Hände zur Entspannung zwang und sich ihr anschloss. Als sie den Raum verließen, sah er noch wie Young Sergeant Michaels Zeichen gab. Der Mann folgte ihnen daraufhin schweigend.

„Es ist schön, dass du zurück bist Eli. Wir haben dich vermisst“, sagte TJ vertraulicher kaum dass sie den Torraum verlassen hatten. Er rang sich ihr zuliebe ein Lächeln ab.  
„Ging mir nicht anders. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.“  
„Jetzt bist du wieder hier. Das ist das Wichtigste. Chloe wird sich freuen. Brody und Volker auch, Rush hat sie fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben, während du weg warst.“  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich ihm so viel bedeute“, entgegnete Eli mit einem schelmischen Augenaufschlag. Sie grinsten beide.

Auf der Krankenstation übernahm jemand anderes die Versorgung von Grahams Bein, so konnte TJ sich direkt um Eli kümmern.  
„Setz dich und zieh die Jacke aus, ich will...“ Sie stockte und sah Eli mit großen Augen an, als dieser das Oberteil seines Anzuges auszog und seine Hände und Arme freilegte.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er unbehaglich.  
„Deine Brandnarben.“  
„Oh, das.“ Eli sah auf seine Arme und zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. Es war so viel passiert, dass er das ausgeblendet hatte, und unter der langen Kleidung war fast die ganze Haut bisher verborgen gewesen. „Bevor die Aza’an mir die Lita entfernt haben, konnte ich endlich bewusst mit ihnen kommunizieren und sobald sie rausgefunden hatten, dass die Narben einen konkreten Zellschaden darstellen, haben sie alle Spuren repariert. Ist noch etwas ungewohnt. Ich sah für einige Tage aus, wie eine sich häutende Schlange. Hat auch gejuckt wie Sau.“  
„Zieh dein Shirt aus, die Hose auch“, kommentierte TJ resolut, nachdem sie sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, und Eli seufzte.  
„Muss das sein?“  
„Ja.“  
Eli griff das schlichte Shirt, das er unter der Jacke trug, am unteren Saum und zog es sich über den Kopf, die Hose folgte ebenfalls. Er hatte keine einzige Narbe mehr. Das war tatsächlich ein wenig unheimlich. Dafür war jetzt deutlich die Kette zu sehen, die er unter dem Stoff getragen hatte, und das Tattoo auf seinem linken, unteren Rippenbogen. Es bestand aus einer Reihe von Kreisen und Spiralen und schien keinen wirklichen Sinn zu ergeben.  
Ein Tattoo, an dessen Ursprung er sich nicht erinnern konnte.

„Woher hast du das?“, fragte TJ auch prompt und berührte es vorsichtig. Eli zuckte zurück. „Nicht!“ Sie sah ihn erschrocken und ein wenig misstrauisch an und Eli versuchte zu lächeln. „Entschuldige. Das war nach den Naniten und ist noch etwas empfindlich.“ Eli überlegte einen Spruch zum Thema Konsequenzen einer durchfeierten Nacht zu machen, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Er wollte sich nicht unnötig verraten.  
„Es ist nur eine Erinnerung, nicht weiter wichtig.“ Eine Erinnerung, die er nicht hatte. „Cooler als die Narben sieht es allemal aus... Kann ich mich jetzt wieder anziehen? Es ist kühl.“  
„Gleich. Und was ist das für eine Kette? Die ist neu?“  
„Ja. Ein Geschenk.“ Eli griff instinktiv an den Anhänger, der die Phiolen in einem verworrenen Muster integrierte und so unscheinbar werden ließ. Er hoffte, dass niemand auf die Idee kam, ihm die Kette abzunehmen.  
„Sie ist schön“, sagte TJ und beließ es dann dabei. Sie ging einmal um ihn herum und betrachtete seine Haut, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Parasiten. Er ließ es unbehaglich über sich ergehen und war froh, als er sich endlich wieder anziehen durfte.

„Ich brauche nur noch etwas Blut, dann bin ich gleich fertig.“  
Gehorsam hielt Eli ihr seinen Arm entgegen. Während sie sich nahm, was sie brauchte, sah er zu Young, der mittlerweile nachgekommen war, aber geschwiegen hatte. Der scharfe Blick zu seinen Armen und seinem Hals war ihm nicht entgangen.   
„Ich habe schon erwartet, dass Sie sauer sind, aber wollen Sie überhaupt nichts sagen?“, fragte Eli, als sich die Stille zwischen ihnen in die Länge zog.  
„Warum glauben Sie, dass ich sauer bin?“  
„Weil ich gegangen bin, hinter Ihrem Rücken. Ich weiß, dass Ihnen das nicht gefallen hat.“  
„Sie sind wieder hier und offenbar gesund. Das ist alles, was zählt.“ Youngs Stimme hatte einen Unterton, der so vieles unausgesprochen ließ. Offensichtlich war Elis Rückkehr eben nicht alles, was zählte.

Eli wandte den Blick ab, gerade rechtzeitig um Chloe zu sehen, die in den Raum gerannt kam. Weil TJ erst einmal mit ihm fertig war, hatte er beide Arme frei, um sie aufzufangen und ihre Umarmung zu erwidern.  
„Eli! Oh mein Gott, du bist es wirklich. Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Wir haben dich so vermisst.“  
„Hey Chloe.“ Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss die Nähe zu ihr. Young hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was er in den letzten drei Wochen mitgemacht hatte. Eli mochte sich nicht an alles erinnern, aber die Erinnerungen, die er hatte, reichten für ein ganzes Leben.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Sorry, dass ich einfach verschwunden bin und dass es so lange gedauert hat“, sagte er leise. Es würde wohl für eine Weile sein Standardspruch werden.  
„Das ist jetzt egal, du bist wieder da.“  
„Ja.“ Hinter ihr konnte er sehen, wie Matt hereinkam, gefolgt von weiteren Crewmitgliedern. Offenbar hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass er zurück war und jeder wollte sich selbst überzeugen. Wenn das weiter so ging, würde es hier bald verdammt voll werden.

Er schaffte es nur schwer, Chloe wieder von sich zu lösen. „Also raus mit den Fragen. Damit wir das hinter uns bekommen.“ Eli musste gähnen, gleichzeitig knurrte sein Magen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass er vor dem Tor aufgewacht war. Doch auf seine Worte hin, begannen alle gleichzeitig durcheinander zu reden. Die Taktik war nicht so schlau gewesen.

„Genug“, forderte Young laut genug, dass alle verstummten. „Das hier ist immer noch eine Krankenstation. Ich werde mich mit Eli unterhalten und sobald TJ fertig ist, kann er all ihre Fragen in der Messe beantworten. Raus jetzt, alle die hier nichts verloren haben... das gilt auch für Sie, Chloe“, setzte Young noch nach, als sie keine Anstalten machte, sich von Elis Seite zu lösen.  
Als der Raum fast leer war, sah Eli wieder zu Young. „Dass wir uns unterhalten, würde beinhalten, dass Sie tatsächlich mit mir reden und mich nicht nur wieder anstarren.“  
„Im Moment ist nicht wichtig, was ich zu sagen habe. Ihre Geschichte interessiert mich mehr.“  
„Okay.“ Eli setzte sich bequem auf die Liege und versuchte, seine Erinnerungen halbwegs sinnvoll zusammenzufassen. Doch bevor er anfangen konnte, wurden sie erneut unterbrochen.

Wie aus dem Nichts stand Rush plötzlich in der Tür und sah sie nur schweigend an.  
„Hi“, sagte Eli, ein wenig verlegen, bekam aber keine Antwort. Rush drehte einfach um und ging wieder. Eli blieb verwirrt zurück. „Was war das denn?“  
„Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich nur selbst davon überzeugen, dass Sie wieder da sind. Dass er Ihnen geholfen hat, hat ihm keine Sympathiepunkte gebracht. Von mir schon gar nicht.“  
„Oh.“ Eli sah betroffen zu Boden. Dass er Rush mit seiner Bitte so sehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, hatte er irgendwann komplett ausgeblendet. Später musste er sich unbedingt richtig mit ihm unterhalten.

„Sie wollten gerade erzählen, was passiert ist“, unterbrach Young Elis Gedanken.  
„Ach ja, stimmt. Also, nachdem ich das Schiff verlassen hatte, bin ich den Adressen auf der Liste gefolgt. Rush hat Ihnen sicherlich davon erzählt. Unterwegs gab es keine Probleme. Und nein, die Sache fiel mir nicht leicht. Ich hab vor der letzten Adresse mehrmals überlegt, umzudrehen. Am Ende bin ich durchgegangen. Auf der anderen Seite bin ich auf die Aza’an gestoßen, aber bevor ich irgendetwas tun oder sagen konnte, haben die Lita die Kommunikation übernommen. Das ist ein Gefühl, das sich kaum beschreiben lässt. Ich war mit allen im Umkreis vernetzt. Gedanken, Gefühle, Bilder. Die Aufregung über mein Auftauchen war so groß, dass ich unkontrolliert alles auf einmal abbekommen habe. Das war zu viel für mich und es hat mich umgehauen.  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hatten sie schon weitestgehend herausgefunden, was passiert war. Xavens Freunde, der Aza’an den Matt getötet hat, hatten die Aufgabe übernommen, sich um mich zu kümmern und am Anfang war das nicht lustig, aber ich habe gelernt, bewusst mit ihnen zu kommunizieren, und als sie schließlich das ganze Bild verstanden hatten und was es für mich bedeutete, dass ich zu ihnen gekommen war, haben sie mir geholfen.“  
„Das hätte auch anders ausgehen können.“  
„Ich weiß, aber hier hätte ich auch nicht mehr lange durchgehalten. Mein Zustand hat sich bei ihnen weiter verschlechtert und als sie verstanden haben, wo das Problem lag, haben sie berechnet, dass ich vielleicht noch eine Woche gehabt hätte, bevor mein Immunsystem im Kampf gegen die Lita mich innerlich verbrannt hätte. TJ hätte es nicht verhindern können.“  
„Diese Außerirdischen klingen sehr fortgeschritten. Rush und das Team sind auch nicht weiter gekommen, bei dem Versuch die Daten aus dem Schiffswrack zu entschlüsseln. Aber wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, haben die jetzt ihr gesamtes Wissen. Denken Sie nicht ...“  
„Sie sind keine Gefahr, wenn Sie darauf hinauswollen“, unterbrach Eli ihn.  
„Sind Sie da sicher?“  
„Ja, sie haben kein Interesse daran, die Destiny und uns anzugreifen. Es hätte keinen Nutzen für sie.“  
„Würden sie uns helfen können, zur Erde zu kommen?“  
„Nein, dafür fehlen ihnen im Moment die Ressourcen.“  
„Haben Sie denn gefragt? Wenn es nur die Ressourcen sind, kann man vielleicht...“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach Eli Young erneut, diesmal etwas zu heftig, und wandte den Blick hastig ab. „Sie hätten uns nicht helfen können. Sie haben ihre eigenen Probleme. Belassen Sie es dabei“, bat er dann kleinlaut und wusste, dass er mit diesem Verhalten nur noch mehr Fragen aufwarf, die er im Moment nicht beantworten wollte.  
„Also haben Sie mir eben nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählt.“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich weiß, dass das nicht hilfreich ist und dass es Ihnen in erster Linie darum geht, herauszufinden, ob ich eine Gefahr für das Schiff bin. Das bin ich nicht. Wirklich. Alles andere ... Sie haben keine Ahnung, was dort passiert ist. Das war nicht nur ein ‚Hallo, heilt mich, lasst uns Party machen und ich bin wieder weg‘. Für die ganze Geschichte brauche ich mehr Zeit.“

Eli war dankbar, als TJ im nächsten Moment wieder zu ihnen trat, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Keine Naniten und auf den ersten Blick auch keine anderen Fremdkörper. Dein Blut ist scheinbar sauber, Eli.“ Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und sparte sich ein ‚hab ich doch gesagt‘.  
„Danke, TJ“, sagte Young und sie ging sich wieder anderen Aufgaben widmen.

Eli sah Young entschieden an. „Ich wollte nie so lange wegbleiben. Hätte ich gekonnt, ich wäre eher zurückgekommen, jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr ändern. Ich weiß nicht, was hier passiert ist, während ich weg war, und es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen irgendwie weiter machen.“  
Young schwieg eine ganze Weile. Eli konnte nicht einschätzen, was er dachte, und war froh, als er endlich antwortete.  
„Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, die Sie brauchen, aber warten Sie nicht zu lange. Ich erwarte, dass Sie bald auf der Erde einen Bericht abliefern und der sollte dann vollständig sein. In der Zwischenzeit bleibt mir keine andere Wahl, als Sie weiter unter Bewachung zu halten. Sie mögen keine Naniten mehr in sich tragen, aber das heißt nicht, dass Sie nicht irgendwie anders beeinflusst wurden.“  
„Natürlich, was auch sonst.“  
„Ich begleite Sie zur Messe, bis dahin sollten Sie sich eine bessere Reaktion auf die Frage nach Hilfe von Ihren neuen Freunden überlegt haben. Eine Lüge wird Ihnen hier kaum helfen.“  
„Ich weiß, danke.“

Sobald er die Messe betreten hatte und Young gegangen war, wurde er mit Fragen bestürmt. Er beantwortete sie geduldig, während er seinen Hunger mit einem großen Teller von Beckers aktueller Kochkunst stillte. Fragen, die zu nah an Themen kamen, die er noch nicht teilen wollte, umging er geschickt. Er wollte das Mitleid nicht und das Verständnis, das keines war, denn was passiert war, war seiner Meinung nach kaum zu verstehen.  
Es war leicht sie mit Beschreibungen des Mondes und der Technik zu unterhalten und so von dem, was ihn am längsten aufgehalten hatte, abzulenken. Glücklicherweise musste er auch nicht den Alleinunterhalter mimen. So wie er seine Geschichte erzählte, erfuhr er von den umstehenden, was während seiner Abwesenheit passiert war. 

In all dem Trubel und trotz seiner wachsenden Müdigkeit entging ihm nicht, dass zwischen denen, die sich offen freuten, auch andere waren, die Abstand hielten und eher misstrauisch blickten. Es war also so, wie er erwartet hatte.  
Chloe, die kaum von seiner Seite wisch, half ihm dabei, das die meiste Zeit auszublenden. Es brauchte einiges an Versprechen und Beruhigung, um sie später loszuwerden. Wahrscheinlich, hätte sie an seinem Bett Wache gehalten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht wieder verschwand, hätte er es zugelassen. Als er endlich allein in seinem Quartier war, hatte er einen kleinen Moment lang Angst vor den Träumen, die ihn erwarten würden. Doch er war körperlich und geistig so müde, dass er das erste Mal seit Langem in sein eigenes Bett fiel und tatsächlich nach kurzem tief und fest eingeschlafen war.

o

Am nächsten Morgen machte er sich als aller erstes auf die Suche nach Lisa, die er schließlich auf dem Observationsdeck fand. Um diese Zeit war hier fast niemand und jene, die ihm fragend misstrauische Blicke zuwarfen, ignorierte er so gut es ging. Er verstand ihre Vorsicht ja, aber es tat trotzdem weh und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie davon überzeugen sollte, dass er immer noch Eli war und keine ferngesteuerte Marionette, mit dem Ziel Destiny auszuspionieren oder gar zu zerstören.

Im Moment blieb ihm nur ein Schritt nach dem anderen zu machen. Deshalb ging er auch direkt zu Lisa, die allein auf einer Bank saß und scheinbar gedankenlos ins All starrte. Die große Sonnenbrille, die ihre Augen noch immer verdeckte, beantwortete ihm bereits die Frage, die er hatte stellen wollen.  
"Lisa?", fragte er leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, doch sie zuckte trotzdem ein wenig zusammen.  
"Eli?"  
"Ja. Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"  
"Natürlich."

Eli atmete erleichtert auf und setzte sich, den Rücken zur Tür, wo sein permanenter Schatten stehen geblieben war. Er hatte der Wache zwar zugestimmt, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass es ihn nicht störte. Und eine Wahl hatte er ohnehin nicht gehabt. Um sich abzulenken, konzentrierte er sich voll auf das Gespräch.  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
"Gut."  
"Wirklich?"  
Lisa seufzte. "Nicht wirklich. Ich fühle mich überflüssig. Meine Augen werden nicht besser. Ich kann zwar hier und da Berechnungen machen, aber die meiste Zeit bin ich nur Ballast und weiß nicht, was ich mit mir anfangen soll. Und du?"  
"Auch gut."

Lisa wandte ihr Gesicht Eli zu und legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Ich mag blind sein, aber nicht taub. Du bist noch nicht einmal einen Tag zurück und schon wird geredet. Die Zeit ohne dich, hat viele ganz schön runtergezogen. Alle wollten, dass du zurückkommst. Aber jetzt wollen sie nicht so recht glauben, dass du es wirklich bist, und halten Abstand, oder?"  
"Ja. Aber was soll ich machen? Ich kann sie nicht zwingen, mir zu glauben."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube dir."  
"Danke." Eli fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert, weil es das für ihn einfacher machte. Er prüfte unauffällig, ob ihnen jemand zuhörte, doch niemand war in direkter Nähe, so sprach er leise weiter. "Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du gestern tatsächlich mitbekommen hast, aber ich möchte dir etwas erklären. Hör mir einfach nur zu, okay?"  
Lisa zog die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen und nickte dann langsam.  
"Xaven hatte mich mit seinen eigenen Naniten infiziert. Diese sind schon seit so vielen Generationen im Blut der Aza‘an, dass sie begonnen hatten, von ihrer ursprünglichen Programmierung abzuweichen. Sie entwickelten sich eigenständig weiter, verbanden sich mit den Zellen ihrer Träger und so entstanden die Lita.  
Die Aza‘an konnten alle Lita aus mir entfernen und ich bin wirklich nur noch ich. Keine Mutationen, keine Gedankenkontrolle, keine Gefahr. Aber die Aza‘an haben auch noch immer die einfachen Naniten, die programmiert werden können, für individuelle Aufgaben. Sie gehören zu ihrem Alltag. Ich ..." Eli stockte.  
"Ich habe ihnen erlaubt, mich zu studieren und mit den Naniten haben sie mein ganzes Wissen erhalten. Vor der Rückkehr zur Destiny habe ich um einen Gefallen gebeten."  
Unauffällig holte Eli den Anhänger unter seinem Hemd hervor und löste die kleine blaue Phiole aus der Halterung. Er nahm Lisas Hand in seine und drückte ihr dabei den kleinen Glasbehälter in die Hand, bevor er sie wieder losließ. "Das sind Naniten, darauf programmiert, den Schaden an deinen Augen zu reparieren. Das ist ihre einzige Aufgabe. Wenn sie das erledigt haben, schalten sie sich ab und werden wie jeder andere Fremdkörper einfach aus deinen Augen gespült. Sie gehen nicht ins Blut, sie vermehren sich nicht, sie entwickeln sich nicht weiter. Das Problem ist, dass es keine Garantie gibt, dass es richtig funktioniert, nur mein Wort, dass ich nicht noch einmal zulasse, dass dir etwas passiert. Ich konnte dich nicht retten, aber vielleicht kann ich dich so heilen."

Lisa schluckte schwer. Eli konnte sehen, dass sie mit ihren Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte, auch wenn er ihre Augen hinter den dunklen Gläsern nicht sehen konnte. "Wieso bist du damit nicht zu TJ gegangen, oder dem Colonel?", fragte sie leise.  
"Weil ich möchte, dass es deine Entscheidung ist. Es geht nur um dich. Niemand sollte dir vorschreiben, dass es zu gefährlich ist und dir den Versuch verbieten, aus Mistrauen mir oder den Aza’an gegenüber. Du musst es aber nicht geheim halten, ich wollte nur, dass es in deinen Händen liegt.“  
Nach kurzem Zögern fuhr Eli fort. „Ich hätte auch welche für TJ mitgebracht, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre, aber so leicht ist das nicht. Ein paar defekte Nerven zu reparieren ist etwas anderes, als DNA zu manipulieren, die weder ich noch die Aza‘an verstehen."  
"Oh Eli."  
Eli stand abrupt auf. "Ich sollte weiter. Mein Schatten langweilt sich sicher, wenn ich zu lange hier rumsitze. Das kann ich nicht verantworten."  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich in Lisas Mundwinkel. "Danke, Eli. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."  
"Lass dir alle Zeit der Welt. Warne mich nur, wenn du es jemandem erzählst, damit ich in Deckung gehen kann. Dieses kleine Geheimnis wird nicht gerade dabei helfen, das Vertrauen aller anderen wieder zu gewinnen, doch das ist es mir wert." Er ging zu Airman Tracey, bevor Lisa noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, und grinste ihn breit an.  
"Ich hab Mordshunger. Wenn Sie gerade nichts zu tun haben, können sie mir ja beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leisten."

Wenn er seine fröhliche Maske nur lange genug trug, würde es vielleicht bald keine Maske mehr sein.

oOo


	13. Nicht zu retten 1/3

Gedanken versunken ließ sich Nick in der Messe sein Frühstück geben. Er wollte eigentlich nur schnell etwas essen und danach wieder an die Arbeit, doch dann entdeckte er Eli. Der saß in einer Ecke für sich allein, in einer Hand einen Löffel, mit dem er in einer Schüssel rührte. Mit der anderen Hand tippte er vereinzelt auf der Tastatur seines Laptops herum, hauptsächlich schien er jedoch zu lesen. Zwei Tische weiter saßen drei Männer in Uniform und unterhielten sich. Einer von ihnen war wahrscheinlich Elis Wache. Ab und zu wanderten misstrauische Blicke anderer Anwesender in Elis Richtung, aber keiner sprach ihn an. Nick kannte dieses Verhalten. Es war lange Zeit auf ihn gerichtet gewesen, doch im Gegensatz zu Eli hatte er seine Ruhe genossen.

Nick hatte mit Eli seit seiner Rückkehr vor zwei Tagen auch noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Unbeabsichtigt. Als er ihn auf der Krankenstation gesehen hatte, war er einfach nur erleichtert gewesen, aber weil Sentimentalitäten nicht seine Stärke waren, hatte er am Ende gar kein Wort herausgebracht. Sein Kopf war plötzlich leer gewesen. Absolut untypisch für ihn. Danach hatte er sich wieder in seine Arbeit vertieft, was zumeist an Orten auf dem Schiff war, zu denen Eli momentan keinen Zutritt hatte.

Kurzentschlossen änderte Nick seine Richtung und ließ sich mit seiner Schüssel Eli gegenüber an den Tisch sinken. Seine Arbeit lief ihm nicht davon.  
„Guten Morgen, Eli.“  
Eli unterbrach seine Lektüre und sah ihn überrascht an. „Guten Morgen, Rush“, erwiderte er dann unsicher.  
„Haben Sie schon etwas Interessantes gefunden?“ Nick deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung zu dem Laptop. Er wusste von Brody, dass Eli sich die medizinischen Segmente des Ahnenarchives darauf kopieren lassen hatte. Nachdem die Suchprogramme keine Ergebnisse gebracht hatten, nutzte er nun seine freie Zeit, um von Hand nach Hinweisen zu einer Heilung für TJs Krankheit zu finden, obwohl es an Bord auch andere gab, die sich bereits damit beschäftigt hatten. Dass Eli nicht an die schiffsinternen Computer durfte, war auf Dauer eine lästige Maßnahme, die hoffentlich bald aufgehoben wurde.  
„Nicht wirklich. Ist auch ziemlich deprimierend über alle möglichen Krankheiten zu lesen, ohne einen Hinweis auf das zu finden, was wir tatsächlich brauchen. Abgesehen davon, dass ich vielleicht sogar etwas übersehe, weil Medizin mein Fachgebiet noch mein Lieblingsthema ist.“  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“  
„Woran arbeiten Sie gerade?“ Eli klappte den Laptop zu und schob ihn beiseite.  
„Reparaturen am Schiff, Energieoptimierungen, das Übliche. Es wird Zeit, dass Sie wieder auf die Brücke können.“  
„Sagen Sie das Young“, entgegnete Eli seufzend.  
„Das werde ich, auch wenn er momentan weniger auf mich hört.“ Trotzdem nahm Nick sich insgeheim vor, es tatsächlich zu versuchen. Es gab Dinge, die gingen mit Eli schneller. Zugegeben, ein ganz kleiner Teil von ihm hatte ebenfalls Zweifel an Elis momentaner Vertrauenswürdigkeit angemeldet, aber er brauchte ihn einfach.

Eli überging seinen Kommentar glücklicherweise. „Ich habe gehört, Sie haben ein paar Souvenirs von dem Schiffswrack behalten.“  
„Ja, wir haben noch ein paar reine Kristalle direkt aus dem Schiff mitgenommen und auch so etwas wie eine Datenbank gefunden. Ich habe sie zum Laufen gebracht, aber ich konnte absolut keine Referenz für diese Sprache finden. Die Mustererkennung braucht ewig und selbst damit werde ich nicht weit kommen. Ohne Übersetzung sind die Daten wertlos. Jetzt wo Sie wieder da sind, ist es aber auch nicht mehr unbedingt eine Priorität.“ Nick zuckte mit den Schultern.

Eli kaute unnötig lange auf einem Stück Gemüse herum und fragte dann unvermittelt „Ich denke, es würde sich trotzdem lohnen, Zugriff zu haben, sofern Sie den richtigen Speicher erwischt haben. Laut meiner Erinnerungen, hatte Xaven neben dem Handbuch des Schiffes natürlich auch die Aufzeichnungen der Reise gespeichert. Soll ich Ihnen beim Übersetzen helfen? Ich komme hier sowie so nicht weiter.“  
Nick stutzte. „Sie können deren Schrift lesen?“  
Verlegen rieb Eli sich über den Nacken und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Naniten haben nicht nur alle meine Erinnerungen übernommen, sondern auch Unmengen an Informationen in meinem Gedächtnis hinterlassen, Erinnerungen aus Xavens Leben. Ich kann nicht unbedingt bewusst darauf zugreifen. Da herrscht ziemliches Chaos, das nur Kopfschmerzen verursacht. Wenn ich mich allerdings entspanne, kommen Fragmente von ganz allein hoch. Es ist nicht so extrem wie vorher mit den Halluzinationen. Ich habe auch keine emotionale Verbindung mehr dazu. Wahrscheinlich werde ich nicht alles übersetzen können, aber es wäre zumindest ein Zeitvertreib, der mehr Spaß machen und Erfolg bringen würde.“  
„Das wäre tatsächlich hilfreich. Können Sie sich daran erinnern, wie der Kristallantrieb funktioniert hat?“  
„Nein, leider nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es nicht der eigentliche Antrieb des Schiffs war, sondern irgendein Material, das sie unterwegs auf einem Planeten gefunden haben müssen. Auf dem Mond der Aza’an ist mir das Zeug jedenfalls nicht begegnet. Der Inhalt der Datenbank wäre dafür sicherlich auch hilfreich.“  
„Hmm“, machte Nick, erwiderte sonst aber nichts.

Sie aßen schweigend weiter bis Nick seine leere Schüssel von sich schob. „Ich werde Ihnen gleich die Daten des Speichers auf Ihren Laptop kopieren, allerdings wird das ein wenig dauern. Dann können Sie ein Übersetzungsprogramm zusammenstellen“, sagte er, während er aufstand. „Ich hätte da vielleicht noch etwas anderes, mit dem Sie sich in der Zwischenzeit beschäftigen könnten. Eine Gleichung. Sie dürfte Ihnen gefallen.“  
Eli sah ihn verwundert an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher, wieso nicht. Haben Sie sie dabei?“  
„Nein, ich habe sie in dem Korridor notiert.“  
Eli überlegte, schien dann aber ganz genau zu verstehen, was Nick meinte. „Cool, da war ich schon lange nicht mehr.“  
„Na dann.“ Nick brachte sein benutztes Geschirr weg. Eli folgte ihm, den Laptop unter einen Arm geklemmt, und grinste dabei fröhlich. Das passte weitaus besser zu dem Jungen, als das nachdenklich finstere Grübeln, das bis vorhin noch in den Gesichtszügen gewesen war. Mit Eli folgte ihnen auch automatisch sein Schatten. Nick ignorierte ihn stoisch und ging voraus. Wenn er Eli erst einmal mit der Gleichung und der Übersetzung beschäftigt wusste, konnte er sich selbst auch endlich wieder besser auf andere Aufgaben konzentrieren.

Der Korridor – sein Ort zum Denken – war noch immer von Nutzen für ihn, auch wenn er in diesem Abschnitt des Schiffes nicht mehr so viel Zeit verbrachte, seit sie Zugriff auf die Brücke hatten. Die Wände waren noch immer mit Gleichungen und Notizen bedeckt, an manchen Stellen hatte er mittlerweile sogar auf den Boden geschrieben. Hier und da lagen Kreidereste herum. Zum Glück war es sehr einfach, neue Kreide zu produzieren, sodass er davon normalerweise auch mehr als genug Nachschub hatte.

„Ich mag diesen Ort“, sagte Eli und sah sich um. Sein Schatten war am Ende des Korridors zurück geblieben, außer Hörweite. „Ich war das letzte Mal während der Stasis hier, aber nur einmal, weil der Korridor außerhalb der versorgten Zone lag.“  
Nick antwortete nicht. Es war nicht nötig, Eli darauf hinzuweisen, dass er das auf den Aufnahmen gesehen hatte, die eigentlich gelöscht werden sollten. Er wandte sich lediglich einem Bereich der Wand zu, wo er eine größere Fläche freigewischt und dann in der Mitte eine Formel notiert hatte.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Eli auch direkt.  
„Eine Theorie. Sie werden schon herausfinden, wofür das ist. Ich möchte, dass Sie einen Algorithmus dazu schreiben. Das sollte kaum eine Herausforderung sein, es ist nur sehr umfangreich, wofür ich gerade keine Zeit habe. Schreiben Sie es hier an die Wand oder nutzen Sie direkt Ihren Laptop, ich werde es dann später ins System implementieren, wenn ich es mir angesehen habe.“  
Eli warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, drückte ihm den Laptop in die Hand und sah dann wieder nachdenklich zu der Gleichung. Nick kannte diesen Ausdruck. Eli war im Kopf bereits dabei der Gleichung einen Sinn zuzuordnen und Lösungsansätze zu entwickeln. Um nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen, sich doch selbst mit dem Problem zu befassen, wandte Nick sich ab, um zur Brücke zurückzukehren.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie da mit hinein gezogen habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass der Frieden zwischen Ihnen und Young zerbricht“, sagte Eli plötzlich ruhig, als Nick sich gerade ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt hatte. Nick wandte sich wieder um, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich mit einer Schulter gegen die Wand. Er war es gewohnt, Spuren der Kreide an seiner Kleidung zu haben.  
„Wir sind erwachsen, Eli. Wenn wir aneinander geraten, dann ist das sicherlich nicht Ihre Schuld. Und so schlimm ist es diesmal wirklich nicht. Wie Sie sehen, lebe ich noch.“  
„Trotzdem.“  
Nick fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gespräch, doch er wartete ab und tatsächlich sprach Eli weiter. „Es hätte Ihnen dort gefallen. Das zerstörte Schiff sah nicht danach aus, weil es hastig erbaut wurde, aber eigentlich ist ihre Technik sehr elegant. Sie war mit allem verwoben, unaufdringlich und wunderschön. Ich wünschte, Sie hätten das gesehen, und die anderen auch. Wenn ich nicht allein gewesen wäre, hätten wir vielleicht ...“ Eli brach ab und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bevor er kontrolliert einatmete und sich nach einem Stück Kreide am Boden bückte.

Nick rieb sich über den Nasenrücken und gab dann seiner Neugier nach. „Was ist passiert, Eli?“  
„Etwas, dass keiner von uns hätte verhindern können, weil das, wo ich hineingeraten bin, nur das Ergebnis von Ereignissen war, die schon Jahre zurückliegen. Das jedoch intellektuell und emotional zu verstehen, sind zwei verschiedene Dinge.“  
„Sie werden sicherlich einen Weg finden, der für Sie funktioniert.“  
„Wahrscheinlich.“  
Eli setzte die Kreide an und kritzelte ein paar Zeichen und Zahlen. Damit war das Gespräch wohl beendet und Nick löste sich von der Wand, um endlich zu gehen. Er hatte kaum zwei Schritte getan, als Elis Stimme ihn erneut aufhielt. „Sie haben mich vermisst, oder?“  
Nick wandte sich nicht um. Elis Gesellschaft war angenehmer als die der meisten an Bord. Unaufdringlich, effektiv, inspirierend, unterhaltsam, selten genug nervig, dass man darüber hinweg sehen konnte. Also ja, er hatte Eli vermisst, doch das würde er sicherlich niemandem auf die Nase binden. Schon gar nicht Eli selbst. Das war ganz allein seine Sache. „Konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Gleichung. Ich werde Ihnen später den Laptop bringen lassen.“  
Sein hastiges Verlassen des Korridors wurde von Elis Lachen und dem energischen Geräusch von Kreide auf Metall begleitet.

oOo

Eli hatte etwa zwei Stunden im Korridor verbracht bis Volker ihm unter offensichtlichem Unbehagen den Laptop mit der Referenzliste für die Aza’an Datenbank brachte. Damit hatte er sich in sein Quartier zurückgezogen und dann fast den ganzen Tag daran gearbeitet. Es war doch eine Herausforderung gewesen. Nicht, weil er die Zeichen auf dem Monitor nicht verstanden hätte – das ging überraschend einfach. Sondern weil er ihre Bedeutung erst in ihre eigene Sprache übertragen musste und weil die Textstruktur sich doch deutlich von ihrer unterschied. So war die Basis auch erst einmal nur eine Sammlung von Schlagwörtern, um überhaupt herauszufinden, welche Passagen der Datenbank für sie von Interesse sein könnten und mit was er sich dann genauer befassen musste. Alles richtig zu übersetzen würde Wochen dauern.

Schließlich hatte er den Laptop für eine erste Durchsicht bei Rush abgeliefert und sich in den letzten Stunden wieder im Korridor herumgetrieben, um an dem Algorithmus zu arbeiten. Ziemlich schnell hatte er herausgefunden, dass Rushs Gleichung nichts anderes war, als die mathematische Formulierung der Frage, was für ein Programm hinter Destinys Projektionen stand, und welchen tieferen Zweck es verfolgte. Sie hatten die Simulation, die den Colonel getestet hatte, abgeschaltet, doch Eli hatte selbst gesehen, dass die Projektionen noch da waren. Das Ursprungsprogramm hatten sie also noch immer nicht identifiziert.  
Was Eli entwickeln sollte, war eine Diagnose, die tiefer graben würde, als alle ihre bisherigen Analysen des Systems. Er hatte auch schon Ideen, wie er das Ganze angehen konnte.

Seine Aufgaben hatten ihn weitestgehend erfolgreich davon abgelenkt, über irgendetwas anderes nachzudenken. Nur wenige Male hatte sich ein Gedanke an Young zwischen außerirdische Vokabeln und mathematische Gleichungen verirrt.  
Dass seine Wache einige Male gewechselt hatte, hatte er nur am Rande mitbekommen, denn dankbarerweise hielten sie sich außerhalb seiner Sicht auf, wenn er nicht gerade herumlief. Einer von ihnen war es auch gewesen, der Eli daran erinnert hatte, zwischendurch mal etwas zu essen und genug zu trinken.

Chloe hatte ihn zweimal besucht, doch sie war zum Glück jedes Mal nach einigen Minuten wieder gegangen, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass er sich stoisch auf seine Aufgabe konzentrierte. Er war dankbar, dass sie sich so um ihn sorgte und ihn nicht mied. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich davon aber bedrängt. Es war nicht ihre Nähe, die er wollte. Sie hatte den Effekt, sein Denken in genau die Richtungen zu lenken, die er gerade nicht gebrauchen konnte. Das machte ihre Anwesenheit anstrengend.

Eli machte einen Strich unter die letzten Gleichungen und steckte die Kreide weg. Für heute reichte es. Er würde am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück daran weiter arbeiten. Mit einem Gähnen ging er zum Ende des Korridors, wo Marsden stand. Der Hüne war ihm unter allen momentan mit am sympathischsten. Er sprach nicht viel, zeigte Eli gegenüber aber auch keine Abneigung. Das war angenehm.

„Spielen Sie Schach?“, fragte Eli und Marsden schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Schade, dann hätten wir uns ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben können. Ist sicherlich langweilig, immer nur rumzustehen.“ Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein Handy – es war kurz nach neun – und überlegte, was er noch mit dem Abend anfangen sollte. Zum Schlafen war es noch zu früh, auch wenn er langsam müde wurde.  
„Karten“, sagte Marsden unvermittelt und Eli sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an.  
„Was?“  
„Wir könnten Karten spielen gehen. Ich weiß, dass sich ein paar Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum bei den Quartieren verabredet haben.“  
„Sicher? Ich bin gerade nicht der beliebteste Gast auf Partys.“  
„Das stimmt nicht. Viele sind nur misstrauisch, weil Sie mit Ihren Fähigkeiten und Ihrem Wissen uns allen Schaden können, und je mehr Sie sich zurückziehen, desto schlimmer wird es. Wenn Sie mit uns Karten spielen, wird das das Misstrauen vielleicht etwas abbauen und so lange Sie mit uns zusammen sind, können Sie auch nichts anstellen. Das wird jedem klar sein. Also kommen Sie.“  
Eli war überrascht davon, wie klar Marsden die Situation erfasst hatte. Eigentlich hatte der Mann meistens einen recht simplen, wenn auch loyalen Eindruck auf Eli gemacht. Das zeigte nur, dass sie nach der langen Zeit, die sie schon zusammen auf diesem Schiff verbracht hatten, eben doch noch nicht alles übereinander wussten.  
„Dann also Karten, cool.“ 

oOo

// Für eine Weile schwebte Eli in einem Zustand am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit. Er schaffte es nicht, sich an die Oberfläche seiner wirren Träume zu kämpfen. Erst das Echo einer Stimme in seinem Kopf - viele Stimmen, die zu einer verschmolzen - half ihm dabei, wieder halbwegs wach zu werden. Er konnte fühlen, dass das Fieber noch immer da war, die Halluzinationen offenbar auch. Sie wirkten so real. Er lag in einem Bett, eine dünne Decke war über ihm ausgebreitet, die aus einem Stoff war, der ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Der Raum in dem er sich befand, war fast leer, aber dank hoher, schmaler Fenster lichtdurchflutet.

Resigniert streckte Eli eine Hand nach dem Aza’an aus, der neben dem Bettstand und ihn beobachtete. Als er die harte Haut an der Oberseite des Armes berührte, konnte er Wärme spüren.  
Berührte.  
Eli erschrak, als er realisierte, dass der Außerirdische neben ihm keine Einbildung war. Gleichzeitig spürte er eine Welle der Irritation, die nicht seine eigene war. Hastig zog Eli seine Hand zurück und rutschte ein Stück von dem Aza’an weg. Weit kam er jedoch nicht, weil sein Körper ihm kaum gehorchen wollte. Er fühlte sich furchtbar schwach und bereits diese kleine Bewegung ließ seine Muskeln unter der Anstrengung zittern. Das Fieber musste schlimmer geworden sein.  
Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen? Und wo hatte er sich da nur hineinmanövriert? Wie sollte er sich mit diesen Wesen austauschen, wenn die Halluzinationen ihn immer nur zu einem Beobachter gemacht hatten? Seine Stimmbänder waren nicht einmal im Ansatz dazu geeignet ihre fremdartige Sprache zu imitieren, und die Lita konnte er auch nicht nutzen. Sie hatten ihren eigenen Willen.

Eli leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Sie waren spröde und er hatte furchtbaren Durst. Er schloss die Augen und wünschte sich ausnahmsweise TJ an seine Seite, mit einer Flasche Wasser und einem kühlen Tuch. Vielleicht würden sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf dann auch nicht mehr so zäh anfühlen. Das war wie ein Nebel, der ihn langsam erdrückte. So würde er keine Lösung finden.

Eine Berührung an seinem Arm ließ ihn aufschrecken. Der Aza’an hielt ihm mit seinen gefährlich wirkenden Klauen eine flache Schale entgegen. Eli richtete sich schwerfällig auf und sah hinein. Eine klare Flüssigkeit befand sich darin. Wasser? Oder irgendein Gift? Aber hätten sie ihn töten wollen, wäre er gar nicht erst wieder aufgewacht. Trotzdem, er war sich nicht sicher. Dass er all diese Erinnerungen besaß, diese Gefühle, bedeutete nicht, dass er diesen Außerirdischen blind vertrauen konnte.  
Bilder von trinkenden Menschen und Aza’an gleichermaßen tauchten in seinem Kopf auf, als er keine Anstalten machte, die Schale entgegen zu nehmen. Zusammen mit einer erneuten Welle der Irritation.  
„Ist ja gut, ich habe verstanden“, murrte Eli und nahm dem Aza’an die Schale mit zittrigen Händen endlich ab. Er verschüttete ein paar Tropfen, als er sie an seine Lippen führte. Seine Zweifel wollten nicht verschwinden, doch nachdem der erste Schluck sich durch seinen staubtrockenen Mund seine Kehle hinunter gebahnt hatte, trank er aus, ohne abzusetzen. Die leere Schale wurde ihm wieder aus den Händen genommen.

War es wirklich so einfach? Musste er nur denken, was er sagen wollte und die Lita gaben es weiter? Oder war das Zufall gewesen?  
Drei weitere Aza’an betraten den Raum, bevor Eli seine Theorie austesten konnte. Er rutschte auf dem Bett zurück, bis er eine kühle Wand im Rücken spürte. Angst ließ sein Herz rasen, zusätzlich zu der Anstrengung, doch das war nicht sein Gefühl. Nicht in dieser Stärke. Es kam von den Lita. Sie wussten, wer diese Aza’an waren.  
Sie blieben kurz vor dem Bett stehen und wechselten Worte mit dem Aza’an, der Eli das Wasser gegeben hatte. Worte, die Eli nicht verstand. Dann sahen sie alle zu ihm, die Arme vor dem Körper so aneinandergelegt, dass die rechte Klaue das linke Handgelenk umfasste, und umgekehrt. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann konnte Eli diese Geste zuordnen, er hatte sie schon einige Male in seinen Halluzinationen gesehen. Es war eine Geste der Begrüßung, ein Zeichen dafür, dass man keine Gefahr war. Eli hob langsam seine Hände und imitierte sie. Im gleichen Moment erkannte er, dass das Gefühl der Lita keine Angst war, sondern Aufregung und Respekt. Und noch etwas wurde ihm bewusst: so wie sie ein zu lösendes Rätsel für ihn waren, war er es für sie. Er musste lernen, mit ihnen über grundlegende Dinge hinaus zu kommunizieren, und war schnell, bevor seine Zeit abgelaufen war. //

oOo

Lisa saß allein auf dem Bett in Ronalds Quartier, während er Nachtschicht hatte. Eigentlich war es mittlerweile ihr gemeinsames Quartier. Sie hatte lange nicht allein in ihrem eigenen geschlafen. Und doch hatte sie nicht einmal ihm von der kleinen Glasphiole erzählt. Sie liebte Ronald und ihr war bewusst, wie sehr er Eli misstraute. Das lag einfach in seiner Persönlichkeit und was passiert war, hatte sein Misstrauen nur noch gefestigt.  
Sie hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass ihr Vertrauen in Eli falsch war.  
Angst davor, dass sie nicht mehr sie selbst sein würde, wie es Chloe oder Vanessa passiert war. Eine Gefahr für alle. Oder dass sie krank wurde so wie Eli. Sie hatte nicht gesehen, in welchem Zustand Eli gewesen war, als er das Schiff verlassen hatte, doch die anderen hatten es ihr deutlich beschrieben.   
Doch noch mehr hatte sie Angst davor, für immer in dieser Dunkelheit gefangen zu bleiben. Abhängig von anderen, eine Last für andere. An TJs Diagnose, dass ihre Augen allein heilen mussten, hatte sich nichts geändert und je länger es dauerte, desto unwahrscheinlicher war eine Genesung.

In einem unbeachteten Moment hatte Eli Lisa erklärt, wie sie die Phiole öffnen musste und dass sie die Naniten wie Augentropfen auftragen sollte. Sie befanden sich in einer Trägerflüssigkeit. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war sie noch unsicher gewesen, doch in den letzten Stunden hatte sie wieder nur im Weg gestanden, war hilflos gewesen. Nun hatte sie ihren Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde lieber dieses Risiko eingehen, als noch länger auf der Ersatzbank zu sitzen.

Mit zittrigen Händen versuchte sie die Phiole zu öffnen, doch der erste Versuch schlug fehl. Sie atmete tief durch, zwang ihre Finger zur Kooperation, zum Stillhalten. Dann versuchte sie es erneut, mit mehr Erfolg, und träufelte den Inhalt in ihre Augen, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.  
Sie hatte die Phiole die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen, deshalb waren die Tropfen warm, nicht kühl, wie die, die sie einmal bei einer Augenentzündung bekommen hatte. Lisa musste blinzeln, sonst passierte nichts. Natürlich, die Naniten waren kein Wundermittel. Sie brauchten Zeit um ihre Arbeit zu tun. Hoffentlich. Nervös schloss sie die Augen und legte sich hin. Eine Weile wurde sie von ihrer Nervosität wach gehalten, doch schließlich schlief sie trotzdem ein.

oOo

Everett kam von einer Besprechung mit Rush. Es war spät geworden, weil Rush doch mehr zu sagen gehabt hatte als erwartet. Außerdem hatten Sie ihr Gespräch mit mehreren Partien Schach verbunden. Etwas, das Everett zugegebenermaßen in den letzten Wochen vermisst hatte.

Laut Rush hatte die Datenbank der Vorhutschiffe einen weiteren Planeten angezeigt, auf dem sie das Mineral für ihre Arbeiten bekommen konnten. Am Morgen, wenn der Roboter mit einer kleineren Reparatur an der Außenhülle fertig war, würden sie weiterfliegen. So mussten sie sich nicht auf einen wahrscheinlich tödlichen Kampf mit diesen Außerirdischen einlassen. Mittlerweile hatte er Aufnahmen des Schwarms gesehen und mit dem wollte er wirklich keine Auseinandersetzung.

Auch absehbare Fortschritte mit der Datenbank der Aza’an, dank Elis Übersetzung, hatte Rush angesprochen. Everetts Gefühle was das betraf waren zwiegespalten. Einerseits war jegliche Form von Information hilfreich, andererseits brachte es wenig, wenn er Eli von der Schiffstechnik fernhielt und sie ihm dann doch so etwas erlaubten. Eli wäre schlau genug um schon diesen kleinen Zugang für einen Zugriff auf die Destiny zu nutzen, da hatte Everett keine Zweifel.  
Rush hatte an dieser Stelle recht direkt geäußert, was er davon hielt, Eli von den Computern fernzuhalten. Er vertraute ihm offenbar auch nicht zu Hundertprozent, doch es war umständlich und zeitraubend, Elis Arbeit doppelt und dreifach zu prüfen. Everett hatte es zur Kenntnis genommen und wohlweislich keine langgezogene Diskussion daraus gemacht. Auch wenn Eli bisher laut seiner Wachen kein auffälliges Verhalten zeigte, wollte Everett seine Vorsicht noch nicht aufgeben. Das konnte sie alle das Leben kosten. Ein Dauerzustand war dieses Misstrauen jedoch auch nicht, da gab er Rush vollkommen Recht.

Unvermeidlich war er daran erinnert worden, dass er mit Eli noch immer nicht das offene Gespräch geführt hatte, dass er sich fest vorgenommen hatte. Im Grunde hatte er sich seit seiner Rückkehr überhaupt nicht mit Eli unterhalten. Er hatte immer etwas anderes zu tun gehabt. Besprechungen, Papierkram, ein Besuch auf der Erde ... Ausreden, die ihm irgendwann ausgehen würden, wenn man genauer hinsah.

Ein weiterer Punkt auf Rushs Liste waren die Kristalle gewesen. Auch hier waren sie bisher nicht weitergekommen. Sie wussten immer noch nicht, was genau an ihnen so viel Energie erzeugen sollte, dass man es für einen Antrieb nutzen konnte. Morrison hatte einen Kollegen auf diesem Fachgebiet erwähnt, den Rush zur Beratung an Bord bringen wollte. Das ließ sich sicherlich arrangieren. Wenn sie dieses Rätsel lösten und die geeignete Technik bauen konnten, war es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit das Sternentor mit genügend zusätzlicher Energie für eine Verbindung zur Erde zu speisen. Eine sehr kleine Hoffnung, aber sie mussten schließlich jeden Ansatz verfolgen.

Die restlichen Berichte waren Kleinigkeiten und Everett war dankbar, dass Rush für den Moment mal keine Probleme machte. Auf seine typisch raue Art hatte er recht optimistisch gewirkt, was ihn sehr erleichterte. Damit hatte er umso mehr Gelegenheit, sich um Eli zu sorgen. Der würde sich die aktuelle Situation sicherlich nicht mehr lange gefallen lassen. Doch das war ein Problem für einen anderen Tag.

Everett war müde und wollte nur noch in sein Bett, doch auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier kam er auch an dem zentral gelegenen Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei. Von dort konnte er fröhliche Stimmen hören. Er blieb in den Schatten des Durchgangs stehen und beobachtete die Gruppe, die ausgelassen Karten spielte. Eli war unter ihnen und hätte Everett nicht gewusst, was alles in letzter Zeit passiert war, hätte es ausgesehen, als wäre alles wie immer. Der Schein war trügerisch, für den Moment aber beruhigend. Er sah den anderen einige Minuten zu und wandte sich dann ab, um endlich schlafen zu gehen.

o

„Ah, verdammt, ich bin raus.“ Eli warf seine Karten frustriert auf den Tisch. Er hatte einfach ein zu schlechtes Blatt erwischt. „Ist echt nicht mein Tag.“  
Zwei andere Spieler folgten, Marsden war vorher schon ausgestiegen und beobachtete nur noch. Er hatte Recht behalten. Nach anfänglichem Zögern hatten sich alle aufs Pokern konzentriert und Eli wie immer behandelt. Der Abend machte wirklich Spaß und war für eine Weile genau die Ablenkung, die er gebraucht hatte.

Als Eli sich zurück lehnte, nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr. Er drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie Young sich abwandte und in den Schatten des Korridors verschwand. Dadurch verlor er jegliches Interesse an dem Spiel.  
Er gähnte, was er nicht einmal vortäuschen musste, und stand auf. „Ich denke, für mich ist es genug für heute. Ich schlafe gleich im Sitzen ein.“ Ein fragender Blick zu Marsden genügte und schon war der Mann auf den Füßen, während Eli ein wenig langsamer folgte.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von allen Anwesenden und verließen den Raum.  
„Danke. Das hat wirklich gut getan“, sagte Eli, kaum dass sie außer Hörweite waren.  
„Gerne, jederzeit“, entgegnete Marsden gelassen.  
„Uhm, können wir noch einen kleinen Umweg machen? Ich wollte den Colonel noch etwas fragen.“  
„Jetzt noch? Es ist schon spät. Ich denke nicht, dass...“  
„Er ist noch wach, hab ihn eben erst an uns vorbeilaufen sehen.“  
„Okay.“ Marsden gab nach und sie änderten ihre Richtung.

Eli wusste selbst nicht, ob es eine so gute Idee war, jetzt noch zu Young zu gehen, oder wie er sagen sollte, was ihm im Kopf herumspukte. Auf jeden Fall hatte er keine Lust darauf, die halbe Nacht wach zu liegen und sich zu fragen, ob er es doch hätte tun sollen.  
Youngs Distanz machte ihm von allen Reaktionen am meisten zu schaffen. Besonders nachdem Eli sich unbeabsichtigt an seine beruhigende Nähe gewöhnt hatte. Er fand, dass jetzt so gut wie jeder andere Zeitpunkt war, um das zu klären.

Als sie bei Youngs Quartier ankamen, klopfte Eli bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte. Wenige Augenblicke später ging die Tür bereits auf und Young sah ihn überrascht an. „Eli, was gibt es?“  
„Können wir uns unterhalten?“  
„Es ist spät. Kann es bis morgen Früh warten?“ Young wirkte müde.  
Eli schüttelte den Kopf und Young seufzte. „Na gut, meinetwegen. Schießen Sie los.“  
Nach einem kurzen Blick zurück zu Marsden trat Eli einen Schritt näher zu Young. „Unter vier Augen?“  
Young zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber und trat beiseite, sodass Eli eintreten konnte. Dann schloss Young die Tür hinter ihm.  
„Also, was gibt es? Sind sie soweit, zur Erde zu gehen?“, fragte er. Eli schüttelte knapp den Kopf.  
„Wollen Sie mir dann jetzt endlich direkt erzählen, was bei diesen Außerirdischen passiert ist?“  
„Sie heißen Aza’an“, entgegnete Eli im Reflex und schüttelte dann erneut den Kopf.  
„Was dann, Eli?“, hakte Young hörbar ungeduldig nach.  
Eli suchte nach Worten, während sein Blick zum Bett wanderte. Direktheit war gerade vielleicht der beste wenn auch nicht der einfachste Weg. „Ich hasse es, dass Sie so distanziert sind und werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie mir irgendetwas sagen wollen, es aber einfach nicht tun.“  
„Das ist es, worüber Sie mit mir reden wollten?“, entgegnete Young. „Das ist wirklich nicht die richtige Zeit für so ein Gespräch.“  
„Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Sie weichen mir ja ständig aus“, beharrte Eli und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Spucken Sie doch einfach aus, was Ihnen auf der Zunge liegt. Mittlerweile gibt es sicherlich eine ewig lange Liste von Dingen, die sie loswerden wollen. Sie werden sich hinterher besser fühlen.“  
„Das glaube ich kaum, Eli. Besonders weil Sie in letzter Zeit anscheinend vieles ignorieren, was ich sage. Sie haben Rush als Vorbild ein wenig zu ernst genommen.“  
„Das ist nicht Rushs Schuld und ich habe bereits ein angemessen schlechtes Gewissen.“  
„Das hilft nur leider wenig. Ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, was Ihr Verschwinden angerichtet hat?“  
Eli stockte einen Moment und nickte dann langsam. „Ja, ich habe es von den anderen gehört. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich gehen musste, sofort, nicht erst nach ewigen Diskussionen um das Für und Wider, das Wenn und Aber. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, war das Timing auch so schon mehr als knapp genug.“  
„Und wieder diese Andeutungen. Das hilft auch nicht weiter.“  
„Das weiß ich. Wir können diese Diskussion ewig führen und werden uns immer im Kreis drehen, selbst wenn ich Ihnen alles erzählen würde. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das hinter Ihrem Rücken getan habe, wirklich, aber ich musste gehen und Sie wissen das und hätten es doch nicht zugelassen oder erst viel zu spät. Die Frage, die bleibt, ist, können Sie darüber hinwegkommen und akzeptieren, dass ich mit jeder Erfahrung, die ich da draußen gesammelt habe, mehr und mehr an Sicherheit gewinne und nicht mehr blind Ihren oder Rushs Anweisungen folgen kann?“  
Young ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und lehnte sich gegen die Kante, die Hände neben sich abgestützt. „Es geht nicht darum, ob ich darüber hinwegsehen kann, Eli, sondern darum die Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Sie erinnern sich sicherlich an unsere Anfangszeit, als es damit Probleme gab. Ich begrüße es, wenn Sie stärker und sicherer werden. Doch das Ignorieren der Befehlskette hat Folgen für alle, Militär oder nicht. Lasse ich es bei Ihnen durchgehen, werden andere folgen. Sie haben sich ein schlechtes Beispiel an Rush genommen, andere werden Sie als Vorbild nehmen. Wenn ich die Grenze nicht jetzt ziehe und Sie in Ihre Schranken weise, wird das Chaos erneut ausbrechen und es hat beim ersten Mal schon zu viel Schaden angerichtet. Verstehen Sie das?“  
„Ja, sehr deutlich.“ Gegen diesen Standpunkt konnte Eli wirklich nicht viel sagen. Das war frustrierend. „Sie haben jegliches Vertrauen in mich verloren, nicht wahr?“  
„Einen Teil, ja“, gab Young ohne Umschweife zu.  
Eli seufzte resigniert. „Wenigstens sind Sie in dem Punkt ehrlich zu mir.“ Verspätet bemerkte Eli, dass er mit diesen Worten Young eine Vorlage gegeben hatte, ihm sein eigenes Misstrauen vorzuwerfen. Doch der nutzte sie nicht und es entstand eine unangenehme Pause, die Young schließlich beendete, indem er sich wieder vom Schreibtisch abstieß.  
„War das alles für heute? Der Tag war lang und ich würde gerne schlafen gehen.“  
„Nein“, entgegnete Eli bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.  
Young wirkte mittlerweile sichtlich ungeduldig.   
Eli ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Die andere Sache, die ich fragen wollte, ist unter der Voraussetzung natürlich unpassend, aber... bleibt es dabei, dass Sie mich auf Abstand halten, oder können Sie zulassen, dass ich trotz allem in Ihrer Nähe bin?“  
Young verschränkte stumm die Arme in offensichtlicher Abwehr vor der Brust. Die Geste sagte mehr als tausend Worte und Eli zögerte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er bisher jegliche Abwehr ignoriert, wieso sollte er jetzt also damit anfangen, sie zu beachten? Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Was wollen Sie, Eli?“  
„Vieles, aber im Moment würde es mir schon genügen, wenn Sie wieder mit mir reden, ganz normal. Wenn ich herkommen kann, ohne einen Vorwand zu benötigen. Wenn ich...“ Er brach ab. Es gab Grenzen, die er mit etwas mehr Feingefühl einreißen musste, als andere.  
„Ich erinnere mich vage, dass wir ein Gespräch in diese Richtung schon mal hatten. Und ich stelle die gleiche Frage wieder. Warum ich?“  
„Weil Sie nun einmal der Einzige sind, bei dem ich zur Ruhe komme, wenn Sie mich nicht gerade von sich stoßen. Ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht. Und ich bin auch nicht blöd. Seit ich wieder klar bin, hatte ich genügend Gelegenheiten, darüber nachzudenken. Glauben Sie, mir fällt das leicht? Ist Ihnen das wirklich so zuwider?“ Eli hatte begonnen, wild zu gestikulieren. Er war zu aufgeregt um seine Hände stillzuhalten.  
„Was soll ich dazu sagen?“  
„Die Wahrheit?“ Eli machte noch einen Schritt und war damit nur noch eine Armlänge von Young entfernt. Er konnte ganz genau sehen, wie der Mann überlegte und mehrmals ansetzte etwas zu sagen, es dann aber doch nicht tat. Als er endlich sprach, was es nicht das, was Eli hören wollte.  
„Ich hatte Ihnen gesagt, dass das aufhören muss, und dabei bleibt. Alles andere spielt keine Rolle.“  
„Feigling!“, presste Eli hervor und wandte sich ab. An der Tür wandte er sich noch einmal um. „Wenn Sie mir so unbedingt misstrauen wollen, dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen wenigstens einen Grund dafür geben. Ich habe Lisa etwas für ihre Augen mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, dass es sie heilen wird. Sehen Sie? So einfach geht das mit der Wahrheit.“  
„Was haben Sie ihr gegeben, Eli?“, fragte Young, doch Eli hatte bereits die Tür zum Korridor geöffnet und wollte nichts mehr hören.  
„Fragen Sie sie morgen Früh selbst. Gute Nacht, Colonel Young“, sagte er betont freundlich und warf nur einen kurzen Blick zurück, während Marsden sich wieder direkt an seine Seite stellte.  
Young erwiderte nichts.  
Eli hatte nichts anderes erwartet und war dankbar. Es war dumm gewesen, Lisa zu erwähnen.

oOo

"Wallace!"  
Eli zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Nach dem Gespräch mit Young in der vergangenen Nacht, hatte er miserabel geschlafen und war dementsprechend müde und unkonzentriert. Er hatte sich darauf verlegt im Bett zu bleiben und gelegentliche Gedanken zu Rushs Algorithmus zu notieren.  
"Wallace!" Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass ihn jemand beim Nachname gerufen hatte. Selbst Rush und Young taten das kaum noch. Wenn, dann bedeutete es normalerweise nichts Gutes.  
Ignorieren war wohl keine Option.  
"Was?", fragte er genervt und sah zu Greer auf, der ohne zu fragen sein Quartier betreten hatte. Der finster blickende Soldat verhieß nichts Gutes.  
"Halte dich von Lisa fern."  
"Was?" Eli blinzelte Greer verwirrt an. Die Worte machten keinen Sinn.  
"Du sollst dich von Lisa fernhalten. Mir ist egal, ob der Colonel dich frei herumlaufen lässt. Diese Aliens haben dich niemals aus reiner Herzensgüte geheilt und einfach wieder gehen lassen. Ich traue dir kein Stück. Also halte dich fern." Greer war bedenklich nahe gekommen, zu nahe für Elis Geschmack. Er schielte an ihm vorbei zur Tür, wo seine Wache – nicht Marsden - herumlungerte und so tat, als würde er nichts mitbekommen. Verräter. Der Friede vom Vorabend schien doch nicht für alle zu gelten. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet.

"Uhm, nein."  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
"Nein, ich werde mich nicht fernhalten." Selbstmord, dachte Eli, doch er stand auf, straffte sich und sah Greer direkt an. "Ich verstehe dich, wirklich, aber ich lasse mich nicht einschüchtern. Ich mag Lisa und wenn wir uns unterhalten wollen, dann ist das unsere Sache. Keine Ahnung, wie oft ich noch wiederholen muss, dass ich keine Gefahr bin, bis es alle glauben, aber in der Zwischenzeit werde ich nicht wie ein Aussätziger von allen wegbleiben."  
Greer packte ihn am Shirt, das Gesicht wütend verzogen. Eli fühlte sich überraschend sicher. Sein anderes Ich war ein Kämpfer und er konnte das auch sein.  
"Lass los."  
Greer hörte nicht, er drängte Eli nur gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. Eli nahm alle Kraft zusammen und drückte gegen Greers Brust. Der ließ ihn endlich los, doch nur um diesmal richtig zuzuschlagen. Der Hieb seiner rechten Faust landete ohne Vorwarnung in Elis Magengrube und nahm ihm für einen Augenblick die Luft zum Atmen, die linke Faust machte schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit seinem Auge. Ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht glauben, dass Greer das eben tatsächlich getan hatte, der andere Teil beschwerte sich, dass er nicht besser darauf vorbereit gewesen war.  
Eli setzte zu einem Gegenangriff an. Er mochte nicht trainiert sein, aber er würde den Teufel tun und sich kampflos geschlagen geben.

"Hört auf, alle beide!" Lisa stürmte in den Raum, bevor Eli ausholen konnte. Ehe er es sich versah, stand sie direkt vor ihm und legte eine Hand an seine Wange um sein lädiertes Auge zu begutachten. Eli ließ es geschehen, zu geschockt, um sich zu rühren. "Die anderen haben versucht es mir zu beschreiben, aber ich konnte es mir nicht annähernd vorstellen. Du hast dich ganz schön verändert."  
"Du kannst mich sehen", wisperte Eli und Lisa presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte heftig.  
"Es hat funktioniert." Sie nickte erneut und ihr Gesicht erstrahlte vor Freude. Eli zog sie an sich und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis, auch wenn kaum Platz war. Die gleichen Worte immer wieder wiederholend, während Lisa es mit einem endlosen "Danke, danke, danke" beantwortete. Er hatte das Richtige getan. Es war nicht umsonst gewesen. Jedes Puzzleteil würde sich an die richtige Stelle begeben. Die Erleichterung ließ ihn schwindelig werden.

„Was ist hier los?“  
Eli ließ Lisa abrupt los und drehte sich zu Young, der gemeinsam mit Matt in der Tür zum Raum erschienen war. Langsam wurde es hier drin wirklich voll. „Nichts, wir haben nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit gehabt“, entgegnete Eli hastig und trat automatisch etwas zurück, soweit es der Platz noch zuließ. Er hatte sich in der vergangenen Nacht so sehr in Youngs Abneigung hineingesteigert, dass er nun der Letzte war, den er im Moment sehen wollte.  
„Und davon bekommen Sie ein Veilchen?“  
„Er hat Lisa irgendetwas gegeben“, sagte Greer mit einem finsteren Blick zu Eli.  
„Ron!“, mahnte Lisa energisch und warf ihrerseits Greer einen wütenden Blick zu.  
„Schon gut, Lisa. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es muss kein Geheimnis bleiben.“  
„Was haben Sie jetzt wieder getan, Eli?“ Young wirkte resigniert.  
„Ich habe ihr Naniten gegeben, die ihre Augen reparieren. Es hat offenbar funktioniert.“ Er tastete vorsichtig sein Auge ab und zog scharf die Luft ein. Das tat weh.  
„Das war es, wovon Sie gesprochen haben? Naniten?“, fragte Young aufgebracht.  
„Haben Sie gedacht, ein paar Kräuter würden den Schaden beheben?“, erwiderte Eli trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte geahnt, dass es schwer werden würde.  
„Eli! Sie haben ihr Naniten gegeben, nachdem Sie selbst fast gestorben wären deshalb.“  
„Das ist nicht das Gleiche. Die hier sind anders.“  
„Das spielt keine Rolle. Sie hätten das mit uns besprechen müssen.“  
„Damit Sie Lisa die einzige Chance auf Heilung nehmen? Wohl kaum.“  
„Genug!“ Lisa sah hektisch zwischen Ihnen hin und her, die Hände zu einer beruhigenden Geste gehoben. „Bitte Colonel. Eli hat mich ganz genau darüber aufgeklärt, was passieren könnte und dass es keine Garantien gibt. Es war meine Entscheidung die Naniten zu benutzen, meine Entscheidung niemandem etwas zu sagen. Geben Sie nicht ihm die Schuld. Und du Ronald, hör endlich auf, Eli anzufeinden. Er hat die ganze Zeit nichts Böses getan. Er versucht auch nur das Richtige zu tun.“  
Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit, als Lisa ihre heftige Tirade beendet hatte. Es war ungewohnt, sie so aufgebracht zu sehen.  
Eli atmete durch und fasste einen Entschluss. „Sie wollten einen vollständigen Bericht? Den können Sie haben. Schicken Sie mich zur Erde“, sagte er mitten in die Stille. Es war wohl das Beste, wenn er sich für eine Weile rar machte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach erfolgreichem NaNoWriMo jetzt auch endlich der 1. Teil der neuen Episode 'Nicht zu retten'. Jetzt wird es so langsam kniffelig und die kommenden 2 Kapitel werden auf keinen Fall langweilig... hoffe ich zumindest.  
> Für den Moment bleibt mir nur, euch ein ruhiges Weihnachtsfest zu wünschen. Kommt gut ins neue Jahr und vergesst nicht: für eine Autorenseele ist Feedback das schönste aller Geschenke ;-)


	14. Nicht zu retten 2/3

Eli sah zu dem Monitor neben den Steinen. Das Gesicht eines Mannes Anfang vierzig mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren und einer dicken Brille sah ihm entgegen. Er nahm die Brille ab und musste heftig blinzeln. Alles war verschwommen. Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sie wieder auf. Bei diesem Tausch fühlte er sich unwohler denn je. Zum Glück war es nur für ein paar Stunden.  
Eine Bewegung an seiner Seite lenkte Eli ab und er wandte sich um.  
„Eli Wallace. Ich werde erwartet“, identifizierte er sich und der Mann nickte knapp.  
„Ich bin Major Anderson und werde Sie begleiten, so lange sie hier sind. Ich habe die Information, dass sie Ihre Mutter besuchen wollen, sobald sie ihren Bericht abgeliefert haben.“  
„Kann ich den Bericht auch unterwegs schreiben?“, fragte Eli direkt. Er hatte wenig Lust auf diesen Bericht, weil er immer noch nicht wusste, ob er tatsächlich alles erzählen sollte. Es war nur ein Vorwand gewesen, um vom Schiff zu kommen.  
„Das müssen Sie Colonel Telford fragen. Dort soll ich Sie auch als erstes hinbringen.“  
„Okay.“ Eli stand auf und folgte Anderson durch die endlosen Korridore des Gebäudes.

Die Tür zum Büro des Colonels stand offen und als Eli nach kurzem Klopfen eintrat, legte Telford gerade den Telefonhörer auf. Anderson blieb an der Tür stehen.  
„Mister Wallace, nehme ich an?“ Telford lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Ja.“  
„Es freut mich zu hören, dass Sie scheinbar wohlbehalten zum Schiff zurückgekehrt sind. Ich bin schon auf Ihre Geschichte gespannt. Ich habe gehört, Sie haben einiges zu erzählen.“  
„Wie man es nimmt. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich das auch unterwegs im Auto machen kann. Die Fahrt zu meiner Mutter wird dauern und es würde mir so leichter fallen, als wenn ich hier irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke sitze.“  
„Sicher, dass das nicht nur eine Aufschubtaktik ist?“, fragte Telford mit gehobener Augenbraue.  
Eli schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kein Aufschub“, erwiderte er knapp. Telford war ihm noch immer unsympathisch. Das würde sich wohl nicht mehr ändern.  
Der Mann sah ihn einige Augenblicke abschätzend an und nickte dann. „Also gut, meinetwegen. Lassen Sie sich von Major Anderson ein Notebook besorgen. Ich muss sie hoffentlich nicht noch einmal an Ihre Schweigepflicht erinnern.“  
„Nein, ich weiß Bescheid. Danke, Sir.“ Eli wandte sich ab, während Telford sich bereits wieder seinen Unterlagen widmete.  
Eli war froh, dass das Gespräch nur so kurz gewesen war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Anderson tatsächlich ein Notebook für ihn aufgetrieben hatte. Dann machten Sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Am Aufzug währe Eli beinahe über die Krücken eines anderen Mannes gestolpert. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es der Typ von den Sternentor-Informationsvideos war. Doktor Jackson. Am linken Fuß trug er einen bunt beschrifteten Gips. Über einer Schulter hatte er eine Umhängetasche, die recht schwer wirkte.  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich werde mich einfach nie an diese blöden Dinger gewöhnen“, sagte Doktor Jackson hastig und sah dann an Eli vorbei. „Ah, Anderson, perfektes Timing. Ich nehme an, Sie sind heute wieder mein Chauffeur?“  
„Leider nein, Doktor Jackson. Ich bin heute anders eingeteilt.“ Dabei deutete er auf Eli.  
„Schade, dann muss ich mir wohl jemand anderes suchen.“  
„Wo müssen Sie denn hin?“, fragte Eli verwirrt. Es war eigenartig, dem Mann, der förmlich eine Legende war, plötzlich gegenüber zu stehen.  
„Ich muss zum Institut für Altertumsforschung.“  
„Liegt das auf unserem Weg?“, fragte Eli an Anderson gewandt.  
Der nickte knapp. „Nicht ganz, es wäre ein kleiner Umweg.“  
„Also, ich hätte nichts dagegen. Das wäre sicherlich interessant.“ Eli sah wieder zu Jackson.  
„Ja? Wieso das?“, fragte Jackson verdutzt.  
„Naja, ich habe Ihre Videos über die Sternentorreisen gesehen und Sie haben sicherlich einiges zu erzählen.“  
„Hm, Sie wissen also schon, wer ich bin. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“  
„Uhm.“ Eli merkte, dass er etwas voreilig gewesen war. Er wusste nicht, wie viel er preisgeben durfte. Anderson löste das Problem für ihn.  
„Doktor Jackson hat die nötige Freigabe. Sie dürfen ihm ruhig alles erzählen, Mister Wallace.“  
„Okay, danke.“ Eli atmete auf, während Jackson ihn neugierig betrachtete.  
„Der Eli Wallace? Vom Ikarus-Projekt?“, fragte er auch sofort, noch ehe Eli sich selbst vorstellen konnte.  
„Ja, genau der. Ich benutze gerade die Steine“, erklärte Eli das Offensichtliche.  
„Ah, es freut mich, Sie mal zu treffen.“ Jackson schüttelte energisch seine Hand. „Ich habe schon einiges von ihnen gehört.“  
„Gleichfalls“, erwiderte Eli ein wenig verlegen und wusste nicht, was er sonst noch sagen sollte.  
„Dann sollten wir wohl am besten losfahren“, sagte Jackson und deutete zum Fahrstuhl. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz.

oOo

Ron legte das gereinigte Gewehr zu den anderen, die er schon kontrolliert hatte, und schnappte sich das nächste. Colonel Young hatte ihn dazu verdonnert, die gesamte militärische Ausrüstung zu überprüfen. Fürs erste. Im Vergleich zu dem Arrest, den er bekommen hatte, nachdem er Telford geschlagen hatte, war dies eine wirklich geringe Strafe. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie verdient, denn er hätte sich wirklich nicht so gehen lassen sollen. Andererseits war Eli selbst schuld. Er hätte einfach nur den Mund halten sollen, statt ihn so zu provozieren.

Im Moment fiel es Ron wirklich nicht leicht, mit Eli umzugehen. Normalerweise konnte er die Menschen – und Außerirdischen – recht klar in Freund oder Feind einteilen. Und Rush. Aber Eli schien gerade weder das eine noch das andere zu sein. Ron konnte ihn nicht als Freund ansehen. Sein Misstrauen war berechtigt und allein stand er damit nicht. Doch als Feind durfte er Eli offenbar auch nicht einstufen. Ein Rush war er auch nicht. Noch nicht. Hoffentlich würde er das auch nie werden.

Ron rieb ein wenig zu heftig über einen Fleck am nächsten Gewehr. Diese Situation war ihm viel zu kompliziert.

Dass Eli Lisa geholfen hatte, die nun wirklich sauer auf Ron war, machte es auch nicht einfacher. Er war dankbar für die offene Freude, die seine Freundin endlich wieder zeigte, doch er würde sich deshalb sicherlich weder bei Eli für sein Verhalten entschuldigen noch für die Hilfe bedanken. Letztlich war er froh, dass Eli erst einmal auf der Erde war und dann würde er ihm wohl besser aus dem Weg gehen. Das Schiff war groß genug. Es blieb sowie so abzuwarten, ob der Colonel sich noch weitere Strafen ausdenken würde.

Ron arbeitete eine Weile stoisch konzentriert vor sich hin, bis er alle Waffen abgearbeitet hatte. Dann wechselte er zu den Rucksäcken. Das Material war neu gewesen, als sie auf Ikarus ihre Reise begonnen hatten, und obwohl sie so sorgsam wie nur möglich damit umgingen, sah man ihnen so langsam die lange Zeit an. Jeder Trip zu einem Planeten hinterließ seine Spuren.  
Ron schnappte sich den ersten Rucksack, leerte ihn komplett aus und prüfte gewissenhaft jeden Zentimeter. Auch wenn das hier als Strafe gedacht war, es war eine Arbeit, die sowie so gemacht werden musste, und es vertrieb die Zeit besser als irgendwo Wache zu stehen. Als nächstes prüfte er die Grundausrüstung und verpackte sie dann wieder exakt an ihren angestammten Platz im Rucksack. Das machte er bei allen weiteren Rucksäcken ebenso. Auspacken, abtasten, wieder einpacken.  
Beim vorletzten spürte er schließlich einen kleinen, harten Widerstand, den es an der gleichen Stelle bei allen anderen Rucksäcken nicht gegeben hatte. Ron drehte die Seitentasche auf links und zog den Gegenstand schließlich aus einer Falte, wo er sich verklemmt hatte. Es sah aus wie eine kleine Speicherkarte. Einer der Wissenschaftler musste ihn vergessen haben. Wenn keiner danach gesucht hatte, konnte er jedoch nicht wichtig sein. Ron legte ihn beiseite, um ihn später dem nächstbesten in die Hand zu drücken. Egal wie unwichtig das Teil schien, ihre Ressourcen waren begrenzt.  
Dann setzte er seine Arbeit fort.

oOo

Eli saß auf dem Rücksitz des SUV, das Notebook auf dem Schoß und schrieb an seinem Bericht, während sich Jackson vom Beifahrersitz aus mit Anderson unterhielt. Er blendete ihr Gespräch aus und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Denen, die das hier lesen würden, musste er genug Details liefern, damit sie sich zufrieden gaben, ohne dabei seine Gedächtnislücke zu erwähnen. Damit wollte er sich im Moment nicht auseinandersetzen, geschweige denn mit dem Misstrauen, das er dafür wieder ernten würde. So lange niemand in Frage stellte, wie er auf den letzten Planeten gekommen war, würde es keine Probleme geben. Das war ein riskantes Spiel und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das nicht doch irgendwann rauskommen würde. Es war wohl naiv zu denken, dass es ewig ein Geheimnis bleiben konnte.

Eli war schließlich so sehr in seine Formulierungen vertieft, dass er überrascht aufsah, als sie hielten und Jackson ausstieg. Sie hatten offenbar das Institut erreicht. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, lehnte Jackson sich noch einmal durch das offene Fenster ins Innere.  
„Ich denke, dass es nicht länger als eine Stunde dauern wird, aber Sie können gerne weiter fahren. Ich warte dann so lange oder finde eine andere Fahrgelegenheit.“  
„Wir können gerne warten“, erwiderte Eli, bevor Anderson etwas sagen konnte. „Dann werde ich wenigstens mit dem Bericht fertig... wenn es Sie nicht stört, dann ein wenig bei mir zu warten“, fügte Eli noch an.  
„Oh nein, ich habe selber genug Literatur, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Dann bis gleich.“ Jackson lächelte freudig und wandte sich auf seinen Krücken ab.

Anderson spielte am Autoradio herum, bis er zufrieden zu schien. Das Lied, das gerade gespielt wurde, kannte Eli nicht. Natürlich. Mittlerweile hatte er einige Jahre an Neuerscheinungen aufzuholen. Während er mit einem Ohr auf die eingängigen Beats lauschte, schrieb er weiter.

Beim Kontrolllesen glich er mental alles ab. Naniteninfektion, Treffen mit den Doppelgängern, Weg zu den Aza’an. Er war froh, dass er nicht zum Militär gehörte. Er hatte sicherlich gegen Dutzende von irgendwelchen Verhaltensregeln verstoßen.   
Was auf dem Mond der Aza’an passiert war, fasste er am kürzesten zusammen, obwohl es wohl der Teil war, der alle am meisten interessierte.  
Erwähnen, dass die Aza’an sich bei seiner Ankunft im Krieg befunden hatten, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, noch einmal Kontakt aufzunehmen.  
Verschweigen, dass er ihnen bei der Evakuierung durch das Tor geholfen hatte und dass sie nun im Grunde das Wissen besaßen, durch die Tore bis zum Schiff zu gelangen.  
Erwähnen, dass sie ihn komplett geheilt hatten und ihm als Dank für Informationsaustausch die Naniten für Lisa gegeben hatten.  
Verschweigen, dass er noch viel mehr erhalten hatte, weil es eben nicht nur Informationen gewesen waren, für die sie sich bedankt hatten. Genauso wie er wegließ, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit dort gewesen war, sondern ihm drei Tage fehlten.  
Dann schmückte er alles mit Beschreibungen der Planeten aus, sodass der Text gleich ein ganzes Stück länger wirkte. Sowas gehörte sonst nicht zu seinen Stärken, begann aber tatsächlich Spaß zu machen. Wenn er all die schrecklichen Vorfälle beiseiteschob, dann war alles was er gesehen hatte, einfach nur unglaublich und atemraubend.

Eli befand sich gerade im letzten Absatz, als sich die Autotür öffnete und Jackson wieder auf den Beifahrersitz glitt.  
„Schon fertig?“, begrüßte Eli ihn und bemerkte verspätet die steile Falte zwischen Jacksons Augenbrauen, als der sich kurz zu ihm umdrehte. Er wirkte nachdenklich.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Anderson, dem das anscheinend auch aufgefallen war.  
„Ja, alles bestens. Nur ein paar unerwartete Informationen. Meinetwegen kann es weitergehen“, wiegelte Jackson ab und schnallte sich an.  
„Gut, dann fahren wir jetzt zum Krankenhaus.“  
„Krankenhaus?“, fragte Eli alarmiert.  
„Ich habe die Information, dass Ihre Mutter auf Arbeit ist“, erwiderte Anderson ruhig und fädelte in den Verkehr ein.  
„Oh, natürlich.“ Eli kämpfte den Anflug von Panik herunter. Für einen Augenblick hatte er gedacht, ihr würde es wieder schlecht gehen, doch dann hätte man ihn auch schon längst darüber informiert. Er war gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, danach zu fragen, ob seine Mutter zu Hause war oder arbeitete.

Sie fuhren eine Weile schweigend, während Eli seinen Bericht fertigstellte und Jackson in irgendwelchen Unterlagen las. Als der Wagen schließlich auf dem Parkplatz des hiesigen Krankenhauses hielt, hatte Eli zum dritten Mal über den ganzen Text gelesen, unsicher, ob er nicht doch noch etwas hinzufügen oder löschen sollte. Doch er beschloss, dass es so genügte.

„Perfektes Timing“, stellte er fest und schloss das Notebook.  
Jackson wandte sich im Sitz zu ihm um. „Sie sind in der Zwischenzeit fertig geworden?“  
„Ja, das sollte erst einmal reichen. Am Ende werden sie trotzdem wieder tausend Fragen stellen.“  
„Das kenne ich. Darf ich den Bericht lesen während wir hier warten?“  
„Uhm.“ Eli sah unsicher zu Anderson.  
„Keine Sorge, auch dafür habe ich die Freigabe. Ikarus war mein Projekt als es noch nichts weiter als Recherche war. Ich kenne alle Berichte von der Destiny.“  
Anderson nickte zustimmend und Eli zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen. Aber so spannend ist es wirklich nicht.“ Eli hielt Daniel das Notebook entgegen. Der nahm es mit einem Grinsen an und öffnete es wieder.  
„Oh, ich glaube, da unterschätzen Sie sich. Nachdem, was ich bisher so kenne, sind Ihre Berichte immer recht kurzweilig.“  
Eli wurde verlegen und öffnete die Autotür. „Wenn Sie meinen. Ich denke, es wird nicht so lange dauern. Auf Arbeit kann ich nicht lange stören.“  
„Keine Sorge. Es dauert, so lange es eben dauert. Wir haben es nicht eilig“, erwiderte Jackson, schien aber bereits zu lesen.  
„Okay.“

Eli ging über den Parkplatz zum Haupteingang und fragte sich dann an der Information bis zu seiner Mutter durch. Als er sie kurz darauf fand, beobachtete er sie, während sie sich mit einem Arzt unterhielt. Sie sah gut aus, von ihrer Krankheit war nichts zu sehen. Henry und Aaron schienen ihr wirklich gut zu tun. Verunsichert überlegte Eli, ob es gut war, überhaupt so dazwischen zu platzen, für ein kurzes Hallo, ohne wirkliche Neuigkeiten. Damit riss er sie schließlich immer wieder aus ihrem Alltag. Sie wusste, dass es ihm gut ging, solange die Air Force nicht vor ihrer Tür stand und seinen Tod verkündete. War es nicht besser, wenn er sie ihrem Glück überließ, jetzt da er wusste, dass sie in guten Händen war?

Bevor er sich abwenden konnte, bemerkte sie ihn und sah ihn offen an. Noch konnte Eli einen Rückzieher machen, sagen, dass er nur auf der Suche nach einem Patienten war oder sich verlaufen hatte. Er entschied sich dagegen.  
Als sie näher kam, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. „Hi Mom.“  
Sie zögerte und erwiderte sein Lächeln dann. „Eli?“  
„Ja, sorry, dass ich dich hier störe. Ich hatte gehofft, dich zu Hause anzutreffen, aber dann habe ich erfahren, dass du Schicht hast.“  
„Du störst nie.“ Sie umarmte ihn kurz aber herzlich und deutete dann den Gang hinunter. „Ich kann kurz Pause machen, oder sollen wir uns später treffen?“  
„Ich bin nicht lange da. Weiß nicht, wann ich zurückgerufen werde. Ich wollte mich nur mal wieder melden, die letzten Wochen waren recht... hektisch.“ Er durfte ihr auf keinen Fall Sorgen bereiten.  
„Das ist lieb. Dann komm, lass uns eben raus gehen.“ Sie meldete sich bei einer Kollegin ab und ging mit ihm hinunter vor die Tür.  
„Ich schätze, du kannst mir wie immer nichts darüber erzählen, was passiert ist.“  
Eli schüttelte zuerst den Kopf, froh um diese Ausrede, doch dann korrigierte er sich.  
„Nicht direkt. Aber ich kann dir ein paar der Orte beschreiben, wo ich war. Nur wird eine kurze Pause dafür lange nicht ausreichen. Das müssen wir also auf das nächste Mal verschieben, wenn ich wieder mehr Zeit habe, und du nicht auf Arbeit bist.“  
„Ich freue mich schon darauf.“ Sie lächelte noch immer und Eli erwiderte es.  
„Aber du siehst richtig gut aus. Henry und Aaron scheinen dir gut zu tun.“  
„Ja, das tun sie. Aber deshalb vergesse ich dich nicht, Eli. Du bist trotzdem jeden Tag in meinen Gedanken.“  
Eli biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Ein Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet, den er versuchte herunterzuschlucken. „Ich sollte zurück.“  
Er konnte die Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick sehen, doch er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Sie nickte schließlich nur und umarmte ihn fest. „Komm bald wieder und dann musst du unbedingt länger bleiben, hörst du?“  
„Ja, Mom, das werde ich.“ Er erwiderte die Umarmung genauso fest und wandte sich dann hastig ab. Als er über den Parkplatz lief, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Sie stand noch immer da und sah ihm nach. Er winkte kurz und stieg dann ins Auto.

„Alles erledigt?“, fragte Anderson. Eli nickte stumm.  
„Das ging ja schnell“, fügte Jackson an, sah aber nicht auf. Er schien noch immer zu lesen. Eli war auch nur wenige Minuten weggewesen.  
„Ja, sie hat viel zu tun. Da wollte ich nicht länger stören.“ Nun sah Jackson doch auf und Eli wich seinem bohrenden Blick aus, beschäftigte sich stattdessen umständlich mit seinem Gurt.  
„Sind Sie durch?“, fragte er dann, um vom Thema abzulenken.  
„Ja, gleich.“ Jackson las weiter, während Anderson vom Parkplatz fuhr.

„Ganz schön beeindruckend“, sagte Jackson, als er schließlich fertig war und Eli das Notebook zurückgab.  
„Denken Sie? Sie haben doch schon viel mehr erlebt und sind sogar von den Toten zurückgekommen, wenn das wahr ist, was man so hört.“  
„Ich war nicht wirklich tot, nur aufgestiegen, und dabei hatte ich Hilfe“, spielte Jackson seine Erlebnisse herunter. „Und sag ruhig Daniel.“ Er sah Eli nachdenklich an und sprach dann weiter. „Dafür, dass du ohne jegliche Vorbereitung in dieses Schlamassel geraten bist, bist du mit den Herausforderungen verdammt gut umgegangen.“  
„Danke.“ Es machte Eli erneut verlegen, das von Jackson zu hören. Wahrscheinlich weil er eine Berühmtheit war. Er war derjenige, der am Anfang der Reise gestanden hatte, auf der sie sich jetzt befanden.

„Wir haben beide erledigt, was wir wollten, wie es scheint. Willst du schon zurück ins Hauptquartier?“, fragte Jackson und kramte dabei in seiner Tasche herum.  
„Nicht wirklich, aber ich wüsste nicht, wohin sonst, wenn ich jederzeit wieder zurückgeholt werden könnte“, gab Eli zu.  
„Dann lass uns in die Stadt rein fahren. Für Abendessen ist es viel zu früh, aber ich kenne da ein großartiges Eiscafé. Ich lade dich ein und du erzählst mir etwas von deiner Reise. Etwas das nicht in den Berichten steht. Deal?“  
Eli war so froh über diesen Aufschub, dass er ohne nachzudenken zustimmte. Und wer konnte schon zu Eiscreme nein sagen?

oOo

Nick hatte über das fliegende Auge aufmerksam den Tausch zwischen Eli und Doktor Bakewell verfolgt, doch dann war ihm das schnell langweilig geworden. Morrison hatte es übernommen, ihre bisherigen Erkenntnisse über die Kristalle weiterzugeben. Wenn es etwas Neues gab, würden die beiden Männer sich sofort melden. Für den Moment hatte Nick jedoch wenig Interesse daran, den beiden Geologen bei ihrer Fachsimpelei zuzuhören. Deshalb hatte er sich wieder anderen Aufgaben zugewendet.  
Im Hintergrund war Park damit beschäftigt, die Anzeigen des Schiffs im Auge zu behalten. Bisher hatte das nie jemand mit solch einer Freude getan, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Parks unerwartete Heilung sie dazu brachte, ihr Augenlicht besonders wert zu schätzen.  
Nick ließ sie gewähren, weil er ihr das wirklich gönnte und es ihn nicht weiter störte. Jeder arbeitete für sich in angenehmem Schweigen, doch lange blieb das nicht so.

Greer kam in Begleitung von Lieutenant James auf die Brücke. Nick behielt ihn misstrauisch im Auge, als er zu Park ging. Er hatte mittlerweile bis ins Detail erfahren, ungewollt, was am Morgen in Elis Quartier vorgefallen war und das machte den Sergeant nicht gerade sympathischer. Das war eigentlich ein Streit, der Nick nichts anging und in den er sich auch nicht einmischen würde, doch er stand definitiv auf Elis Seite. Nach allem was passiert war, brauchte der Junge nicht auch noch die Feindschaft der Crew, besonders, da er seiner Meinung nach nichts falsch gemacht hatte.

„Hallo Lisa, kommst du mit zum Abendessen? James löst dich ab“, sagte Greer und Nick bemerkte, dass er nicht ganz so selbstsicher auftrat, wie er es sonst immer tat. Park hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie sauer auf ihn war, als sie die ganze Geschichte des Morgens nacherzählt hatte.  
Auch jetzt ließ sie ihn zappeln und sprang nicht gleich auf. Doch schließlich nickte sie und gab ihren Platz für James frei. Als beide auf dem Weg nach draußen an Nick vorbeikamen, blieb Greer plötzlich stehen. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und legte einen kleinen Gegenstand auf die Konsole vor Nick. Der erkannte sofort, was es war. Die Speicherkarte eines fliegenden Auges. Er war dabei gewesen, als Eli einmal eines der Geräte auseinandergenommen hatte, um unteranderem herauszufinden, wie das Fliegen bei ihnen funktionierte.

„Wo haben sie den her?“, fragte Nick und nahm den kleinen Chip an sich. Normalweise bauten sie die Teile nicht aus.  
„Klemmte in einer Tasche von einem der Rucksäcke. Hat wahrscheinlich einer der Wissenschaftler beim letzten Planeteneinsatz vergessen. Ist das Teil wichtig?“, fragte Greer, doch Nick wank ab.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich werde es mir später anschauen.“ Nick ließ den Chip in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und beachtete Greer nicht weiter. Der verstand den Wink schließlich und verließ gemeinsam mit Park die Brücke.

Nick sah erst wieder auf, als ihre Schritte verklungen waren. Er hatte einen vagen Verdacht, woher der Chip stammte. Wenn er Recht behielt, dann waren dort vielleicht ein paar wertvolle Informationen drauf. Es sah so aus, als würde er den Abend einmal wieder mit dem Ansehen von Aufnahmen des fliegenden Auges verbringen.

oOo

Eli hatte erwartet, dass sie irgendwo in einem überfüllten Einkaufszentrum landen würden, doch unter Daniels Anleitung hielt Anderson schließlich in einer ruhigen Seitenstraße, wo sich kleine Cafés mit Läden abwechselten.  
Sie stiegen aus, nachdem Daniel Anderson die Anweisung gegeben hatte, Bericht zu erstatten und sich dann für eine Weile die Zeit zu vertreiben. Sie würden anrufen, sobald sie fertig waren.

„Nett hier. Kommst du öfter hier her?“, fragte Eli, nachdem der SUV an der nächsten Straßenkreuzung verschwunden war.  
„Manchmal. Ich habe bei weitem nicht genug Zeit dafür. Ich gehe zwar nicht mehr so oft durchs Tor, aber beschäftigt bin ich trotzdem noch immer mit Nachforschungen und Übersetzungen. Es sind noch lange nicht alle Geheimnisse entdeckt worden.“ Daniel zwinkerte ihm zu und gab auf seinen Krücken den Weg und das Tempo vor.

„Drinnen oder draußen?“, fragte Daniel, als sie ihr Ziel kurz darauf erreicht hatten. Ein gemütlich wirkendes, kleines Eiscafé, mit Tischen und Sonnenschirmen davor. Es schien gut besucht zu sein.  
Eli deutete auf eine schattige Ecke im Außenbereich, die etwas am Rand lag.  
Daniel nickte zustimmend. „Natürlich, nach so langer Zeit auf dem Schiff wirst du jede Minute in der Sonne genießen.“  
„Das ist es nicht einmal“, gestand Eli nach kurzem Zögern. Sie setzten sich und Eli griff nach der Karte. „Es sind wohl eher die geschlossenen Räume, das hat mich früher nie gestört.“  
„Das Gefühl kenne ich. Nach einigen Wochen auf einem Schiff, wird man schon leicht klaustrophobisch. Monatelang ist sicherlich nicht einfach.“  
„Naja, ganz so schlimm wie es klingt, ist es auch nicht. Immerhin haben wir die Torverbindungen und ich war jetzt einige Wochen unterwegs. Sie haben ja gesagt, dass sie die Berichte kennen. Langweilig ist es selten.“  
„Dasselbe ist es trotzdem nicht.“  
Eli zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Kellnerin rettete ihn vor einer direkten Antwort. Mit einem geübten Lächeln nahm sie ihre Bestellung entgegen und verschwand wieder. Die Unterbrechung zog ein kurzes Schweigen nach sich, das Daniel schließlich brach.

„Also, ich bin neugierig. Was steht alles nicht in dem Bericht? Für drei Wochen ist das eine verdammt kurze Zusammenfassung, wobei du zumindest von mir Punkte für die blumigen Umschreibungen bekommst.“ Daniel hatte die Ellenbogen vor sich auf den Tisch gestützt und die Finger unter seinem Kinn verschränkt, während er Eli aufmerksam ansah.  
Der lehnte sich zurück und spielte mit einer Papierserviette. Er hatte zugestimmt, sich mit Daniel zu unterhalten, doch wie viel konnte er ihm erzählen? „Würden Sie... du mir erst ehrlich eine Frage beantworten, bevor ich mehr erzähle?“, fragte Eli unsicher.  
„Sicher, wenn ich kann.“  
„Es war kein Zufall, dass wir uns am Aufzug begegnet sind. Ich kenne die Strukturen mittlerweile gut genug, um das zu erkennen. Es hätte für dich weniger zeitraubende Möglichkeiten gegeben, zum Institut zu kommen und wieder zurück. Und Anderson war einfach nicht überrascht genug. Wer also hat dir den Auftrag gegeben, mit mir zu reden?“ Eli wollte dieses Misstrauen, das schon die ganze Zeit an ihm nagte, nicht, doch er konnte es auch nicht länger ignorieren.

Daniel sah Eli einen Moment forschend an und lächelte dann. „Du bist fix. Ich habe gesagt, dass es eine blöde Idee ist“, gab er ehrlich zu und Eli war dankbar, dass er ihn nicht mit Lügen abspeiste. Ungeduldig wartete er auf weitere Erklärungen.  
„Ich habe der ganzen Sache zugestimmt, weil ich dich tatsächlich einmal persönlich kennenlernen wollte. Und ich dachte, besser ich, als irgendein anderer, der stumpf alles berichtet, denn leider konnte ich das Vorhaben auch keinem ausreden. So schnell wie du es bemerkt hast, habe ich allerdings meine Zweifel, dass es mit jemand anderem erfolgreich gewesen wäre.“  
„Und du würdest das nicht tun? Alles stumpf berichten, meine ich“, fragte Eli misstrauisch.  
„Nein, wenn du mich darum bittest und ich der Meinung bin, dass es keine Gefährdung der Crew darstellt, dann sage ich nichts weiter. Ich habe selbst meinen Teil an Geheimnissen.“  
„Wer hat den Auftrag gegeben?“, wiederholte Eli seine anfängliche Frage. Es kamen für ihn eigentlich nur zwei Personen in Frage. „Young oder Telford?“  
Daniel überlegte diesmal sichtlich, ob er antworten sollte, tat es dann aber. „Colonel Young.“  
„Das hab ich wohl verdient.“ Eli hatte damit gerechnet, fühlte aber trotzdem eine gewisse Enttäuschung. Resigniert sank er in den Stuhl zurück.  
„Wieso denkst du das?“, fragte Daniel direkt.  
„Du weißt doch was passiert ist, aus den Berichten. Young hat kein Vertrauen mehr in mich. Obwohl er weiß, dass ich nichts tun würde, was die anderen oder das Schiff in Gefahr bringen würde, kann er nicht akzeptieren, dass ich Details von meinem Ausflug für mich behalte. Natürlich haben wir schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, aber unter dem Einfluss der Naniten habe ich nicht ein einziges Mal aggressiv gehandelt oder irgendetwas sabotiert, und die Tests haben gezeigt, dass mein Blut sauber ist. Er nimmt es mir übel, dass ich ohne sein Wissen gegangen bin. Und dass ich Lisa mit Nanitentechnologie geheilt habe, hat es nur noch schlimmer gemacht statt besser.“  
„Du musst es aus Youngs Sicht sehen“, entgegnet Daniel nachdenklich. „Als Anführer muss er die Kontrolle behalten. Deine Entscheidung mag dir nicht leicht gefallen sein, aber du hast sie trotzdem ohne ihn getroffen.“  
„Ja, aber mir lief die Zeit davon.“ Eli stockte abrupt und Daniel sah ihn fragend an. „Einer der Punkte, die ich nicht weiter im Bericht ausgeführt habe, ist der Krieg der Aza’an mit den Bewohnern ihres Heimatplaneten. Ich bin Mitten hineingeraten. Selbst wenn ich das Fieber noch länger überstanden hätte, die Aza’an, die mir geholfen haben, wären längst tot.“

Die Kellnerin, die ihre Bestellung brachte, unterbrach ihn. Zwei große Eisbecher mit Früchten und Soße und zwei Espresso. Eli begann zu strahlen. Es war einfach zu lange er, dass er so etwas gegessen hatte.  
Als die Bedienung wieder weg war, knüpfte Daniel an ihr Gespräch an. „Wie kommst du darauf? Worum ging es?“  
„Ähnlich wie wir, haben die Aza’an diverse technische Entwicklungsstufen durchgemacht. Als sie die Naniten entwickelten, war das natürlich ein riesiger Fortschritt. Dass die Naniten sich mit den Zellen ihrer Träger verbinden und ihre eigene Evolution beginnen würden, war nie geplant oder vorhergesehen. Die Lita entstanden.  
Es gab Diskussionen und Proteste. Die Lita wurden zu einer Krankheit, einer Gefahr ernannt und sollten ausgeschaltet werden, doch das war nicht so einfach aus verschiedenen Gründen.  
Eine Minderheit der Aza’an spaltete sich schließlich ab; jene die die Lita in sich trugen und auch behalten wollten. Weil sie auf ihrem Planeten nicht mehr willkommen waren, bildeten sie eine Kolonie auf dem Mond, wo sich auch das Sternentor befand. Eine Zeit lang ging das gut, doch die Regierung auf dem Planeten erfuhr von dem Tor und diversen Ressourcen auf dem Mond.  
Was anfänglich noch Verhandlungen und Handelsverträge waren, wurde zum kalten Krieg, bei dem die Bevölkerung des Heimatplaneten natürlich zahlenmäßig absolut überlegen war. Die Lita wiederum verschafften den Aza’an einen technischen Vorteil, der für lange Zeit ein fragiles Gleichgewicht brachte. Doch schließlich holten die Wissenschaftler des Heimatplaneten den technischen Vorsprung auf. Die Lita infizierten waren dabei zu verlieren.“ Eli rührte großzügig Zucker in seinen Espresso. Es so knapp zusammenzufassen, übermittelte nicht einmal im Ansatz, was die Aza’an durchgemacht hatten und was Eli dabei fühlte.

„Was ist passiert?“, hakte Daniel nach, als Eli nicht weitersprach. Der trank seinen mittlerweile viel zu süßen Espresso, verzog angewidert das Gesicht und fuhr schließlich fort.  
„Sie haben mich ohne Probleme geheilt, während sie von ihren Verbündeten in den feindlichen Reihen erfuhren, dass ein Großangriff geplant wurde. Ich habe daraufhin die gesamte Bevölkerung durch das Tor in eine neue Heimat geführt. Wir hatten nur wenige Tage um die nächstgelegenen Planeten zu erkunden und eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Dann mussten tausende Aza’an, und alles was sie tragen konnten, durch das Tor gebracht werden. Deshalb war ich so lange weg. So etwas geht nicht mal eben an einem Tag.“  
„Ja, das haben wir auch schon mitgemacht“, fügte Daniel verstehend ein.  
„Aber ich konnte trotzdem nicht alle retten. Als ich den Mond mit der letzten Einheit verlassen wollte, wurden wir von einem Luftangriff überrascht. Wir hatten nur gewusst, dass er kommen würde, nicht wann. Es gab überall in der Stadt Explosionen und ich musste mit ansehen, wie meine Freunde starben, bevor ich im letzten Moment durchs Tor gegangen bin.“  
Eli stocherte in seinem langsam schmelzenden Eisbecher herum. Es auszusprechen war nicht so einfach, wie er gedacht hatte. „Das Tor ist danach wahrscheinlich zerstört worden, denn die Adresse verschwand kurz darauf von der Fernbedienung.“  
„Wow, das habe ich nicht erwartet. Das ist hart.“  
„Was? Keine aufmunternden Worte? Kein ‚das wird schon wieder‘ oder ‚es waren nur hässliche Aliens‘?“  
Daniel lächelte und kippte Milch in seinen Espresso, der wahrscheinlich schon halb kalt war. „Du solltest wissen, dass ich in meiner Zeit bei SG1 mehr als einmal in Situationen gekommen bin, die deiner nicht unähnlich sind. Es ist auch für mich nicht immer einfach gewesen, aber nur wenn man sieht, was unter der Oberfläche liegt, kommt man weiter. Klingt, wie ein Spruch aus einem Glückskeks, ich weiß. Aber wenn dein Leben davon abhängt, dich mit einem fremden Wesen zu verbünden und zu kommunizieren, dann lernt man oft mehr, als man erwartet hat. Die Allianzen und Freundschaften, die dann entstehen, sind kostbar und ihr Verlust schmerzt mindestens genauso sehr wie der Verlust eines Menschen.“  
Eli spürte einen Kloß im Hals, stärker noch als zuvor bei seiner Mutter, und starrte stumm in sein Eis. Daniels Worte gaben genau das wieder, was er empfand, und es war angenehm zu wissen, dass da jemand war, der seine Situation ganz genau nachvollziehen konnte, sie verstand und nicht versuchte, sie zu analysieren und zu beurteilen, oder sogar klein zu reden.  
„Erzähl mir mehr von deinen neuen Freunden“, sagte Daniel schließlich und Eli genoss die Neugier und das ehrliche Interesse seines Gegenübers. Er räusperte sich, atmete einmal tief durch und kam Daniels Bitte nach.

„Auf den ersten Blick sind sie wirklich hässlich, aber wenn man das überwindet, ist da so viel mehr. Ihre Schuppenfarben variieren und schimmern im Licht.“ Eli sah sich kurz um und entdeckte eine freche Taube, die Krümel vom Asphalt pickte. Mit einem Nicken deutete er zu ihr.  
„So wie bei ihrem Gefieder. Auch ihre Dornen sind unterschiedlich. So wie es bei uns Menschen Haut und Haare in den verschiedenen Farben gibt. Sie sind unglaublich begabt in allen Gebieten der Kunst und der Wissenschaft. Ihre Musik ist anders als unsere. Manche Klänge sind sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber sie haben auch sehr komplexe und harmonische Kompositionen. Ich konnte ein wenig was davon aufnehmen, aber ich habe es noch keinem gezeigt. Und sie sind unglaublich detailverliebt, fast schon fixiert. Ich dachte, das wäre das Fieber oder die Lita, aber es sind tatsächlich die Aza’an selbst, die eine unglaubliche Fixierung auf Details haben. Ich erinnere mich an das erste Mal, als das Echo von Xavens Geist in mir wach wurde und wie fasziniert er von Youngs Haut war. Dem Zellaufbau und den Härchen. Es war unmöglich dieser Faszination zu widerstehen.“ Eli hielt inne und registrierte verspätet, dass er sich beim Erzählen verloren und viel zu viel Preis gegeben hatte.

„Was?“, blaffte er Daniel an, als der begann auch noch so komisch zu lächeln.  
„Es ist interessant, deinen Gesichtsausdruck zu beobachten. Eben ganz begeistert, dann versonnen und jetzt verlegen. Was ist dir so peinlich?“  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, fragte Eli düster.  
„Nicht ganz. Meinst du diese Faszination für Everett?“  
„Ja, was denn sonst?“  
„Aber du hast doch selbst gesagt, es war das, wie nanntest du es, Echo von Xavens Geist?“, fragte Daniel nach.  
„Ja... nein, es ist das... verdammt.“ Frustriert rührte Eli in seinem Eisbecher herum. Da war bald nur noch eine einheitliche Soße übrig, wenn er weiter so machte.  
Daniel grinste währenddessen nur noch mehr. „Erwischt!“  
„Uncool, echt uncool“, beschwerte Eli sich unbehaglich.  
„Hey, kein Grund zu schmollen. Ich zieh dich nur auf. Wenn man so lange auf so engem Raum zusammenhockt, ist es normal, dass man sich irgendwann nicht mehr egal ist und besser so, als wenn ihr euch nicht ausstehen könntet.“  
„Ich glaube, du hast das Problem nicht verstanden.“  
„Ja? Dann erklär es mir.“  
„Nein“, erwiderte Eli knapp, weil es ihm absolut peinlich war und er den anderen mann immerhin erst seit ein paar Stunden kannte. Das war privat.  
Daniel nahm scheinbar ohne zu Zögern hin. „Okay, dann zurück zu den Aza’an. Erzähl mir mehr. Wie sah ihre Heimat aus?“

Eli nahm den Themenwechsel dankbar an. „Der Mond war ursprünglich für die Physiologie der Aza‘an nicht als bewohnbar eingestuft worden, aber die Lita gaben ihnen die Möglichkeit die Atmosphäre so lange auszuhalten, bis sie Kuppeln mit künstlicher Luft errichten konnten. Man konnte ihren Heimatplaneten am Himmel sehen, so wie wir den Mond sehen, und die Tage waren weitaus länger als hier. Deshalb habe ich auch das Zeitgefühl verloren. Mir war nicht bewusst, wie lange ich tatsächlich von der Destiny weg war.  
Ich hoffe, dass der neue Planet wirklich ihre Heimat sein kann. Wir hatten keine Zeit die langfristigen Bedingungen einzuschätzen. Wenige Stunden reichen dafür einfach nicht aus, selbst mit der besten Technik nicht. Doch jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr und ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie eine lange und friedliche Zukunft vor sich haben.“  
„Diese Aza’an scheinen sehr anpassungsfähig zu sein. Es liegt nicht mehr in deinen Händen, was passiert. Wenn es darum ging, die Schuld für den Toten zu begleichen, dann hast du die mit der Umsiedlung längst erfüllt.“  
„Aber es ging nie darum eine Schuld zu begleichen“, erwiderte Eli fast ein wenig verzweifelt. „Es ging darum, nach Hause zu gehen und Freunde zu retten, meine Freunde.“ Eli ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, löste sie wieder und versuchte das drückende Gefühl in seiner Brust loszuwerden. Er konnte vielleicht andere belügen, aber nicht sich selbst. Xavens Empfindungen würden ihn niemals komplett verlassen.

„Hm, magst du ein paar von meinen Geschichten hören?“, fragte Jackson abrupt.  
Eli blinzelte verwirrt und nickte dann eilig. „Wenn sie ein Happy End haben, sicher“, fügte er an. „Dann kann ich das hier beenden, bevor das Eis komplett geschmolzen ist.“ Er deutete auf seinen Becher und Daniel lachte.  
„Okay, ich gebe mein Bestes.“  
Daniel begann von seinen Reisen zu erzählen, in dem Rahmen, den Eli mit seiner Freigabe eben erfahren durfte. Es dauerte nicht lange und Eli erkannte bei ihm die gleiche Begeisterung, die er selbst beim Erzählen hatte.

Als Eli das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, waren zwei Stunden vergangen und sie hatten jeder noch einen weiteren Kaffee getrunken.  
„Wie lange sollte der Tausch eigentlich gehen?“, fragte Eli unvermittelt. Sicherlich hatte Daniel eine Zeitvorgabe bekommen.  
Daniel warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Nicht so lange. Doktor Bakewell sollte nur eine erste Einschätzung der Steine abgeben. Vielleicht sollten wir langsam zurückkehren. Wir können uns noch im Auto und Büro ein wenig unterhalten, bis die Verbindung gelöst wird.“  
„Okay.“  
Daniel gab der Bedienung ein Zeichen und bezahlte dann bei ihr. Als sie aufstanden, sah er sich kurz um. „Ich werde Anderson anrufen und ihn bitten, dass er uns da abholt, wo er uns abgesetzt hat.“  
„Klar.“

Sie liefen den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren, erneut ausgebremst durch Daniels Krücken, und warteten dann an der Straße auf Anderson, der würde wohl ein paar Minuten brauchen. Eli beobachtete die vorbeiziehenden Autos... und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick auf dem Schiff wieder. Sein Kopf schmerzte und als er sich verschwommen blinzelnd umsah, stellte er fest, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Etwas stach in seine Seite, Schmerz brannte durch seine Nervenbahnen, als er versuchte sich zu bewegen. Als er mit seiner Hand an die Stelle tastete und sie sich vor Augen hielt, war sie voller Blut. Young lag regungslos neben ihm. Irgendetwas war passiert! Doch bevor er mehr herausfinden konnte, befand er sich zurück auf der Erde. Er lehnte schwer gegen eine Straßenlaterne und Daniel war viel zu nah.  
Er sah ihn besorgt an. „Doktor Bakewell?“  
„Nein, ich bin es, Eli.“  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Wir sind aus dem FTL gefallen, was die Verbindung kurz unterbrochen hat. Ich muss sofort zurück zur Destiny.“  
„Wahrscheinlich habt ihr den nächsten Planeten erreicht“, mutmaßte Daniel. „Es wird alles okay sein. Falls was sein sollte, dann werden die sich schon melden.“  
„Nichts ist okay!“, erwiderte Eli und verspürte Panik. „Young war bewusstlos und ich habe eine Wunde, die viel zu stark blutet. Ich muss sofort zurück. Benutz das Notfallprotokoll. Wir können die Verbindung wieder herstellen, wenn alles in Ordnung ist, aber jetzt muss ich in meinen Körper, bitte“, flehte Eli und hoffte, dass Daniel wusste, was er meinte.

Nach den Vorfällen mit Ginn und Mandy, sowie der Senatorin und Doktor Covel, war das Notfallprotokoll erstellt worden. Bestand während der Verbindung für eine Person Lebensgefahr, sollte die Verbindung wenn möglich unverzüglich getrennt werden, um nicht beide Leben zu verlieren, ungeachtet anderer Pläne für die jeweilige Verbindung.  
Daniel nickte zum Glück und zog bereits sein Handy hervor. Es erschien Eli wie eine Ewigkeit, bis Daniel knappe Anweisungen weitergab.   
„Danke“, sagte Eli erleichtert. „Ich melde mich so schnell ich kann.“  
„Viel Erfolg und...“

oOo


	15. Nicht zu retten 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigt, dass es so ewig gedauert hat. Mit diesem Inhalt habe ich massiv gekämpft, weil ich Hintergründe recherchieren und verstehen musste und weil die Dialoge mir nicht gerade leicht fielen.

Eli stöhnte verhalten, als er in seinem eigenen Körper zu sich kam. Ihm tat der Kopf weh und der Schmerz beim Atmen war zuvor weder eingebildet gewesen noch weniger geworden. Blut quoll noch immer aus der Wunde unter seinen Fingern hervor, wenn auch langsam. Ihm fielen weitere kleine Schnitte und Kratzer an seinen Unterarmen auf. Sie wirkten seltsam gerötet und brannten dumpf. So wie es sich anfühlte, waren sie auch über seinen Bauch verteilt, aber nur die eine Wunde unterhalb seiner Brust schien so sehr zu bluten. Der Schmerz kam vor allem von seinen Rippen.  
Eli versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Prompt drehte sich alles um ihn herum. Als er mit der linken Hand seinen Hinterkopf abtastete, konnte er eine dicke Beule spüren, doch zum Glück war da kein weiteres Blut. Nachdem er einen Überblick über seinen eigenen nicht gerade berauschenden Zustand bekommen hatte, wandte er sich Young zu. Der schien noch immer bewusstlos zu sein. „Colonel Young?“ Eli bekam keine Antwort.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen rutschte Eli das kurze Stück zu dem Mann hinüber und tastete nach einem Puls. Der gleichmäßige, etwas langsame Herzschlag erleichterte ihn.

„Colonel Young, Doktor Bakewell, bitte kommen! Kann mich einer hören?“ Verspätet nahm Eli Volkers verzerrte Stimme wahr. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sie zuzuordnen, während er gegen ein hartnäckiges Schwindelgefühl ankämpfte. Dann griff er nach dem Funkgerät an Youngs Gürtel.  
„Hier Eli, ich höre.“  
„Gott sei Dank. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Ist alles okay?“  
„Wie man es nimmt. Ich habe einiges abbekommen und der Colonel ist bewusstlos. Was ist passiert?“, fasste Eli kurz zusammen.  
„Das wollte ich gerade fragen“, drängte sich Rush dazwischen.  
„Nick“, sagte Eli erleichtert und schüttelte dann den Kopf, bereute es aber gleich, weil die Bewegung eine neue Welle des Schwindels mit sich brachte. „Rush, ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich war gerade dabei mich mit Daniel zu unterhalten, als ich kurzzeitig wieder in meinem eigenen Körper war. Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmt und habe die Verbindung beenden lassen. Was war hier los?“  
„Wir sind aus dem FTL gefallen. Offenbar hat Bakewell irgendeine Reaktion ausgelöst. Laut den Sensoraufzeichnungen gab es einen Energieausbruch. Destiny hat das Labor verriegelt. Nichts kommt rein oder raus, das gilt auch für die Luftzufuhr.“  
„Na toll.“ Eli stöhnte entnervt. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er bevorzugte es wirklich, bei solchen Situation auf der anderen Seite zu sein. Auf der unverletzten, Probleme lösenden Seite.

„Was ist mit den Kristallen?“  
„Warten Sie kurz.“ Weil Eli in einer Hand das Funkgerät hielt und mit der anderen noch immer auf die Wunde drückte, stupste er mit einem Fuß gegen Youngs Bein.  
„Colonel Young.“ Er bekam noch immer keine Reaktion. Frustriert trat er ein wenig energischer zu. „Colonel Young, wachen Sie auf! Das ist echt der falsche Zeitpunkt zum Schlafen.“ Es dauerte etwas, doch als Young nach dem dritten Versuch endlich die Augen öffnete, spürte Eli erneut Erleichterung. Er wollte in dieser Situation nicht allein sein.

Young brauchte sichtlich einen Moment um zu sich zu kommen und sich zu orientieren. „Doktor Bakewell?“, fragte er langsam.  
„Nein. Ich bin‘s, Eli. Ich bin zurück.“  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Young und setzte sich auf.  
„Das versuchen wir gerade herauszufinden. Sie waren bewusstlos für einige Minuten“, erwiderte Eli. „Sind Sie abgesehen von dem Schlag auf den Kopf verletzt?“  
Young sah an sich herab und tastete sich ab. „Nur ein paar Kratzer, aber alles oberflächlich, wie es scheint. Und Sie?“ Youngs Blick wanderte zu Elis blutverschmierter Hand.  
„Nur oberflächliche Kratzer und eine Beule“ antwortete Eli.  
„Und die Wunde unter Ihrer Hand?“, fragte Young skeptisch.  
„Ist wahrscheinlich nur halb so schlimm wie es weh tut.“ Das hoffte Eli zumindest.

Rush unterbrach sie. „Könnte uns jetzt einer sagen, was mit den Kristallen ist?“, fragte er ungeduldig. Eli verdrehte die Augen und reichte Young das Funkgerät. „Ich würde es gerne vermeiden, aufzustehen. Ich glaube, es hat auch ein oder zwei Rippen erwischt.“  
Young warf ihm erneut einen skeptischen Blick zu und nickte dann langsam. Er kam auf die Füße und sah sich um, während Eli vorsichtig an die nahegelegene Wand rutschte und sich zumindest soweit aufrichtete, dass er mit seiner unverletzten Seite dagegen lehnen konnte. Seine Rippen bedankten sich trotzdem mit einer neuen Welle des Schmerzes. Er bezweifelte, dass etwas gebrochen war, so stark konnte der Aufprall nicht gewesen sein. Aber eine Prellung tat mindestens genauso weh. Eli biss die Zähne zusammen und hörte auf Youngs Beschreibung, während er sich selbst ein Bild machte. Sie waren tatsächlich die einzigen im Raum, ein kleines Labor. Auf zwei Tischen an einer Wand standen diverse Messgeräte, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite waren ebenfalls zwei Tische. Auf einem davon stand ein zerbrochener Glasbehälter mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit.

„Waren das die Kristalle?“, fragte Eli. Er hätte gerne mehr gesehen, bevorzugte es jedoch, sitzen zu bleiben und keine neuen Schmerzwellen zu provozieren.  
„Ja. Doktor Bakewell wollte etwas messen“, erwiderte Young. „Wieso sind Sie eigentlich zurück?“, fragte er dann verspätet.  
„Notfallprotokoll“, antwortete Eli ein wenig gepresst. Sie hatten wichtigeres zu tun. „Was auch immer er versucht hat, ich glaube nicht, dass es zu dem gewünschten Resultat geführt hat. Messungen hat er so jedenfalls keine bekommen.“  
„Aber wir bekommen Werte von den internen Schiffsensoren angezeigt“, hörte Eli Brody über das Funkgerät aus dem Hintergrund sagen.  
„Und? Irgendetwas Spannendes?“  
Ihm antwortete Schweigen. Eli sah misstrauisch zu der Flüssigkeit und dann zu Young. Keine Antwort bedeutete normalerweise schlechte Nachrichten.  
„Was sagen die Werte?“, forderte nun auch Young eine Antwort mit deutlich mehr Nachdruck.  
„Die Substanz sendet Strahlung wie auf dem Planeten aus, aber das ist offenbar nur eine Folge von...“, begann Rush, brach dann jedoch ab.  
„Kommt schon Leute, spannt uns nicht so auf die Folter. Was ist es?“ Eli wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
„Beta-Strahlung. Als die Kristalle umgewandelt wurden, muss ein Betazerfall stattgefunden haben. Wahrscheinlich lässt Destiny uns deshalb die Türen nicht öffnen. Es würde die Gefahr bestehen, dass die Strahlung sich auf dem Schiff ausbreitet.“  
„Und was bedeutet das für uns?“, fragte Eli verwirrt und sah alarmiert zu Young, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Beta-Strahlung ist schwach genug um von den Wänden des Schiffs abgefangen zu werden und wenn man nur kurz damit in Berührung kommt, sind die Auswirkungen gering genug um behandelt zu werden, aber wenn man längere Zeit der Strahlung ausgesetzt wird oder die Strahlungsquelle direkt anfasst, dann kommt es zu Verbrennungen und Langzeitschäden wie Hautkrebs“, erklärte Brody als würde er den Eintrag in einem Buch wiedergeben.  
„Na super.“ Eli schluckte trocken. „Was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Halten Sie sich so weit wie möglich von dem Zeug entfernt auf. Wir werden weiter versuchen, die Sperre des Schiffs zu umgehen. Aber wir sollten in der Zwischenzeit versuchen, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, weitere Strahlung zu verhindern. Irgendwelche Ideen dazu?“, fragte Rush.  
„Die Datenbank von Xavens Schiff“, war Elis erster Gedanke. „Hatten Sie schon Gelegenheit, die Übersetzung durchlaufen zu lassen?“  
„Ja, aber ich habe es mir noch nicht angesehen.“  
Eli überlegte kurz. „Eines der Wörter in der Übersetzung war die Bezeichnung für die Kristalle. Geben Sie es als Schlagwort ein und filtern Sie die Passage mit den häufigsten Treffern. Xaven hat seine Erkenntnisse in einem Bericht notiert. Schauen Sie, wie weit Sie damit kommen. Vielleicht kann ich später versuchen, mit ein paar Erinnerungen die Lücken zu füllen.“  
„In Ordnung. Ich melde mich wieder.“ Damit war Rush offenbar verschwunden.

Young kam wieder zu Eli und kniete sich zu ihm. „Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Wunde.“  
„Das ist nicht...“ Elis Protest ging in einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen unter, als Young nicht lange fackelte und Elis Hand beiseiteschob. Dann hob er das mittlerweile ruinierte Shirt an und legte die Wunde frei, die über seinen unteren Rippen lag. Nur knapp daneben zeigte sich das Tattoo, das er seit seinem Ausflug hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er es mehrmals betrachtet, aber ihm wollte absolut nicht einfallen, woher er es hatte oder was es bedeutete.  
„Da steckt ein größerer Splitter drin, wahrscheinlich von dem Behälter, in dem der Kristall war. Sie hatten Glück, dass er nicht tiefer eingedrungen ist. Ein paar Zentimeter weiter unten und er hätte ernsthaften Schaden an den inneren Organen anrichten können. Vermutlich sind in den kleineren Kratzern auch Splitter, bei Ihnen und bei mir.“  
„Ist nicht so wild.“ Dafür erntete Eli erneut einen finsteren Blick und schwieg lieber.  
„Brody. Jemand soll TJ holen und Lieutenant Scott“, befahl Young über Funk.  
„Ich bin hier, Colonel“, antwortete TJ direkt. Sie musste bereits im Raum gewesen sein. „Scott ist auch auf dem Weg hierher. Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Wir haben beide wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung und kleinere Kratzer von umherfliegenden Splittern, aber Eli hat auch noch einen größeren Splitter abbekommen. Wie es scheint, steckt er noch in der Wunde.“  
„Haben Sie irgendetwas zur Hand, womit Sie die Splitter entfernen und die Wunden verschließen können, bis ich mir das ansehen kann?“  
„Ich schau mich mal um.“ Young stand wieder auf.

„Eli, tut dir sonst etwas weh?“, fragte TJ und Young reichte ihm das Funkgerät, damit er antworten konnte.  
„Nur der Kopf und die Rippen. Ich muss gegen eine der Tischkanten gefallen sein. Ich denke, meine Rippen sind geprellt. Die Wunde tut weniger weh. Der Splitter scheint nicht sonderlich tief zu stecken. Es blutet schon kaum noch.“ Eli betrachtete den Schnitt genauer. Die Haut war unschön gerötet und da schimmerte etwas bläulich. Er bekam eine ungute Ahnung. „Colonel, können Sie kurz das Licht ausschalten?“, bat er so, dass es nicht über das Funkgerät übertragen wurde.  
„Wieso?“, fragte Young misstrauisch.  
„Ich will nur eine Theorie testen. Sie können es gleich wieder einschalten.“  
„In Ordnung.“ Young ging zur Tür und im nächsten Moment wurde es dunkel. Eli blinzelte kurz, doch dann konnte er sehen, was das grelle, künstliche Licht bisher überdeckt hatte. Die Flüssigkeit leuchtete noch ein ganzes Stück heller als die Kristalle in der Höhle. Das Leuchten hatte wohl entgegen seiner Vermutung nie etwas mit Biolumineszenz zu tun gehabt. Es war immer eine Folge von Strahlung gewesen. Bei den stabilen Kristallen hatten sie es nur nicht messen können.  
Eli konnte jetzt auch das eigentliche Ausmaß der Situation erkennen. Spritzer der Flüssigkeit befanden sich überall im Raum, auch auf ihm und Young. Auf ihrer Kleidung, auf der Haut, in den Wunden. Sie leuchteten beide wie Weihnachtsbäume. Das erklärte, warum seine Wunden so ungewöhnlich gerötet waren und sich so seltsam anfühlten. Die Strahlung hatte die äußerste Hautschicht schon verbrannt. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie schnell sie die Strahlungsquelle neutralisierten. Sie waren bereits viel zu stark kontaminiert.  
Young schaltete das Licht wieder an. Er hob sein Shirt an und sah auf die kleinen Schnittwunden, die ebenfalls von ungewöhnlich roten Flecken umgeben waren. Sein Blick zeigte deutlich, dass er zu derselben Erkenntnis gekommen war wie Eli. Schweigend kam er zurück, eine Pinzette, die er offenbar zwischen den anderen Sachen gefunden hatte, und eine Wasserflasche in den Händen.

„Eli? Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte TJ. Sie waren anscheinend zu lange still gewesen.  
„Nein, alles okay“, erwiderte Eli. Er hatte seine Lektion in Sachen Lügen zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit gelernt. Dazu hätte er nicht einmal Youngs warnenden Blick benötigt. Es brachte nichts, TJ und die anderen zu beunruhigen, wenn es im Moment doch nichts gab, was sie tun konnten. Sie sollten sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.  
Eli konnte nur froh sein, dass kein fliegendes Auge im Labor war. Er hatte eigentlich eines darauf angesetzt, Bakewell überall hin zu folgen.  
„Ich habe eine Pinzette gefunden und kann die Splitter entfernen. Wir haben Wasser, um die Schnitte etwas zu reinigen, aber ich habe nichts zum Verbinden hier, außer vielleicht unserer Kleidung“, fasste Young für TJ zusammen.  
„Mein Shirt ist eh ruiniert. Benutzen Sie den Stoff ruhig“, fügte Eli hinzu, und etwas leiser nur für den Colonel hörbar: „Zumindest den Teil, der nicht kontaminiert ist.“  
„In Ordnung, dann konzentrieren Sie sich erst einmal auf Ihre Verletzungen, während hier alle nach einer Lösung suchen“, erwiderte TJ.

Young half Eli dabei Jacke und Shirt auszuziehen und machte sich methodisch daran ihn nach Splittern abzusuchen und sie zu entfernen. Eli ließ es über sich ergehen, während er eine Hand schützend um seinen Anhänger schloss. Zwei Einheiten Naniten für einen Notfall, der nie hätte eintreten sollen. War es jetzt schon soweit? Er hatte Daniel erzählt, dass die Lita ihre Träger für eine Weile auch vor Strahlungsschäden geschützt hatten. Doch würden die einfachen Naniten das auch in ihren menschlichen Körpern schaffen? Und würde Young es überhaupt zulassen, dass sie diese Hilfe nutzten? Noch traute Eli sich nicht, das anzusprechen. Stattdessen lenkte er sich ab, indem er ihre Situation weiter analysierte. Wenn er die Wunden an ihnen beiden richtig interpretierte, dann hatte sich die Druckwelle horizontal ausgebreitet. Alle Schnitte und Spritzer befanden sich auf derselben Höhe. Das konnte man wohl als Glück bezeichnen. Wenn sie die Splitter oder sogar die Flüssigkeit ins Gesicht bekommen hätten, hätten sie weitaus ernstere Verletzungen davontragen können. Wobei Eli sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was ernster sein sollte, als verstrahlt zu werden.

„Colonel, hier ist Scott.“   
„Lieutenant, wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?“  
„Rush, Volker und Brody arbeiten an einer Lösung. TJ, Park, Greer und Chloe helfen so gut es geht. Der Rest der Crew weiß noch nichts.“  
„In Ordnung, belassen Sie es erst einmal dabei. Bakewell wird mittlerweile auf der Erde berichtet haben, was passiert ist und Elis abrupte Rückkehr wird für Aufregung gesorgt haben. Benutzen Sie die Steine und beruhigen Sie die etwas. So lange wir hier feststecken, übernehmen Sie das Kommando.“  
„Ja, Sir.“ Das Funkgerät verstummte vorerst wieder.

„Wie lief es eigentlich auf der Erde? Sind Sie mit Ihrem Bericht fertig geworden?“, fragte Young nach einer Weile des Schweigens, während sich in einer kleinen Schale blutige Glasstücke sammelten.  
„Ja, der Bericht ist fertig.“  
„Steht da auch drin, wie Sie zu dem Tattoo gekommen sind? Ich hätte Sie nicht für jemanden gehalten, der sich so etwas stechen lässt.“ Young deutete auf die verschlungenen, geometrischen Formen.  
„Es war ein Geschenk der Aza’an, das konnte ich schlecht ablehnen“, entgegnete Eli die Lüge, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, und berührte die eingefärbte Haut für einen kurzen Moment. Man konnte die Arbeit nicht von irdischen Tattoos unterscheiden.  
Eli überlegte, ob er Daniels Verhörversuch ansprechen sollte, um das Thema zu wechseln, ließ es aber vorerst bleiben. Sie würden wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile hier feststecken und dies war ein weiteres Gesprächsthema, das nur wieder zum Streit führen würde.

Young war gerade mit den Splittern in Elis Wunden fertig und wandte sich dem Säubern seiner eigenen Verletzungen zu, als Volkers Stimme wieder über das Funkgerät erklang.  
„Colonel Young? Eli?“  
„Ja, was gibt es?“, fragte Young ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen, während Eli sich seine Jacke vorsichtig wieder überzog und sie schloss. Sein Shirt lag mittlerweile in Fetzen am Boden.  
„Destiny weigert sich noch immer die Umgehung anzunehmen. Brody und Greer sind mit einem Schneidbrenner unterwegs zu Ihnen, aber damit durch die Tür zu kommen, wird länger dauern.“  
„Warten Sie damit“, sagte Young sofort. „Wenn die Tür erst einmal aufgebrochen ist, bekommen wir sie so schnell nicht wieder versiegelt und wenn das Schiff die Strahlung über Sensoren erkannt hat, wird es nur die nächste Tür auch versiegeln und dann wären die beiden ebenfalls gefangen.“  
„Das haben wir auch schon bedacht und wir versuchen weiterhin, andere Lösungen zu finden, aber im Notfall werden die beiden bereitstehen.“

„Hatte Rush schon Glück mit der Übersetzung?“, fragte Eli.  
Es war einen Moment still, dann antwortete Rush selbst. „Halbwegs, aber es fehlen ein paar Wörter, damit es Sinn ergibt.“  
„Beschreiben Sie mir die Zeichen“, entgegnete Eli und fischte ein Stück Kreide aus der Hosentasche. Er hatte es noch von seinem letzten Aufenthalt in Rushs Korridor einstecken. Rush beschrieb ihm die Symbole und Eli zeichnete sie auf den Boden. Dann versuchte er Xavens Erinnerungen hervorzuholen. Es war schwierig zu kontrollieren, was er sah. Selbst wenn er die richtigen Erinnerungen fand, waren sie meist nur schemenhaft. Konkrete Wörter herauszufiltern, schien nahezu unmöglich.   
Es war mühselig und verstärkte seine Kopfschmerzen noch, aber langsam bekam er die Bedeutung von einem Teil der Zeichen zusammen.  
Young wurde in der Zwischenzeit fertig und brachte die kontaminierten Sachen soweit es ging von ihnen weg. Einen Unterschied machte das wohl jetzt auch nicht mehr.

Schließlich übermittelte Eli seine Erkenntnisse an Rush.  
„Das dritte Zeichen mit dem Halbkreis bedeutet vom Sinn her die Temperatur senken, abkühlen... das erste Zeichen ist stabil und das gespiegelte Zeichen dazu ist instabil.“ Eli schrieb die Bedeutungen für sich dazu und strich die Wörter weg, die er erledigt hatte.  
„Das vierte und fünfte Symbol kann ich nicht übersetzen. Ich wünschte, jemand wäre so schlau gewesen, den Text vor dem Herumexperimentieren zu lesen. Was genau hat Bakewell überhaupt gemacht? So ohne Schutzmaßnahmen? Ich dachte, er sollte sich die Kristalle nur ansehen und eine Einschätzung abgeben?“ Die Frage, was Young mit Bakewell allein in einem Raum gemacht hatte, sparte Eli sich. Das konnte er sich auch so denken.  
„Ich konnte nicht sehen, was er gemacht hat, weil ich hinter ihm stand“, erklärte Young. „Er war ein wenig zu aufgeregt, schätze ich, aber ich bezweifle, dass ihm klar war, was passieren würde.“  
„Das lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Konzentrieren wir uns lieber darauf, wie wir den Schaden beheben“, ging Rush dazwischen. „Ich glaube, ich habe es. Die Aza’an-Crew hat bei einer Planetenerkundung eine ganze Ebene dieser Kristalle gefunden. Wie wir haben sie ein Exemplar mitgenommen. Noch bevor sie das Schiff erreicht haben, ist der Kristall mit etwas in Kontakt gekommen - eines von den Zeichen, die Sie nicht übersetzen konnten, Eli - und wurde instabil, flüssig. Xaven erkannte das Energiepotenzial, auch wenn es wohl nur gering ist, aber die Kristalle regelmäßig zwischen fest und flüssig wechseln zu lassen, hat wohl genug Energie gebracht, um den Schiffsantrieb, der auf der langen Reise Probleme machte, zu unterstützen.  
Damit der stabile Kristallzustand erreicht wird, muss die Umgebungstemperatur sinken. Sind die Kristalle erst einmal in ihrer stabilen Form, ist ihnen die Temperatur offenbar egal, wenn ich das richtig verstehe. Es ist der Kontakt mit einem Stoff oder so, der sie wieder flüssig macht. Ich kann allerdings nicht genau sagen, welche Temperaturen gemeint sind und wie lange die Kristallbildung dauert. Ich habe keine Referenz, um die Werte in unsere Einheiten umzurechnen.“

„Aber ich kann es vielleicht. Geben Sie mir einen Moment.“  
Eli schloss müde die Augen. Rush konnte die notwendigen Werte nicht in das System der Menschen umrechnen, doch Eli hatte bereits ein vages Gefühl dafür, was sie brauchten. Die Notizen, die Rush gerade versuchte zu lesen, waren schließlich Erinnerungen in Elis Kopf, er musste sich nur genug anstrengen. Je mehr Rush erzählte, desto mehr erinnerte Eli sich, auch wenn es ihm tierische Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Er sah Messgeräte, Monitoranzeigen und Tabellen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen und skizzierte ein paar davon auf den Boden neben sich.  
Unter anderen, sicheren Bedingungen wäre es sicherlich super spannend gewesen, die Kristalle zu studieren. Sie vereinigten Eigenschaften auf eine Art, wie es auf der Erde nicht möglich war. Hier und jetzt waren sie jedoch nur noch eine Gefahr.  
Keiner unterbrach ihn bei seinen Versuchen und schließlich fand Eli, was er suchte und konnte es auch umrechnen. Er seufzte leise. Es würde ungemütlich werden.  
„Im Bereich zwischen minus zwei und minus fünf Grad Celcius dauert es etwa eine Stunde, wahrscheinlich ein wenig länger. Aber Sie dürfen mit den Temperaturen nicht tiefer gehen, um es vielleicht zu beschleunigen, sonst werden die Kristalle nicht stabil, sondern zerfallen wieder. Und wenn Sie darüber bleiben, kann es Tage oder Wochen dauern bis zur Kristallisation. So konnten sich die Kristalle in der Höhle bilden. Nachdem das Zeug aus dem Schiffswrack ausgelaufen ist, hat es sich wahrscheinlich mit einem strahlungsresistenten Organismus verbunden. Die Verteilung an der Höhlendecke war zu flächendeckend, um vom Auslaufen allein zu stammen, und da waren diese flechtenartigen Gebilde, die mit den Kristallen verwachsen waren. Erinnern Sie sich? Das muss...“  
Eli hielt abrupt inne. Er hatte gewusst, dass Xaven einige Zeit mehr tot als lebendig in dem abgestürzten Raumschiff gelegen hatte, kaum bei Bewusstsein, doch die chaotischen Erinnerungen und die fremden Bedingungen auf dem Planeten machten eine tatsächliche zeitliche Zuordnung fast unmöglich. Zum ersten Mal wurde Eli bewusst, dass die Lita Xaven scheinbar über einen qualvoll langen Zeitraum am Leben gehalten hatten, während sich die Kristalle in dieser Höhle so rasant vermehrt hatten, dass es beängstigend war. Sie hatten sich eine Gefahr an Bord geholt, die sie nicht einmal im Ansatz verstanden.

„Eli!“  
Eli schreckte auf und blinzelte, als Young nachdrücklich seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Young besorgt.  
„Ja, sorry. Mir ist nur etwas eingefallen.“ Eli wischte den Gedanken mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln beiseite und bereute es sofort wieder. Für eine Weile sollte er sich einfach nicht mehr bewegen.  
„Sind Sie sich sicher mit den Angaben?“, mischte sich Rush ein. Am anderen Ende des Funkgerätes war es verdächtig still gewesen.  
„So sicher wie ich mir sein kann unter den gegebenen Umständen. Wir haben keine Zeit für Experimente.“  
„Aber Sie werden erfrieren! Und es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass Destiny die Verriegelung freigibt, sobald die Strahlungsquelle beseitigt ist. Sie und der Raum werden dann noch immer eine Reststrahlung aufweisen“, warf Volker ein, bevor jemand anderes etwas sagen konnte.  
„Sie werden nicht erfrieren“, widersprach TJ. „Das ist nicht wie auf dem Planeten, wo Sie von der Schneelawine erwischt worden, Colonel. Aber Sie werden trotzdem auskühlen und es besteht die Gefahr, dass Sie hypothermisch werden. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet.“

Eli sah schweigend zu Young. Die ganze Situation mit der Kälte und dem Erfrieren brachte Erinnerungen hoch, die Eli gerade definitiv nicht gebrauchen konnte. Aber hatten Sie überhaupt eine Wahl?  
„Wenn wir nichts tun, werden wir ersticken und das Strahlungsproblem bleibt bestehen. Ist es überhaupt möglich, die Temperatur so schnell runter zu bringen, wenn das Lüftungssystem blockiert ist?“, fragte Young.  
„Ja, man kann die Wände und den Boden temperieren. Elis Vorgabe liegt gerade noch im Bereich des Möglichen.“  
„Also gut. Es wird ungemütlich, aber ein bisschen Kälte mit der Chance hier rauszukommen ist immer noch besser als zu ersticken oder weiter verstrahlt zu werden. Und sie haben eine Stunde Zeit, einen Plan B auszuarbeiten, falls Destiny die Sperre nicht aufhebt. Oder was meinen Sie, Eli?“  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hasse die Kälte, aber im Moment sehe ich auch keine andere Lösung“, gestand er.  
Young nickte knapp und stand wieder auf. „Rush, wie schnell bekommen Sie die Temperatur hier drin auf das erforderliche Maß?“  
„Bei der Größe des Raumes und ohne tatsächlichen Luftaustausch... fünfzehn Minuten maximal.“  
„Dann fangen Sie an. Je eher, desto schneller haben wir es hinter uns.“

Es herrschte abrupt Stille und Eli vermutete, dass heftig diskutiert wurde. Young ließ sich davon nicht beirren und ging unterdessen zu der Seite des Raumes, von der er die Pinzette geholt hatte. Er stellte ein Mikroskop und andere technische Geräte vorsichtig beiseite, bevor er alles andere achtlos auf dem Boden daneben stapelte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Eli verstand, was Young damit bezweckte.  
In diesem Raum war alles aus Metall und außer der Kleidung an ihrem Körper hatten sie keinen Schutz vor der Kälte. Die Temperatur von Boden und Wänden würde sich leicht senken lassen, doch wenn sie die ganze Zeit am Boden sitzen blieben oder sich gegen die Wände lehnten, würden sie tatsächlich schneller zum Eis am Stiel werden, als ihnen lieb war. Auf die Tische zu klettern war später ihre beste Option, auch wenn die ebenfalls aus Metall waren.

Nicht sonderlich begeistert stellte Eli fest, dass er sich dafür wieder bewegen musste. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und stemmte sich dann an der Wand in seinem Rücken hoch. Besser, er brachte das Unausweichliche so schnell wie möglich hinter sich. Eli schwankte bedrohlich, als sein Kopf wieder begann zu schmerzen und fürchtete schon, gleich wieder zu Boden zu gehen, als Youngs Arme ihn plötzlich stützten.  
„Machen Sie langsam. Bakewell stand direkt vor den Kristallen. Sie haben das meiste abbekommen.“  
„Zu der Erkenntnis bin ich auch schon gekommen“, presste Eli hervor und konzentrierte sich dann aufs gehen. Young hatte wahrscheinlich einige Schritte weiter weg gestanden.

Sie hatten gerade die Tische erreicht, als Rushs Stimme wieder erklang. „Colonel, wir haben begonnen, die Temperatur zu senken. Sie sollten es in einigen Minuten spüren. TJ wird Sie von hier aus überwachen, so gut es geht. Wir werden in der Zeit weiter daran arbeiten, Destinys Sperren zu umgehen. Lieutenant Scott ist auf der Erde, um unsere Situation zu erklären und versucht herauszufinden, was Doktor Bakewell genau getan hat, damit wir seinen Fehler nicht ausversehen wiederholen.“  
„In Ordnung, halten Sie uns auf dem Laufenden und tun Sie, was Sie können.“ Young half Eli dabei sich auf die Tische zu setzen und Eli wünschte sich, dass sie wenigstens ein paar Decken hätten. Diese eine Stunde würde sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlen, wenn die Kälte erst einmal zu ihnen durchdrang. Jetzt bereute er es, dass er sein Shirt aufgegeben hatte.  
„Und Rush?“  
„Ja, Colonel?“  
„Lassen Sie die Finger vom Stuhl.“  
Die Antwort kam erst nach einer verdächtigen Pause. „Ja, Colonel.“

Young setzte sich auf den Tisch neben Eli.  
„Es gefällt mir nicht, dass ich Sie nicht sehen kann“, sagte TJ in die plötzliche Stille. „Diesmal wäre es wirklich praktisch gewesen, wenn ein fliegendes Auge Ihnen gefolgt wäre, Eli.“  
„Eigentlich hatte ich auch eines darauf angesetzt, Doktor Bakewell zu folgen“, erwiderte Eli und sah zu Young, der zur Tür deutete.  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich noch im Korridor draußen. Es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Wir müssen so auskommen. Irgendwelche Tipps, TJ?“, fragte Young.  
„Ich denke, Sie wissen worauf Sie achten müssen, Colonel. Versuchen Sie aufrecht zu bleiben. Bewegen Sie sich, wenn möglich. Wenn Sie müde werden, wird es verlockend sein, sich hinzulegen, aber tun Sie das nicht. Geben Sie der Kälte so wenig Angriffsfläche, wie nur möglich.“ Sie klang nicht glücklich.  
„In Ordnung, TJ.“  
„Na toll“, moserte Eli neben ihm. Hinlegen war sein erster Gedanke gewesen. Und jetzt hatte er nicht einmal mehr etwas, wo er sich dagegen lehnen konnte. Ungemütlich versuchte er sich so zu setzen, dass er es länger als fünf Minuten aushielt und seine Rippen dabei nicht zu sehr belastete. Es schien nahezu unmöglich.  
Young rutschte auf dem Tisch neben ihm ein wenig weiter hinter, bis er ein Bein locker unterschlagen und das andere angewinkelt hinstellen konnte. „Lehnen Sie sich gegen meine Seite. Für den Anfang sollte das gehen. Wir sollten sowieso näher zusammenrutschen.“  
Eli sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. Typisch Young. Erst hielt er ihn auf Abstand, und plötzlich war Nähe kein Problem, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.  
In so einer Situation war es das für den Colonel wahrscheinlich auch, gestand Eli sich ein. Hier ging es darum, zu überleben. Darauf war er trainiert.  
Eli gab nach und lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen Youngs linke Seite. Das war tatsächlich minimal angenehmer als alles was er probiert hatte. Langsam konnte er spüren, wie die Luft um sie herum abkühlte.  
„TJ, wir melden uns aller zehn Minuten. Ich denke nicht, dass das Funkgerät im Dauerbetrieb noch so lange durchhält.“  
„In Ordnung. Haltet durch.“  
„Das werden wir.“  
Die Funkverbindung wurde beendet und Stille machte sich im Raum breit. Eli fiel es schon nach wenigen Momenten schwer, still zu halten.

„Versuchen Sie nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken“, riet Young ruhig.  
„Das sagt sich so einfach.“  
„Erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem Bericht. Den werde ich vorerst ja selbst nicht lesen können.“  
„Wenn Sie mir erst eine Frage beantworten.“  
„Was für eine?“  
„Was haben Sie sich davon erhofft, Doktor Jackson auf mich anzusetzen?“ Durch den direkten Körperkontakt konnte Eli spüren, wie Young sich für einen Augenblick verspannte. „Sie brauchen es nicht abzustreiten. Daniel hat es direkt zugegeben. Er wusste, dass es nichts bringt, mich zu belügen. Wir hatten Gelegenheit, uns ausgiebig zu unterhalten.“  
Chloe würde wahrscheinlich neidisch werden, wenn er ihr von seinem Ausflug erzählte. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sie in den letzten Tagen eher gemieden hatte. Er würde wohl etwas gut machen müssen, sobald sie hier wieder rauskamen.

„Ja, Jackson hat eine Art an sich, die es schwer macht, ihm nicht zu vertrauen“, entgegnete Young.  
„Haben Sie ihn deshalb benutzt? Weil Sie damit gerechnet haben? Das seltsame ist, dass das nicht einmal der eigentliche Grund war, warum ich ihm vieles erzählt habe. Es lag eher daran, dass er zugehört hat, ohne zu urteilen. Er war neugierig und offen und hat verstanden, was ich mit den Aza’an erlebt habe.“  
Als Young schwieg, fuhr Eli fort. Es war tatsächlich einfacher, auszusprechen, was nötig war, wenn er Young dabei nicht ins Gesicht sehen musste.  
„Sie, andererseits, haben mir vom ersten Moment an, in dem ich aufs Schiff zurückgekommen bin, misstraut. Sie haben mir keine Gelegenheit gegeben, zur Ruhe zu kommen und von selbst alles zu erzählen. Sie sehen mich als Feind und sind auf Distanz gegangen.“  
„Das ist nicht...“ Young brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Eli konnte nur vermuten, dass der Colonel selbst zu der Erkenntnis gekommen war, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach.  
„Ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, was Sie mit Ihrem Misstrauen anrichten? Ich weiß, dass ich nicht unschuldig an der Situation bin, mit meinen Geheimnissen, aber die hat jeder hier. Und ein paar der Dinge, die ich gesehen habe, waren nicht einfach. Ich brauchte einfach Zeit, aber die konnten Sie mir nicht geben.  
Sie müssen die Crew und das Schiff schützen. Sie müssen die Ordnung aufrechterhalten und dann gibt es da noch diese ganze militärische Ausbildung, die man sicherlich nicht so einfach ablegt, und die jemand wie ich niemals vollständig verstehen wird. Das weiß ich und das verstehe ich. Aber wieso grenzen Sie mich so sehr aus, wenn alles was ich tue, so chaotisch es auch sein mag, nicht ein einziges Mal Crew oder Schiff in Gefahr gebracht hat?“

Es war an Young etwas zu sagen, doch er schwieg. Eli drängte ihn diesmal nicht. Er war mittlerweile tatsächlich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er nicht unschuldig an dem Misstrauen zwischen ihnen war. Wenn er mit Young wieder Frieden schließen wollte, musste er wohl Geduld erlernen und warten.

Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Elis Arme. Die Temperatur sank weiter und bald würden sie den erforderlichen Wert erreicht haben. Elis Atem begann bereits beim Sprechen zu kondensieren. Leider war das nur der Anfang.

Ohne weitere Aufforderung, begann Eli den Inhalt seines Berichtes wiederzugeben. Damit würde Young endlich seine Antworten erhalten und selbst genügend Zeit bekommen, sich eine Antwort für Eli zu überlegen.

oOo

TJ sah immer wieder auf die Uhr, doch davon verging die Zeit auch nicht schneller. Es war erst eine halbe Stunde vorüber. Sie machte sich Sorgen und hasste es, nichts tun zu können. Everett würde das durchstehen, er war fit genug. Doch Eli mit seinen Verletzungen war eine andere Sache. Sie hoffte inständig, dass beide das überstanden. Nicht nur die Kälte. Die Strahlung war das, was ihr keine Ruhe ließ. Keiner hatte es ausgesprochen, doch es war offensichtlich, dass Everett und Eli langfristig krank werden würden. Es wäre naiv, zu glauben, dass die beiden nicht irgendwie kontaminiert worden waren und sie hatten hier an Bord keinerlei Therapiemöglichkeiten für diesen Fall.

„TJ?“  
Sie schreckte auf, als Lisa zu ihr kam und lächelte dann verspätet. „Was gibt es, Lisa?“  
„Sie haben eine Patientin auf der Krankenstation.“  
„Könnten Sie sich darum kümmern?“, fragte TJ. Sie wollte sich nicht von ihrem Platz wegbewegen.  
„Das würde ich, aber Airman Haley besteht darauf, dass Sie sie behandeln. Ich kann hier bleiben und aufpassen. Wenn etwas passiert, melde ich mich sofort“, versicherte Lisa.  
TJ nickte langsam. Sie war für die ganze Crew verantwortlich und durfte keinen benachteiligen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Und wenn sie sich mit Airman Haley befasste, würde vielleicht die Zeit auch schneller herumgehen.  
Widerwillig stand sie auf und nach einem letzten Blick zurück verließ sie die Brücke.

oOo

Everett fror so sehr wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nach seinem Absturz auf dem Schneeplaneten war er ohnmächtig gewesen und hatte von der Kälte nichts gespürt. Das hier war anders. Mittlerweile war die Kälte scheinbar in jede einzelne Pore gekrochen. Er war ein paar Mal hin und her gelaufen und hatte auch einen protestierenden Eli dazu gebracht, sich ein wenig zu bewegen, doch es half nichts. Sie zitterten um die Wette. Sie waren kaum noch in der Lage zu sprechen, ohne dass das Zähneklappern sie unterbrach.

Es waren bereits fünfundvierzig Minuten vergangen und an der blauen Flüssigkeit hatte sich nichts verändert.

Eli hatte seine Geschichte beendet und Everett versuchte alle Informationen zu verstehen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil Eli mit seiner Zusammenfassung der Situation Recht hatte. Das Schlimme war, dass es ihm selbst nicht aufgefallen war. Erst jetzt wurde ihm sein Verhalten wirklich bewusst und er schuldete Eli seinerseits eine Erklärung.  
Es wurde Zeit, dass er Eli endlich alles sagte, was er sich in den vergangenen Wochen überlegt hatte, doch genau jetzt fühlte es sich falsch an. Er wollte Eli nicht seine Antworten geben, weil die Gefahr bestand, dass sie das nicht überstanden. Dieses Gespräch wollte er in Ruhe mit ihm führen, wenn sie sich dabei ansehen und normal sprechen konnten, so schwer es auch fallen würde.  
In seinen Ohren klang das nach einer weiteren Ausrede, aber es sollte keine Missverständnisse mehr geben.

Mittlerweile saßen sie wieder beide auf den Tischen wie schon am Anfang. Nach kurzem Zögern legte Everett beide Arme um Eli und zog ihn enger an sich. Eli wehrte sich, doch auf seinen schmerzenden Körper konnten sie jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Warm bleiben hatte Vorrang. Körperwärme teilen war die beste Lösung.

Tatsächlich tat es gut, das bisschen Wärme zu teilen, das sie noch hatten, und das Zittern ließ ein wenig nach. Es war eine Erleichterung, doch gleichzeitig machte es Everett auch Sorge. So lange sie zitterten, war alles in Ordnung. Wenn das Zittern aufhörte und sie die Kälte nicht mehr spürten, war es kein weiter Weg mehr bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Das durfte nicht passieren.

„Was glauben Sie, wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt, wenn wir das hier hinter uns haben?“, fragte Eli plötzlich in die Stille. Seine Worte waren leicht verschwommen.  
„Was meinen Sie?“, entgegnete Everett verspätet.  
„Falls Sie es vergessen haben, wir hatten vollen Kontakt mit einer radioaktiven Substanz. Während wir uns unterhalten, frisst sich die Strahlung durch unsere DNA und erzeugt Krebszellen. Es ist keine Frage ob, sondern wann wir krank werden, so viel weiß ich. Und die Strahlenkrankheit wird mein Fieber vollkommen harmlos erscheinen lassen.“  
Everett zögerte, doch es gab keinen Grund, es abzustreiten oder schön zu reden. „Monate, Wochen. Das hängt wohl von der Stärke ab. Aber es wird genug Zeit bleiben, um eine Lösung zu finden.“  
„Auf der Erde, ja, aber wir sind noch immer so weit davon entfernt, nach Hause zu kommen, wie am ersten Tag. Destiny hat keine Heilung für uns.“

Verspätet bemerkte Everett, dass er begonnen hatte, über Elis Oberarme zu reiben. Eli sagte nichts und Everett hörte nicht damit auf, sondern verteilte die Bewegungen nur gleichmäßiger. So bekamen seine steif gefrorenen Hände auch wieder etwas Leben.  
„Wollen Sie aufgeben, Eli?“  
„Nein. Nicht, nach allem was ich bisher überstanden habe.“ Eli legte eine eiskalte Hand auf die von Everett und stoppte die Bewegung schließlich doch. Umständlich richtete er sich auf und drehte sich schwerfällig, bis er Everett in die Augen sehen konnte, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Sie waren wütend, als ich Ihnen von den Naniten für Lisa erzählt habe. Weil ich das hinter Ihrem Rücken getan habe. Aber wenn ich noch mehr Naniten hätte, die keine Garantie aber eine Chance auf Heilung bringen würden, würden Sie sie annehmen?“  
Everett wollte die Frage als rhetorisch und irrelevant abtun, hielt die Worte aber im letzten Moment zurück. Er betrachtete Elis Gesicht aufmerksam, den unsicheren Ausdruck, und wusste im nächsten Augenblick ohne jeden Zweifel, dass es keine rhetorische Frage war.  
„Wie viele haben Sie noch mitgebracht, Eli?“, antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Gerade genug, um uns beide zu retten. Sie waren für einen Notfall gedacht, wenn jemand in der Crew so sehr verletzt werden würde, dass er es ohne Hilfe nicht schaffen würde. Oder für die Forschung, wenn wir es nach Hause schaffen, ohne sie benutzen zu müssen. Jetzt sind sie unsere einzige Chance, wenn sie für uns auch nur halbwegs so gut funktionieren, wie ich es bei den Aza’an gesehen habe.“  
„Ich habe verstanden, dass die Naniten für Lisas Augen nur oberflächlich waren und TJ hat bestätigt, dass ihre Blutproben bisher negativ waren, aber Sie reden davon, uns die Naniten zu injizieren, nehme ich an. Was unterscheidet das von dem, was Sie durchgemacht haben?“  
„Alles. Diese Naniten sind sauber. Sie sind nicht mit Alienzellen verbunden, sie haben kein eigenes Bewusstsein und das können sie auch nicht entwickeln. Es sind nur kleine Maschinen, mit der einen Aufgabe Zellen zu reparieren. Menschliche Zellen. Sie müssen es nicht verstehen, es ist nur wichtig, dass Sie keine Angst davor zu haben brauchen.“  
„So einfach ist das, ja?“, fragte Everett und konnte die Ironie kaum aus seiner Stimme halten. Er konnte selbst nicht erklären, warum ihn der Gedanke an Naniten in seinem Körper so störte. Vielleicht, weil es wieder so eine Sache war, die er nicht kontrollieren oder bekämpfen konnte. Vielleicht, weil die Erfahrung, die Eli gemacht hatte, sich mit all den negativen Berichten von SG1 übereinstimmte.  
„Die Dinge sind niemals einfach. Glauben Sie, es fällt mir leicht, die Naniten wieder in meinen Körper zu lassen, nach allem, was passiert? Obwohl ich all das weiß, bleibt mir nur eines: Vertrauen.“

Vertrauen. Da war es wieder. Damit hatte Everett ernsthafte Probleme. Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment und wünschte, Eli würde sich wieder gegen ihn lehnen. Die Kälte machte das Denken schwerer. „Ich kann Ihnen jetzt keine Antwort geben. Befassen wir uns mit einem Problem nach dem anderen. Wenn wir hier raus sind und die Kälte hinter uns haben, schauen wir, was wir wegen dieser Sache unternehmen.“  
„Sie haben mir nicht zugehört. Oder vielleicht habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt. Es gibt keine Garantie, dass die Naniten den Zellschaden beheben können. Je länger wir warten, desto größer wird der Schaden sein. Mit jeder Minute werden unsere Chancen geringer. Wir hätten sie eigentlich sofort benutzen sollen. Es hätte mir zumindest einige Schmerzen erspart.“ Eli verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.  
„Heißt das, Sie haben die Naniten bei sich?“ Everett sah Eli aufmerksam an. Der erwiderte den Blick und griff schließlich langsam in den Ausschnitt seiner Jacke. Mit steifen Fingern holte er den Anhänger seiner Kette hervor.  
„Was bringt mir eine Notfalllösung, wenn ich sie im Notfall nicht dabei habe?“  
Natürlich, die Kette. Es war so offensichtlich gewesen. Everett wollte danach greifen und sie Eli wegnehmen.  
Damit er die Kontrolle behielt.  
Damit sie sie untersuchen konnten.  
Damit sie später entscheiden konnten, was sie damit tun sollten.

Everett tat es nicht. Er erkannte, dass es genau die Art von Handlung wäre, die Eli ihm vorgeworfen hatte. „Wenn Sie sie benutzen möchten, dann werde ich Sie nicht aufhalten, aber ich kann sie nicht benutzen. Wir wissen viel zu wenig darüber und Ihr Vertrauen in Ihre Freunde allein reicht einfach nicht aus. So lange auch nur eine kleine Chance besteht, dass die Naniten mich beeinflussen, würde es meine Stelle als Anführer der Crew kompromittieren. Das kann ich nicht aufgeben.“  
Elis Gesichtszüge zeigten offen seine Enttäuschung, doch er sagte nichts. Eine ganze Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur an, dann wandte sich Eli ab und lehnte sich mit schwerfälligen Bewegungen wieder gegen Everett.  
Über Elis Schulter hinweg beobachtete Everett, wie Eli einen Teil des verschlungenen Anhängers löste und öffnete. Zum Vorschein kam eine Injektionsnadel. Elis Hände zitterten viel zu sehr, um sie ruhig in seiner Armbeuge anzusetzen.  
Noch immer unsicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, half Everett ihm dabei, die Nadel ruhig zu halten. „Danke“, flüsterte Eli und kurz darauf war es für jegliche Zweifel zu spät. Wieder waren kleine Maschinen in Elis Blut unterwegs und es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie genau das taten, was Eli von ihnen erwartete.

Diesmal legte Everett seine Arme ohne zu zögern um Elis Oberkörper und zog ihn so nah es ging, gegen sich. Sie hatten kaum noch Körperwärme übrig, die sie teilen konnten.  
Nur noch ein wenig, sagte sich Everett immer wieder vor. Sie mussten nur noch ein wenig durchhalten.

oOo

Eli spürte die Kälte kaum noch und es fiel ihm schwer, die Augen offen zu halten. Die starken Arme um seinen Oberkörper waren beruhigend.  
„Nicht einschlafen.“  
Er hatte die Warnung in der letzten Stunde so oft gehört, dass er kaum noch reagierte.  
„Du musst wach bleiben, Eli. Nur noch ein wenig länger.“  
Es dauerte etwas, bis Eli registrierte, dass die sanfte Stimme nicht zu TJ oder Lisa und schon gar nicht zu Young gehörte. Eli schreckte auf und starrte zu der blonden Frau, die lässig an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte, von der Kälte unbeeindruckt, und ihn aufmerksam ansah. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Spielt keine Rolle.“ Es fiel ihm schwer zu sprechen.  
„Doch, bleib wach.“  
„Wieso hast du das Labor versiegelt? Dir macht die Strahlung doch nichts aus.“  
„Aber der Rest der Crew muss geschützt werden.“  
„Mit wem reden Sie?“, fragte Young leise.  
Eli sah zu der Frau, doch sie schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Young konnte sie nicht sehen. Sie war also entweder eine Halluzination oder eine Projektion des Schiffes.  
„Mit mir selbst, so bleibe ich wenigstens wach. Ignorieren Sie es einfach.“  
„Eli...“  
„Ignorieren Sie es, bitte“, wiederholte Eli, bevor ihm ein anderer Gedanke kam.  
„Es sind nicht die Naniten. Es ist okay, versprochen“, versicherte er und wandte sich dann wieder an die Frau. Was auch immer ihr Ursprung war, dass es nicht die Naniten waren, spürte Eli hundertprozentig.  
„Was willst du von mir?“  
„Dass du lebst und das du dich weiter entwickeltst. Du bist ein wichtiges Puzzleteil. Das hast du immer wieder bewiesen.“  
Eli stöhnte auf, als er die Wortwahl erkannte. „Du hast zu viel mit Rush rumgehangen. Und ich auch.“ Er rieb sich über die Augen und drängte sich näher an Young, soweit das in ihrer Position noch ging. Der Schmerz spielte keine Rolle mehr. Er war dumpf in den Hintergrund gerutscht. Oder waren es die Naniten, die bereits ihre Arbeit machten?

Sie lächelte nur.   
„Und wie... soll das Bild am Ende aussehen?“, fragte er, um das Gespräch aufrechtzuerhalten. Vielleicht würde er ja tatsächlich etwas Nützliches erfahren. Vorausgesetzt, sie war keine Halluzination. Und wenn sie es war, dann wollte sein Unterbewusstsein ihm vielleicht etwas mitteilen.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Wenn ich es wüsste... wenn ich es dir einfach sagen könnte, wäre diese ganze Reise ja nicht mehr nötig.“  
„Bist du wirklich Destiny? Oder doch nur... eine Halluzination“, fragte Eli schließlich skeptisch.  
„Keine Halluzination“, erwiderte sie, während sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und seine Wange berührte. Er konnte die Berührung nicht spüren, doch er bildete sich ein, einen Hauch von Wärme zu fühlen.  
Eli bekam das vage Gefühl, dass hinter der Formulierung der Antwort mehr steckte, aber er konnte sich kaum darauf konzentrieren. Langsam driftete er ab, trotz der leisen Worte im Hintergrund.

„Bleiben Sie wach, Eli. Bleiben Sie bei mir.“

oOo


End file.
